The DigiDestined - Seasons 1 & 2
by Ultram
Summary: It's the deadly battle between two groups; The Light and the Dark DigiDestined. (FF.N messed up and made my series into one file.) Newest Episode: Episode 17 - Energized- After helping Digitamamon, he sends the DigiDestined w/ Psychemon off to a Digimon w
1. How They Came to Be (00)

****

The

DigiDestined

****

How They Came to Be

****

Jay Barial

Taylor

"And in other news, the strange disappearance of the eight kids over these past weeks has yet to uncover any new information," said the woman on the news.

13-year old Taylor Chase rolled his eyes. "People disappear all the time. What's the big deal about eight kids disappearing?"

Betty, Taylor's little sister, replied. "Because they're all connected because the people they were with didn't disappear. They reported strange lights that snatched them away."

Taylor turned off the TV. "Oh, whoa, it's not that big of a deal. People report strange lights all the time. Maybe these kids are pulling a prank of some sort."

Betty shrugged. "Whatever." She hopped off the couch and walked to her room.

"Taylor!" shouted his mom. "Taylor, your spider's loose again in the house! If you don't keep it in its cage, I'm calling the Exterminator people to spray our house!"

Taylor chuckled. "Mom, you over reach." Taylor hopped off the couch and walked into his room. But to his surprise, he could see why his mom was overreacting. His tarantula, Bert, had not only escaped, but had laid several egg sacks in the house. "Oh, _that's_ what you're talking about."

"Yes!" shouted his mom. "That is what I am talking about! Now get it out . . . _now_!"

"Moody, moody," muttered Taylor. He quickly found Bert, and put him back in his cage. "Here mom, I'll give Bert to the professor at school. Will _that_ be better?"

"Yes!" cried his mother.

Taylor also put the egg sacks in the cage to. "I'm going to stop by Celes' house first! I'm going to drop off that gem she wanted."

"Good, getting rid of the spider and that stone, fine by me," said his mom. "Have a good trip honey. Be back in time for dinner."

Taylor looked around in his room for the gem, and then slipped it in his pocket. He picked up Bert's cage, and got Betty to open and close the door for him, and he was out.

****

As Taylor was walking down the street towards Celes' house, which was right by school, he felt as if something was following him.

Taylor kept on glancing around, but he couldn't find it.

"I'm losing it," murmured Taylor. "That, or mom slipped something into my lunch. Blah."

As he continued walking, he finally realized that there _was_ someone following him. And he knew just who it was.

Taylor suddenly whipped around and glanced across the street. Betty tried ducking under a car, but she didn't move fast enough. Taylor walked over to the other side of the street and glared at Betty.

"I just wanted to say hi to Celes," said Betty. "Is that a crime?"

Taylor sighed. "I suppose not . . ." But then, suddenly, there was a rip in space itself and it opened up. It began trying to suck Taylor into it.

"Taylor!" shouted Betty, as Taylor was being sucked up. As he entered the rip, he dropped Bert's cage, a long with Celes' crystal, which shattered as it hit the ground.

Michael and Alley

"I'm sorry miss, but we have no further information on Lily's disappearance," said the policeman, "only that the boy, Bob, Lily was walking with disappeared too. There's a chance that this Erik either abducted her, or was in fact abducted himself."

Michael (or Mike) Ferns and his mother nodded. "Thank you officer."

"Just trying to help, ma'am," said the policeman. The policeman turned around and headed out the door.

Mike's mom shut it. "The police aren't going to know what to do. Mike, you know Bob's sister Alley, right?"

Michael nodded. "Right. I'll call her before we go." Michael walked over to his room, where his phone was. He picked it up and began dialing it. As he did so, he slowly slipped on the medallion his father had earned in a police chase- before he had gotten hit by a car. Since then, Michael had always been spooked when walking around along, and street crossing had never felt safe to begin with but this had ultimately damaged him for life.

"Hello?" said Alley's voice from the other line.

"Hey it's Mike," said the boy.

"Oh, Mike, hi, what's up?" asked Alley.

"Well, I'm just warning you in advanced that the police are coming over," said Mike. "They think Bob had something to do with Lily's disappearance."

"Why, just curious?" asked Alley.

"Because Bob was walking with her," said Michael. "And since Bob's a male, they expect him first, blah, blah, blah, long story. _Anyway_, I'm coming over to help you, okay?"

"Okay," said Alley. "I'll meet you outside at the corner."

"Bye Alley," said Michael.

"Bye." Alley hung up the phone.

Michael walked over to the exit of the door. "Bye mom, I'm heading out!"

****

Alley put on her coat, sunglasses, her various rings, and headed outside. She told her mom what was going on with Bob's disappearance, and said she was going to talk it out with Mike.

"That's fine honey, just tell us when the police come," said Alley's parents.

Alley nodded. "Okay." She headed outside and turned towards the corner. She already saw Mike slowly walking towards the corner.

"Hey," said Mike.

"Hi Michael," said Alley.

"So, about Bob and Lily," said Mike. "Do you have any clue where they might have disappeared to?"

"No clue whatsoever," muttered Alley. "Of course knowing those guys . . ."

Suddenly, the sky above them ripped open revealing a sort of portal in the sky. The portal began sucking up the two kids. They tried grabbing onto something, but it was useless. Lucky for them they entered it, but dropping the medallion and rings, cause a car was slowly coming towards them . . .

Sasha, Derek, and Summer

"And that's why you should all be taking buses that _get_ here on time," growled Mr. Hertz, the teacher in charge of detention.

There were at least five people in detention, and two of them had heard this short speech every single day. That would be Summer Turner and Derek Oles, who also went out often and always stayed together. Sasha Smith, who was Summer's best friend, also hung out around the couple often, and ended up here too, but wasn't familiar with the speech.

"Puh! Detention _this_!" A boy in the back, Josh, shot a spit ball at the detention teacher's head. "Let's roll!"

The five kids rushed out of the class room and headed out of the school to their various public transportation buses.

With his arm around Summer, and Sasha at his side, Derek walked home with his girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend.

"Besides being late, how were your days?" Derek asked his two friends.

Summer and Sasha chuckled and they started rambling about what they were doing today, what they had made, blah, blah, blah.

Summer had made a special friendship bracelet for Sasha, uniting their best friend friendship, or something. Since Sasha didn't have anything special for Summer, she gave her the watch she had bought (she had actually won it in one of those crane games, but she didn't tell Summer).

Derek put on his glasses and glanced at Summer's watch. "Okay, our bus should be here any second now."

The trio walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. It came within several minutes.

On the bus, a kid approached Summer on the bus and asked, "Hey, aren't you the girl who's brother disappeared? That Erik Turner guy?"

Derek stood up and shoved the boy against the wall of the bus. "What's it to ya!"

"Nothing!" cried the boy. "I was just asking, since I had seen her on TV as a sibling of one of the missing children."

"It's all right Derek," said Summer, who already had tears coming to her eyes. She put her hand on Derek's shoulder. "Down, he was just asking a question, he was just . . ." She sniffled, "he was just curious. That's all right."

Suddenly, the bus driver came to a screeching halt.

As the bus jerked to a stop, Derek went flying and slammed into the floor of the bus, and his glasses also went flying. He slowly got up and tried searching for his glasses, but there was an announcement from the bus driver.

"A strange hole has appeared in front of the bus!" shouted the bus driver. "Get the hell out of here now!"

There was a scream, and everyone on the bus rushed out, in the process a person crushed Derek's glasses.

As Sasha and Summer both helped Derek up, some punk snatched the watch off Summer's wrist and the bracelet off of Sasha's wrist.

The trio rushed off the bus and tried to get away from the strange hole in front of the bus and tried to go after that punk. But as they tried, they were sucked into the hole.

****

After this incredibly sketchy introduction (it's just how they DigiDestined came to be, the other episodes will be better). The Dark DigiDestined series will be a five-episode thing, if you enjoy then I'll continue the series. Your reviews count, if you don't like it, then I won't continue. If I'm copying anyone, sorry I don't read a lot of Digimon stories. The first episodes start with the new DigiDestined in the Digital World in _Welcome to the Digital World_.


	2. Welcome to the Digital World (01)

****

The

DigiDestined

They've been revived . . .

But revived into what?

****

Welcome to the Digital World

****

Jay Barial

What has become Of the Digital World . . .

Not too long after a group of DigiDestined saved the Digital World, a strange group of Dark DigiDestined appeared and destroyed the good DigiDestined. Eventually, the Dark DigiDestined killed off all the current Light DigiDestined, and deaden their Digivices, making their Digimon unable to Digivolve and making the Light DigiDestined seize to exist . . . until a new way to Digivolve was discovered. . .

Chapter One: Where . . . Are We?

In a strange throne room, eight kids, accompanied by eight little creatures, looked into their viewing screen.

One boy walked over to it. The screen was projecting a map of the Digital World. "We have six visitors." He pointed to a small cave. "And they're right here."

"I'd say it's time to show our new 'friends' who are in charge here," said one of the girls.

A ninth monster walked over to the other creature and ordered, "Now it is time. It's Digivolving time."

****

"Oy vey," mumbled Taylor Chase. He slowly got up. He had been sucked into some strange rip in space and had passed out when he had entered it. When he had awoken, five other kids were around him and he was in a cave.

Taylor got up and shook the other five kids and tried to wake them up. Only a few of them stirred awake.

Taylor began to shake one of the girls, when suddenly someone tackled him.

"Hey! Watch who you're touchin' there boy!" growled one of the boys. "That's my girl!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, and you are?"

"Derek Oles," growled the boy. "And _that's_ my girlfriend!"

One of the other girls chuckled. "Protective, aren't we Derek. What would Summer think of that?"

"Oh, Summer Turner, right?" Taylor stood back. "She's the one who's sibling disappeared."

"As are we." The last girl and the last guy stood up.

"And you are?" asked Derek.

"Michael Ferns," introduced the boy.

"Alley Miles," introduced the girl.

"Looks like we're all awake except for your girl there." Taylor gave a satisfied smirk. "Maybe you should wait here. In the meantime, we should probably figure out where the hell we are."

Derek and Sasha decided to stay with Summer inside the cave while Taylor, Michael, and Alley checked out where they were.

The three emerged out of the cave into a giant forest.

"Damn," muttered Michael. "This ain't where I'm from."

The three continued walking around, not too far away from the cave, to see what was going on. As they were walking around, Alley seemed to sense something. "Look out!"

"Iron Web Ball!" shouted a voice hidden in the forest ahead. Suddenly three web-like balls went flying towards the trio. They dodged them, and the balls slammed into the ground.

Michael looked down at the balls of spider webbing. "They're made of iron."

"That's because _that_ is IronWeb Sectomon!" shouted a voice from a tree. " This is one of the Dark DigiDestined. It's a giant scorpion spider looking thing. Its deadly attacks consist of its webbing and iron power. Nothing I can't handle!" Suddenly, an orange Dinosaur-like creature hopped down from a tree.

"Oh, now I've seen everything," muttered Taylor.

Suddenly, a giant spider creature covered in a dark coat of iron walked out of the forest. It raised its head and gave a mighty growl. "You've seen everything, have you!" shouted the creature. "Iron Web Ball!"

"You can't beat me, even if you are a Champion," growled the Dinosaur. "Pepper Breathe!" The orange Dinosaur shot a blast of fire at the balls, and they quickly burned up. 

"You don't see Barney do that everyday," murmured Alley.

"Quickly, into the cave!" ordered the Dinosaur.

As the three kids were- quickly- turning around, the giant iron giant spider creature shout, "Iron Spider Rockets!" 

The three kids, and the Dinosaur creature, rushed into the cave, dodging the rockets. But, the rockets hit the outside of the cave and rocks quickly fell blocking the entrance.

Chapter Two: Monsters of the Eggs

"Well that's swell," mumbled Derek, as he and the two other girls, Sasha and Summer, walked towards the other trio. "You guys blocked the door with all those rocks."

Taylor walked over to Derek, and flicked him on the forehead. "We didn't _mean_ to do that! We were attacked!"

"By what, a monster?" growled Derek.

"Actually, they were!" The small orange Dinosaur walked over to Derek, and stomped down on his foot.

"Ow!" cried Derek. "Ow! Ow! _Ow!_" He started hopping around everywhere crying out at the top of his lungs.

Both Sasha and Summer frowned. "So . . . sad."

Derek flinched, and stopped jumping. "Heh, it doesn't hurt . . . heh."

"Now, we have to move!" ordered the Dinosaur.

"And who are you to order _us_ around?" asked Sasha, as she approached the orange Dinosaur. "You just look like a shrunken, orange version of Barney."

Alley smirked. "I'm not alone, I thought the exact same thing."

"Hey, I don't sing and dance," growled the Dinosaur. "Well, actually I do dance from time to time, and the only reason I don't sing because I'm really bad at it. Anyway, if we just stay here talking about that, IronWeb Sectomon will break through the ruble."

"_Who_ are you?" asked Derek.

"I'm Agumon," said the Dinosaur. "I'm a Digimon of one of the old DigiDestined."

"Digimon?" repeated Taylor.

"These are the creatures that dwell here," answered Agumon.

"DigiDestined?" repeated Alley. "Let me guess, a horrible video game I played once and now I'm have dreams about it, right?"

"No, this is really important," said Agumon. "You must follow me to the back of this cave."

Sasha glanced at the wall- the back of the cave. "And how exactly do we get farther back then this wall."

"That's not a real wall, see." Agumon walked through the wall. "It's just an illusion."

"Why should we follow you," growled Summer.

"Iron Spider Rockets!" shouted Sectomon's voice.

"Tri Doggy Treat!" shouted a new monster's voice.

There was an explosion on the other side of the rock-wall blocking the entrance of the cave. Then there were giant angry roars from multiple creatures from outside.

"Never mind let's go with you," murmured Summer.

Taylor, Michael, Alley, Derek, Summer, and Sasha followed the orange little creature called Agumon past the illusion and deeper into the cave.

As they continued moving, there was a giant earthquake that came from the entrance of the cave.

"Those monsters broke through," whispered Taylor.

Agumon inhaled, and aimed for the ceiling. "Pepper Breathe!" The blast of fire created a small cave in, creating another rock wall. "This should hold them off long enough."

"Hold who off?" asked Derek, curiously.

"Your enemies," said Agumon. "Quickly, this way."

They six kids and the Digimon continued walking, until they finally reached the end of the cave. A light shined in at the back room. There was a small circle of eggs, and two had already been removed from the circle. On each egg was a different symbol.

"These are your eggs," said Agumon.

"I'm sorry, you must have mixed up your eggs," said Summer. "I haven't laid any eggs this month." Summer began to turn around, but Agumon hopped in front of her.

"Choose an egg," said Agumon. "Then put your hand on it- though, the eggs already know which one of you it'll choose."

They all walked over to different eggs. The symbols weren't that distinct, but they were kind of sketchy pictures of a sun, a star, a tear, and various other things. Taylor put his hand on the egg with the symbol of the star on it. Michael put his hand on the egg with the symbol of the sun on it. Sasha put her hand on the egg with the symbol of a circle that had a somewhat of a circle within it- it was hard to describe- on it. Summer put her hand on the egg with the symbol that looked similar to a cross on it. Derek put his hand on the egg with the symbol of two circles (kind of looked like glasses) on it. Alley put her hand on the egg with the symbol of a teardrop on it.

The various eggs began glowing and began hatching and slowly revealed small, sludgy, little creatures.

Agumon began glowing. "I will try to use my powers to help these young baby Digimon Digivolve further."

The six sludgy creatures began to glow and all started murmuring strange names and saying that they were Digivolving into new creatures.

Chapter Three: The Digimon

"Sisimon Digivolved to . . . Simon!"

"Whimon Digivolved to . . . Whelpmon!"

"Mummon Digivolved to . . . Pupmon!"

"Monmon Digivolved to . . . Lemon!"

"Podomon Digivolved to . . . Pudmon!"

"Vomon Digivolved to . . . Voltmon!"

"They're . . . Digimon," murmured Summer.

Simon, who was just a head, with small tiny little legs sticking out of its side, crawled over Taylor. "Hello Taylor, I am Simon, I am your partner."

Whelpmon, who was just a head, with small ears sticking out of its head, hopped over to Michael. "Hey Mike. My name's Whelpmon, I'll be your partner for awhile."

Pupmon, who was just a head, that had his hanging out its tongue, hopped over to Sasha. "I'm Pupmon, I'm your friend Sasha!"

Lemon, who was just a head, that had a tail on its back, hopped over to Summer. "Hey Summer, how are you. I am your friend and partner in crime, Lemon!"

Pudmon, who was still kind of sludge-like but still a head, slowly moved over towards Derek. "Hey Derek, I'm Pudmon! If you ever need a drink, I'm here to help!"

"And I am Voltmon!" A small yellow head hopped over to Alley. Each time it hopped, a small static bolt was released from the head. "Hey Alley, we're going to be best friends, I can tell!"

"These are your Digimon, who will help defeat your enemies," said Agumon.

"No offense," said Taylor, "but uh, these heads are going to save us from our enemies? What can they do anyway?"

"Absolutely _nothing_!" Suddenly, the giant iron spider- that was called IronWeb Sectomon- accompanied by a three-headed dog and a giant two-headed snake, walked into the small room. With them, was another Agumon.

"Meet Hydramon," said the other Agumon, "he's a giant snake Digimon who has a horrible attitude and bad and poisonous breathe. He's one of the Dark DigiDestined Digimon. And with IronWeb Sectomon is Cerberusmon, a giant three-headed dog monster. It'll rip you to pieces with its three heads, and with its Tri Doggy Treat attack, it'll know three of you down at once! He's also one of the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon."

"Why must we fight like this!" our Agumon shouted to the enemies' Agumon.

"Because we will succeed!" shouted the Agumon. "My DigiDestined won't fail like yours. My have already mastered their Champion level, while your Digimon are still In-Training!"

"We shall settle this here and now!" Agumon turned back towards us. "Get your Digivices! Gather the egg shatters and they'll transform into small computer-like machines!" Agumon began glowing and he growled. "Agumon **warp** Digivolved _to_ . . . WarGreymon!"

"Agumon **warp** Digivolved _to_ . . . Black WarGreymon!" The two Digimon began glowing and began growing into a creature, but then immediately began growing again, and then finally they stop growing at their third form- a giant creature. Black WarGreymon and WarGreymon both looked similar, but Black WarGreymon looked darker and more evil.

"Now we'll so who's stronger," growled WarGreymon.

Chapter Four: A Time to Escape

The six kids quickly rushed over to where the circle of eggs were. The shell shatters had already transform into the small digital devices that their friend Agumon was talking about. They all grabbed them, but they were trapped.

"Web Bubble!" shouted Simon.

"Fur Bubble!" shouted Whelpmon

"Saliva Bubble!" shouted Pupmon.

"Banana Bubble!" shouted Lemon.

"Aqua Bubble!" shouted Pudmon.

"Static Bubble!" shouted Voltmon.

The six little Digimon shot the bubbles up towards the ceiling of the cave, as they popped they created a hole in the ceiling.

"Nova Inferno!" shouted Black WarGreymon.

"Terra Force!" shouted WarGreymon.

The two fully Digivolved Agumon shot two giant blasts of fire at each other, and sent the other flying. The Dark DigiDestined's Digimon were too focused on the battle, to focus on the other six kids.

The others had an escape, but they didn't have anyway of getting up there.

WarGreymon slowly got up and turned to his friends. "Need some help, huh?" WarGreymon tossed the six kids, who were clinging onto their Digimon, out of the opening of the cave.

"They're getting away," growled Black WarGreymon. "IronWeb Sectomon, Hydramon, Cerberusmon, get out of here and catch them!"

The three Digimon headed towards the hole, and then leaped out.

****

**THUD!**

"Ow!" cried the six kids.

Pupmon started liking Sasha's face. "Sasha wake up! Wake up! We need your help, those giant Digimon are going after us!"

"Us too! Us too!" Simon, Whelpmon, and Pudmon cried too.

"Not me," murmured Lemon. "My Banana Bubble will stop them!"

"Yeah right," muttered Voltmon.

"Look!" Derek pointed towards the cave, where WarGreymon had launched them. IronWeb Sectomon, Cerberusmon, and Hydramon had launched out of the cave too, and landed not too far away.

IronWeb Sectomon approached them. "Well, if it's not the little baby Digimon!"

"Hey! We _were_ baby Digimon!" shouted Lemon. "Now we're in training!"

"You're not helping," muttered Voltmon.

"Neither are you too!" growled Simon. "Web Bubble!"

"Fur Bubble!" growled Whelpmon

"Saliva Bubble!" growled Pupmon.

"Banana Bubble!" growled Lemon.

"Aqua Bubble!" growled Pudmon.

"Static Bubble!" growled Voltmon.

The six bubbles hit IronWeb Sectomon's face, and it slowly backed away and fell down. "You think a bunch of stupid bubbles are going to stop me! I think not! Iron Spider Rockets!"

Chapter Five: Battle with the Enemy

"Aqua Bubble!" growled Pudmon.

"Static Bubble!" growled Voltmon.

Alley and Derek's Digimon shot bubbles at IronWeb Sectomon's rockets and surprisingly the water and electricity disabled the rockets. They fell to the ground and exploded far enough away from the group.

Cerberusmon walked over to IronWeb Sectomon. "My turn! Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Web Bubble!" Simon shot small bubbles at the attacks Cerberusmon's three heads shot. The Web Bubble hit the Tri Doggy Treat and coated it with webbing and it broke on the ground.

"You two can't do anything." Hydramon slithered towards his companions. "Leave them to me! Poison Needle Shower!" Hydramon opened up its mouth, and shot a rain of needles at the six In-Training level Digimon.

"Banana Bubble!" ordered Lemon.

"Saliva Bubble!" ordered Pupmon.

"Fur Bubble!" ordered Whelpmon.

The three Digimon's bubbles hit the shower of needles and the yellow bubble, fur covered bubble, and the bubble of spit all took the poison out of the needs, and they just hit the Digimon. Without the poison, they just shot the needles off.

"Together, we can easily beat you!" growled IronWeb Sectomon.

"We'll show you!" growled the six Digimon.

"You know now's the time to run like hell, right?" murmured Sasha. "Why aren't we running?"

"Because . . . we don't want to leave them," said Taylor. "They all . . . mean something to us. We want to protect them."

"Then why are they still here?" wondered Alley.

"So they can protect us," said Derek.

"We want a fair fight!" shouted Summer, stepping towards IronWeb Sectomon and the other Digimon. "Let our Digimon Digivolve too!"

"It's not our choice," said Hydramon. "It depends what they want to do, and if you have the right machines, like our master has."

"The Digivices!" cried Michael. "That's how they'll Digivolve!"

They all held them up, but nothing happened.

"Good bye, Light DigiDestined!" growled the third Digimon. They all powered up for their attacks, when suddenly the Digivices began glowing. As did the Digimon.

"Simon Digivolved to . . . Bugmon!"

"Whelpmon Digivolved to . . . Cubmon!"

"Pupmon Digivolved to . . . Tripupmon!"

"Lemon Digivolved to . . . Monomon!"

"Pudmon Digivolved to . . . Pondmon!"

"Voltmon Digivolved to . . . Sparkmon!"

The little heads all grew into actual creatures with bodies and arms. Simon had changed into a spider like Digimon, except without the pinchers and the hair and all. Whelpmon had changed from a cute little head with ears, to a little brown bear-like creature. Pupmon had grown legs, hair, a tail, and three heads. Lemon had grown into what looked like a monkey, with an extra long tail. The sludgy head that was called Pudmon, and transformed into a small human like creature that was made purely of water. Similar to Pondmon, Voltmon had changed to a small human like creature made of electricity.

Chapter Six: A Fair Fight!

"Iron Ropes!" growled IronWeb Sectomon.

"Underworld Wrath!" growled Cerberusmon.

"Hydra Terror!" growled Hydramon.

"You won't be able to toss us around as easily!" growled Bugmon. "Take this! Web Spray!"

"You tell them Bugmon!" said Cubmon. "Don't mess with us without expecting to get messy! Honey Claw!"

"When there's help needed, we're around!" said Tripupmon in a singsong kind of voice. "Puppy Bite!"

"Now we'll show you who's the big banana around here!" growled Monomon. "Tail Smacker!"

The giant spider shot iron-webbing whips down at the Digimon.

Cerberusmon's claw shot underground, prepare for its attack.

Hydramon shout out in terror, creating its deadly attack.

Bugmon's Web Spray wrapped Hydramon's screeching into a ball. Tripupmon's Puppy Bite and Monomon's Tail Smacker broke right through the iron ropes. Cubmon's Honey Claw hit Cerberusmon's claw as it shot out of the ground. Cubmon's attack sent it flying back.

The three Digimon slowly backed away. "Your attacks aren't that strong!"

"Let's put them out, right Sparkmon?" growled Pondmon. "Rushing Waters!"

"I was actually going to charge them up!" replied Sparkmon. "Static Ball!"

Pondmon shot a wave at the three Digimon, which got them completely soaking wet. All annoyed that they were wet they shouted, "Is that the best you can do!"

Sparkmon charged up and shot three small balls of static electricity, and badly shocked them.

Suddenly, in the shadows, two guys and a girl walked over to their Digimon. "It's enough IronWeb Sectomon."  
"You too, Cerberusmon," said the other guy, who seemed to ring a bell in Michael's mind.

"Enough is enough Hydramon," said the girl. "We should leave."

The first guy, who's Digimon was IronWeb Sectomon, turned to the other six. "Well, it seems you won your first battle against us. But while we keep on Digivolving to stronger levels, you'll remain stunted there! The darkness will continue to rule!"

Then, the three Digimon all de-Digivolved back to smaller forms.

"Whatever," mumbled Derek. "Pondmon, get those idiots out of here!"

"Aquatic teleport!" Suddenly Pondmon shot six bubbles around the three kids and the three Digimon. The bubbles popped, and when the bubbles popped the kids and Digimon inside them disappeared.

****

The five other kids, and the five other Digimon, were disappointed at the outcome of their companions' first attack against their enemy.

"Jason your first group failed," growled one of the girls that had remained behind. "And you two too."

Jason, who held his Sectomon- which was an smaller version of IronWeb Sectomon without the armor- nodded. "I realized we failed. But why you may wonder? This will be one of our greatest enemies, and there were only three of us. It gave them better odds."

"Besides," said one of the boys, who had been left behind, "this is just a bad day. Our Agumon who had informed us of our dark purpose was destroyed by _their_ Agumon, and now their stupid Dinosaur is leading them to our worst nightmare."

"The stones you mean?" asked Jason.

The boy nodded.

"Perfect," said Jason. "We'll ambush them there. That way, we can obtain the stones, and help our Digimon evolve even further!"

****

Okay, the first book is complete. It shouldn't be that confusing, and I'm sure you'll be able to piece together what's going to happen very easily. Oh well, it's just a start. Your reviews count! So, if you like it, then say so. If you thought it blew, then say so. Want to read more, read on in as the kids and their Digimon discover that in order to revive the powers to Digivolve, this must get the power source, in _The DigiGems of the Destined_.


	3. The DigiGems of the Destined (02)

****

The

DigiDestined

They've fought well, but must fight better . . .

or are they even fighting at all?

****

DigiGems of the Destined

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Victory

Taylor lifted Bugmon up into the air. "Yeah buddy, I did it!"

"Correction," said Sasha, as pattered her Tripupmon on the head, "they did it!"

"We all did it!" shouted Summer's Monomon, as it hopped onto of the girl's head, and let its tail hang down in front of her face.

Derek lifted up his Pondmon and thought for a moment. "Guys, aren't we forgetting Agumon back in the cave!"

"He can handle that dumb Black WarGreymon!" said Cubmon and Bugmon in unison.

There was a giant explosion coming from the cave.

"How are we suppose to get back _in_ there anyway?" asked Taylor. "It's not that close to the cave, and we can't just magically appear in there, can we?"

Derek smirked. "Pondmon, what was that moved you did to make those three Digimon disappear?"

"Aquatic Teleport?" Pondmon gurgled. "Are you crazy? How accurate do you think I am, I was just born acouple of minutes ago!"

"We don't really have a choice, do we Pondmon?" said Sparkmon.

Pondmon glanced at Derek. "I'll do it if you want me too."

"It's the only way to see how WarGreymon is doing," said Derek.

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon inhaled and shot a giant bubble in front of them. "Everyone in the big bubble."

The group nodded and the six kids and Digimon walked into the bubble. The bubble popped, and the group was mysteriously transported back into the cave.

"Well, that's one way to get around," murmured Derek. He glanced at Pondmon, who had suddenly begun to glow. "Pondmon's Digivolving again!"

Pondmon shrunk back to Pudmon. "I'm sorry Derek, I'm too weak from teleporting you guys. I'm just going back to Pudmon for awhile to rest."

Derek picked up Pudmon. "That's all right." He squinted up ahead, there was an Agumon lying helplessly on the floor. "It's an Agumon!"

"Our Agumon or a bad Agumon?" asked Alley.

"We'll never know if we don't check," said Michael.

The group of six kids and six Digimon all headed towards the Agumon, as they approached the Digimon it slowly shattered away. Then, the ground began to rumble as a giant Digimon covered in the shadows approached them. "Are you all right?"

"WarGreymon!" the Digimon cried happily. "You won! You won!" Bugmon, Cubmon, Tripupmon, Monomon, and Sparkmon all rushed over to WarGreymon, while Pudmon was still in Derek's arms. They all started shouting their concern- and curiosity of Digivolving to their Mega level.

WarGreymon began to de-Digivolve and returned to Agumon.

"Ah man," whined the five Digimon.

"Glad you're glad to see me," said Agumon. "You six defeated IronWeb Sectomon and the others I'm guessing."

"Yup!" said the six kids and the six Digimon. Then they both glared at each other. "Agumon was talking about _us_ six!"

"I was actually talking to both of you," said Agumon. "I see you were able to Digivolve to your Rookie forms, while managing to defeat Digimon in their Champion form."

"We were lucky," murmured Monomon. "If their partners had not arrived, then they would have destroyed us for sure."

"If we ever want to beat them, then we must get our Digimon to Digivolve," said Summer.

"There's a problem," said Agumon.

Michael sighed. "Here comes the unfixable problem."

"Your . . . dark rivals are succeeding another group of people who were fighting against another group, who you are succeeding," explained Agumon. "The dark rivals then were able to neutralize their Digivices, making it so their Digimon couldn't Digivolve further. Up until now, there's been now way for them to Digivolve."

"Up until now?" repeated Cubmon.

****

"Some Digimon gave up their lives to create powerful DigiGems," explained Jason. "These gems have the ability to restore their Digivices, allowing them to fight far and Digivolve to _our_ Digimon's level."

Jason was explaining to the other eight what was going on with the other kids' next move. The Agumon that had trained them for several months had informed him of this move. But if they got the gems, then it'd help _them_ Digivolve.

"And how do we get the gems so _our_ Digimon will Digivolve?" asked the girl who had Hydramon.

"We shall follow them, then ambush them," explained Jason. "_All_ of us!" He glanced towards one of the girls. "But in the meantime . . ."

Chapter Two: Grizzlymon's Attack!

They six kids, their Digimon, and Agumon all headed out of the cave. Agumon directed them towards their next destination: A giant mountain up ahead.

As the thirteen of them were walking along Michael slowly stopped and looked around.

"What is it Mike?" asked Cubmon. He sniffed the air. "I smell a Digimon and human coming this way!"

Taylor and the others all stopped and looked around. "I hear and _smell_ nothing."

Tripupmon stopped and sniffed. "I smell something." She wrinkled her nose. "You people have to lay off bean burritos, yuck!"

Suddenly, there was a giant roar, and Tripupmon frowned. "Never mind, I hear that too!"

Then, a dark brown bear emerged from some giant trees. "Hello my little prey!"

"That's Grizzlymon," said Agumon. "Its Grizzly Claw's so deadly it can cut trees in half, just like that. Its fur is extremely strong, and can absorb various things. This is one of the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon!"

Derek put Pudmon on the ground. "It's time Pudmon!"

Pudmon nodded. "Right!" Pudmon began to glow. "Pudmon Digivolved to . . . Pondmon!"

"Your Digimon can't beat mine!" Suddenly, a human stepped out from behind Grizzlymon. It was a girl that seemed familiar to all of them. "I am Jessie Skyler, and Grizzlymon's my Digimon! You will never reach gems, and you'll never be able to Digivolve further!"

"Web Spray!" shouted Bugmon, shooting a blast of webbing at Grizzlymon.

"Honey Claw!" shouted Cubmon, leaped towards Grizzlymon.

"Puppy Bite!" shouted Tripupmon, as the little dog leaped towards Grizzlymon.

"Tail Smacker!" shouted Monomon, shooting its extra long tail towards Grizzlymon.

"Rushing Waters!" shouted Pondmon, shooting a wave of water at Grizzlymon.

"Static Ball!" shouted Sparkmon, shooting three small static balls at Grizzlymon.

Grizzlymon's fur just absorbed the water and electricity, while Grizzlymon cut through the webbing and hit the other attacks away with his, "Grizzly Claw!"

"They're attacks aren't working," murmured Sasha. "Tripupmon, try something else!"

"Bug Bite!" Bugmon leaped at Grizzlymon, trying to bit it but its Grizzly Claw bashed Bugmon away.

"Fur Bash!" Cubmon leaped at Grizzlymon, attempting to slam into it but Grizzlymon's fur just bounced Cubmon off.

"Puppy Lick!" Tripupmon tried licking Grizzlymon, but it only got a giant ball of fur.

"Banana Slap!" Monomon pulled out a banana and tried hitting Grizzlymon with it, but it was utterly useless.

"Static Burst!" ordered Sparkmon, shooting more electricity at Grizzlymon, but Grizzlymon absorbed the fur again.

"Teleport it away!" shouted Derek to Pondmon.

"Aquatic Teleport!" shouted Pondmon, shooting a giant bubble at Grizzlymon and its master. Before Grizzlymon was teleported away, Grizzlymon cut through the bubble and walked out.

Taylor and Alley both frowned. "Aquatic Teleport failed."

"What should we do now?" wondered Summer.

"Let me handle this!" said Agumon who began glowing.

Chapter Three: Problems

"Agumon **warp** Digivolved _to_ . . . WarGreymon!" Agumon began glowing and transformed into the giant creature from before. He turned towards us. "I can handle this. Head towards the mountain."

"Now that's now fair," muttered Jessie. "Jason, Karen, your own!"

This time, two other kids walked out, and following them were IronWeb Sectomon and Hydramon appear behind them.

"It's three against one," growled WarGreymon. "The odds are unfair- for you!"

"That's some talk for some old Digimon," growled Hydramon. "Poison Needle Shower!"

"Iron Spider Rockets!" ordered IronWeb Sectomon.

"Grizzly Quake!" growled Grizzlymon.

Hydramon opened its mouth and shot needles at WarGreymon, while IronWeb Sectomon launched rockets and Grizzlymon stomped its foot creating a dreaded earthquake.

The attacks all hit WarGreymon, but the giant Digimon didn't seem to get hurt.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon created a giant energy bubble of fire and hit the three Digimon. WarGreymon glanced towards the six kids and their Digimon. "Run!"

The twelve all began running passed the giant Digimon and started running towards the mountain.

"Ignore that thing!" shouted Jason. "Get those kids!"

"Iron Ropes!" growled IronWeb Sectomon. Jason's Digimon shot the iron webbing towards the twelve.

"Grizzly Quake!" growled Grizzlymon.

"Hydra Terror!" growled Hydramon.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon protected them from the Grizzly Quake and Hydra Terror, while he cut the ropes in half.

****

The twelve of them had managed to reach the foot of the mountain without any other trouble from those Digimon. But the foot of the mountain had no entrance.

"Well, no what?" asked Alley.

Derek held up a finger. "It's simple! As you remember before when we were heading into the secret room in the cave before, we passed through an illusion wall. This is probably the same thing. Observe." Derek darted towards the "entrance" at the foot of the mountain and-

**THUD!**

"Never mind." Derek fell back backwards. Luckily, Pondmon created a small cushion to soften Derek's fall.

"We need to break through the wall," murmured Alley. She glanced down at the six Digimon. "Isn't this where you guys come in?"

"Honey Claw!" growled Cubmon.

"Tail Smacker!" growled Monomon.

"Rushing Waters!" growled Pondmon.

The two animal Digimon hit the wall, while the watery Digimon used its water to break through the wall.

"Let's go," said Taylor.

Chapter Four: Into the Cave . . .

With Taylor, Simon, Derek, and Pondmon in the lead, they continued walking through the cave. To their surprise, the cave deadened.

Derek smirked. "I'm not following for this again! Break through the wall Pondmon!"

"Rushing Waters!" growled Pondmon, shooting a wave towards the wall. But, the wave just went through the wall.

Summer and Sasha both passed through the wall. "Sorry Derek, wrong again!"

Derek flinched. He began sobbing. "Why do I always have to be wrong?"

Pondmon walked over to Derek. "Whoa, Derek's doing a Rushing Waters attack too!"

After pulling the crushed Derek along, the twelve kids continued walking until they reached the center of the mountain. There, a light shined down onto a small platform, where a stone egg sat. On the egg were the same symbols- along with two others- that were on their real eggs.

"Okay, so where are these DigiGems?" asked Michael.

"Maybe we're in the wrong mountain," suggested Summer.

"Or maybe we're in the wrong place," suggested Derek. "Are we even suppose to be in this weird world?"

"Of course you are!" cried Tripupmon, Monomon, and Cubmon. "If not, _we_ wouldn't be here!"

"And that's a real shame, huh!" Suddenly, a large, dark, horse Digimon followed by two human-like Digimon, a monkey-like Digimon, and Cerberusmon. Behind the Digimon were five humans. They had been following them.

"Lily!" cried Michael, to the girl behind the giant monkey

"Bob!" shouted Alley, to the guy behind Cerberusmon.

"Erik!" cried Summer, to the guy behind the yellow human-like Digimon.

The three younger looking kids glanced at Michael, Alley, and Summer, seeming not to recognize them.

"I believe Lily, Bob, and Erik here don't know who you are," said one of the boys, behind the horse Digimon, "right Dark Ponymon."

"Oceanmon will stand in your way," said another boy. "Its Aquatic Kick will send you flying."

"We don't know how you know us, but Cerberusmon, Baboomon, and Joltmon will get you out of our way," said Lily, Bob, and Erik.

"Looks like your friends have been brainwashed or something," said Taylor. "Your Digimon can't be our Digimon!"

"Actually," said Bugmon, "there's a very good chance they'll kick our Digi-butt if we don't Digivolve!"

"Well try to hold them off," said Taylor. "I'm going to move that egg!"

"Not without me!" Derek chased after Taylor.

While their Digimon tried to attack the enemies' Digimon, the two boys rushed over to the egg. They tried lifting the egg, but it didn't work.

"Why won't it budge?" wondered Taylor.

Derek shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion, and their six Digimon lay helplessly on the floor.

The boy who controlled Dark Ponymon smirked. "I, Henry of the Dark DigiDestined, am proud to say that the DigiGems will be our! Do it Dark Ponymon!"

"Horn Rocket!" Dark Ponymon's small horn lit up and launched itself at Taylor and Derek. They both dodged out of the way and the rocket hit the egg. Suddenly, the egg began glowing and shattered into eight crystals.

Chapter Five: Spidmon's Birth

"The DigiGems!" On each gem were the different symbols. Taylor gasped as he saw the same symbol that was on his egg- the symbol of the star. He slowly reached toward sit.

"Excellent," said the other boy. "Henry, you've broken open the eggs. Now our Digimon fully Digivolve." The boy glanced up at his Oceanmon, then glared at Taylor. "Do it Oceanmon!"

"Wrath of the Sea!" Oceanmon turned to liquid and dived at Taylor.

Taylor grasped the crystal and shouted, "Bugmon!"

The small bug Digimon leaped towards Taylor to protect him.

Suddenly, the symbol of the crystal began glowing brightly and as did Taylor's Digivice, then Bugmon began glowing too.

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . ." Bugmon began glowing and transformed a spider-like creature similar to IronWeb Sectomon without the scorpion tail and armor. "Spidmon!"

Spidmon leaped in front of Taylor and Oceanmon hit the spider Digimon, and washed off. Oceanmon reformed back ot his human-like form.

"He Digivolved!" the other humans cried.

The five little Digimon all cheered happily.

"Do it!" growled the five humans controlling the evil Digimon.

"Aquatic Kick!" growled Oceanmon. It leaped at Spidmon.

"Electro Punch!" growled Joltmon. It leaped out at Spidmon, ready to punch.

"Horn Rocket!" growled Dark Ponymon. It launched another rocket towards Spidmon.

"Monkey Bash!" growled Baboomon. It leaped at Baboomon, ready to slam into Spidmon.

"Tri Doggy Treat!" growled Cerberusmon. The dog shot three doggy treats towards Spidmon.

Spidmon gave an evil smirk. "Can't beat me that easily! Web Wall!" Taylor's Digimon sprayed webbing in front of him, creating a wall and the attacks all bounced off the wall. "I think I can beat that! Try beating this! Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon's two fangs shot at the five Digimon and created a deadly blast.

Derek turned to Pondmon. "Get them out here."

Pondmon nodded. "Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot ten bubbles and encased the five humans and the five Digimon in then. The bubbles all popped and they were all teleported away.

Spidmon began glowing again and changed back to Simon.

Chapter Six: What Now?

"Simon!" Taylor rushed over to the small head and hugged it. "You saved us! Thank you Simon!"

"Ah, it was nothing," said Simon. "Besides, I kinda liked being Spidmon. And as Spidmon, I could kick that stupid IronWeb Sectomon's butt!"

Michael, Alley, Summer, and Sasha- along with the other Digimon- got up and walked over to Derek, Taylor, and Simon.

"What just happened?" asked Derek.

"These DigiGems," said Taylor. "I grabbed it, then Bugmon leaped to save me and Digivolved."

"Hmmm," said Derek. "If we all get these DigiGems, then maybe we can get our Digimon to Digivolve."

"Yeah!" As the others were beginning to search for their crystals, their Digimon leaped in front of them.

"Let Taylor get your stones for you!" shouted Simon. "Then, put them in a circle on the platform."

"Why Taylor?" asked Sasha.

Simon shrugged. "Agumon told me."

Taylor gathered together the crystals. He put them all in a circle and excluded the extra two crystals.

"The Agumon said to touch them, and whatever you had left behind shall return," said Simon. "I don't know what that means."

The other five kids walked over to their crystals and touched the crystals with the symbols that were on their Digimon's eggs. The crystals all began glowing and slowly transforming into other things. Michael's crystal had turned into a medallion, Sasha's crystal had turned to a bracelet of some sort, Summer's crystal had turned to a watch, Derek's crystal had turned to a pair of glasses, and Alley's crystal turned to a ring.

Taylor frowned. "How come my crystal didn't change?"

"Well I did leave my glasses behind." A large smile came across Derek's face. "Aw, did Taylor not leave anything behind?"

Taylor slammed Derek into the wall. "I left a lot behind. This is what I left behind. It was a gift to my girlfriend, I guess this resents her." Taylor smirked. "At least I can get my Digimon to Digivolve."

Derek put on his glasses and smirked. "All right Pondmon, it'd Digivolving time!"

Pondmon raised a curious eyebrow. "And why aren't I doing anything?"

"Digimon only Digivolve when needed," said Simon. "You ain't doin nuttin!"

Derek frowned. "Well, at least I can see again."

Taylor picked up the other two crystals and slipped them in his pocket. "I guess we'll use it for later." He glanced around. "Let's head back to Agumon."

****

"Spidmon defeated you?" growled Jason. He slammed his fist against the wall of their hideout. "How could one Champion Digimon beat five other Digimon?"

"Luck," suggested Lily. "But you, Karen, and Jessie lost to one Digimon."

"A _mega_ Digimon," growled Jason. "Get your Baboomon out there and see how long it lasts."

"You have IronWeb Sectomon, right?" said Karen, Hydramon's master. She smirked. "He's suppose to be stronger than Spidmon, right? Evil's always stronger then good."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Find, I'll send IronWeb Sectomon and destroy him." Jason glanced down at his smaller Digimon. "Sectomon, its time for an attack." Jason turned to the kid that owned Oceanmon. "All right, get us out of here James."

"You'll need more than IronWeb Sectomon," said Karen. "We ambush them and then steal their DigiGems."

"Excellent," said Jason. He turned to his small human-like Digimon. "Get us out of here."

"Aquatic Teleport!" growled a somewhat familiar voice. They were all teleported out of their hideout.

****

In _Spidmon versus IronWeb Sectomon_, the enemies, who are calling themselves the Dark DigiDestined, have managed to defeat Agumon and have captured Mike, Sasha, Summer, Derek, Alley, their Digimon, and their Digivices. Now it's just Taylor against Jason, who will win: Good or Evil? Remember that your reviews will keep this story going, so tell me your opinion.


	4. Spidmon versus IronWeb Sectomon (03)

****

The

DigiDestined

The kids have been captured . . .

and Taylor's their only hope.

****

Spidmon

versus

IronWeb Sectomon

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Crystals

Taylor, Simon, Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon all headed out of the mountain where they found their DigiGems. There, Taylor's Bugmon had Digivolved to Spidmon and kicked the other Digimon's butts and then the other kids' DigiGems changed into various objects they had left behind.

Now, the twelve kids had decided to go check in on Agumon to see how he was doing.

To their surprises, they found the orange Dinosaur not too far away from the entrance to the mountain.

"Did you find the DigiGems?" asked Agumon.

Taylor nodded and revealed his DigiGem, the only one that hadn't changed. "Yup, and then Bugmon Digivolved to Spidmon . . . but then it Digivolved back to Simon."

Agumon smiled. "Well then it's the beginning of a beginning."

"Huh?" asked all of the stunned kids.

"Your Digimon Digivolved," said Agumon. "The powers of Digivolving has been restored. You'll be able to match the enemies' power. When your DigiGem of Light reactivated the Digivices, you defeated the enemies right."

"All five of them." Taylor picked up Simon happily.

"And what about us five, ya know _over here_!" Derek jumped up and down waving his arms. "Our DigiGems haven't done nuttin!"

"In time, your crystals will all activate and your Digimon will all Digivolve," said Agumon.

"When!" cried Derek.

"Never!" Suddenly, eight Digimon all appeared from the forest and emerged with eight familiar humans.

"It's them," growled Taylor.

"Yes, it's us Taylor," growled Jason, the one who controlled IronWeb Sectomon. "And now, we're going to defeat _you_!"

"Get your Digimon to _grow _**up**!" murmured Sasha.

Simon began glowing and growing. "Simon Digivolved to . . . Bugmon."

The small Digimon began growing too. "Agumon **warp** Digivolved _to_ . . . WarGreymon!"

"How about it goes up a bit more," suggested Summer.

Bugmon continued glowing. "Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"A Mega and a Champion versus _eight_ of us," growled Jason. "Pathetic!"

"Terra Force!" shouted WarGreymon, creating a giant ball of fire.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" growled Spidmon, shooting two rockets at the enemy group.

"Iron Spider Rockets!" growled IronWeb Sectomon, shooting two iron rockets at Spidmon's blocking the attack.

"Wrath of the Sea!" Oceanmon turned to liquid and dived at WarGreymon's Terra Force, putting it out.

"It's just a simple procedure," said Erik, as he walked from his Joltmon, "we're just here for your DigiGems!" He glared at Taylor. "So just hand them over _now_!"

Chapter Two: Trapped

"Yeah right!" shouted Monomon. "We'll never hand them over to you!"

"Monomon," whispered Summer, "shut up." She turned towards Erik. "Erik, remember I'm your sister, I'm your friend. Don't fight against us."

"Who are you?" asked Erik. "I only know you ask the Light DigiDestined." Erik turned to his Digimon. "Joltmon, get them out of here!"

"Static Convey!" Joltmon created giant static bubbles and headed towards the six kids and their six Digimon.

"I don't think so! Web Wall!" Spidmon sprayed a wall of web blocking the two incoming bubbles that were coming to capture Taylor and Spidmon.

"Help!" cried the other five Digimon, as the giant static balls hit them and encased them in the static bubble continuing to shock them.

"Help!" shouted the other kids, also encased in the static bubble and continuing to be shocked.

"No," moaned Taylor. "They're trapped." He glanced at WarGreymon. "Can you get them out of here?"

"Mega Claw!" But the attack was useless against the electricity as the other five and their five Digimon all cried in pain in their static bubbles.

Joltmon nodded and the static bubbles all popped teleporting them away, just as Pondmon teleported them away before.

Jason turned to the other Champion Digimon. "Everyone, do it! Aim their attacks to WarGreymon!"

"Iron Spider Rockets!" growled IronWeb Sectomon, launching the iron rockets.

"Grizzly Quake!" growled Grizzlymon, stomping his foot on the ground and creating a giant earthquake.

"Underworld Wrath!" growled Cerberusmon, as its claw shot underground.

"Banana Slip!" growled Baboomon, as it hurled banana peels that created a slimy substance that made the floor slippery. 

"Wrath of the Sea!" growled Oceanmon, as it transformed into water and lunged at WarGreymon.

"Electro Punch!" growled Joltmon, as it shot a punch of electricity at WarGreymon.

"Horn Rocket!" growled Dark Ponymon, as its horn shot a rocket at WarGreymon.

"Hydra Terror!" growled Hydramon, creating a loud blast of energy at WarGreymon.

The eight attacks combined and hit WarGreymon. WarGreymon began glowing and slowly began shattering away.

"No!" shouted Taylor.

"We'll meet again, all of us . . ." WarGreymon shattered into millions of pieces and floating away.

Jason glanced at the others. "You may leave now. While you defeat the others and get their DigiGems, I'll steal the Crystal of Light from Taylor here."

"Right!" said James, as he glanced at his glowing Digimon, who was beginning to shrink. "Get us out of here."

When Oceanmon stopped shrinking, it was surprising to reveal the form of . . . Pondmon! "Aquatic Teleport!" It shot bubbles at the other seven Digimon and seven kids, teleporting them away.

Jason glared at Taylor. "It's just us now. Me, you, and our Digimon."

"Iron Ropes!" growled IronWeb Sectomon.

Spidmon jumped out of the way, dodging the ropes.

"This shouldn't be too long," growled both IronWeb Sectomon and Jason.

Chapter Three: Captured

**THUD!**

Still feeling the electricity from the shock, Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon all ended up in a strange, cave cell-like room.

"Well, that's a big ow," muttered Derek, slowly getting up.

"Double ow," mumbled Sasha and Pondmon from below Derek. "We're _under_ you!"

The group crawled out from the pile and felt the walls for exits. The ten looked around for a visible exit, but couldn't find anything.

"Great," mumbled Tripupmon in a chant. "While we're trapped in here, Taylor and Spidmon are out somewhere battling IronWeb Sectomon."

"It could possibly be worse," murmured Monomon.

"And it gets worse." Suddenly, two kids and two Digimon appeared in front of the group. The girl walked over to the ten. "Karen Banks' the name." She glanced at her small Digimon. "And this is Boamon."

"And I'm Henry Bines," said the second kid. He turned towards his Digimon. "This is Dark Coltmon."

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Karen. "Give us your DigiGems, or our Digimon will search you and _take_ the crystals from you!"

"Up yours," growled Summer.

The girl tackled Summer, forcing her to fall to the ground. Monomon, Sasha, and Derek rushed over to her. Sasha glared at Karen. "Girl, you messed with the wrong person." She turned to Monomon. "Get her!"

"Tail Smacker!" growled Monomon, swinging its tail towards Karen.

"Snake Bite!" growled Boamon, and swiftly bit Monomon's tail.

"Ow!" howled Monomon.

"I think Monomon just Digivolved to Howler Monomon," snickered Dark Coltmon. The horse glanced at Henry. "It's time to show them who's boss, right?"

Henry and Karen glanced at each other and nodded. They held up two Digivices, similar to theirs, and shouted, "Right. It's Digivolving time!"

The two Digimon began glowing and growing.

"Dark Coltmon Digivolved to . . . Dark Ponymon!"

"Boamon Digivolved to . . . Hydramon!"

The two Digimon appeared in front of Karen and Henry, growling angrily.

"They have Digivices," murmured Michael. "Just like us, except there's eight of them." He held up his Digivice. "But why aren't ours reacting."

"Slow them down Dark Ponymon," said Henry.

"Stop them Hydramon," said Karen.

"Horn Rocket!" Dark Ponymon shot a giant rocket and created an explosion stopping the others from attacking.

"Screech of Steel!" growled Hydramon, creating a giant screech that paralyzed the others.

"Now wrap them up," said Karen.

Hydramon wrapped himself around them, trapping the five kids and five Digimon.

"Now," said Henry, "every minute you don't give up the DigiGems, we shall make Hydramon wrap itself _tighter_ around you!"

"Don't give up the crystals!" ordered Pondmon. "If you do, they'll only become stronger!"

"We won't," growled Derek. "You have to find the DigiGems _first_!"

"Not to worry," said Karen. "One of your DigiGems will react when we touch it. Then the real hell will begin and Dark Ponymon and Hydramon will Digivolve _further_."

Chapter Four: Spidmon versus IronWeb Sectomon

"Spider Claw!" growled Spidmon, leaping towards IronWeb Sectomon reaching out with its claw.

"Iron Ropes!" said IronWeb Sectomon, shooting out two web-ropes that countered Spidmon's Spider Claw.

Spidmon hopped back down and got ready to fight back. "Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Iron Spider Rockets!" growled IronWeb Sectomon.

The two rockets collided and created a giant explosion.

"Well, it seems your Spidmon's strong Taylor," said Jason. "Of course, Spidmon won't be able to defeat IronWeb Sectomon. He'll always be able to counter all your attacks that you can't even counter. Watch."

"Iron Web Ball!" IronWeb Sectomon launched threw iron balls of webbing at Spidmon, preparing to bombard Taylor's Digimon.

"Web Wall!" Spidmon shot up a wall of webbing, but it didn't block IronWeb Sectomon's attack. Instead, part of the webbing absorbed into the balls and created a bigger bombardment.

Spidmon slowly tried lifting himself up, but suddenly IronWeb Sectomon bashed right into Spidmon slamming Taylor's Digimon into the ground.

Spidmon was beginning to lift himself up, but IronWeb Sectomon crawled over Spidmon, crushing its claw into the ground trapping the Digimon. "Iron Spider Rockets!" The two rockets blasted straight into Spidmon creating an explosion that sent IronWeb Sectomon flying upward and landed lightly on the ground, while Spidmon lay helplessly on the ground.

"Spidmon, now!" cried Taylor, rushing over towards his Digimon. But then suddenly, Jason came out of nowhere and bashed into Taylor forcing him to the ground. As Taylor fell, he dropped his DigiGem and Spidmon slowly Digivolved all the way back to Simon.

Jason stopped over the fallen Taylor and picked up the DigiGem. "I believe that _this_ is no mine." The DigiGem- that had the strange symbol on it that was the symbol of light- flashed with a dark light and the symbol changed into another symbol. "Perfect. The Crystal of Light is now the Crystal of Dark." He held up the DigiGem. "IronWeb Sectomon, through the power of the Dark DigiDestined of Dark and the Crystal of Dark, Digivolve _further_!"

Suddenly, IronWeb Sectomon began shimmering and becoming extremely glitchy, almost as if it was being forced to Digivolve with the DigiGem. Then, IronWeb Sectomon began glowing again and began growing. Then, Jason's Digimon growled, "IronWeb Sectomon Digivolved to . . ." The iron spider stood up on its hind legs and its other six legs were giant arms. Its metal armor covered over its body and every hand began giant deadly claws. "Metal Arachnosectmon!"

"Eck!" growled Simon, as the small Digimon looked up to the Ultimate form of Sectomon. "Taylor, help me Digivolve!"

Taylor slowly got up and glared at Jason. "Your Digimon can't beat mine!" Taylor's Digivice began glowing.

"Yeah right!" shouted Simon. "As Bugmon, I can _run_ faster!" Simon started glowing and said, "Simon Digivolved to . . . Bugmon!"

"I don't think so." Metal Arachnosectmon's claws dug into the ground creating a deadly earthquake send Bugmon flying up into the air.

"Ah!" cried Bugmon. "Taylor, help me!"

Taylor frowned and turned towards Jason.

Chapter Five: A Chance to Fight Back

Karen frowned. "This is impossible."

"No, I've seen impossible things," said Henry. "This is beyond impossible, _plus_ it **blows**!" He kicked a small rock. "Nothing's reacting."

Summer stuck out her tongue. "It just goes to show that these crystals are _ours_ and not your crystals."

Dark Ponymon walked over to Henry. "I have a logical suggestion about what _might_ be wrong. I could be wrong too."

"What," hissed Henry.

"From what it seems," said Dark Ponymon, "it's one of two things: Since their DigiGems have transformed into something else, the powers of the crystals could have been deadened until a point. There's also a chance that these aren't your DigiGems since there are only six of them, and eight of you Dark DigiDestined."

"Great," growled Karen. "Well, once their dead the DigiGems should return to their normal crystal forms and we'll find out if they're our crystals." She sighed and glanced at Hydramon. "What should we do Hydramon?"

"I say Baboomon should get out here," suggested Hydramon. "Which ever DigiGems changes to the Crystal of Reckless shall transform Baboomon to its Ultimate form."

Henry nodded and held its Digivice to his mouth. "Lily, get out her and bring your Digimon!"

Michael frowned as Lily appeared, accompanied by a monkey Digimon.

She glanced at her Digimon. "Spider Lemon, it's Digivolving time!"

"Spider Lemon," repeated Summer. "I wonder if that has something to do with Monomon's previous form, Lemon."

"Spider Lemon Digivolved to . . . Baboomon."

Lily walked over to the other ten and walked over to the kids. She felt around and tried touching every object that may have been disguised as her DigiGem. It had been awhile, but the last person left was Summer.

"You'll have to get through me to Digivolve," growled Monomon, trying to protect Summer. Monomon was laying in her lap, ready to use its Tail Smacker.

"Touch her and you'll have to face my Monkey Bash!" Baboomon stuck out its tongue and pulled down the bottom of its eyelid. "Nah-nah!"

Monomon slouched down.

As Lily approached Summer, her watch began glowing bright. Lily quickly pulled herself away and the watch stopped glowing. Summer glanced at her watch and noticed there was a small crystal in the center of it. Lily noticed this too.

"Ha," said Lily, and grabbed Summer's wrist. "So this is where my DigiGem is hidden." As Lily was about to take the watch, it suddenly lit up brightly and somehow created a force that pushed Lily away. The watch also made Hydramon uncoil and slam against the wall of the cave/cell.

Then, the crystal began lighting up and as did Monomon.

Chapter Six: Primemon's Appearance

"Monomon Digivolved to . . ." Monomon began glowing and grew into a giant gorilla creature. It grew giant muscles, and had two banana-like clubs in its hands. It looked a little familiar, kinda like Baboomon. "Primemon!"

Summer smiled happily. "Primemon! Yeah! Monomon Digivolved!"

Hydramon, Dark Ponymon, and Baboomon all slowly pulled themselves together, getting ready to attack.

Derek frowned. "Why can't Pondmon Digivolve?"

"It's not my fault," muttered Pondmon. "I try the best I can."

"Everyone get back," ordered Primemon to the others. "Except Summer, I'll need your help."

Karen, Lily, and Henry stood firmly behind their Digimon. Lily walked up and growled, "Even if Baboomon doesn't Digivolve we can still beat you!"

"Horn Rocket!" growled Dark Ponymon.

"Poison Needle Shower!" growled Hydramon.

The two attacks went flying towards Summer's Primemon, but the Digimon was ready to attack. "Those attacks are useless against my attack! Banana Club!" Primemon hurled the two clubs towards the two Digimon. The Banana Club attack blocked the two attacks and slammed right into Dark Ponymon and Hydramon's face.

Baboomon walked over to the club that had landed in the wall. Baboomon tried pulling the club out of the wall, but it seemed impossible.

As Baboomon was about to turn around and try an attack, there was an angry growl that said, "Monkey Fist!"

Primemon punched Baboomon right in the face, slamming it into the wall.

The three kids went to their Digimon and tried calming them down. Lily turned towards Summer. "There _will_ be a time when we meet again! But that time is not now." She held up her Digivice and growled, "Get us out of here _now_!"

A Pondmon (who was probably a slave) appeared and created an Aquatic Teleport and sent the three kids and their Digimon away.

As soon as they left, their cave/cell disappeared and the five kids and Digimon (Primemon had Digivolved back to Monomon) were out in the middle of nowhere.

****

Taylor tried lunging at Jason, but he had easily managed to evade the attack.

"You think I'm going to fall for a pathetic attempt of a tackle." Jason turned to his Metal Arachnosectmon. "I'd be more worried about _Bugmon_, if I were you."

Jason Digimon had Bugmon spinning around on the tip of its claw like a basketball. "Rocket Claw!" The claw that Bugmon was on was launched off Metal Arachnosectmon's claw and jettisoned Bugmon upward. Bugmon soon fell to the ground.

"Bugmon!" cried Taylor.

"Fury Claws!" growled Metal Arachnosectmon. The spider Digimon's six arms were furiously swiping at Bugmon, slicing and dicing it. Then, Jason's Digimon tossed Bugmon aside. "Now I'll just stomp on you and destroy you."

"No!" Taylor leaped at Bugmon and had managed to save Bugmon before Jason's Digimon crushed Taylor's. Taylor picked up Bugmon and rushed away from Metal Arachnosectmon and darted towards Jason. "YOU!"

Jason gasped innocently. "Who, me?"

Taylor put Bugmon down and tried tackling Jason, but fell to the ground as he missed.

Jason put his foot over Taylor. "Now I'm gonna stomp you!"

"Taylor!" Bugmon leaped into the air towards Jason and Taylor. "Web Spray!" Bugmon sprayed its webbing in Jason's face, blinding him.

"Ah!" cried Jason. He flung his arms in pain and dropped the DigiGem.

Bugmon grabbed the crystal in his mouth and tossed it to Taylor. The crystal glowed and changed to the Crystal of Light.

Suddenly, Metal Arachnosectmon began shrinking quickly and shrunk to a somewhat familiar Digimon. It was the Digimon that had Digivolved to Simon. It's name was Sisimon. Then, Bugmon began Digivolving and changed to Spidmon.

"Now who's small now!" growled Spidmon.

Taylor smirked and held up the DigiGem. "Won't be seeing this again, and we won't be seeing Metal Arachnosectmon for a very _long_ time." He gave a little chuckle and glanced at Spidmon.

Jason picked up Sisimon. "We shall meet again." He darted off.

Taylor smiled and glanced at Spidmon. "Now that Jason's gone- for now- we have to find the others."

"Right," said Spidmon. "I think I know where to find them."

****

This concludes the third episode. Next, Taylor Derek, Michael, Alley, Summer, Sasha, and their Digimon's destinies have been discovered. With this revealed to them, it is also revealed to the Dark DigiDestined. Now the two Champion Digimon and Rookie Digimon must face off seven Champion Digimon (Sisimon's still weak). Find out all this and all in _The Legend of the Light DigiDestined_. Remember your reviews count. If you enjoy it, say so (if you want) and the series will continue after episode five.


	5. The Legend of the Light DigiDestined (04...

****

The

DigiDestined

Now that their Digimon are finally evolving . . .

they discover their purpose.

****

The Legend of the

Light DigiDestined

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: To the Light Cave . . .

After defeating the three Digimon who were owned by the "Dark DigiDestined" (whoever they were) with Summer's Monomon who had Digivolved to Primemon. Now Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon were stranded in the middle of nowhere, and Taylor and Bugmon were separated from them.

"Great, now what?" muttered Derek. "We may have defeated those Digimon, but we can't do anything if we're stuck here."

Monomon hopped over to Summer. "Actually, I may know where to go."

The other four kids rushed Summer and Monomon and cried, "Where?"

Monomon shrugged. "Well, Agumon once said that if a pack of Agumon were separated from each other then they'd have an assignment spot to meet. So I discussed with Bugmon and Agumon a good meeting place in this cave not too far from here."

"So we should be able to find Taylor and Bugmon there," said Michael. "Good plan Monomon."

Monomon sighed. "But we won't get there in time."

Summer shook her head. "Actually, it probably won't take that long, if we can take a little shortcut." She held out her Digivice. The crystal on her watch began to glow and so did the Digivice. "It's Digivolving time!"

Monomon began to glow and grow to its Champion form. "Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

Primemon bent down and held out his hand. "Everyone climb onboard."

The five kids and four Digimon walked onto Primemon's hand and began heading towards the meeting spot.

****

"So you're sure the others will come to this meeting spot?" asked Taylor, as he climbed onto Spidmon's back.

"Of course," said Spidmon, the Champion Digivolved form of Bugmon. "I can use my speed to get us there easily."

Taylor clung onto Spidmon's back. "Let's go get to the others!"

****

"Ugh," moaned Karen, Lily, and Henry as they appeared in their base, followed by Baboomon, Hydramon, and Dark Ponymon who were beginning to Digivolve back to their Rookie forms. In front of them stood the other Dark DigiDestined, Jessie, Bob, James, Erik, and their Digimon. Behind those four was Jason with his baby Sisimon.

"Well, well, well," growled Jessie, walking to the other three, "look who failed."

"It's not our fault," growled Lily. "Summer's DigiGem activated and Monomon Digivolved to Primemon!" She glanced at Jessie. "What happened to him?"

"He got his hands on the DigiGem of Light," said Jessie. "It changed to the DigiGem of Dark and IronWeb Sectomon Digivolved to its _Ultimate_ form, Metal Arachnosectmon." She sighed. "But Taylor got the crystal back, and Metal Arachnosectmon was _so_ weak that Digivolved all the way back to Sisimon."

"In the meantime," growled Erik, "we must strike the Light DigiDestined when they aren't focused on us." Erik glanced at Jason. "Except for Jason and _Sisimon_."

"Where are they?" asked Henry.

"They're heading towards the Light Cave," said James. "We'll strike there."

Chapter Two: Reunited

Taylor hopped off Spidmon at the entrance of the cave. "Well, we're here."

Spidmon nodded and began glowing. Spidmon changed all the way back to Simon, and the little Digimon crawled over to Taylor. "Sorry I changed back. The struggle before wore me out, and it stayed as Spidmon so long I was too weak to stay as Bugmon."

Taylor shrugged. "It's all right." He picked up Simon. "Let's go find the others."

****

Not too far into the cave, Taylor heard familiar voices up ahead.

"Guys!" shouted Taylor.

"Oh no," muttered Derek's familiar voice. "_He_'s back."

Taylor turned a bend, and there was Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Lemon (l_ee_-mon), Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon.

"It's Taylor and Simon!" cried Lemon happily.

Michael seemed confused. "Why's your Digimon back in it's In-Training form?"

"It was too tired from carrying me and fighting Jason's Digimon," explained Taylor. "Why isn't Lemon in Rookie form?"

"Monomon Digivolved to Primemon defeating some of our enemies," explained Summer. "Primemon carried us here, then was so tired it Digivolved back to Lemon."

"How's Lemon Digivolve?" asked Taylor.

"One of our enemies, Lily-" Michael automatically gave Derek an angry look "-tried stealing Summer's DigiGem, but the crystal began to react and Monomon began to Digivolve."

"This crystals must be strong," murmured Taylor. "Jason got a hold of my crystal, and the symbol in it changed to this weird dark star symbol. Then, Jason's Digimon Digivolved _again_."

Sasha frowned. "So if they get a hold of any of our crystal, they'll Digivolve in stronger and more powerful levels?"

"And if we learn how to use the crystals, we'll just Digivolve to their level," answered Derek. "Completely unfair . . ."

Alley glanced around. "Something tells me that there's something in this cave."

"I sense it too," said Sparkmon, the small electrical human-like Digimon. "Let's continue onward deeper into the cave."

****

James and the other six kids who were following him (Jason wasn't there) all stood outside of the Light Cave accompanied by their Champion Digimon.

"What's stopping you from killing them now?" growled James to his Oceanmon.

"It appears that this cave is for the Light DigiDestined _only_," said Oceanmon. "We can not pass through the entrance of the cave, nor can our attacks."

"Give us a demo," growled Karen.

"Screech of Steel!" Karen's Hydramon cave a deadly, rock-crushing, screech trying to destroy the entrance of the cave, but an invisible wall protected the Light Cave.

"Well, as fun as this would be for me," growled Jessie sarcastically, "we're not going to be courageous and march into the cave. We're just going to have to wait for them to exit it, then attack."

Lily sighed. "Well it's true . . . they really _are_ the Light DigiDestined."

Chapter Three: Agumon's Return

The six kids and their six Digimon finally reached the end of the cave.

"Sensed something, did ya?" growled Tripupmon to Sparkmon.

"Let's do what we usually do to walls!" suggested Pondmon. "Break them down."

Taylor and Summer glanced at each other and held up their Digimon. "It's Digivolving time!"

Both Simon and Lemon began glowing.

"Simon Digivolved to . . . Bugmon!"

"Lemon Digivolved to . . . Monomon!"

"Web Spray!"

"Honey Claw!"

"Puppy Bite!"

"Tail Smacker!"

"Rushing Waters!"

"Static Ball!"

The six Digimon's attacks hit the wall, but strangely it didn't pass through the wall or phase it.

"That's impossible," murmured Sasha. "None of the attacks are working."

Taylor sighed, then glanced at the Digivice. "Hey, my Digivice is glowing again." He held it towards the wall and it began glowing brighter. "It's reacting to the wall."

Derek squinted. "Oh, there are holes in the wall." He continued squinted. "_And_, each hole is in the shape of our Digivices and have our symbols on them." He turned to Taylor. "Put it in all ready."

"My _god_," muttered Taylor, "I can believe a guy just said that too me." He placed his Digivice in the hole that had the symbol of a star on it. The wall rumbled and opened up.

The twelve of them continued walking until they reached the back of the cave. There was a small light shining down on and there was a small box sitting in the cave.

"Hmmm," murmured Taylor. He walked over to the box. "Another hole." He placed his Digivice into it, but it didn't seem to react.

Alley walked over and picked up the Digivice. "It's not working cause your Digivice isn't suppose to go in here." She turned to Michael. "It has the symbol of the sun, it's your DigiGem that turned into a medallion. That has to open it."

Michael held up his Digivice then held up his medallion. He and Cubmon walked over to the small box and placed his Digivice in the hole of the box. The box began to glow and a flash of light shot from the top of it. There was a projecting of a kid and his ever so familiar Digimon.

"Agumon!" said the six Digimon. They all rushed at him, ready to hug him but they ended up flying through Agumon.

"It's a hologram," murmured Derek. He glanced at the boy. "Who are you?"

"This is my friend Tai," said Agumon. "He too was a DigiDestined once."

"Now that Jason isn't chasing after us with his IronWeb Sectomon," noted Taylor, "now would be a good time to explain to us exactly, _what_ is a DigiDestined?"

Agumon's friend Tai turned to the six kids, one at a time. "So you're the new group of Light DigiDestined who were chosen to fight against the Dark DigiDestined, huh?"

Taylor frowned. "Why aren't you answering my _question_!"

Tai turned to Taylor. "Patients."

Michael chuckled. "That's one thing Taylor and Derek don't have."

"Hey!" shouted Taylor and Derek in unison.

The three girls and Michael all chuckled.

"You are the new line of Light DigiDestined," said Tai. "And now you must learn you true and ultimate powers . . ."

Chapter Four: Legend of the Light DigiDestined

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light and the six kids and six Digimon were in the cave anymore. Instead, they were floating in the darkness of space.

"Comfy," murmured Sasha.

"Now your question shall be answered Taylor," said Tai. "The DigiDestined are a group of kids sent to protect the Digital World from evil Digimon. Each kid has a special Digimon partner to help them, and with the Digimon comes several items to help them Digivolve to their next stage."

"Like Bugmon and Monomon did," said Agumon.

"How did you know they Digivolved?" asked Taylor.

"Tai and I are watching over you," said Agumon. "We're here whenever you need any advice."

"So we were sent here to protect this world?" murmured Alley. She frowned. "I would have prefer if someone _asked_ me before I was to become the chosen one or whatever."

"Your Digimon will Digivolve using various things," said Tai. As he spoke, the items he talked about appeared behind him. "Things such as your Digivices . . . Tags and Crests . . . DigiEggs . . . DigiGems . . . and various things to power up your Digimon will charge them up enough to Digivolve them. But you will not be needing all these things any time soon."

"That's good," said Summer. "We've only been her acouple of days getting these DigiGems. Getting more eggs and those other things would just be too much work."

"So who are these Dark DigiDestined?" asked Bugmon.

"I shall explain how they came to be," said Tai. In the background, the various Digivolving items disappeared and a planet of some kind (mostly the Digital World) was floating in space. "A time of peace had come over the Digital World. Nothing seemed to disturb it. Nothing until the Digimon could see these giant, dark, meteor coming towards the Digital World."

"I've heard this story before," said Derek's Pondmon. "The meteor headed towards the Digital World, but ended up crashing into a nearby planet. The planet broke into two spheres which were later called the Digital Moons."

"Yes," said Agumon. "But most don't know, that part of the meteor still crashed on the Digital World. It ended up crashing right into the spot where several Digimon and Digivices and various others things were waiting for a new line of DigiDestined. The dark meteor ended up creating a dark mist that . . . 'downloaded' the information of the DigiDestined and created Digivices and such for its own dark troops. These troops were called the Dark DigiDestined."

"The Dark DigiDestined were put up against the other group of DigiDestined," said Tai. "But they failed to defeat the Dark DigiDestined. And the Dark DigiDestined ended up ruling the Digital World. It continued on and on that the Dark DigiDestined would be reborn and destroy the other group of DigiDestined who were being referred to as the Light DigiDestined. The Dark DigiDestined soon controlled the Digital World, then went after the Digital Moons, the Alpha Moon and Beta Moon."

"It wasn't until now that we had hope of defeating the Dark DigiDestined," said Agumon. "Now that the Light DigiDestined have found the DigiGems."

Chapter Five: The Dark DigiDestined

"The DigiGems chose each of you for different protection," said Agumon. "They disgusted themselves as various objects to stay away from the enemy. Each symbol means something different and will take the trait of different DigiDestined." Agumon turned to all of them. "Taylor is the DigiDestined of Light. Michael is the DigiDestined of Courage. Sasha is the DigiDestined of Friendship. Summer is the DigiDestined of Reliability. Derek is the DigiDestined of Knowledge. And Alley is the DigiDestined of Sincerity."

"The dark mist from the dark meteor took the different traits of the DigiDestined's and altered them," said Tai. "You have eight different Dark DigiDestined enemies. Jason is the DigiDestined of Dark. Jessie is the DigiDestined of Timid. Bob is the DigiDestined of Friendless. Lily is the DigiDestined of Recklessness. James is the DigiDestined of Ignorance. Erik is the DigiDestined of Falsification. Henry is the DigiDestined of Despair. And Karen is the DigiDestined of Hate."

"Just curious," said Derek, "I know we all are. _Why_ are there eight of them and only six of us. Hello, uneven odds."

"Simple," said Tai, "the Dark DigiDestined got smarter."

"Okay, not simple," said Derek. Then he slowly said, "Explain."

"When the chosen Dark DigiDestined were being selected, whatever chooses the Dark DigiDestined realized something," said Tai. "They aren't actual _Dark_ DigiDestined, they are truly just DigiDestined who were powered up by the dark mist, making all DigiDestined equal. So, for their last two DigiDestined, whoever chose them stole two of the Light DigiDestined that were suppose to be with you six."

"I knew it!" cried Michael, Summer, and Alley.

But Alley was the first to realize, "There's three of our siblings missing, but they only stole two of our DigiDestined. One of them isn't suppose to be on our side."

"None of them are," said Agumon. "The Dark DigiDestined are an evil reflecting of the Light DigiDestined. And Henry and Karen aren't reflecting any of you, which makes Henry _also_ the DigiDestined of Hope, and Karen the DigiDestined of Love."

"Great," said Michael. "We have to save our siblings and them."

"Getting the remaining two Light DigiDestined on your side is a priority," said Tai. "Being all together as a group will help you achieve things you can't do without those two."

Taylor sighed. "Right, just as Henry's Dark Ponymon helped us out before. He Dark Ponymon used Horn Rocket and shattered the egg that held the DigiGems before. None of us could move it." Taylor held up the two DigiGems. "And then these must belong to them."

"Speaking of the Dark DigiDestined," said Agumon, "they're waiting for you outside."

"Sooner than later, right guys!" said Pondmon.

"Is there another possible way out of here?" asked Derek, trying to hush Pondmon from giving any more rash ideas.

"He's right," said Agumon. "You must stop them _now_!"

"Before I leave," said Tai, "the leader of the Light DigiDestined shall be the owner of Bugmon: Taylor. Though in the past it has been the DigiDestined of Courage who leads the group, the DigiDestined of Light must lead the group against the Dark DigiDestined." Tai turned to Michael. "But it is only you who can open the box that will hold my spirit, in case of any advice."

"Right," said Michael. He walked over to the box and placed his hand on it. "Farewell, Tai."

"Good bye Michael." Tai and Agumon's image disappeared as Michael removed his Digivice of the box.

"Let's go fight the Dark DigiDestined," said Alley.

Chapter Six: The Battle

The Light DigiDestined and their Digimon all rushed out of the Light Cave. At the entrance stood seven kids and seven taller Digimon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Baboomon, Oceanmon, Joltmon, Dark Ponymon, and Hydramon.

"Well look who finally decided to show," growled Jessie, "the big, bad, Light DigiDestined."

"What do you want Jessie!" shouted Michael.

"Courageous," pointed out Cubmon.

"The DigiDestined of Courage is taking a stand." Jessie laughed. "Try me. I'm the DigiDestined of Timid." She glanced at her Grizzlymon. "Besides, your Cubmon can't compare to my Grizzlymon!"

"Well," said Taylor, glancing towards Summer, "let's at least make the odds even."

Summer nodded. "Right!"

Even before they held up their Digivices, Taylor's crystal began glowing and so did Summer's watch. In unison, they shouted, "It's Digivolving time!"

Both Bugmon and Monomon began glowing and growing.

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Underworld Wrath!" Cerberusmon's claw dug straight into the earth, and was about to shoot up below the Light DigiDestined.

"Web Wall!" Spidmon shot webbing towards the ground, creating a wall, but Cerberusmon's claw broke through it.

"Banana Club!" Primemon leaped into the air and bashed Cerberusmon's claw back in.

"Horn Rocket!" growled Dark Ponymon

"Screech of Steel!" growled Hydramon.

"Static Convey!" growled Joltmon.

"Banana Club!" Primemon leaped towards Dark Ponymon's rockets and bashed them, creating an explosion.

"Web Wall!" Spidmon created another wall of webbing which blocked Hydramon's attack.

But Joltmon's Static Convey broke right through Spidmon's wall of webbing.

"This isn't good," murmured Derek.

But Pondmon walked up, and stood next to Spidmon and Primemon. "Maybe I could help! Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon's giant bubble appeared and surrounded Joltmon's teleporting electricity.

"What!" growled Joltmon.

The bubble slowly shrunk and completely deadened the electricity.

"Whoa!" said Derek. "Pondmon can do that against Joltmon? Amazing."

"Oh yeah," muttered Erik, Summer's brother, "that was just amazing. But can Pondmon stand up against an actual attack!"

"Electro Punch!" Joltmon went straight towards Pondmon, getting ready to punch Derek's little Digimon.

"NO!" Derek leaped in front of his Digimon and held out his Digivice. "Come on you stupid thing! You have to work, or Pondmon and I are screwed!" As he was shouting this, the crystal in the center of Derek's glasses began glowing. "Come on you stupid Digivice. Digivolve!"

Chapter Seven: Aquamon's Appearance

Suddenly, Derek's DigiGem began glowing and so did Derek's Digivice. And then, Pondmon began glowing and growing . . .

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . ." The little human-like Digimon began growing larger into a larger, adult, human-like Digimon. Pondmon grew long, and flowing hair, like the sea, and had bubbles surrounding its wrists. "Aquamon!"

"Bubble Wall!" Aquamon crossed its arms, and the bubbles surrounding Aquamon's wrists detached from the Digimon's wrist and created a wall. Joltmon hit the wall of bubbles, but the electricity just absorbed into the wall. Then the electricity turned around and shocked Joltmon.

"It's three against seven!" shouted Taylor. "Don't tell me you can't beat us!"

"Grizzly Quake!" growled Grizzlymon.

"Tri Doggy Treat!" growled Cerberusmon.

"Banana Slip!" growled Baboomon.

"Wrath of the Ocean!" growled Oceanmon.

"Horn Rocket!" growled Dark Ponymon.

"Poison Needle Shower!" growled Hydramon.

"Web Wall!" Spidmon then created another wall of webbing, but the seven attacks broke through the wall.

"Well, we're screwed," said Taylor.

Derek glanced at Aquamon. "Maybe not."

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon crossed his arms again and shot a giant blast of water. The water circled together to created a giant cyclone. The seven attacks entered the cyclone and were being spun around in it.

"Now!" shouted Taylor and Summer.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" growled Spidmon, launching the rockets at the seven Digimon. Caught off guard, the rockets hit both Hydramon and Dark Ponymon.

"Release!" shouted Aquamon. The cyclone then launched the seven attacks back at the other seven Digimon and hit them all, dead center. As all this was happening, Aquamon was slowly transforming back to Pondmon.

Derek smirked. "Get them out of here Pondmon!"

"Aquatic Teleport!" Bubbles surrounded the seven Dark DigiDestined, and their weakened Digimon. Each bubble quickly popped one by one and they were all teleported away. As this was going on, Pondmon began glowing against and transformed back to Pudmon.

****

"Good work," said Tai, to the twelve happy DigiDestined. "You fought seven of the Dark DigiDestined and won."

"You say it like we didn't fully succeed," said Pudmon, who was in Derek's arms.

They Light DigiDestined were talking to Tai and Agumon about what to do next.

"You haven't, yet," said Tai. "Jason was letting his Sisimon rest, so he didn't accompany the others. Together, they would have easily defeated you, especially in Champion levels."

"Gee, thanks," said the six Digimon in unison.

"So, your next mission is to ambush them in their Rookie levels," said Tai. "So Taylor, Spidmon, Summer, Primemon, Derek, and Aquamon must attack the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon at their base . . . on the Alpha Moon."

"Their base isn't here in the Digital World!" cried Summer.

"It'll be all right," said Agumon, "trust us. In the meantime, the rest of you must enter the Dark Cave, where you will learn of a deadly secret that'll help you and your Digimon against the Dark DigiDestined."

Michael nodded. "Thank you." He took his Digivice out of the box, and Tai and Agumon's image disappeared. He turned towards Taylor, Summer, and Derek. "Looks like you guys are going on a dangerous mission."

"If this is the Dark Cave where the Dark DigiDestined may dwell, we're in for a hand full too," commented Michael's Cubmon.

Taylor, Bugmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, and Pudmon stood separated from Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Alley, and Sparkmon. They turned away and headed the different directions.

****

The Light DigiDestined have been split apart. While Taylor and the others are discovering the shocking identities of the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon in their Rookie form, Michael and the others have gone off to the Dark Cave to learn a new secret about Digivolving. But both groups come to the same conclusion. And, will Taylor and the others destroy the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon? Find out all this and more in _The Secret of Digivolving_. Your reviews count. Due to being busy, _The DigiDestined_ may not continue. If you want to continue past episode five, review it (good reviews will keep it going, bad reviews will stop it). I'll only ask this up till episode five.


	6. The Secret of Digivolving (05)

****

The

DigiDestined

A new secret of Digivolve . . . 

is revealed.

****

The Secret of Digivolving

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Welcome to the Alpha Moon

After separating from the others, Taylor, Bugmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, and Pudmon headed towards where the Dark DigiDestined had disappeared to.

When they finally reached the spot, the all sighed. There wasn't any way to transport them there.

"How can they get from the Digital World to the Alpha Moon so easily?" asked Taylor.

"Oh yeah!" said Summer, turning towards Pudmon. "I think they enslaved a Pondmon that uses Aquatic Teleport to get them from the moon to here."

Pudmon frowned. "I'm too tired, I just did an Aquatic Teleport . . ."

"Pudmon," said Derek, "you can Digivolve right back, you just have to do it this one time, all right?"

Pudmon shook its head. "I don't wanna."

"Pudmon!" Bugmon walked over to the small Digimon. "If you don't Digivolve into Pondmon, we may not be able to get to the Alpha Moon. And if we don't defeat the Dark DigiDestined, you may not Digivolve further than Aquamon."

Pudmon frowned. "Fine, all right." Pudmon closed its eyes and began glowing. "Pudmon Digivolved to . . . Pondmon!"

The small human-like Digimon glanced up towards the moon.

"Just picture the moon in your head, and we'll be there," said Monomon.

Pondmon nodded. "Right." It shot a giant bubble around the group. "Aquatic Teleport!"

When the bubble popped, the group looked around at their new surroundings.

The Alpha Moon looked _really_ dark and gloomy. A dark mist covered most of the sky of the moon, but from time to time you could see the actual sky. Most of the trees were dead or the leafs were all dying. Most of the terrain was dead forests and a large desert up ahead.

"Talk about ending up with the _bad_ choice of a moon," murmured Summer.

Pondmon began glowing and started shrinking all the way back to its baby form, Podomon.

"What happened?" asked Derek, picking up the baby Digimon.

"I say I was tired," mumbled Podomon. It spat a small bubble that popped in Derek's face.

"It's all right," said Derek. "Just rest up."

"Yeah," said Monomon. "Bugmon and I can handle this."

Summer sighed. "Now all we have to do is find out where these Dark DigiDestined are hiding out."

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling and it split apart. In the center of the opening was a giant Digimon.

"Ugh," moaned Taylor, "what's that."

"That's Nitegramon!" said Bugmon. "It's a ground dragon Digimon that uses earthquakes to destroy its opponents. Its deadly attack, Tail Quake, can hit miles away."

"Defeating it with water would be a good idea . . ." Monomon glanced at the little sleeping Podomon in Derek's arms. "But for now, we can handle it!" Monomon turned towards Bugmon. "Let's go!"

Chapter Two: Some Unanswered Questions

Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Alley, and Sparkmon all headed towards the Dark Cave where some unanswered questions would be answered.

"Speaking of some unanswered questions," said one of Tripupmon's heads, "how come WarGreymon was defeated!"

The others all stopped. Sasha picked Tripupmon. "What do you mean?"

"Eight Digimon in their Champion levels up against a Digimon in its Mega level," explained Tripupmon's second head. It's third one concluded. "It's impossible that WarGreymon could actually have been defeated by the Dark DigiDestined's eight Digimon."

"They're the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon," said Alley. "Maybe their special or strong enough to defeat one Mega Digimon."

"No, that's not it," said Cubmon, "something's being hidden from us." He grabbed the small cube from Michael's pocket. "And why not ask the Digimon that this happened to."

Michael pulled out his Digivice and placed it on the cub. The Digivice began glowing and a projection of Tai and Agumon appeared.

"Yes?" said Tai and Agumon.

"We have a question," said Tripupmon.

"For me or Agumon?" asked Tai.

"Agumon," said Tripupmon. "It's about you fighting the Dark DigiDestined, about how you died."

Agumon smirked. "I knew this would come up."

"Well?" asked Sasha.

"In order to help your Digimon, I sacrificed myself," said Agumon.

The others were quiet for a moment. Finally, Sparkmon spoke up. "How does that help us?"

"Simple," said Agumon. "If I'm always here to help you against the Dark DigiDestined, then it'd be impossible for your Digimon to get into the fight. Notice that I've never been around to help when the other's Digimon Digivolved."

"Oh," said Michael. "So if you kept on helping, the other Digimon wouldn't need to step in and Digivolve."

"Exactly," said Agumon.

Tai walked forward. "Do you need anymore of my assistance?"

"One more thing," said Alley. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes," said Tai. He pointed up ahead. "That cave up ahead."

"Thanks." Michael took the Digivice off the cube and the group took off.

When they reached the cave, there was something sitting at the entrance of the cave.

"What is that?" wondered Sparkmon. Sparkmon walked over to it. "Odd."

"What is it?" Alley rushed over to it. "Strange. It's just a pebble. Out of all the things we noticed, it's a pebble."

"Maybe it's a special pebble," suggested Cubmon.

Michael sighed. "Because we don't see pebbles every day."

Cubmon frowned. "I'll show you!" Cubmon picked it up, and suddenly the ground began to rumble. From out of the ground shot a giant dragon Digimon.

"Ah!" cried Sparkmon and Tripupmon. "Nitegramon!"

Chapter Three: Nitegramon's Attack

"Web Spray!"

"Tail Smacker!"

Bugmon shot webbing at Nitegramon's face, but it easily fell off. Monomon kept hitting it with its tail, but it was only irritating Monomon's tail.

"Tail Quake!" Nitegramon slammed its tail into the ground, creating a giant earthquake that headed straight for the two Digimon.

Monomon's tail extended to a tree. Monomon grabbed Bugmon and Monomon's tail brought them to the tree, allowing them to dodge the quake.

"Dragon Breathe!" Nitegramon shot a giant fireball that hit the bottom of the three. The fireball burned right through the tree, and it fell over tossing out the two Digimon.

"They need me!" mumbled Podomon. It leaped out of Derek's arms and began glowing. "Podomon Digivolved to . . . Pudmon!"

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Derek.

"Yup!" Pudmon gave a warm smile. "All rested up!" Pudmon began inhaling. "Aqua Bubble!" Pudmon shot a giant bubble at Nitegramon that popped right in its face. This angered the dragon Digimon, and it lunged at Pudmon. "Uh oh."

Taylor's crystal and Digivice suddenly began glowing. Then, Bugmon began glowing. "Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon shot two rockets that knocked Nitegramon right out of the way. "Think you can handle a champion?"

Nitegramon turned towards Spidmon. "Finally, a challenge. You are one of the Light DigiDestined, are you not?"

"Yeah!" said Spidmon. "And stay away from Pudmon!"

"Then it shouldn't have attacked me!" Nitegramon spun around and slammed Spidmon with its tail. Spidmon went flying backwards.

"My turn," said Monomon. The crystal in Summer's watch began glowing and so did her Digivice. Then, Monomon began glowing and rising up. "Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Banana Club!" Primemon leaped into the air and slammed Primemon down onto the ground.

"Thanks Primemon!" shouted Pudmon.

"Monkey Fist!" growled Primemon.

"Spider Claw!" growled Spidmon.

The two Digimon launched themselves at Nitegramon before it got up, but it was too late. Nitegramon had already gotten up, and was attacking. "Tail Quake!"

Nitegramon slammed its tail into the ground and created an earthquake. The quake hit the two Digimon, tossing them about.

"I know this is quick," mumbled Pudmon, "but I must." Pudmon began glowing and growing. "Pudmon Digivolved to . . . Pondmon!"

"You can't defeat me," growled Nitegramon. "You're just a pathetic excuse for Pondmon. The one that the Dark DigiDestined have is ten times stronger than _you_!"

"We'll see!" growled Pondmon. While Nitegramon was talking, Spidmon was beginning to get up. "Try to beat this!"

"Beat what?" muttered Nitegramon.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon shot its twin rockets at Nitegramon's back, and it fell forward.

Pondmon smirked. "My turn. Rushing Waters!" Pondmon shot a wave of water that covered over Nitegramon, stunning the ground dragon.

"Banana Club!" Primemon slammed its banana-like club over Nitegramon's head.

Pondmon smiled. "Time to say good-bye!" Derek's Digivice and the gem in the center of his glasses began to glow.

"No, Pondmon, you're too weak!" cried Derek.

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

Nitegramon slowly began to get up, but then realized it was too weak to attack. "No more . . . please . . ."

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon created a cyclone that sent Nitegramon flying upwards and then slammed into the ground.

Nitegramon groaned and moaned. "Just because you defeated me . . . doesn't mean my evil isn't going to return." Nitegramon shattered into pieces. "Beware of my double . . ."

Chapter Four: Into the Dark Cave . . .

The Nitegramon gave a mighty roar, and glanced around.

"Great," mumbled Sparkmon. "The three Digimon that haven't Digivolved yet have to beat a champion Digimon like Nitegramon!"

"Maybe if we're quiet, it won't see us," suggested Tripupmon.

"I think it's a bit late for that," said Cubmon.

Nitegramon turned towards them. The giant Digimon was beginning to glow and shrink. "I am too weak . . . there shall be another time!" Nitegramon's wings spread apart, and the Digimon flew up into the sky, almost like it was flying towards one of the moons . . .

"Okay," murmured Michael. "That _could_ have been weirder . . ."

"Uh huh," agreed Sasha and Alley.

Cubmon stood in front of the Dark Cave. "Are we just gonna stay there confused about what that Nitegramon was doing _or_ head into the Dark Cave."

"The cave," said Michael.

****

After the group of six continued walking, Michael's Digivice began glowing.

"Uh, Mike," said Cubmon, "look what's happening."

Michael held up his Digivice. "It's reacting to something."

"Maybe Tai and Agumon are just trying to contact him," suggested Tripupmon.

As Michael drew out the cube, it was glowing too. "I guess so." Michael put his Digivice into the cube and a projection of Tai and Agumon appeared. "Were you calling?"

"Yes," said Tai. "You are in the room that we shall tell you about the Dark DigiDestined."

Sasha glanced around. "We're still in the middle of the pathway. We haven't even reached the room yet."

"Sparkmon," said Agumon, "use one of your attacks against the wall."

Sparkmon nodded. "Static Ball!" Sparkmon sent a small ball of electricity against the wall. For a split second, the electricity lit up the wall and there was a small hole in the shape of the cube in the wall.

Michael placed the cube into it and suddenly the wall began to glow. Tai and Agumon were on the wall.

"In order to explain this story," said Agumon, "we need the Wall of Darkness to show you in detail."

"Why?" asked Sparkmon.

"As we said about the dark mist before," said Tai, "it downloaded the information about the DigiDestined. It the created Digivices and things of its own. It _even_ created Digimon of its own." Suddenly, six familiar eggs and two unfamiliar eggs appeared on the wall.

"Hey, that's Tripupmon's egg," said Sasha. "I can tell because it has the symbol of friendship on it."

"Well," said Agumon, "for the first Dark DigiDestined, the dark mist created the exact same Digimon for it's DigiDestined. And it has done that from generation after generation. Up until now."

Chapter Five: Guarded

After defeating Nitegramon, it had began visible that there was a giant castle up ahead. It was completely black, with Digimon guards surrounding it.

"Well, we've found the Dark DigiDestined's hideout," murmured Taylor. "Though, it doesn't seem to hidden."

"They control this place," said Spidmon. "They have no need to hide."

"So what if they're right in the open," said Derek. "They've got Digimon guarding their fort."

Spidmon, Primemon, and Aquamon all began Digivolving and returned to their Rookie levels.

"Maybe I could use my Aquatic Teleport to get around them," said Pondmon.

"But what if they attack us?" asked Monomon. "We may not be able to escape."

"Well then we'll just have to slow them down," said Bugmon.

Taylor nodded. "Bugmon's right. Do it Pondmon!"

Pondmon took a deep breath. "Aquatic Teleport." A bubble surrounded us and we were quickly teleported in front of the castle.

Suddenly, the fiery Digimon turned towards the group.

"SkullMeramon!" cried Bugmon.

The fiery SkullMeramon turned towards the three DigiDestined and gave a loud and mighty roar.

"Great sneaking in, huh?" muttered Taylor.

"Rushing Waters!" Pondmon sent a large wave at the SkullMeramon, but the Digimon were barely harmed.

Derek and Summer turned towards Pondmon. "He has to Digivolve."

Pondmon sighed. "Fine."

Derek's DigiGem began glowing and then his Digivice. "Digivolve!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Flame Chain!" The SkullMeramon launched their attacks at the group, but Aquamon quickly stepped up.

"Bubble Wall!" A watery wall of bubbles projected from Aquamon, blocking the attack.

Summer's DigiGem began glowing and so did her Digivice. "I guess Monomon should Digivolve too."

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!" Primemon leaped towards the SkullMeramon and punched one in the face.

"Mystic Cyclone!" growled Aquamon.

"Monkey Rage!" growled Primemon.

Aquamon's bubble wall swirled into a cyclone and took three of the SkullMeramon and sent them flying upward. Primemon began to glow with a fiery surrounding. Primemon gave a loud and mighty roar and launched at the remaining two SkullMeramon and sent them flying backwards.

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon's cyclone swallowed up the five SkullMeramon and was hurled upward into the sky, and tossed away from the base.

Aquamon and Primemon Digivolved back to Pudmon and Lemon.

Their two partners picked them up. Derek turned towards Taylor. "Lead us, oh fear-filled leader Taylor."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Since I _am_ the only one with a Rookie." He glanced towards a wall that had a small vent. "Bugmon, can you shoot your webbing up there, so we can climb up."

"Sure," said Bugmon. "Web Spray!" Bugmon's webbing shot up at the vent, creating a rope for the others to climb.

"Time to go into the castle," murmured Taylor.

Chapter Six: The Secret of Digivolving

"What do you mean, up until now?" asked Michael curiously.

"The previous Dark DigiDestined struck earlier and chose two of your Light DigiDestined," said Agumon.

"We know," said Sasha.

"But not only that, they stole their Digimon," said Agumon. "So, they're Digimon have been warped to Digivolve into something different."

"Huh?" wondered Alley. "What do you mean?"

"All right," said Agumon. A picture appeared of Greymon on the wall. "This is my Champion form, Greymon. The one on the right will Digivolve through courage and the truth." Greymon began Digivolving and Digivolved to Metal Greymon. "Meanwhile, only evil Greymon will Digivolve into _Skull_Greymon." The other Greymon began Digivolving into this giant skull-like Digimon.

Michael frowned. "So, let me get this straight . . . a Digimon can Digivolve not only to one thing, but a multiple number of things."

"Correct," said Agumon. Then, the images of the eight DigiEggs appeared, along with eight other DigiEggs that looked the same as the previous except they were completely black. "Now on to the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon."

"How come the eggs look the same as ours?" asked Alley.

"Because they are," said Agumon. The DigiEggs all hatched and there were two of every Digimon on the wall. "They all started out as the same Digimon."

"That's impossible," murmured Sasha. "Jason's Rookie Digimon is Sectomon, and Taylor's is Bugmon."

"Let me explain," said Agumon. "First off, the two Dark DigiDestined's eggs which were suppose to be for Hate and Despair were the destroyed and replaced with the eggs of Love and Hope." Agumon then turned his focus towards the two baby forms of Bugmon, which were Sisimon. "Now, when these Sisimon first Digivolved, they both Digivolved to Simon. But when Jason did something to Simon, possibly pressured him into Digivolving, Simon Digivolved to Sectomon."

"And Taylor's Simon Digivolved to Bugmon," said Michael. "And that's when they become completely different Digimon. Bugmon Digivolves to Spidmon and Sectomon to IronWeb Sectomon."

"Correct," said Agumon. He pulled up Summer and Derek's Digimon. "Sasha and Lily's Digimon both started out as Monmon. They then both Digivolved to Lemon, but here's where the paths split. Sasha's Lemon Digivolved to Monomon there as Lily's Lemon Digivolved to Spider Lemon. Derek and James' Podomon both Digivolved to Pudmon and then to Pondmon. After this, their different Digivices forced them to Digivolve into two different Digimon: Derek's into Aquamon and James' into Oceanmon."

"And us?" asked Sasha.

"Continue onward into the cave, and your Champion forms shall be revealed." The wall returned to normal, and Agumon returned into the cube.

Tripupmon turned towards Sasha. "What will be happening to us?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Only way to find out is continue forward."

Chapter Seven: The Enemies Revealed

Taylor, Bugmon, Summer, Lemon, Michael, and Pudmon all crawled through the air vents to try to find out where the Dark DigiDestined were hiding. It wasn't until a while they found a small vent that was hanging above the room the Dark DigiDestined were in.

"Huh?" Taylor was completely confused as he saw seven of the Dark DigiDestined with somewhat similar Digimon. "It's Pondmon . . . a Sparkmon . . . and a Tripupmon."

"They have the same Digimon as us," cried Summer.

"That's impossible." Lemon pointed at a Digimon with Lily. "That's not a Monomon, that's a Spider Lemon."

"Yes," said Bugmon, "but they both Digivolved from Lemon. So, you started off as the same Digimon."

"You two will have to Digivolve to Rookie so we can strike an attack," ordered Taylor.

Lemon and Pudmon both began glowing. "Lemon Digivolved to . . . Monomon!" "Pudmon Digivolved to . . . Pondmon!"

They were about to slip out of the vents and attack, when an alarm went off. A small screen appeared from the wall, and a map appeared.

"Someone's slipped into our cave," growled Jessie. She turned towards Bob, Erik and Henry. "It's time for us to get out of here. You three come with me."

Jessie's Cubmon began Digivolving to Grizzlymon, Bob's Tripupmon Digivolved to Cerberusmon, Erik's Sparkmon Digivolved to Joltmon, and Henry's Dark Coltmon Digivolved to Dark Ponymon.

A Pondmon walked over to them and created an Aquatic Teleport. They were quickly teleported away.

"Perfect, now that they've split up," said Taylor. "Now's the time to attack." He kicked the vent opened and the six leaped out.

Karen's attention turned towards the invaders. "Ah, the Light DigiDestined. Perfect, I was getting bored! Do it Boamon!"

"Snake Bite!" Boamon leaped towards Bugmon, ready to bite right into Boamon.

"Web Spray!" Bugmon sprayed webbing in Boamon's face and then leaped up in the air and landed on it. "Bug Bite!" Bugmon dug its pinchers into the back of Boamon's neck.

Boamon began shaking its head and tossed Bugmon off of it. Boamon then began badly shaking and began Digivolving back to its previous form, Vipmon.

Karen grabbed Vipmon and darted out of the room.

Now, Taylor's attention was turned towards the remaining two Dark DigiDestined, Lily and James, along with their Spider Lemon and Pondmon. Then, from behind them, Jason walked up holding a Simon. "Let's make this a fair fight. Lily, Summer, James, and Derek's Digimon all Digivolve, while our Digimon stay at Rookie."

"Fine!" growled Taylor. "A Bugmon versus Bugmon fight should be easy."

"Bugmon?" Taylor's Simon began laughing. It leaped out of Taylor's arms and began glowing. "Simon Digivolved to . . . Sectomon!"

Chapter Eight: Big Battle

"Web Spray!" Bugmon shot webbing at Taylor's Sectomon but it leaped out of the way.

"Web Bomb!" Sectomon shot three small balls of webbing and they exploded when they hit the ground. The explosion caused Bugmon to be trapped by Sectomon's webbing.

"Bug Bite!" Bugmon quickly cut through the webbing and glanced around, but Sectomon couldn't be found.

"Spider Sting!" Bugmon glanced upward, but Sectomon had already dropped from the ceiling and dug its claws into Bugmon's back, poisoning him.

****

"Spider Lemon Digivolved to . . . Baboomon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Oceanmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Monkey Bash!"

"Monkey Rage!"

The two money Digimon leaped at each other, but phased out each others attacks.

"Baboo Roar!" Baboomon gave a mighty growl that sent Primemon flying backwards.

Aquamon leaped and quickly caught Primemon.

"Thanks," said Primemon, getting up.

"No problem," said Aquamon. "Let's show them whose boss! Frost Fist!"

"Banana Club!"

"Wrath of the Ocean!" Oceanmon created a giant wave before either attack could hit Oceanmon or Primemon.

"Try matching this!" growled Primemon. "Banana Club!"

"Aquatic Kick!" As Primemon tried clubbing Oceanmon, the human-like Digimon kicked the club out of the monkey's hands. Oceanmon picked it up and smirked. "Try this out for size. Mystic Mimic!" Oceanmon leaped at Primemon and hit it with his club.

Oceanmon picked up the club again. "One more time! Mystic Mimic!"

"Bubble Wall!" Suddenly, bubbles appeared in front of Primemon and club just bounced off the wall and hit Oceanmon in the face.

"Thanks again," said Primemon to Aquamon as it got up.

"Wrath of the Ocean!"

"Monkey Bash!"

The two Digimon leaped at the other trying to double team them.

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Monkey Rage!"

The four attacks all hit, but Primemon and Aquamon ended up overpowering Oceanmon and Baboomon.

"Banana Club!" Primemon this time hit Oceanmon and Baboomon over the head.

"Frost Fist!" Aquamon punched the two Digimon in the face, and sent them flying backwards.

Suddenly, Oceanmon and Baboomon began glowing and Digivolved back to Pudmon and Lemon.

****

"It's over," growled Jason. "You lose, that was _too_ easy." Jason smirked. "So we'll finish him off for good! Digivolve!"

Sectomon began glowing and began growing. "Sectomon Digivolved to . . . IronWeb Sectomon!"

"Well if that's the rules," growled Taylor. His DigiGem and Digivice both began glowing, and so did Bugmon. "Bugmon it's time to Digivolve!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

Derek and Summer rushed over to Taylor. "We can't win in here. We need to get our other friends to help."

Taylor nodded. "Okay."

"Web Wall!" Spidmon created a giant wall of webbing, and IronWeb Sectomon along with the other Digimon were trapped on the other side. Spidmon turned to the wall of the castle. "Spider Fang Rockets!" The twin rockets blasted through the wall revealing the entrance.

"Get on!" ordered Taylor.

"Right!" Derek and Summer picked up their Digimon (which had already Digivolved back to Pondmon and Monomon). They climbed aboard Spidmon and they escaped from the castle.

****

As they reached the back of the cave, there was a sudden rumble and from the cave ceiling appeared Dark Ponymon, Cerberusmon, Joltmon, and Grizzlymon (accompanied by their partners).

"Well, well, well, Light DigiDestined," said Erik. "We seem to have you corned."

"I thought something was going to happen?" whispered Alley.

"I really hope _this_ wasn't suppose to happen," murmured Sasha.

Joltmon was staring straight at Sparkmon.

"Why are you staring at my Digimon?" growled Alley.

"Because, something's happening to it," murmured Joltmon.

Suddenly, the crystal in Michael's medallion, the crystal in Sasha's friendship bracelet, and the crystal in Alley's ring all began glowing and as did their Digivices.

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . ."

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . ."

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . ."

"Grizzlymon!"

"Cerberusmon!"

"Joltmon!"

Michael's eyes widened in horror. "They Digivolved to . . . the same Digimon as the _enemy_ . . ."

****

The remaining three Digimon have finally Digivolved, and now it's time for the Light DigiDestined and the Dark DigiDestined to go all out in a Champion battle! But when a town's at stake, the tables turn to the Dark DigiDestined's side. Find out in the sixth episode of _The Big Battle_. Like this episode? Now's the time to review to so I can decide if I'll continue it (because I'm a very busy writer and I may not have time for this).


	7. The Big Battle (06)

****

The

DigiDestined

The Dark and Light DigiDestined . . .

are in a battle to the death . . .

but it isn't their death.

****

The Big Battle

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Getting to the Digital World

Spidmon began racing back towards the spot where he, Monomon, Primemon, Taylor, Summer, and Derek had teleported from the Alpha Moon to the Digital World.

Meanwhile, Hydramon and IronWeb Sectomon were carrying the Dark DigiDestined to the Light DigiDestined.

"We can't let them get away!" shouted James. "They'll teleport off to the Digital World!"

"I have an idea," said Karen. "The other Dark DigiDestined are attacking some intruders at the Dark Cave. How about we regroup, take out the intruders and these Light DigiDestined all at once!"

"I also have another idea," said Jason, slowing down IronWeb Sectomon (everyone, except for Karen and Hydramon were on Jason's IronWeb Sectomon). "Us three should go on without you two, Karen and Hydramon." Jason explained where he was going so James' Pondmon knew where to teleport Karen. "And we'll teleport Henry and Dark Coltmon to help you out."

"Now Pondmon," said James, "teleport Karen and Hydramon to that location. We'll regroup with them later."

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot a giant bubble and teleported Karen and her Digimon off the moon.

"We have to catch up to them, to surprise them," said Lily.

"Right," said IronWeb Sectomon. "I'll speed up and prepare for an attack." It glanced at Jason, Lily, Spider Lemon, James, and Pondmon. "Hold on tight."

****

"Slow down!"

Spidmon stopped running, and let the others off his back.

"What is it?" asked Spidmon.

As the all got off Spidmon's back, it began to glow and Digivolved back to Bugmon.

"It's the Dark DigiDestined!" growled Taylor. "They're coming right towards us!"

They all glanced back and there was Jason's IronWeb Sectomon approaching.

"All right guys!" said Taylor to the Digimon. "Digivolve!"

"We can't!" they all cried at once. "We're too tired."

Summer moaned. "Can you at least hold them off?" she asked.

"We can try," said Bugmon.

Suddenly, there were two rockets launched from IronWeb Sectomon, and they exploded on the sides of the Light DigiDestined.

"Try something!" shouted Derek.

"Banana Boomerang!" shouted Spider Lemon's small voice from IronWeb Sectomon. Suddenly, a banana came hurling towards the group and the "boomerang" hit all of the Digimon and the kids, stunning them for a moment.

"Aquatic Teleport!" shouted James' Pondmon, and suddenly bubbles surrounded around the Light DigiDestined. The bubbles popped, and they were suddenly outside of a familiar cave.

"We're back at the Dark Cave!" cried Bugmon.

"What's going on?" asked Derek.

"They're going to regroup," said Taylor. "Which is exactly what we should do!"

Chapter Two: Good or Bad?

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . ." Suddenly, Michael's Cubmon began Digivolving.

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . ." Suddenly, Sasha's Tripupmon began Digivolving.

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . ." Suddenly, Alley's Sparkmon began Digivolving.

"Grizzlymon!"

"Cerberusmon!"

"Joltmon!"

Michael's eyes widened in horror. "They Digivolved to . . . the same Digimon as the _enemy_ . . ."

"I guess you are just as _evil_ as us," growled Dark Ponymon.

"No," said Grizzlymon. "Their Digimon- _except_ Henry's Dark Ponymon- all Digivolved to the correct Champion forms, unlike IronWeb Sectomon, Oceanmon, and Baboomon."

"We'll see," growled Erik's Joltmon. "Electro Punch!"

"Thunder Blade!" growled Alley's Joltmon.

Alley's Joltmon created an energy sword of electric that sliced right at Erik's Joltmon's Electro Punch. The two attacks hit, and created a deadly reaction went sent both Joltmon flying backwards.

"Grizzly Claw!" growled Jessie's Grizzlymon.

"Stun Fur!" growled Michael's Grizzlymon

As Jessie's Grizzlymon leaped at Michael's, holding out its giant claw, it was trying to jabbed Michael's Grizzlymon in the stomach, but when the Grizzly Claw attack touched its fur, Jessie's Grizzlymon was frozen in place.

"Grizzly Claw!" growled Michael's Grizzlymon as it leaped up and jabbed Jessie's Grizzlymon in the stomach.

"Tri Doggy Treat!" growled Bob's Cerberusmon.

"Tail Twister!" growled Sasha's Cerberusmon.

Bob's Cerberusmon shot the Tri Doggy Treat attack at Sasha's, but the dog of the underworld began spinning its tail creating a tornado and sending the Tri Doggy Treat back towards Bob's Cerberusmon.

Henry smirked. "You know what, I think this battle should _really_ get out in the open, don't you think Dark Ponymon?"

The large horse Digimon nodded. "Dark Quake!" Dark Ponymon began stomping its hooves and created large earthquakes that made the cave begin to rumble.

"Stop it Cerberusmon!" shouted Sasha.

"You can beat it Grizzlymon!" shouted Michael.

The two Digimon leaped at Dark Ponymon, but a giant rock dropped from the roof.

"Grizzly Claw!" growled Grizzlymon, breaking right through the giant rock.

"Time to get out Light DigiDestined," growled Jessie.

Michael glanced at the others. "Let's move!"

The Light and Dark DigiDestined quickly piled out of the Dark Cave. As soon as they did, Erik, Bob, and Jessie all glared at Henry. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"So we can get them outside," explained Henry.

"And what good will that do?" growled Michael's Grizzlymon.

Henry smirked. "Oh you'll see. They'll be here any second."

"They?" repeated the three Light DigiDestined.

Suddenly, a strange bubble appeared and popped. Out appeared the other three of the four Dark DigiDestined and their three Digimon.

"Looks like it's seven against three," sneered Henry.

"Six against three," said James as he got off of IronWeb Sectomon. "Pondmon, get him out of there!"

"Aquatic Teleport!" growled James' Pondmon, as it began teleporting Henry and Dark Ponymon away. "You two will know what to do when you get there!"

Then, another bubble popped, and there were the other three Light DigiDestined.

"Well," said Michael, "it looks like we're all here!"

Jason shrugged as he patted IronWeb Sectomon on the head. "That's just fine. It's more fun that way . . ."

Chapter Three: Big Battle

Taylor and the other rushed over to Michael. "Yeah, glad your Digimon were able to Digivolve."

Michael shrugged. "It was nothing, really."

Summer and Derek glanced at each other then at Monomon and Pondmon. "It's time to Digivolve!" The crystals in Derek's glasses and Summer's watch, which quickly reacted to their Digivices.

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

There, in front of Taylor, Michael, Sasha, Summer, Derek, and Alley stood their Digivolved Digimon. There stood Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, and Joltmon.

Lily and James both held up their Digivices, and turned to Spider Lemon and Pondmon. "Digivolve!"

"Spider Lemon Digivolved to . . . Baboomon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Oceanmon!"

Then, in front of Jason, Jessie, Bob, Lily, James, and Erik stood their deadly Digimon. There stood IronWeb Sectomon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Baboomon, Oceanmon, and Joltmon.

"You think we can win?" Michael whispered to Taylor.

Taylor shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Everyone, go!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Banana Club!"

"Mystical Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

The six attacks launched towards the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon. But oddly enough, only Joltmon and Oceanmon stepped forward. They clasped hand and created a strange wall of electricity and water. "Absorb!"

The strange wall of thunder and water wall collected all of the energy and separated into Oceanmon and Joltmon.

"Thunder Blade!" growled the enemy Joltmon.

"Wrath of the Ocean!" growled the enemy Oceanmon.

The two attacks came rushing towards the Light DigiDestined's Digimon, but Spidmon swiftly created a Web Wall and tried blocking the attacks. But the web broke apart as soon as the duel attacks hit.

"Banana Club!" growled Primemon.

"Mystic Cyclone!" growled Aquamon.

Primemon leaped up into the air towards the rushing blast of water and phased it out with its club. Then, Aquamon created a giant tornado of water that washed away the electricity produced by Joltmon.

"Face it," growled Jason. "We're strong. We can easily phase out your attacks, while three of your Digimon have to stop two _attacks_."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Spidmon. "Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!" growled Grizzlymon.

"Underworld Wrath!" growled Cerberusmon.

"Monkey Fist!" growled Primemon.

"Frost Fist!"

"Electro Punch!"

IronWeb Sectomon, Oceanmon, and Joltmon stepped up this time.

"Iron Ropes!"

"Wrath of the Ocean!"

"Static Convey!"

IronWeb Sectomon's ropes of iron slapped down onto Spidmon and Cerberusmon. Then, Oceanmon countered with a giant wave of water that stopped Aquamon and Joltmon. Then, Erik's Joltmon shot electricity at Grizzlymon and Primemon with electricity which shocked them, but didn't teleport them away.

Chapter Four: The Deal of Death

"Face it," growled Jessie, "you weakling Light DigiDestined and your Digimon are useless!"

James smirked and turned towards Erik. "Time for the switch!"

"Again!" shouted Erik.

"Static Convey!" growled Joltmon. The electric Digimon shocked the six Digimon. They were trapped in the electricity. Then there was a blast of energy and they were suddenly teleported towards the other side of the six Dark DigiDestined's Digimon.

"Now!" shouted James.

"Wrath of the Ocean!" shouted Oceanmon.

Oceanmon created a great big giant wave that washed the six Digimon and pushed back away from the cave.

"No!" shouted Summer. "Primemon!"

"Spidmon!" cried Taylor.

Oceanmon kept on using its Wrath of the Ocean, which pushed them back further away from their DigiDestined partners.

"They're plotting something," murmured Derek. "That's why Henry and Karen aren't here."

"We have to get on the other side of them," said Michael. "Let's move!"

The six kids darted towards their Digimon, but they couldn't run fast enough. Oddly enough, Oceanmon eventually stopped.

"Is it tired!" shouted Michael.

"My Oceanmon is in tip top shape," replied James. Then he turned away towards the six injured Champion Digimon. They all began to glow and Digivolve back to their Rookie forms.

"No!" cried Sasha. "Cerberusmon!"

"And right on time," said Lily. "We've pushed you close enough to the village. Look, here comes Dark Ponymon and Hydramon!"

Dark Ponymon and Hydramon came rushing up with Henry and Karen on their back. With them came smaller Digimon.

"Well, well, well," growled Karen. "The Light DigiDestined have failed, why am I not surprised!"

"At least our Digimon were able to fight in the battle!" shouted Sasha.

"We've been doing something else," growled Hydramon. "Bring them over!"

Both Dark DigiDestined humans put the small baby Digimon on top of the Champion Digimon's head.

"Meet Pivomon," said Dark Ponymon, referring to the baby on Hydramon's head, "and meet Moyomon."

"There's a whole village full of them," growled Hydramon. "And if you can't defeat us, then they're blood is in your hands."

"Blood," repeated the weakened Bugmon.

"Stop us now, or later," growled Joltmon. "Static Convey!"

Joltmon shocked both the six Digimon and the six Light DigiDestined and they all shimmered away and were teleported. They were teleported too far away, but they were badly harmed. The eight Dark DigiDestined and their Digimon all headed towards the village.

Taylor moaned. "They're heading towards the village."

Chapter Five: A Secret Revealed

Within several minutes, the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon all started attacking the small village. The Light DigiDestined wouldn't make it in time.

The village was filled with smaller Digimon. They were all Moyomon, Maremon, Pivomon, and Vipmon. The stronger Rookie and Champion Digimon must all have been out of the village- or just weak and hiding.

Henry and Karen had spotted a strong Digimon, so they had ordered Hydramon and Dark Ponymon to go after it.

The four turned the corner and suddenly. . .

"Snake Stare!"

"Horse Shoe!"

There, tons of Boamon all glared at the two humans and two Digimon. Strangely enough, their staring was forcing them to go into slow motion.

Then, tons of Coltmon reared up and twin Horse Shoe attacks shot at Hydramon and Dark Ponymon. The Horse Shoe attacks clung to their neck and pinned them against the wall.

"You're . . . Boamon!" growled Hydramon.

"And you're . . . Coltmon," sneered Dark Ponymon.

"And you're the _evil_ Champion Digivolution forms!" growled a Boamon.

"What are you talking about," said Karen.

"This village is filled with pre-Digivolved forms of your two Digimon," said a Coltmon.

Suddenly, something flushed over Henry and Karen.

Then, the ground began to rumble and behind them stood two large Digimon. One was a very large Hydramon and the other looked similar to Skull Ponymon (Dark Ponymon's next stage).

"Meet Hydramon and Silver Ponymon," said the Boamon, "the protector of this village! They're Ultimate forms!"

"Hydramon a Champion form," said Henry.

"Only if Digivolved incorrectly," explained the Ultimate Hydramon. "The evil form will automatically Digivolve while Boamon will first Digivolve into Coral Boamon then into Hydramon."

The good Hydramon and Silver Ponymon's shadows covered over the two main Boamon and Coltmon and they all said, "Digivolve."

Boamon and Coltmon began Digivolving to Coral Boamon and Ponymon.

"Help us protect our village," said Hydramon, "we need it's the true thing you want to do."

Suddenly, Hydramon and Dark Ponymon began glowing and Digivolved back to their In-Training forms, Maremon and Vipmon.

"It's your chose," said Silver Ponymon.

"Digivolve!" the two shouted at once.

Chapter Six: Chaos in the Village

The Light DigiDestined and their Digimon (resting up in their Rookie forms) were very close to the village. They could already see the smoke and dust from the village the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon were stirring up.

"We should probably Digivolve now," suggested Tripupmon. "Have the element of surprise."

"Go for it," said Sasha.

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

The Digimon reached the village, and it was havoc. In fact, there was a small group of the Maremon and Vipmon being attacked by IronWeb Sectomon.

"Stop him Spidmon!" shouted Taylor.

"Get it Cerberusmon!" shouted Sasha.

The two Digimon darted towards the enemy Digimon, but it was too late as it shot its Iron Spider Rockets.

"Poison Bubble!" shouted one of the Vipmon, as it leaped out and shot bubble of poison at two of the three rockets. The bubble caused the two rockets to automatically explode away from the smaller Digimon.

"Straw Bubble!" growled one of the Maremon. A bubble made of straw wrapped around the remaining rocket, which padded it enough for when it hit the ground it didn't explode.

"Tail Twister!" growled Cerberusmon. It swung its tail until it created a tornado that sucked in the last rocket and swung it outward far away.

"Good job!" shouted two humans on the roof. There were Henry and Karen, the stolen away Light DigiDestined that the Dark DigiDestined had chosen.

"They did that?" wondered Taylor.

Suddenly, their two Digivices began glowing and so did Vipmon and Maremon.

"Vipmon Digivolved to . . . Boamon!"

"Maremon Digivolved to . . . Coltmon!"

Vipmon continued to Digivolve to its regular Rookie form, while Maremon Digivolved to its good Rookie form, Coltmon (it usually would Digivolve to Dark Coltmon).

"You've changed sides," growled Jason, standing next to IronWeb Sectomon.

Karen glared at Jason. "This is wrong to attack young and weak Digimon, especially when they could Digivolve like Henry and my Digimon can!"

Taylor nodded. "And the only way for you to Digivolve is with your DigiGems." He held up the two remaining crystals and tossed them to Karen and Henry. Karen's crystal transformed into a locket while Henry's transformed into a medallion. As their crystals glowed, Digivices glowed, and Digimon glowed, they shouted at once, "Digivolve!"

"Coltmon Digivolved to . . . Ponymon!"

"Boamon Digivolved to . . . Coral Boamon!"

Chapter Seven: End Result

Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, Joltmon, and the now accompanying Ponymon and Coral Boamon were now at full strength. The eight Light DigiDestined's Digimon were ready to defeat six of the Dark DigiDestined. Maybe that was the problem: Since the Dark DigiDestined had their full group, they overpowered the Light DigiDestined.

With the help of the protectors, Silver Ponymon and Hydramon, the ten Digimon (and all the littler ones) drove away the Dark DigiDestined.

But the battle wasn't over yet.

"Fine!" growled IronWeb Sectomon. "Here, you have the advantage! This village has ten-times as many of those little _heads_ then the six of us." IronWeb Sectomon glared at Ponymon and Coral Boamon.

"Fine!" growled Spidmon. "We'll bring this fight out of the village."

For some strange reason, something about leaving the village was bothering Taylor, but he shrugged it off. "All right guys, let's go!"

Henry, Ponymon, Karen, and Coral Boamon all stopped for a moment. "We want to stay here for a second to talk to the Digimon here."

"Join us whenever you want," growled Jason. "Just remember what side you four were _chosen_ and _rejected_ for."

****

As it was before, the six Digimon were facing off against the other six Digimon.

Alley yawned. "Is anyone else beginning to think this episode is just repeating itself."

"I dunno why," said Taylor, "but something's going to happen."

IronWeb Sectomon began the attacking first by launching its four Iron Spider Rockets at the Light DigiDestined. But Spidmon countered with two blasts of its Spider Fang Rockets.

Lily yawned. "Boring . . ."

"Oh, but things will get more interesting," said Jason, as he turned towards the village. Then he added in with a low murmur, "For better or for worst."

There, Henry, Karen, Ponymon, and Coral Boamon approached.

Karen started speaking first. "We talked to the Digimon there and can understand that it is our chosen destiny to fight for darkness, but that we had in our hearts to save these certain Digimon."

"Understandable," said Jason.

"But," added James.

"But nothing," said Jason. "They both thought it was the right thing to do. And, they earned something too."

The Light DigiDestined were almost all completely confused, but started to understand when Ponymon and Coral Boamon began Digivolving back. Coral Boamon Digivolved back to Vipmon and Ponymon Digivolved back to Maremon. They all released what was going on. Henry and Karen never agreed joining the Light DigiDestined. They just wanted to save the village, and they stupidly handed them the crystals to help them Digivolve to their regular data Champion forms. But now that they were fighting purely for fighting . . .

"Vipmon Digivolved to . . . Boamon!"

"Maremon Digivolved to . . . Dark Coltmon!"

They continued Digivolving to their Champion forms.

"Boamon Digivolved to . . . Hydramon!"

"Dark Coltmon Digivolved to . . . Dark Ponymon!"

Then, the two crystals began glowing and so did the champion Digimon.

"They'll Digivolve again!" cried Taylor. "The same thing happened when Jason obtained the DigiGem of Light! It must have changed to the DigiGem of Dark and powered up IronWeb Sectomon to Digivolve to Metal Arachnosectmon!"

"Hydramon Digivolved to . . . DeviHydramon!"

"Dark Ponymon Digivolved to . . . Skull Ponymon!"

Hydramon ended up Digivolving just into a larger, deadlier version of itself. It had giant fangs, a was black with strange symbols on its skin. Meanwhile, Skull Ponymon was a giant Ponymon with bone armor. Its forehead was hovered with a giant skull.

Chapter Eight: The Final Battle

"DeviHydramon!"

"Skull Ponymon!"

Jason smirked. "We'll just let Henry and Karen redeem themselves after their treachery. Skull Ponymon, DeviHydramon, get them now!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Banana Club!"

"Frost Fist!"

"Electro Punch!"

Spidmon's rockets, Aquamon's punch, and Cerberusmon's underground claw attack both tried hitting DeviHydramon, but it was useless. Primemon tried clubbing Skull Ponymon, while Joltmon attempting punching it, and Grizzlymon tried using its Grizzly Quake, but their attacks weren't harming Skull Ponymon.

"This is useless," growled Taylor. "We can't psychically defeat Skull Ponymon and DeviHydramon."

"Well, what do you expect us to do!" growled Derek.

"We have to get the DigiGems back!" explained Taylor. "Their powers will be rendered useless!"

"I can take them out," said Aquamon. "Frost Fist!" Aquamon leaped at Skull Ponymon to try and freeze it, but the larger Skull Ponymon slammed Aquamon with its horn.

"Horn Driller!" Skull Ponymon's horn began spinning around and then slammed it into the ground. The horn split the ground and created a giant earthquake that weakened Aquamon enough to force it to Digivolve back to Pondmon.

"My turn!" growled Joltmon. "Static Convey!"

"Thunder Screech!" growled DeviHydramon, automatically countering.

Joltmon's electricity tried surrounding DeviHydramon, but its screech of thunder hit the Static Convey and created a giant explosion. The explosion didn't harm DeviHydramon, but ended up forcing Joltmon back to Sparkmon.

"We'll just take these!" IronWeb Sectomon's Iron Ropes wrapped around the two littler Digimon.

"No!" shouted Alley and Derek.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Spider Claw!"

The two Digimon leaped towards IronWeb Sectomon, but DeviHydramon stepped into the way and shot its Thunder Screech, which ended up paralyzing them.

"We can easily defeat you," growled DeviHydramon. "Hydra Beam!"

"Energy Blaster!" growled Skull Ponymon.

"Their attacks are going to break through any shields we put up," said Michael.

"Well," said Taylor, "we have to try."

"Web Wall!" growled Spidmon, putting up a wall of webbing, trying to block the attacks that were going to hit them anyway.

They all knew the Web Wall wouldn't hold up. That's why Pondmon did what it had to do.

The small human-like Digimon began to glow, and with all of its strength . . . "Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot two bubbles the hit the DigiGem of Love (the locket) and the DigiGem of Hope (the medallion) and they were quickly teleported out of Henry and Karen's hands.

At this moment, Skull Ponymon and DeviHydramon both began to glow and shot back downward. Skull Ponymon Digivolved all the way back to its baby form, Moyomon, and DeviHydramon Digivolved all the way back to its baby form, Pivomon.

"Two of our Digimon are down," growled the enemy Cerberusmon, "but that shall not stop us, for now we have two of your Digimon!"

IronWeb Sectomon held up the weak Pondmon and Sparkmon that were wrapped and trapped in its iron ropes. "Even think about moving, and I'll squeeze them so hard they'll just fade away . . ."

Oceanmon Digivolved back to Pondmon and teleported the Dark DigiDestined back their moon.

Alley fell to the ground. "Sparkmon . . ."

"Pondmon," murmured Derek.

"It's all right," said Taylor, as the four other Champion Digimon all Digivolved back to their Rookie forms. "We'll get them back."

"How?" asked Derek. "Pondmon is our only way to teleport around without being harmed. And even if we were slightly shocked, Joltmon was the only other Digimon."

"We'll just have to find another Digimon," said Sasha. "There must be another Digimon out there who can teleport us to the Alpha Moon."

"And when we do," said Taylor, "Jason and the other Dark DigiDestined will pay for what they've done."

****

Sparkmon and Pondmon have both been captured by the Dark DigiDestined and are now trapped on the Alpha Moon. Now, the Light DigiDestined and their four Digimon must head to the Alpha Moon before it's too late. But what do the Dark DigiDestined have in store of poor Sparkmon and Pondmon. Find out next in, _The_ _Digimon's Revolt_. (Told you I'd stop asking for review)


	8. The Digimon's Revolt (07)

****

The

DigiDestined

Sparkmon and Pondmon are captured . . .

And now the others must rescue them.

****

The Digimon's Revolt

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Captured

Pondmon slowly awakened and everything flooded back to him.

The Dark DigiDestined and the Light DigiDestined battled it out, but Henry and Karen's Digimon attack a village, where the Dark DigiDestined then attacked after defeating the Light DigiDestined. Dark Ponymon and Hydramon stopped the attack when they realized they were attacking a village of baby Digimon that would eventually Digivolve into them. The two Digimon and the DigiDestined converted to the Light, so when the Light DigiDestined arrived they handed over the DigiGems so Coltmon could Digivolve to Ponymon and Boamon could Digivolve into Coral Boamon.

After stopping the Dark DigiDestined from destroying the village, the Dark and Light DigiDestined went at it again. But this time, Henry and Karen switched sides again, stating that they were only on the Light DigiDestined's side because the Dark DigiDestined were attacking that certain village. So, with the DigiGems, Dark Coltmon and Boamon were strong enough to Digivolve to their Ultimate forms, Skull Ponymon and DeviHydramon. After defeating Aquamon and Joltmon (forcing them to Digivolve back to Pondmon and Sparkmon), the duo were about to destroy the Light DigiDestined when Pondmon used all its energy to teleport the DigiGems out of Henry and Karen's hands. This forced Skull Ponymon and DeviHydramon to Digivolve all the way back to Pivomon and Moyomon.

But, they still had Sparkmon and Pondmon trapped. The two smaller Digimon were locked in a giant cage in the center of a strange room.

"Pondmon!" cried Sparkmon's familiar voice. "You're awake."

"Sparkmon," murmured Pondmon. "Where are we?" Pondmon looked around and suddenly realized, "We're at the Dark DigiDestined's home on the Alpha Moon!"

A strange shadowy figure dropped from the ceiling. "Well, you're finally awake!"

"Sectomon!" growled Pondmon.

"And our little Pondmon," growled Sectomon. "How was your rest?"

"What do you want!" growled Sparkmon.

"The DigiGems!" Erik and James walked forward. "With the DigiGems, Oceanmon and Joltmon will be able to Digivolve further."

"It'll never happen," growled Pondmon weakly.

"Then we'll take control of you," growled Sectomon, "use you as bait, and then obtain DigiGems!"

"It won't happen," growled Pondmon. "Rushing . . . Waters!"

"Static Ball!" growled Sparkmon.

There was a maniacal laugh as Spider Lemon leaped from a beam above and chuckled at the two weak Digimon. Sparkmon and Pondmon were both too weak to create attacks.

Sectomon, Cubmon, Tripupmon, Spider Lemon, Pondmon and Sparkmon all walked over to the caged Sparkmon and Pondmon.

"Well where's Dark Coltmon and Boamon!" growled the weak Pondmon.

Spider Lemon slapped Pondmon with its banana. "Shut up, stupid puddle."

Pondmon fell weakly to the ground. "Derek . . . will come for me."

"It'll never happen," mocked the Pondmon of James. "Face it, you're one of us. It's impossible for your friends to ever get to the Alpha Moon. They're trapped in the Digital World, while we're on the Alpha Moon."

Sparkmon moaned. "Alley won't stop looking for me. Nor will Taylor, Bugmon, and the others."

Sectomon chuckled. "Even if they do try to attack, four Digimon won't be able to stand up again six Digimon. Especially _Bugmon_ . . . And, we have SkullMeramon guarding the hideout."

"He's right." Jason walked up from behind Sectomon. "Their power won't be strong enough to defeat us. You're trapped."

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Carrier Village

Taylor, Bugmon, Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, and Alley were all sadly walking past the village with the little Digimon that Coltmon and Boamon were trying to protect.

Sasha stopped and fell to the ground. "Where are we going! We can't just wander around all day!"

Alley grabbed Sasha's shoulder. "Get up! We have to find Sparkmon!"

"Hey!" Summer tackled Alley. "Lay off Sasha!"

Alley slowly got up. "We can't stop now! If we do, then we may not be able to find Sparkmon and Pondmon!"

"I want to find Sparkmon as much as you," said Derek, "but we can't rush everyone else. If we _all_ can't get there, then what use will we be when we have to face against the Dark DigiDestined again!"

"He's right," said Taylor. "If someone's tired, we have to rest."

"But Sasha is right," said Tripupmon. "We need to find a location to head to."

"Well, how about Carrier Village," suggested Bugmon. "There are Digimon there that can teleport from one world to the other, or fly from one world to the other. But something tells me that their transportation will have a greater coast _or_ won't be as safe."

"Well, we have to try," said Derek. "Let's head to Carrier Village."

****

"So this is Carrier Village," murmured Tripupmon.

"Yup," said Bugmon. "This place will get us to the Dark DigiDestined."

"I find that highly unlikely," muttered Monomon. "But, of course, that's just me."

The six humans and four Digimon where standing at the gate of the village. The village looked like a messed up town. Buildings seemed to be burned, knocked over, or not there at all. There weren't many Digimon in the village, but some Digimon that stood out in the village seemed to be controlling it.

"Those are Flymon," noted Cubmon. "They aren't the friendliest Digimon. They're most likely working with the Dark DigiDestined."

"Why would you say that?" asked Michael.

"Because Flymon aren't usually found in Carrier Village," said Bugmon. "Flymon can't actually fly up to where the Alpha Moon where the Dark DigiDestined are."

"Could the Dark DigiDestined possibly have had their Flymon take over Carrier Village?" suggested Derek.

"It's a possibility," replied Bugmon.

"All right." Taylor walked over to a nearby Flymon. "Um, excuse me. Are there any Digimon that can fly me and my friends to the Alpha Moon?"

A Flymon glared at Taylor for a moment. "Are you a Digimon?"

"No," replied Taylor slowly. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," said the Flymon. "The Dark DigiDestined warned us to attack any humans and their four Digimon."

Taylor looked back at the other five (now angry) kids and four Digimon. Taylor flinched. "Why would you want to attack us?"

"Because you're the Light DigiDestined." Suddenly, a large number of Flying started buzzing and flew up.

Taylor glanced back at Summer and Bugmon. "We only need two Digimon to fight these guys. Summer, we need Primemon."

Summer nodded. "All right Monomon, do your stuff!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

The large spider and monkey Digimon stood in front of the Light DigiDestined, preparing to defend them.

Chapter Three: The Flymon Attack

"You think two pathetic Champion Digimon can defeat ten Flymon," growled the leading Flymon.

"Why not let us Digivolve?" asked Tripupmon.

"We'll need you for backup," said Taylor. "You also have to find Digimon that can transport us to the Alpha Moon."

Tripupmon and Cubmon both nodded.

"Leave it to us," replied Spidmon. "Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Banana Club!" growled Primemon.

Spidmon shot two rockets towards two of the Flymon, and Primemon tried hurling its club at the main Flymon. The main Flymon was able to dodge then grab onto Primemon's hammer and the two Flymon shot two stingers that hit the rockets and exploded before they were close enough to the rest of the Flymon.

"Deadly Sting!" Five Flymon flew up towards Spidmon and Primemon and shot five Deadly Sting attacks each. Twenty-five Deadly Sting attacks were flying straight towards the two Digimon, and all they could do was evade.

"Web Wall!" shouted Spidmon. It shot its webbing in front of Primemon and itself to try to block the attack, but the Deadly Sting attacks all went through the wall.

"Here's your club back!" While Primemon wasn't paying attention, one of the Flymon flew over it and dropped its club on Primemon.

****

Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Derek, and Alley all rushed through Carrier Village to try to find a way off of the Digital World. As they were rushing around, an Airdramon appeared from around the corner. It was resting, but it seemed to be chained down to the ground.

"Can you get us to the Alpha Moon?" asked Sasha.

"If you want," it replied. "Of course, I'd have to be unchained."

Sasha turned to Tripupmon. She held up her Digivice and DigiGem. "Need I say more?"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"I'll leave it to you Cerberusmon," said Cubmon.

"Tri Doggy Treat!" Cerberusmon shot three beams of energy at Airdramon's chain, and it shattered apart.

The Airdramon flapped its wings and launched into the sky.

"Huh?" cried Sasha, Michael, Derek and Alley.

"Do you really think an _Airdramon_ would be helping Digimon in Carrier Village!" The Airdramon them shot a blast of energy towards the kids, but Cerberusmon leaped in the way and took the hit.

****

"Banana Club!" Primemon (who had recovered his club) swung the club at three of the Flymon, knocking them aside.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon shot twin rockets towards two of the three Flymon that forced them to fall to the ground.

"Deadly Sting!" As the duo of Digimon were trying to take out the Flymon, the main Flymon shot its stingers at Primemon, and they stuck right in Primemon's back.

"Poison Powder!" Another one of the Flymon shot a blast of poisonous powders towards Spidmon, and started sapping away Spidmon's energy.

The two attacks eventually took away enough of their energy and both Digimon began Digivolving back to Monomon and Bugmon.

Chapter Four: The Escape

Later that night, the Dark DigiDestined disappeared someplace, leaving their Sectomon, Cubmon, Tripupmon, Spider Lemon, Pondmon, and Sparkmon in charge to guard them. Like dumb little Digimon, they all fell asleep, not allowing anyone to watch over them.

"Aquatic Teleport," whispered the captured Pondmon. It shot two bubbles and the duo of Digimon teleported out of their cage.

"Great," said Sparkmon, "we're safe." Sparkmon glanced around. "Now all we need to do is get out of this maze."

Pondmon glanced around then moaned. "I can't do another Aquatic Teleport. I'm too weak and hungry I might Digivolve backwards." Pondmon turned to the resting Sectomon, the closest Digimon to them. "How do we get past _them_ without being able to Digivolve?"

"We'll just have to cope." Sparkmon pointed upward. "We can go up the vent again." He glanced around. "But how do we get up there?"

"Pi!" shouted a small voice from the corner. "PI! Pi-Pi-Pi!"

"Huh?" cried Sparkmon and Pondmon.

"What's going on Pivomon?" mumbled Sectomon to the baby form of Boamon. Sectomon glared at Sparkmon and Pondmon. "I don't think so! Web Bomb!"

"Static Burst!" shouted Sparkmon, shocking Sectomon's ball of webbing, making it lose air speed and forcing it to drop to the ground. "Use your Aquatic Teleport attack!"

"I can't," replied Pondmon.

"Here! Let me!" The Dark DigiDestined's Pondmon began glowing and shot two bubbles at Sparkmon and Pondmon and they were teleported in front of the evil Pondmon.

"Static Ball!"

"Banana Boomerang!"

The evil Sparkmon shocked Pondmon, while Spider Lemon threw its banana at Pondmon.

Both Sparkmon and Pondmon stumbled backwards after being attacked. Both Digimon were close to fading out.

"As much fun as it would be to destroy . . ." Sectomon smirked. "Actually, we could use _our_ Sparkmon and Pondmon as bait and _dispose_ of **you**! Spider Sting!"

"Honey Claw!"

"Puppy Bite!"

"Rushing Waters!"

"Static Ball!"

The six evil Digimon sent their attacks towards Pondmon and Sparkmon. Both Digimon knew they wouldn't survive the attack. They clasped hands and tried focusing their remaining powers to create some sort of shield of some sort. Suddenly . . .

"Absorb," they said at once.

A strange wall of electricity and water energy appeared in front of the two Rookie Digimon. The wall absorbed the attacks and then the energy went straight to Sparkmon and Pondmon.

"Static Ball!"

"Aquatic Teleport!"

Sparkmon shot a blast of electricity at the other Digimon but Pondmon teleported the duo upward into the ventilation system.

Chapter Five: Attack at Carrier Village

"Cerberusmon," said Cubmon, "I think I know how we can get to the Alpha Moon! I have a friend that can help us. Hold off Airdramon for as long as you can."

"Right," agreed Cerberusmon. "Tail Twister!"

Airdramon shot a beam of energy at Cerberusmon, but the dog Digimon's tail swirled the beam of energy reversed directions and hit Airdramon.

Cubmon took this moment to run past the flying dragon Digimon and out of Carrier Village.

Airdramon gave an annoyed roar. "Don't think you can beat me that easily. Sectomon gave me this if I needed it." Airdramon spun around and slammed its tail at Cerberusmon, forcing it to fall to the ground. Airdramon glared at the Light DigiDestined humans.

"I think we should run," suggested Derek.

Airdramon gave another roar and then shot a small piece of metal towards Derek's Digivice. The metal pieces connected to Derek's Digivice and it began glowing. It gave off a strange blast of light and the light shined onto Airdramon.

"Airdramon Digivolved to . . . Gigadramon!"

"Huh?" Michael grabbed Derek's Digivice and looked at it. "Sectomon most have created a program to force Derek's Digivice to power up Airdramon to Digivolve into Gigadramon."

"Tri Doggy Treat!" growled Cerberusmon.

"Guilty Claw!" growled Gigadramon. It's giant claw opened up and shot a beam of energy at Cerberusmon, and blasted the dog Digimon towards the side of a building.

Derek began examining his Digivice. "Maybe, if we could put this chip on Sasha's Digivice, Cerberusmon would be able to Digivolve."

"Worth a try," Sasha, as Cerberusmon tried fighting off Gigadramon.

****

"Run!" shouted Bugmon and Monomon.

"Not so fast! Deadly Sting!" growled the main Flymon.

"Banana Slap!" Monomon hurled its banana at the three Deadly Sting attacks, knocking them away from the group. "Quickly, run away!"

Taylor and Summer rushed towards the Digimon and grabbed them, before a Flymon's Deadly Sting attack hit them. Then the four began running away from the Flymon.

"How are we suppose to Digivolve back to Primemon and Spidmon if we can't even stop to rest," complained Monomon.

As the four continued running, Taylor spotted an abandoned building. "Quickly, we can hide and think of what to do in there!"

They all ran into the building, moaning and groaning. As they hid in the building, a strange fountain was in the middle of the ruins slowly appeared.

Taylor and Summer walked over to it. It was a strange pool of a liquid energy that was giving off a strange aurora and seemed to be reacting to Taylor's Digivice and DigiGem.

"What is it?" asked Bugmon.

"I'm not sure," replied Taylor. "I suppose it could be some kind of way out of this please."

Suddenly, the buzzing of Flymon buzzed all around the building that they were hiding in.

"The Flymon are back," said Summer. "Quickly Taylor do something!"

He shrugged. "Since my Digivice and DigiGem are reacting, I guess I could, put it in the liquid or something." He first dropped the DigiGem in the fountain and was about to put the Digivice in there too except a bright blast of light shot up from the pool.

Bugmon's eyes began to glow and it said, "It's the weirdest thing, but that pools enabled me to Digivolve again!" Bugmon stood up, reenergize, and began to Digivolve. "Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"We'll just have to figure out what that pool thing exactly does later," said Summer. "Let's go!"

Chapter Six: The Digimon's Return

As Pondmon and Sparkmon continued crawling through the ventilation system, they eventually reached an exit that would lead them outside.

But as they were reaching the exit, Pondmon slowed down Sparkmon. "Wait, I think someone's waiting outside for us." Pondmon began to glow and transformed into a pure liquid. Pondmon moved towards the exit and there were the SkullMeramon guards from before.

"We're trapped here aren't we?" asked Sparkmon.

"No," said Pondmon, reforming into a solid. "Eventually the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon are going to attack and capture us if we stay here too long."

"We have to at least try." Sparkmon and Pondmon both crawled towards the exit of the Dark DigiDestined's hideout. Eventually, the SkullMeramon thought it saw something in the forest, and the duo of Digimon leaped out from the vents.

"There they are!" growled the SkullMeramon. "Flame Chain!"

As Sparkmon continued running, Pondmon stopped and began to glow. "Rushing Waters!" Pondmon liquefied again and swirled into a giant cyclone and washed out the Flame Chain attack. Then, Pondmon twirled SkullMeramon about and tossed it away from them.

"Head for the forest!" shouted Pondmon to Sparkmon.

The small electric Digimon nodded and changed directions. As the two Digimon continued, three SkullMeramon leaped in front of them.

"Rushing Waters!" shouted Pondmon.

"Static Burst!" growled Sparkmon.

This time, Pondmon remaining solid and released a blast of water, and Sparkmon shot a blast of electricity at them. But the three SkullMeramon weren't badly affected.

Pondmon moaned. "I wish Derek were here to help protect me. Even Bugmon if it came to that."

Sparkmon began moaning weakly and fell to the ground.

"Sparkmon!" cried Pondmon.

"Your Sparkmon won't be the only thing hurt in acouple of seconds," growled the SkullMeramon. "Metal Fireball!"

Sparkmon and Pondmon clasped hands again and they both began to glow a bright yellow light and a bright blue light. Then, the ground began rumbling. The ground split up and there was the familiar dragon Digimon.

"It's Nitegramon!" cried Pondmon.

Sparkmon's eyes widened. "It said when it was stronger it'd attack us again." Sparkmon glanced around. "Maybe, Nitegramon's working with the Dark DigiDestined."

The three SkullMeramon lunged at the two Rookie Digimon, but the giant Nitegramon landed in its way and the three attacks deflected off of Nitegramon.

"Dragon Breathe!" growled Nitegramon, and shot three fire balls of SkullMeramon, knocking them to the ground. It turned to Sparkmon and Pondmon. "I will not let others do my work! Get on my back, now!"

The duo of Digimon climbed onto the dragon Digimon's back, and it took off into the sky.

"Night's Shine!" Nitegramon gave a night roar and the afternoon sky seemed to turn to night. The moon the hung in the sky began to glow and shot a beam of energy at the SkullMeramon. The blasted knocked down the SkullMeramon, but didn't completely defeat them.

But, it gave Nitegramon and the others enough time to escape.

Chapter Seven: Help's Arrived

The group of Flymon circled around the abandoned building. The main Flymon smiled happily. "They'll never be able to escape us now! Everyone, on five, launch your attack! One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Fo-"

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Suddenly, twin missiles shot from the abandoned building and hit the leading Flymon. Suddenly, Spidmon leaped from the building. "Spider Claw!" Spidmon slashed Flymon, and the Digimon began shaking and falling to the ground, then shattered into millions of pieces.

"He killed the general!" growled one of the Flymon.

"Get him!" growled another Flymon.

"Web Wall!" growled Spidmon, shooting webbing in front of him, creating a giant wall. Several of the Flymon flew right into it, getting stuck on the webbing.

"Banana Slap!" Monomon popped out of the building and hurled its banana that it was carrying at one of the Flymon's wings, and it fell helplessly to the ground.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" growled Spidmon, releasing twin missiles at the remaining Flymon.

****

As the kids fiddled with the small chip placed on Derek's Digivice, Cerberusmon attempted to hold off Gigadramon, even though he obviously wasn't able to completely stop the Ultimate Digimon.

It wasn't until Cerberusmon finally landed a good hit when . . .

"It's off!" said Derek, holding up the chip. He turned to Sasha. "Sasha, give me your Digivice. I may be able to get it to work for Cerberusmon."

"Face it Cerbie," growled Gigadramon, "you're all washed up! Guilty Claw!"

"Underworld Wrath!" growled Cerberusmon.

Derek slowly inserted the strange chip onto Sasha's Digivice and it began to glow. It then shined a strange black light onto Cerberusmon and Sasha's Digimon to glow and grow.

"Cerberusmon Digivolved to . . ." Cerberusmon continued growing and turned completely black. Cerberusmon claws extended and its three heads became wild and somewhat distorted. Its fangs grew down to the ground and its eyes turned to a bloody red color. "Dark Cerberusmon."

"I have a bad feeling that we've messed things up," murmured Michael.

Dark Cerberusmon gave a mighty roar and leaped at Gigadramon. "Hell's Wrath!"

Dark Cerberusmon began to glow with a dark aurora and shot a beam of dark energy at Gigadramon. The flying Digimon fell helplessly to the ground.

"Death Claw!" Dark Cerberusmon leaped at Gigadramon and tried jabbed its claw straight through Gigadramon, but the flying Digimon hit Dark Cerberusmon in the head with its tail, which was Dark Cerberusmon's weak point. It began to glow and Digivolved back to Pupmon.

Then, there was a second roar from a strange, golden, Digimon carrying Cubmon on its back. It flew towards Gigadramon and began to glow. "Mystic Break!" The golden Digimon began to glow and shot a blast of energy at Gigadramon and it shattered to pieces as it was deleted.

The Digimon, who was called Crossmon, landed on the ground to let Cubmon off. "See, I told ya I'd get help! Now, let's go help Taylor and the others. Crossmon saw another swarm of Flymon heading this way."

Chapter Eight: Back Together?

Spidmon glanced towards the sky and moaned. "I hear another six Flymon heading this way." The spider Digimon turned to Monomon. "I'll be needing your help."

Monomon nodded. "I'm all rested and ready." Monomon glanced towards Summer, who's Digivice was glowing and so was her DigiGem in her watch. "Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

Suddenly, the buzzing was the loudest it had gotten from before. The six Flymon dove down towards Spidmon and Primemon. As one headed towards the two Digimon, a blurry flash of gold flashed back and took down one of the Digimon. This strange, golden, flying Digimon was accompanied by Grizzlymon and the other kids.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" growled Spidmon.

"Grizzly Claw!" growled Grizzlymon.

"Banana Club!" growled Primemon.

"Mystic Break," growled the golden Digimon called Crossmon.

The four attacks (it'd actually be five since there are two Spider Fang Rockets) all hit the Flymon and took them all out, except one injured Flymon that Grizzlymon purposely didn't delete.

"Flymon," said Grizzlymon, "tell your Dark DigiDestined that Carrier Village is not a village you want to mess with." Grizzlymon turned to Primemon. "Or, you'll be getting a little of Primemon's club, and Crossmon's Mega Digimon power."

The injured Flymon slowly flew away from Carrier Village. As this was happening, the trio of Digimon all began to glow and Digivolved back to Bugmon, Cubmon, and Monomon.

Derek and Alley both walked over to Crossmon. "Can you get us to the Alpha Moon?"

Crossmon nodded. "Of course I can. Though, I most likely won't be able take all of you at once. Some of you will need another Digimon to get you there. But this is Carrier Village, so that won't be took hard, right?"

Taylor nodded. "Pondmon, Sparkmon, we're on our way."

****

Nitegramon landed on the ground, letting of Sparkmon and Pondmon.

"I'd say thank you Nitegramon but," said Sparkmon, "you just said you weren't ready to fight us before. What is it now? The wrong scenario?"

Nitegramon snorted. "Just be glad you got this far." Nitegramon glanced upward towards the Digital World. "I have plans. And I want to test these plans against _all_ of you. And in order for me to do that, the Dark DigiDestined can't destroy you. So, until my plan is done, you can look to me as a protector- or temporary ally." Nitegramon flapped its wings and took off.

Sparkmon and Pondmon turned forward and saw a town up ahead.

Pondmon glanced at Sparkmon. "Well, Nitegramon seems to be on our side, so we shouldn't be freaked if he shows up again." He sighed. "In the meantime, let's head that way towards the town. Maybe we'll be able to get back to the Digital World . . ."

****

As Pondmon and Sparkmon continue towards their friends, two deadly enemies step in their way: The Dark DigiDestined's Pondmon and Sparkmon. And with the Light DigiDestined so close by, the two Digimon can't give up now. Will Sparkmon and Pondmon reunite with their friends? Check out episode eight, _In Search of the Others_.


	9. In Search of the Others (08)

****

The

DigiDestined

Now that they've escaped, Pondmon

and Sparkmon must reunited with the others.

****

In Search of the Others

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Back to the Alpha Moon

Pondmon and Sparkmon slowly walked over to the nearby town. As the duo of Digimon slowly walked towards the town, a sign welcomed them.

"What does it say?" asked Pondmon.

"Welcome to Carrier Village of the Alpha Moon," replied Sparkmon. "It's a replica of the Carrier Village on the Digital World and the Beta Moon. It's a Digimon port where Digimon fly in front the different worlds."

Pondmon nodded. "Well, if we're going to meet up with the other Digimon and the Light DigiDestined at any time on this moon, it's most likely going to be here." Pondmon glanced back. "But we can't stop for too long, because Sectomon and the other Digimon are after us."

Sparkmon nodded. "Let's go."

****

Crossmon flew past the Beta Moon and towards the Alpha Moon carrying Taylor, Bugmon, Michael, Cubmon, and Derek, while AeroVeedramon carried Sasha, Pupmon, Summer, Monomon, and Alley. The two Digimon were using their powers to harness the Light DigiDestined in a protective bubble as they flew towards the Alpha Moon.

"When we reach the Alpha Moon," said Crossmon, "we'll reach the Carrier Village there. It's relatively near the Dark DigiDestined's base. I'm sure if your friends escaped they'll be heading there."

"Will there be any of the Dark DigiDestined's troops there?" asked Pupmon.

"Well, that's nothing for you to be worrying about Pupmon," replied Sasha, holding the In-Training form of Tripupmon close to her chest. "You're still too weak from being forcefully Digivolved into Dark Cerberusmon. And . . . it's my fault your Digivolved into Dark Cerberusmon"

Derek shook his head. "No it's not. If we all hadn't tried to cheat by using the Dark DigiDestined's chip," said Derek, "Tripupmon wouldn't have Digivolved."

"A Digimon can only Digivolve like that if it's been corrupted," replied Monomon. "So, in a way, I suppose it would be some of Sasha's fault."

Sasha glared at the Digimon and began ringing its neck. "Why you rotten little monkey! You take that back!"

Pupmon calmed down Sasha so she would release Monomon. Then, he repeated, "Will there be any of the Dark DigiDestined's troops there?"

"Most likely," said AeroVeedramon. "If they controlled the Carrier Village on the Digital World, they'll want to control the Carrier Villages on the Beta and Alpha Moons."

"Then I have an idea," said Pupmon. "We should land outside of Carrier Village so we aren't attacked right when we arrived. Besides, that gives us a better chance of running into Pondmon and Sparkmon there."

"Yes," said Bugmon, "and they Pondmon can use its Aquatic Teleport to teleport us back to the Digital World. It'll be ten times faster than flying there."

"Good plan Pupmon," said Crossmon. "I'll change our destination. I just hope Pondmon and Sparkmon aren't captured before we get there. Or else it'll make our job a _whole_ lot harder . . ."

Chapter Two: Misleading

As Sparkmon and Pondmon slowly walked into the village, they were stopped by two sets of bird/plan Digimon.

"You're Deramon, aren't you?" asked Pondmon.

The four Deramon all bowed to Pondmon and Sparkmon. "Our lords, we're sorry that your captives have escaped."

Sparkmon glanced at Pondmon. "Our lords?"

The two Digimon stepped backwards, out of Deramon's hearing range. "They think that we're the Dark DigiDestined's Sparkmon and Pondmon," explained Pondmon. "If we continue to mislead them, then we'll be able to easily get a Digimon to fly us back to the Digital World."

The two Digimon slid right back to the four peacock Digimon with the bush for their back tail feathers. Sparkmon explained that he and Pondmon were heading down to the Digital World for a mission.

"But you'll be doing your inspection first right?" asked the leader Deramon.

The two Digimon slowly turned towards each other.

"The inspection," said the Deramon. "Searching for any Digimon that could be linked to your little Light DigiDestined friends."

"Oh!" said Pondmon. "Oh, of course. And how long do you think this will take?"

"A half an hour probably," said the Deramon.

Sparkmon shrugged. "That's fine."

As the Deramon began walking off, Pondmon whispered, "_Why_ is this fine! What if the Dark DigiDestined come after us!"

"The Dark DigiDestined's Digimon need their partner's Digivices to Digivolve," explained Sparkmon. "If Pondmon does use Aquatic Teleport, we'll trick the Deramon into thinking that they're the Light DigiDestined's Digimon."

"Perfect," said Pondmon.

The two Digimon started following after the Deramon.

****

The portal opened up and revealed Jason, Jessie, Bob, Lily, James, Erik, Henry, and Karen stepping out of the portal. They all glanced around and found their home empty and in turmoil.

"What the hell happened?" asked James slowly.

Jason glanced around and glared as he saw the empty cage. "It seems that those Light DigiDestined's Digimon aren't as weak as they appear, even without their partners to help them Digivolve."

"Pi-pi _pivo_!"

"Mo yo mo!"

Pivomon and Moyomon quickly crawled towards their partners.

Jason turned towards Henry and Karen. "Use your Digivices to force them to Digivolve into Maremon and Vipmon!"

Both Henry and Karen hesitated just as Sectomon and the other five Digimon emerged through the door.

"Um, Jason, we have a small problem," said Sectomon. "Pondmon and Sparkmon managed to escape using a Nitegramon. And . . ." Sectomon sighed. "Pondmon and Sparkmon were able to discover their Absorb abilities." Sectomon glared at Jason. "Why were you gone _so_ long anyway!"

James nodded. "Excellent, we've been able to warp the time dilation."

"What's that mean?" asked Spider Lemon.

"It means that time goes by in _much_ faster in this world than in our world. In other words, a much larger amount of time will go by in the Digital World than in our world," explained James. "The test we just took correctly states my theory."

"In the mean time," growled Jason, trying to steer things back to the problem at hand, "we need to recapture Pondmon and Sparkmon!" Jason slowly walked over to the monitors. "It seems that there are two groups of the Light DigiDestined on this moon. One is in the Carrier Village while the other signal is coming from outside of Carrier Village."

"The other Light DigiDestined must be trying to rescue Pondmon and Sparkmon, so they landed outside of the Carrier Village," said Tripupmon.

Karen moaned. "Great. All right, Henry and I will stay here and guard our base, while James, Pondmon, Erik, and Sparkmon head to Carrie Village, and the rest of you attack the remaining DigiDestined."

"Right," said Jason. "Everybody, Digivolve."

Chapter Three: Failed Plan

After searching up and down, Pondmon and Sparkmon's inspection search was almost complete. Of course, it had been over a half an hour, so now the two Digimon were beginning to get worried.

"And that's the last area," said the leading Deramon. "The inspection's finished."

Sparkmon sighed. "All right, what Digimon can transport us back fastest to the Digital World?"

"Simple," said Deramon, "that Digimon would be-"

"Deramon!" A Woodmon came running up to Deramon. "Deramon! We have located the Light DigiDestined outside of this village!"

"Did you unleash the Dark Tyrannomon, the Monochromon, and the other Digimon?" asked Deramon.

"As soon as we saw we sent them after the Light DigiDestined," said the Woodmon. "Also, it seems that two of the Champion Light DigiDestined are heading from the Dark DigiDestined's base."

"Which Digimon?" asked Pondmon.

"Of the two Digimon we've been able to identify Joltmon, so we suspect it's the escaped Digimon," said Woodmon. "They're coming towards the entrance of the village."

"So um," said Sparkmon, "which Digimon can transport us back to the Digital World?"

"You have to take care of these captive Digimon first," said Woodmon.

Pondmon glanced towards Sparkmon and replied, "Didn't really want to do this. You Deramon and this Woodmon seem kinda nice for the enemies. But, oh well! Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot five bubbles at the four Deramon and the fifth bubble for the Woodmon and they were teleported away from them.

"Time to get out of here!" cried Sparkmon.

****

Joltmon and Oceanmon slowly stopped outside of Carrier Village and let Erik and James off their back. The two Digimon then slowly Digivolved back to Sparkmon and Pondmon.

"These two Digimon are going to get what they deserve," growled Sparkmon. "But, might as well have some irony to it. We'll take the Light DigiDestined's Sparkmon and Pondmon in our Sparkmon and Pondmon forms. Not only will we not let them go back to the other Light DigiDestined, we'll prove that the virus version of those Digimon are stronger than the data version."

Pondmon chuckled evilly. "They'll never know what hit them."

Chapter Four: The Digimon's Attack

AeroVeedramon and Crossmon landed outside of Carrier Village, about two miles away out of viewing distance from the village.

"So, if you just continue straight from here," said Crossmon, "you'll hit Carrier Village. There, you'll get to Carrier Village where your friends probably are."

"Great," said Alley. "Sparkmon and Pondmon will be back."

Taylor nodded. "And once they're back, I have a plan. Using our combined strength, we would probably be able to destroy the Dark DigiDestined's base."

"But in the meantime," murmured Pupmon, "we have another problem." Pupmon pointed up ahead. "It seems that there's a _large_ number of Digimon are approaching us!"

The six humans and six Digimon all turned towards Carrier Village, and there was a giant herd of Digimon heading their way.

Taylor, Michael, Sasha, and Summer's DigiGems and Digivices began reacting and their Digimon began to glow.

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Pupmon Digivolved to . . . Tripupmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

The three, Champion Digimon, one Rookie Digimon, one Ultimate Digimon, and the one Mega Digimon all waited as the enemy Digimon came into clear view. Rushing towards them were two Monochromon and two Dark Tyrannomon. Behind them was a SkullMeramon and a MetalSeadramon.

"This should be fun," growled Tripupmon. "Aquamon would be the most helpful Digimon right now, since its water attacks could take out everyone except MetalSeadramon, but Crossmon could handle that."

"Improvise," said Spidmon. "Web Wall!" Spidmon shot up a wall of webbing for shielding form any incoming attacks. "All right everyone, long range attacks! Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon shot twin rockets towards the Digimon.

"Grizzly Quake!" Grizzlymon created a giant earthquake that headed towards the enemy Digimon.

"Banana Club!" Primemon hurled its banana club head-on towards one of the incoming Dark Tyrannomon.

"V-Wing Blade!" AeroVeedramon shot a **V** shaped blast of energy towards the incoming SkullMeramon.

"Mystic Beak!" Crossmon opened its mouth and shot a beam of energy at the incoming MetalSeadramon.

The five attacks all hit the incoming Digimon, but oddly enough . . .

"They're still coming," murmured Derek.

"We'll have to fight them head on!" said Taylor. "Everyone, get ready."

Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, AeroVeedramon, and Crossmon all prepared for the incoming attacks. But as they continued forward, Grizzlymon finally noticed:

"We have more company," growled Grizzlymon. "IronWeb Sectomon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, and Baboomon aren't too far behind!"

"Well, let's get going!" AeroVeedramon and Crossmon took to the sky, while the Light DigiDestined's Digimon rushed towards Dark Tyrannomon, Monochromon, SkullMeramon, and MetalSeadramon.

Taylor turned towards Derek and Alley. "While they're battling against the other Digimon, you can get to Carrier Village to find Pondmon and Sparkmon."

"That's like two miles away!" cried Alley and Derek.

"And that's why you get a head start now!" Taylor pushed the two and they started running towards Carrier Village.

Chapter Five: Escape from the Village

Within minutes the Digimon of the village signaled for the Dark Tyrannomon and Monochromon to be released from their cages and track down Pondmon and Sparkmon. So, the two Digimon quickly went into hiding.

"Arg!" growled Dark Tyrannomon, smashing down one of the buildings in the Carrier Village.

"We can't just let those Digimon destroy the village looking for us," murmured Sparkmon.

"I don't see why not," replied Pondmon.

Sparkmon glared at Pondmon. "If we let Monochromon and Dark Tyrannomon destroy Carrier Village, they may end up killing helpless Digimon or destroying the homes of others. Besides-" Sparkmon smirked at Pondmon "-your Rushing Waters attack could come in handy."

Pondmon nodded and emerged from the building they were hiding in. "Rushing Waters!"

"Static Burst!" growled Sparkmon, jumped out of its hiding place.

The electricity hit the water and it started flowing with Pondmon's attack. The ball of electrified water was about to hit the Dark Tyrannomon when suddenly . . .

"Aquatic Teleport!" From a building above, a bubble hit the two Digimon's attack combo. The bubble popped and the two attacks were suddenly teleported above Sparkmon and Pondmon. The attack fell down and hit both Digimon, but the shock caused more pain to Pondmon.

"You," growled Sparkmon to the enemy Pondmon.

The aquatic Digimon shrugged. "I thought this would be fun! Rushing Waters!" Pondmon released a powerful blast of water that when right towards Sparkmon.

"Static Ball!" Sparkmon hurled a ball of electricity at the Rushing Waters attack and the ball spread the water, forming almost a star-like formation. "Static Burst!" Sparkmon then hurled a blast of electricity at its Static Ball and it caused an explosion that deadened the water attack. When the steam from the water cleared, Pondmon had disappeared.

"Aquatic Teleport!" From behind Sparkmon, a giant bubble hit the Light DigiDestined's Digimon and concealed it within the bubble. When the bubble suddenly popped, Sparkmon was transported up high into the sky and began to fall towards the ground below. When Sparkmon finally hit the ground, he had discovered that he had been tossed across the village and was out of contact with allying Pondmon.

****

Pondmon, who was recovering from the shock, slowly arose. There, standing in front of the Digimon, was the shockingly deadly Sparkmon of the Dark DigiDestined.

"Static Ball!" growled Sparkmon hurling a ball of electricity at Pondmon.

"Aquatic Teleport!" cried Pondmon, quickly shooting a bubble and teleporting away Sparkmon's attack.

"Static Burst!" growled Sparkmon again, releasing a blast of electricity.

"Ah!" Pondmon lifted itself up and leaped out of the water. Pondmon quickly found a close enough exit and used its Aquatic Teleport on itself.

Sparkmon snickered. "Not getting away _that_ easily! Static Ball!" Sparkmon created a ball of electricity and hurled it towards the back exit of Carrier Village.

As Pondmon slowly emerged from its Aquatic Teleport attack, and blast of electricity hit its back and the Light DigiDestined's Sparkmon fell to the ground.

Chapter Six: The Arrival

"Volcanic Strike!" growled one of the Monochromon, shooting a blast of fire at Primemon.

Primemon quickly deadened the attack with its club. Then jumped into the air.

"Volcanic Strike!"

"Banana Club!" As the fire slowly escaped Monochromon's mouth, Primemon's club slammed the fire back into Monochromon.

"Slamming Attack!" growled the second Monochromon leaping at Primemon.

"Grizzly Claw!" Grizzlymon leaped at the Monochromon and slammed into it and knocked it to the side.

The Monochromon quickly rose again and charged at Grizzlymon again. "Grizzly Quake!" Grizzlymon slammed its fist onto the ground and created a giant earthquake. The blast from the quake sent Monochromon flying upward.

"Monkey Rage!" Primemon began to get steamed up and lifted its Monochromon up above him. Primemon hurled its Monochromon up at the other airborne Monochromon. The two Digimon collided and collapsed on the ground.

"Spider Claw!" Spidmon lunged at Dark Tyrannomon claw first, but . . .

"Iron Tail!" Dark Tyrannomon swung around and whacked Spidmon with its hard tail, knocking Spidmon to the ground.

The second Dark Tyrannomon stepped up next to the other Digimon and they both growled in unison, "Fire Blast!" The two Dark Tyrannomon shot blasts of fire at the injured Spidmon.

"They need me help!" cried Tripupmon, who was beginning to glow and grow. "Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

Luckily, Cerberusmon leaped in the way to protect Spidmon. "Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon's tail began to spin and the attack was caught in the twister. The Fire Blast attacks spun around and ended up slamming into the Dark Tyrannomon.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon leaped above Cerberusmon and shot the twin rockets at the Dark Tyrannomon. Caught off guard, the two attacks severally hurt the Digimon.

"Underworld Wrath!" growled Cerberusmon, as it's claw dug underground and suddenly a giant claw shot up below the two injured Dark Tyrannomon. The Digimon went flying up into the air and landed on the pile of Monochromon.

"Flame Chain!" growled the SkullMeramon.

"V-Wing Blade!" growled AeroVeedramon.

The two attacks collided and formed an explosion.

"Giga Ice Blast!" MetalSeadramon's mouth opened up and it released a blast of furious ice energy energy. The blast sent Crossmon, AeroVeedramon, and SkullMeramon flying backwards away from the Light DigiDestined.

"We can help you!" shouted Spidmon to Crossmon.

"It's all right," replied AeroVeedramon. "You have your own battle to fight!"

"And that fact is true." IronWeb Sectomon, with Jason on his back, slowly approached the Light DigiDestined with the other Dark DigiDestined children and Digimon behind him. "Now, time for us to play, huh? Iron Web Ball!" IronWeb Sectomon launched three giant balls of iron at Spidmon.

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Banana Club!"

While Spidmon's twin missiles took out IronWeb Sectomon's first two balls of iron-webbing, Primemon leaped at the second ball and smashed it with its giant club.

"Monkey Bash!" Before Primemon could land on the ground, Baboomon slammed into Primemon forcing it to the ground. "Baboo Roar!" Baboomon released a mighty roar that sent Primemon flying backwards.

"Underworld Wrath!" Cerberusmon's claw shot out from under Baboomon and it went flying up into the air. The Light DigiDestined's Cerberusmon darted under where Baboomon would land and its tail began spinning around. "Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon's tail created a giant twister that made Baboomon continue spinning up into the air.

"Tri Doggy Treat!" The Dark DigiDestined's Cerberusmon hit the other Cerberusmon with the deadly attack, causing Cerberusmon to stop its Tail Twister and Baboomon ended up landing on the Light DigiDestined's Cerberusmon.

"Don't think you can beat them that easily!" growled Grizzlymon. "Stun Fur!" Grizzlymon bashed into Cerberusmon and Baboomon, causing them to be paralyzed. "You can't treat my Digimon friends like-"

"Grizzly Claw!" The other Grizzlymon slammed the Light DigiDestined's Grizzlymon in the back; right in the spine. That was Grizzlymon's weak point and it fell to the ground.

Chapter Seven: Hunted

The Dark DigiDestined's Sparkmon walked slowly and confidently towards the injured Pondmon.

"Say good-bye, Pondmon," growled Sparkmon, as it created a ball of electricity.

"Beak Buster!" From on top of a building, a Deramon fluttered down- or more like fell down- onto the ground shot a blast of energy from its beak. The blast hit Sparkmon, and the ball of energy exploded in Sparkmon's face.

Sparkmon glared angrily at Deramon. "_What_ are you doing!"

"I'm defending our master," growled the Deramon. "Prepare to be destroy Sparkmon, like the rest of your Light DigiDestined will be!"

"Fool! Static Burst!" Sparkmon released a blast of electricity at Deramon, shocking the Digimon. "I'm the Sparkmon of the Dark DigiDestined!"

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon, who had reenergize himself, jumped up and shot two giant bubbles at Deramon and Sparkmon, and quickly teleported away. Pondmon glanced around. "Now's my chance to run."

****

Sparkmon moaned and slowly got up. He glanced around, hoping the Dark DigiDestined's Pondmon wouldn't find him.

The little electric Digimon glanced around, when suddenly, a mighty roar filled the village. There, in front of Sparkmon, was a Monochromon.

"Volcanic Strike!" growled Monochromon, shot a blast of fire at Sparkmon.

"Ah!" cried Sparkmon, jumping out of the way. "Static Ball!" Sparkmon shot a ball of electricity at Monochromon, but it wasn't affected.

"Please, let me. Rushing Waters!" From on top of the building, a Pondmon released a blast of water that knocked badly hurt the Monochromon, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. The Pondmon leaped down. "You think you can beat me, Sparkmon?"

"You're the Dark DigiDestined's Pondmon, right?" Sparkmon began to glow as it charged up with electricity. "Then try this on for size. Static Burst!" Sparkmon charged up and released a blast of electricity at Pondmon.

But, Pondmon was quick and evaded the blasts. Sparkmon kept the shocks coming, but it eventually tired out the electric Digimon. And when it did . . .

"Perfect," said Pondmon, landing on the top of a building. "Rushing Waters!" Pondmon released a large current of water. The attack slammed Sparkmon into the side of another building.

"Can't win like that, Pondmon," growled Sparkmon. "Static Ball!"

"I never said I would," replied Pondmon. "Aquatic Teleport!"

As the ball of electricity hurled towards Pondmon, the water Digimon shot a bubble at the ball and the electricity was teleported elsewhere. Then, from above, the static ball fell and hit Sparkmon over the head.

"Rushing Waters!" Pondmon again shot a large current of water that shoved Sparkmon down an alleyway, towards the exit of Carrier Village.

"The . . . exit," murmured Sparkmon slowly. Sparkmon slowly limped towards the exit, but he could hear Pondmon approaching.

"You're not getting away Sparkmon!" shouted Pondmon. "Aquatic Teleport!"

Sparkmon began to glow from the effect of the electricity again. It used all of its power in a Static Burst attack and popped the bubble and shocked Pondmon. Sparkmon collapsed on the ground, but Pondmon wasn't done yet . . .

****

As Pondmon rushed towards the exit, a line of Deramon appeared.

"No!" cried Pondmon, slowly stopping.

"You need to learn how to teleport or accurately," said Sparkmon, slowly stepping out from behind the Deramon line. "Static Ball!" Sparkmon threw the ball of electricity and hit Pondmon with it. "Static Ball!" Sparkmon threw another ball of electricity, and again, and again, and again. Sparkmon wasn't finished until Pondmon was destroyed.

Chapter Eight: Miracles

Derek and Alley continued running towards Carrier Village, which was in plain sight now. And as they continued running, they could see flashes of electricity and the faint sound of water.

"Sparkmon and Pondmon must be there," said Alley.

"But why would they be using their attacks?" wondered Derek. "Maybe the other Dark DigiDestined's Digimon went after them!"

"That would be their Sparkmon and Pondmon," murmured Alley. As she continued running, she felt something shimmer and there was a flash of light from her ring. The beam of light shot towards a part of the Carrier Village.

The same thing was happening to Derek. The crystal in his glasses had began to glow and shot a beam of light towards another part of Carrier Village.

"They must be in trouble," murmured Derek. He held up his Digivices. "Do you think we're close enough?"

"Worth a shot," said Alley.

The two DigiDestined held up their Digivices, and together they shouted, "Digivolve!"

The beam of light shot towards both Sparkmon and Pondmon. The DigiGems were able to power them up. Then, the signals from the Digivices were carried through the beams of light to the two Digimon.

****

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Wah!" cried Sparkmon in horror, as the larger Digimon loomed above the little Rookie Digimon. "You still can't beat me! Static Burst!"

"Oh, really? Bubble Wall!" A large wall made up of bubble appeared in front of Aquamon, and the Static Burst attack was phased out by the wall. Aquamon smirked and said. "Time for a little push!" Aquamon pushed the Bubble Wall forward and it went straight towards Sparkmon and the Deramon. Lucky for him, Sparkmon jumped out of the way, and the bubbles all popped on Deramon, knocking them out.

"Static Ball!" growled Sparkmon, throwing a ball of electricity at Aquamon.

"Frost Fist!" Aquamon punched the incoming Static Ball, and it froze over. "Catch!" Aquamon threw the Static Ball at Sparkmon and pegged it right in the face. And, as soon as the ice cracked, it released a blast of electricity.

"The pain," moaned Sparkmon.

"Now, time for you to leave," said Aquamon. "Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon created a giant cyclone and it sent Sparkmon flying off.

****

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

Pondmon cried out in terror. "I suddenly, don't fell so good." Pondmon began to slip away, but Joltmon wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Thunder Blade!" Joltmon created a sword made of pure electricity. Joltmon then used its speed to dart in front of Pondmon. The electric Digimon whacked Pondmon with it, also giving off a blast of electricity.

"Can't beat me," mumbled Pondmon, slowly getting up. "Aquatic Teleport!"

Joltmon chuckled. "An Aquatic Teleport attack can't stand up against this! Static Convey!" Joltmon shot a blast of electricity and it quickly deadened Pondmon's Aquatic Teleport bubble. The Static Convey attack continued and shocked Pondmon. In the end, Pondmon was teleported back to its partner.

Chapter Nine: To the Rescue

"Iron Ropes!" IronWeb Sectomon swung its iron-webbing ropes at Spidmon, slamming it aside. "Iron Web Ball!" IronWeb Sectomon then chucked balls of iron at Spidmon repeatedly. Until . . .

"Talk about taking the fun out of things," moaned Spidmon. Spidmon began to glow and Digivolved back to Bugmon.

"Stun Fur!" The enemy Grizzlymon bashed into the Light DigiDestined's Grizzlymon. The Stun Fur attack paralyzed Grizzlymon. "Grizzly Claw!" Again, the enemy Grizzlymon hit the other Grizzlymon in the spine, which was Grizzlymon's weak point.

"No pain no game, right?" Grizzlymon began to glow and Digivolved back into Cubmon.

The two Cerberusmon were fighting each other head to head. They were using pure strength against pure strength.

"Underworld Wrath!" growled the enemy Cerberusmon, shooting its claw underground and then up at the Light DigiDestined's Cerberusmon. Then, the enemy Cerberusmon bashed into the other Cerberusmon full on. Still weak from being forced to Digivolve to Dark Cerberusmon, the Digimon began to glow.

"Oy." Cerberusmon began to glow and Digivolved back to Pupmon again.

"Baboo Roar!" Baboomon gave another mighty roar and sent Primemon flying backwards.

"Can't beat me that easily," growled Primemon, slowly rising up again. "Banana Club!" Primemon rushed towards Baboomon, raising his club above his head.

"Banana Slip!" Baboomon threw a banana peal to the ground, and Primemon slid up it. When Primemon did fall, it accidentally lost control of its Banana Club and it slammed into his face. "The pain . . ." Primemon began to glow and Digivolved back to Monomon.

"Hand over the DigiGems, and we'll spare your Digimon's lives," said Jason, approaching Taylor.

"Never," growled Taylor. "_Especially_ since we aren't beat yet!"

Jason eyed Taylor for a second. "What are you talking about?"

Taylor pointed behind Jason, and the Dark DigiDestined turned around. There was Aquamon and Joltmon approaching them, carrying Derek and Alley on their shoulders.

"Everyone, get ready to attack!" shouted Taylor.

IronWeb Sectomon nodded. "Iron Spider Rocket!"

"Grizzly Quake!" growled Grizzlymon.

Aquamon and Joltmon both stopped, letting Derek and Alley off their shoulders.

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

The tower of water headed towards the Dark DigiDestined. The blade of electricity merged with the cyclone and created a giant, electrified, cyclone of energy. The cyclone easily took out the missiles and stopped the quake. The two attacks hit IronWeb Sectomon hard and it began to glow and Digivolve back to Sectomon.

"Tail Twister!"

"Baboo Roar!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

Aquamon and Joltmon turned towards each other and nodded. "Absorb!" They created a wall of electricity and water. The wall absorbed the three attacks, and the energy went straight to the two Digimon.

"Frost Fist!"

"Electro Punch!"

Aquamon headed straight towards Baboomon and punched it right in the gut. Baboomon began to freeze over as an affect of Aquamon's Frost Fist. Inside the giant frozen statue, Baboomon Digivolved back to Spider Lemon.

Joltmon's Electro Punch hit Grizzlymon right in the spin. Besides being hit in its weak spot, the jolt charged throughout Grizzlymon's body. The blast forced Grizzlymon to Digivolve back to Cubmon.

"You two idiotic Digimon can't possibly defeat me," growled Cerberusmon.

Joltmon and Aquamon's fist began to glow brightly. "Duel Hit!" Side by side, Joltmon and Aquamon lunged at Cerberusmon. Joltmon used its Electro Punch in one hand, Aquamon used its Frost Fist in one hand, and in the two hands closest together, their fist had a current of electricity and ice running through them. The Duel Hit slammed into Cerberusmon causing a giant explosion. After the blast cleared, Cerberusmon had already Digivolved back to Tripupmon.

Chapter Ten: Unanswered Questions

"Kaizer Phoenix!"

"Magnum Crusher!"

Crossmon and AeroVeedramon finished off the MetalSeadramon and the SkullMeramon, as they shattered into little bits of pieces.

Crossmon and AeroVeedramon walked over to Aquamon and Joltmon.

"Looks like the Dark DigiDestined have lost," said Derek.

Jason quickly picked up Sectomon and so did the rest of the Dark DigiDestined. From Carrier Village, a Devidramon flew over head carrying James, Erik, Sparkmon, and Pondmon.

"When we meet again," shouted Jason, "they outcome will _not_ be the same!"

Devidramon took flight and started flying them back towards their base.

Aquamon and Joltmon began to glow and Digivolved back to Pondmon and Sparkmon. They rushed over to Derek and Alley, giving them a welcome-back hug.

"Uh." But, Bugmon, Cubmon, Pupmon, and Monomon were all looking pretty bent out of shape. They looked weaker than ever.

"Bugmon," murmured Taylor. Suddenly, he felt something shimmer and he pulled out his DigiGem from his pocket. "Huh?" The DigiGem shot a beam of light at Bugmon, and his eyes suddenly shot wide open.

"I have my strength back!" cried Bugmon happily.

The same thing happened to Michael and Summer, their DigiGems sent beams of light and re-powered up their Digimon.

Sasha's DigiGem in her friendship bracelet began to glow and shot a beam of light at Pupmon. Then, her Digivices began reacting and sent a signal through the beam of light to Pupmon.

"Pupmon Digivolved to . . . Tripupmon!"

"What just happened?" wondered Taylor.

"The same thing happened to us," said Derek. "We were running towards the city and our Digivice and DigiGems reacted. Then, Pondmon and Sparkmon were able to Digivolve."

Taylor held up his DigiGem and looked at it. "What _are_ these things?"

"They're some sort of power source," said Derek. "But what it's powered up on, I don't know."

"You know," said Crossmon, "I may be able to help. Legend has it that the DigiGems hit part of this moon, and it crystallized and turned into the Crystal Cave. It is a possibility that your question will be answered there."

"And we'll stand guard," said AeroVeedramon, "in case the Dark DigiDestined decide to strike again."

"Well, we're off to the Crystal Cave," said Taylor.

"Is it just me," said Bugmon, "or have we been going off to a lot of caves since you guys got here?"

****

In order to clearly understand their destiny, the Light DigiDestined head to the Crystal Cave to learn more about their DigiGems. But, it will be there where their Digimon will become strong enough- psychically and knowledgeably. And this will prepare them when it is their time to strike. Find out what will happen in _Foreseen_.


	10. Foreseen (09)

****

The

DigiDestined

The legend of their crystal is revealed . . .

and so is their new plan.

****

Foreseen

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: The Cave's Guard

Taylor, Bugmon, Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon, accompanied by both Crossmon and AeroVeedramon, all headed towards the Crystal Cave. It would be there that the secret of the DigiGems would fully be revealed.

"So, the upcoming cave will reveal to us the use for our DigiGems, right?" asked Tripupmon. "Just as the Dark and Light Cave helped us Digivolving."

"Exactly," said Crossmon.

"If you use are able to unlock your crystal's powers, it'll help you in the future," said AeroVeedramon. "Trust us. It'll definitely help your Champion Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate later on."

As they were walking along, there was a loud and angry roar from the sky, and Nitegramon flew overhead.

Sparkmon moaned. "Oh no, it's Nitegramon."

The group stopped walking.

"I thought you guys said that Nitegramon rescued you before," said Derek to Pondmon. "Why would he want to attack us now?"

"He said he'd destroy us, and he didn't want the Dark DigiDestined to destroy us," said Pondmon. "That's why he didn't destroy."

"Plus, it seems Nitegramon's brought some friends along," pointed out Cubmon. "_Look_!"

Then, there were several separate cries from above. Seven giant shadows flew overhead. There was Nitegramon accompanied by six Airdramon.

Taylor frowned. "Airdramon. Oh no."

Crossmon and AeroVeedramon glanced at each other and nodded. "We'll take care of Nitegramon." The two larger Digimon jumped into the air after Nitegramon and the Airdramon.

"Well," said Alley, "we'll let them take care of Nitegramon while we're in the cave."

As the Light DigiDestined continued forward, there was a small rumbling in the ground that no one really noticed until . . .

"Rah!" Right in front of the entrance of the cave emerged a giant three headed Digimon. One head was where it was suppose to be, while the other two heads were where its hands were suppose to be. The giant Digimon gave a mighty roar and stomped it foot down onto the ground.

"I'm guessing that's not one of Nitegramon's friends," murmured Monomon.

"Duh," replied Bugmon.

"That's Deltamon," said Pondmon. "It's a giant Champion Digimon. Its three heads are enough to take us all out! Its Triplex Force attack may be our destruction, but we'll have to try to stop it."

All of the children's DigiGems and Digivices began to react as soon as they all took a step closer to the cave.

The Digimon all nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

Chapter Two: The Mighty Deltamon

Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, and Joltmon stood in front of their partners, preparing to challenge Deltamon.

"We might as well tell you now," growled Cerberusmon, "we're going through you Deltamon, if you like it or not!"

"Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Monkey Fist!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

While Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, and Aquamon used their long-range attacks, Spidmon, Primemon, and Joltmon lunged at Deltamon.

But, Deltamon wasn't harmed by the long-range attacks, and when Spidmon, Primemon, and Joltmon headed towards Deltamon, the giant Champion Digimon knocked the three Digimon away.

"You can't harm Deltamon with your long-range attacks!" shouted Derek. "Try using all of your psychical attacks!"

"Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Monkey Fist!"

"Frost Fist!"

"Electro Punch!"

The six Digimon all rushed towards Deltamon, but again the giant Champion Digimon knocked them away.

"We all can't attack at once," growled Spidmon.

As Joltmon was getting, he quickly said, "I have an idea! Aquamon, come with me! The rest of you try your best to distract Deltamon!"

Primemon turned towards Grizzlymon and then back at Spidmon and Cerberusmon. "Grizzlymon and I will distract Deltamon, while you two continue trying your long-range attacks!"

"Right," said Spidmon and Cerberusmon.

Primemon got on one side of Deltamon, while Grizzlymon got on the other side of Deltamon.

"Grizzly Claw!" Grizzlymon lunged at Deltamon again, and the giant Digimon turned towards the incoming Grizzlymon, ignoring Primemon.

"Banana Club!" Primemon jumped up into the air and whacked Deltamon with its club over the head. By performing this attack, Primemon had been able to distract Deltamon long enough for Grizzlymon to hit Deltamon with its attack.

"Rah!" growled Deltamon and it slammed the two Digimon away.

Taking advantaged of the slightly injured Deltamon, Spidmon shot its Spider Fang Rockets and Cerberusmon used its Underworld Wrath attack. Off guard, Deltamon was hit by the two attacks and began to fall over backwards.

As Deltamon was slowly getting up, from behind him, Aquamon and Joltmon were heading straight towards the giant Digimon.

"Duel Hit!"

The two Digimon's Frost Fist/Electro Punch combo hit Deltamon and released a deadly shock.

The Light DigiDestined's Digimon regrouped and prepared to take out Deltamon. But, Deltamon wasn't easily defeated.

"Triplex Force!" Deltamon's three heads began to glow and in the mouths of the heads began gathering energy.

"Let us handle this," said Aquamon, standing next to Joltmon.

"Right," said Joltmon.

"Absorb!" They created a giant wall of electricity and water as the tri-energy attack headed straight towards them. The attack was absorbed into the wall, and then the wall split up and energized all of the Digimon.

"Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Banana Club!"

"Frost Fist!"

"Thunder Blade!"

The six Digimon lunged at Deltamon, who was harmed as it was. They all attacked the giant Digimon and it eventually collapsed.

"Now, it's my turn." Joltmon created a giant energy of electricity in its hands. "Static Convey!" Joltmon hurled the electricity energy at Deltamon, and it was teleported off somewhere.

Chapter Three: The Secret of the Cave

The six Digimon all began to glow again and they returned to their Rookie stages.

"Good job guys," said Taylor, picking up Bugmon.

"Yeah," said Summer. "You've all learned how to use your attacks together and work together. _Especially_ Joltmon and Aquamon."

Taylor slid over to Derek and replied, "I guess if you look at it that way, it was a good thing you temporarily lost Pondmon, huh?"

Derek glared angrily at Taylor and whacked him in the face. "_You_ need to learn how to be quiet."

"Taylor," said Bugmon slowly. "Look at your Crystal of Light."

"Hmmm?" Taylor took out his DigiGem and it still seemed to be glowing with power. It seemed to be still active when it reacted with the Digivice when Bugmon Digivolved. "My DigiGem is probably reacting with the Crystal Cave, since this has to do with our DigiGems, right? Check all of your crystals."

The other kids checked all of their DigiGems that were hidden as various other items. All of the crystals seemed to be reacting and glowing like Taylor's, but Taylor's DigiGem seemed to be giving off much more light than the others.

Crossmon and AeroVeedramon landed on the ground behind the DigiDestined.

"We drove away Nitegramon and his Airdramon," said Crossmon. "Something tells me you won't be seeing him any time soon."

"Are you two coming into the cave with us?" asked Tripupmon.

"Only Digimon who are the Digimon of DigiDestined may enter the cave," said AeroVeedramon. "We'll guard the cave in case the Dark DigiDestined decide to attack."

"Okay," said the six DigiDestined. "Let's go!"

Followed by their Digimon partners, the Light DigiDestined headed into the Crystal Cave . . .

****

As they continued through the Crystal Cave, they all seemed to notice that the cave was crystallizing. And, as they continued through the cave, both Taylor's Digivice and DigiGem seemed to be reacting.

"Something strange is going on," murmured Monomon, "and I don't like it."

"Tell me about," replied Sasha. "We could easily be walking into a trap or something worse!"

As they were walking, suddenly they hit a dead end.

"Great," they all said at once.

"You guys are so forgetful," said Bugmon. "We've hit dead ends like this before! All we have to do is break our way through!"

"Right!" said Cubmon. "Honey Claw!"

"Tail Smacker!" growled Monomon.

"Rushing Waters!" said Pondmon.

"Static Ball!" said Sparkmon.

The four attacks hit the wall, but as strange as it sounds, the wall seemed to be protected by some sort of force field.

"This blows," muttered Taylor. Suddenly, his DigiGems began reacting again and it shot a beam of light at the wall. The force field around the wall began to glow like a bright light. The crystal and the wall seemed to be reacting together and force field shattered into millions of pieces. Then, the wall just seemed to fade away to reveal a small cube up ahead on a small platform.  


Chapter Four: The Dark DigiDestined's Plan

"Those fools think they can defeat us!" growled Jason angrily, slamming his fist against the wall of their base.

"Talk about being in a bad mood," replied Sectomon.

Jason lifted up Sectomon and began shaking it. "Only _two_ Light DigiDestined stood in our way and we were defeated! They've escaped our base one too many times, and now our base has become hole-ly!" Jason tossed Sectomon across the room and then turned to Karen and Henry. "And why haven't your Digimon Digivolved _yet_!"

"They don't seem to have enough strength to Digivolve," said Henry.

"That, or they are enjoying their time as babies," said Karen.

"Do you think I care," growled Jason. "_No_! You have the powers of evil and darkness on your side! Force them to Digivolve!"

Karen and Henry both sighed and grasped their Digivices. They closed their eyes and their Digivices began reacting. "Digivolve!"

"Moyomon Digivolved to . . . Maremon!"

"Pivomon Digivolved to . . . Vipmon!"

"Good," growled Jason. "When they come and attack, just make sure your Digimon are at the Champion level!"

Bob spun around in the charge of the control panel. "Hey Jason, come look at this!"

Jason, followed by Sectomon, walked over to Bob and Tripupmon.

"It seems several Digimon have seen the Light DigiDestined heading towards the Crystal Cave," said Bob.

"No," growled Jason angrily.

Jessie, Lily, James, and Erik, accompanied by their Digimon, walked over to the screens. "What is it?"

"They've discovered the Crystal Cave," growled Jason. "It is there they'll learn more information, and possibly be able to destroy us!"

"So let Spider Lemon guess," said Lily's Digimon. "You want us to deploy full security around our base, right?"

"Exactly," growled Jason.

"What happened to Deltamon, who was suppose to be guarding the Crystal Cave?" asked Henry, as he approached the others.

"He was found outside a nearby town," said Jason. "Pondmon or Joltmon must have teleported them there. In the meantime, all Rookie Digimon deploy security around the base!"

"All right," said James. "Sectomon, get the Dark Tyrannomon ready. Cubmon and Spider Lemon, get the Gorillamon ready. Pondmon, Sparkmon, get the Monochromon prepared for attack. And Tripupmon, try to find Raremon."

Tripupmon flinched. "Can't I find someone a little more . . . stenchless . . . not so slimy . . . someone who couldn't kill someone with their BO?"

"Just go," growled Jason.

Sectomon, Cubmon, Tripupmon, Spider Lemon, Pondmon, and Sparkmon all nodded and they all headed out to get the security.

"The Light DigiDestined will never be able to get past us," growled Jason.

Chapter Five: The Cube of Light

Taylor DigiGem shot a beam of light towards the cube, so they twelve good-guys all rushed towards the cube.

Michael raised a curious eyebrow and took off his backpack. He swiftly pulled out the cube that contained Agumon and Tai's spirit in it. "Anyone else seeing what I'm seeing?"

"It's a second box," murmured Taylor. "How do you active these things again?"

Bugmon crawled on top of the box. "See that symbol of the box, right here! That's the same symbol as on your DigiGem, the Crest of Light!"

Taylor pulled out his DigiGem and placed it in a small hole on the top of the cube. The two devices began to glow and react and suddenly, and image of a girl and her Digimon was projected from the cube.

"Whoa," murmured the six children and six Digimon.

The girl slowly turned to them and nodded. "My name is Kari, I was one of the DigiDestined during the Devimon attack on the Digital World and during the Digital Emperor's reign of terror over the Digital World."

"This would be during the same time that Tai guy was a DigiDestined, right?" asked Michael. "And since your cube thing was opened by the Crystal of Light, I'm guessing you were the DigiDestined of Light, or something like that. Am I correct?"

"Yes," said the small cat Digimon. "She is actually the sister of Tai."

"Gatomon, right?" asked Pondmon. "Legend have it that Gatomon would Digivolve into angels and demons- regular Gatomon would Digivolve to Angewomon while Black Gatomon would Digivolved to LadyDevimon."

"I was Kari's protector," replied the Gatomon. "You are here because you want to learn more about those things you call the DigiGems, correct?"

"Yes," said Bugmon. "What can you tell us about the DigiGems, and how exact did they come to be and what their usage is."

"Well, the reason the DigiGems have powered you six up, along with the Dark DigiDestined, is because of how they were created," said Kari. "As the Dark DigiDestined came to be, the Digimon were losing all hope since there were now Light DigiDestined strong enough to save them. So, all the light, hope, courage, knowledge, love, reliability, sincerity, and friendship of the Digimon in the Digital World were converted into crystals. These crystals harnessed the Digimon's power to power up the DigiDestined's Digimon that the crystals belonged to."

"Once the crystals were all formed, they went hurling down to the Digital World, but ended up crashing into this moon," said Gatomon. "When it hit, they crystallized this area forming the Crystal Cave. But, later, several Digimon moved the DigiGems to the Digital World near the DigiEggs that were assigned to the crystals."

"Oh, I get it." Sasha held up her Crystal of Friendship. "That's why the DigiGems all started reacting when we got close to the cave. The crystallized part of the cave is made up of parts of our DigiGems."

"It was because that you eight DigiDestined had these same characteristics of past DigiDestined that you were able to activate the DigiGems," said Gatomon. "But, since the Dark DigiDestined managed to steal the DigiDestined of Love and Hope, they have learned the secret powers of the DigiGems."

"And since they posses the opposite traits of us," said Alley, "they're able to corrupt the DigiGem and use them to power up their Digimon."

"Exactly," said Kari.

Chapter Six: The Powers

"So, they that's where the crystals came from," said Bugmon, "but you still didn't answer my question. What's their use?"

"Since the Light DigiDestined were being destroyed," said Kari, "they lost the powers of the Digivices and the tags and crests. So, when the DigiGems were created, they were able to boost power back into the Digivices."

"That's why we're able to Digivolve into our Champion forms," said Tripupmon. "But, what about the tags and crests, which can help us Digivolve to our Ultimate forms."

"The tags and crests are powered by your traits," said Kari, "but they've been drained of their Digivolving power. The only way they can be able to earn those powers again is if our DigiGems are energized."

Taylor raised a curious eyebrow and thought for a moment. "What a minute."

_. . . As they hid in the building, a strange fountain was in the middle of the ruins slowly appeared._

Taylor and Summer walked over to it. It was a strange pool of a liquid energy that was giving off a strange aurora and seemed to be reacting to Taylor's Digivice and DigiGem . . .

"Since my Digivice and DigiGem are reacting, I guess I could, put it in the liquid or something." He first dropped the DigiGem in the fountain and was about to put the Digivice in there too except a bright blast of light shot up from the pool.

"Could this energizing things be pools of liquid that react to both our Digivices and DigiGems?" asked Summer.

"That's exactly what it is," said Gatomon.

"We already found my energizing point," said Taylor. "When I dropped by DigiGem in its, the pools released a blast of light, and suddenly Bugmon had all of his energy back."

"But, the DigiGems serve another purpose," said Kari. "If your Digimon is in trouble and there's no other opportunity, they'll give off a signal and a blast of energy that'll revive your Digimon and possibly help it to Digivolve. And there's only last-"

"Rah!" Suddenly, the cave roof began to collapse and Deltamon jumped through it.

"Ah!" cried the six children. "It's Deltamon!" Suddenly, everyone's Digivice and DigiGems began reacting, except for Taylor's.

"Cubmon Digivolve to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolve to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolve to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolve to . . . Joltmon!"

"I guess Crossmon and AeroVeedramon were wrong," murmured Michael. "Any Digimon can't just walk in and enter the cave, but they can break their way in!"

"And Deltamon's angrier than ever," murmured Taylor.

"Duel Hit!" Aquamon and Joltmon lunged at Deltamon, but the giant Champion Digimon knocked them away.

"Sorry Kari, but I'll be needing my DigiGem to help Bugmon to Digivolve," said Taylor beginning to pull out his DigiGem.

"If your DigiGem is energized," said Gatomon, "then your Digimon shouldn't need the DigiGem any more. Try it."

Taylor turned to Bugmon and held out his Digivice. "It's worth a shot, Digivolve!" His Digivice began glowing and the center of it began to glow brightly.

"Bugmon Digivolve to . . . Spidmon!"

Chapter Seven: Deltamon's Return

Deltamon gave another roar and hit the cave with one of its giant arms, and boulders from the cave began falling down.

"He'll destroy the Crystal Cave!" cried Cerberusmon. "And he'll kill him _and_ us!"

"No," said Aquamon, "Deltamon's too large. It won't be harmed if the cave began caving in. Of course, we'd be killed."

Deltamon continued swinging its tail and hitting its giant claws/heads against the cave and the Crystal Cave began to collapsed and fell in on the Light DigiDestined, their Digimon, and the cube the held the spirit of Kari and Gatomon.

Deltamon gave a mighty roar of victory as it looked down at the boulders and couldn't even see the Light DigiDestined anymore.

"Don't think you won yet!" shouted a voice from below. "Everyone, push!"

Suddenly, the six Digimon, who had been protected by Spidmon's Web Wall attack, lifted all the boulders from the cave that Deltamon knocked over up. They hurled it at Deltamon, but the giant Digimon knocked it aside.

"Try this on for size!" growled Spidmon. "Spider Claw!"

"Tail Twister!"

Cerberusmon and Spidmon lunged Deltamon, distracting the giant Champion long enough for the other four Digimon to surround him.

As the two Digimon were knocked aside, they took their place in the circle that was around Deltamon.

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Banana Club!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

The six attacks all hit the angry Deltamon at full force. They had all been affective since Deltamon didn't know hot to block all of the incoming attacks. Instead, after being attack, Deltamon began to spin around hitting the six Digimon with its tail. Deltamon then picked up the various rocks (that had been stuck together with the Web Wall) and hurled it at the six Digimon.

"No!" cried the six kids.

Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, and Joltmon were all too weak to attack.

Taylor picked up his DigiGem and waited for it to react. "Come on! You have to help them! You have to heal them or so something! Or make them Digivolve to Ultimate or something!"

"There is one way to save them," said Kari. "But it isn't a good idea to use this until you find the tag. Hold your DigiGem up to the boulders from the Crystal Cave."

Taylor grabbed his crystal and ran towards the boulders where the Digimon were trapped under. He placed the DigiGem on the boulders and the crystal and the boulders began to glow. Suddenly the rocks began to lift up into the air. They hovered around and began to rearrange itself into the form of a star or a bright light. The rocks all began to glow and they shrunk into a small, pink, crest. Taylor picked it up and it began to react with his DigiGem and Digivice.

"It's your Crest of Light," said Gatomon.

Spidmon suddenly had a pink-aurora surround him and he stood up. "The Crest of Light's giving me strength! I can't Digivolve yet, but I'm stronger than ever!"

"Get him Spidmon!" ordered Taylor.

Spidmon lunged straight towards Deltamon, but the giant Digimon hit him aside again. But this time, while still airborne, Spidmon shot its twin Spider Fang Rockets and hit Deltamon in the side.

When Spidmon landed it quickly jumped at the injured Deltamon and hit it with its Spider Claw. Since it had been powered up, the attack hit with a fatal blow.

As Spidmon landed on the ground, he shouted to Joltmon, "Quickly, use your Static Convey!"

"Right," said Joltmon, already building up electricity for the attack. "Static Convey!" Joltmon hurled the electricity and the giant Deltamon and it was painfully teleported away. As soon as it disappeared, all six Digimon Digivolved back to their Rookie forms.

Chapter Eight: The Crest of Light

All six Digimon slumped together and moaned in unison, "We're tired!"

AeroVeedramon and Crossmon came rushing towards the Light DigiDestined, after the battle with Deltamon was over. "Are you all right."

"It's a little late," replied Alley.

"It's _very_ late," replied Summer. "Where were you two! Aren't you suppose to be protecting us or something!"

"Nitegramon returned" replied Crossmon. "Along with more Airdramon. So the two of us had to take them all out."

Both Summer and Alley fell silent.

Taylor held up his Digivice, his Crystal of Light, and his Crest of Light. "I just have a feeling, now that we have the Crest of Light that we'll be able to defeat the Dark DigiDestined once and for all!"

"You're not suppose to use the Crest of Light unless you have a tag," replied Bugmon. "It's too dangerous without the tag. Besides, you can't just force me to Digivolve, you have to prove yourself to the crest first and then it'll react."

"Still," said Derek, "with the Crest of Light, it'll power up Spidmon enough for us to probably defeat the Dark DigiDestined. But we can't right now because all of our Digimon are too tired to Digivolve again."

"And our DigiGems aren't reacting," said Sasha, "so we'll just have to camp out until morning when they're up and about."

Taylor turned to Michael and replied. "Maybe Kari and Tai can give us some advice about facing our dark enemy. Because, even if we destroy their base, I have a feeling that this won't be the last of them."

Crossmon and AeroVeedramon slowly walked over to Taylor. Crossmon spoke first. "This battle that you wish to fight with the Dark DigiDestined . . . we can not aid you."

"This is your own battle," said AeroVeedramon, "and we can not be allowed to interfere with the plans of fate. It's a battle between dark and light and well . . ."

"It just wouldn't be right if you helped us decide the outcome," said Taylor nobly. "I know, I know."

Crossmon and AeroVeedramon started to take flight. "We'll meet you back in Carrier Village if your return from the Dark DigiDestined's base."

****

"Those pathetic Light DigiDestined think just because they've found the Crest of Light that they'll be able to defeat us," said Jason. "How sad, isn't it Sectomon?"

"I'd just like to see Spidmon try to face off against me again," replied Sectomon. "I'll prove to him who's stronger!"

Jason turned away from the viewing screen and to his other seven Dark DigiDestined and seven evil Digimon. "It is tomorrow that we'll rid the Digital World of the Light DigiDestined, once and for all! Even with the power of the DigiGems, they won't be a match for us!" Jason glared angrily at Maremon and Vipmon. "You pathetic excuses for Digimon better Digivolve in the morning, or trust me you'll be destroyed in the fight!"

****

The Light DigiDestined think they have the ultimate plan, to destroy the Dark DigiDestined's base. But, since the Dark DigiDestined know they're coming, they already have guards posted everywhere. Will the six Champion Digimon be able to defeat them all? And what will the outcome be against the Light DigiDestined and the Dark DigiDestined? Find out in _The Final Plan_. (The first season finale- even though this season was really short the second season's much longer)


	11. The Final Plan (10)

****

The

DigiDestined

The Light DigiDestined prepare

to strike back . . .

But will they succeed?

****

The Final Plan

****

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Before the Battle . . .

Taylor hadn't slept the whole night. He slowly watched as the other kids and the other Digimon all slowly dozed off. Derek and Pondmon were the last two to fall asleep. Derek was trying to prove something by staying up, and of course Pondmon quickly followed.

The only person who was still awake with Taylor was Bugmon.

"Are you ready Taylor?" asked Bugmon curiously. "Think you'll be able to destroy the Dark DigiDestined and save the Digital World?"

The young boy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess so. Though, I don't think it's over yet."

"Why?" Bugmon crawled into Taylor's lap and curled up.

"It just seems too soon," replied Taylor. "Something tells me it isn't over yet . . . or the Dark DigiDestined are our true enemy or something."

"Or maybe it's because it's only episode ten," mumbled Bugmon with a yawn.

Taylor nodded. "And our friends, do you think they'll be ready? Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon. Will they be able to face off against the Dark DigiDestined?" Taylor hesitated for a moment and then pulled out the small crest with the star on it. "And what's this Crest of Light suppose to do." Taylor glanced down at Bugmon for an answer, but the bug Digimon had dozed off. "I guess we should get a little sleep . . . before the battle."

****

Jason drummed his fingers against the table as he and Sectomon sat there, staying at the screen. Jason was watching Taylor's ever move.

"So, this is the DigiDestined who possesses the Crest of _Light_ of the Crystal of _Light_," said Jason. "He's the leader of the _Light_ DigiDestined. So, if he's so powerful, why hasn't he mean able to defeat me?"

"You're the Dark DigiDestined who will possess the Crest of Dark," answered Sectomon. "It's that simple. Your powers of darkness seem to put out Taylor's powers of light."

"Interesting way to put it," murmured Jason. "_But_, in theory, he should be stronger now. Not _only_ does Taylor have the Crystal of Light, he has the Crest of Light, _and_ his DigiGem has been energized. Technically, Taylor should be stronger now."

"You mean," said Sectomon, "Bugmon should be able to Digivolve to the Ultimate level, right? It's impossible for a crest- _any_ crest- to render its own powers without the tag it goes with. If the crest is used without the tag, I'm certain that Bugmon would be destroyed."

Jason nodded. "Still, _you_ Digivolved to the Ultimate level when I obtained the Crystal of Light and it transformed into the Crystal of Dark. But, Taylor was still able to defeat me."

Sectomon shrugged. "From time to time, your opponents will score."

Jason chuckled evilly. "So, technically, if the DigiGem has been energized, it should be more powerful than before, correct? So, you would be able to Digivolve into Mega, correct?"

Sectomon lay still for a moment. "Um, maybe we should stick to making me Digivolve to Ultimate first. You know, you don't need to DigiGems for us to Digivolve to Ultimate. The Dark DigiDestined _could_ always get their crests and we could Digivolve normally."

"But that'd be too easy," replied Jason. "A challenge is always a challenge. _Plus_, these Light DigiDestined could end up destroying us." Jason got up and walked over to the screen. "_Finally_."

"What?" Sectomon quickly crawled over to Jason.

With a smirk on his face, Jason answered, "They're coming."

Chapter Two: The Dark Base

After a long travel from (the remains of) the Crystal Cave, the Light DigiDestined had passed through Carrier Village, and they could see the Dark DigiDestined's base in clear view.

"There are the SkullMeramon guards," murmured Sparkmon, pointing up ahead. "They must be idiots and keep coming back or the Dark DigiDestined must have an unlimited supply of them!"

Derek and Alley turned to each other and nodded. Their DigiGems and Digivices had already started to react.

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

"Will you two be able to take out of the SkullMeramon by yourselves?" asked Bugmon. "I could always Digivolve and help out."

"It's fine Bugmon," replied Joltmon. "We know what we're doing."

Aquamon emerged first in front of the seven SkullMeramon and smirked. "I'm over here! Bubble Wall!" Aquamon quickly put up a wall of bubbles and protected the group while the two Digimon did their work.

The seven SkullMeramon all glanced at each other and nodded. They went running straight towards the wall.

"Thunder Blade!" Joltmon jumped onto Aquamon's shoulders and them jumped up above the Bubble Wall. The blade of electricity went hurling towards the lead SkullMeramon and knocked it out. Joltmon landed behind the SkullMeramon and quickly used its Electro Punch on one of the Digimon. So, the remaining five SkullMeramon focused their attacks on the electric Digimon.

"Frost Fist!" Making the mistake of ignoring Aquamon, the aquatic Digimon jumped above the wall and swiftly punched one of the SkullMeramon, freezing it.

The SkullMeramon nodded, and the four remaining Digimon hurled their blazing fire attacks towards the two Digimon.

"Absorb!" Joltmon and Aquamon created a wall of water and electric energy and they absorbed the energy. "Duel Hit!" The two Digimon then hurled themselves, side-by-side, straight towards the SkullMeramon. The attack only knocked out two of the Digimon, while the other two slipped away.

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon took one of the SkullMeramon and created its giant cyclone of water and the aquatic blast hurled the Digimon up into the air.

"Static Convey!" Joltmon nodded and released a blast of electricity that shocked the other SkullMeramon. As soon as the shock hit the Digimon, it was teleported away.

Both Digimon began to glow and Digivolved back to their Rookie forms. Then, the SkullMeramon that Aquamon had attacked fell from the sky.

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot a giant bubble and it surrounded SkullMeramon. It was too weak to move so there was nothing it could do. When the bubble popped, it disappeared.

"Good job!" said Derek and Alley as they rushed up to their Digimon.

"Yeah, good job guys," said Taylor. "But it isn't over. I have a feeling Jason knew we were coming." He turned to the others. "We won't be able to slip in easily. Let's split up. Michael, Cubmon, Summer, and Monomon take the back way. Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon will take the vents. Sasha, Tripupmon, Bugmon, and I will find any secret way in." Taylor nodded. "It all ends here."

Chapter Three: Into the Base Part I

Cubmon and Monomon

Michael, Cubmon, Summer, and Monomon all quickly darted around the Dark DigiDestined's base and discovered a secret back entrance.

"You know this isn't going to be this simple," noted Monomon. "There's bound to be some sort of trouble."

Cubmon waved its fist in the air. "Well, I know I'm ready for anything!"

"Let's just hope we don't trip an alarm or anything when we slip in," murmured Michael. "We should try to make sure we don't bump into any guards either."

Cubmon grasped Michael's leg. "Alarm? Guards?"

Eyeing Cubmon, Monomon replied, "What's wrong Cubmon, I thought you were ready for anything?"

"Those weren't on my list," replied Cubmon.

The two human children sighed and they swiftly opened the door. They entered a dark room with a loud sound coming from one of the doors. The four-some continued walking and entered the next door. In the room was a giant computer network.

"The Dark DigiDestined must have some sort of computer lab or something," murmured Cubmon. "Something that's really powered up."

"Oh, it is!" Suddenly, from above, two Gorillamon jumped down and gave two mighty roars and shot their Energy Cannon attakcs at the Light DigiDestined. One of the Gorillamon chuckled and growled, "You won't get away!"

"Your powers aren't superior to our power," growled the other Gorillamon and shot its Energy Cannon attack at the group.

"Dodge!" cried Michael and Summer. The four-some hit the ground and the blast hit the door causing a small explosion.

Michael turned to Summer and quickly replied, "We have to get somewhere safe, now!"

"Why?" asked Summer.

Michael held up his DigiGem then pointed to Summer's. "It's time for Cubmon and Monomon to take over."

The two Light DigiDestined kids quickly climbed up a later to the upper platform where the Gorillamon were hiding before. They stood up and held out their DigiGems and Digivices. "Digivolve!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . ."

"Monomon Digivolved to . . ."

"Grizzlymon!"

"Primemon!"

The two animal Digimon emerged from the cloud of smoke. They prepared themselves for their attacks against the Gorillamon.

"You'll never be able to beat us," growled Primemon. "Banana Club!"

"Try your best! Grizzly Claw!" growled Grizzlymon.

The two Gorillamon turned to each other and nodded. "Energy Cannon!" The cannons they had for arms started glowing and they both shot blasts of energy at the two Digimon. The blasts hit the Digimon in the gut and they went flying backwards.

"Power Lifting!" Each Gorillamon picked up one of the Digimon and tossed the other Digimon to the other Gorillamon. They did this back and forth for several minutes.

"Do _something_," grumbled Michael. "We can't lose to a bunch of apes!"

"Gorillas!" One of the Gorillamon turned away and faced Michael and replied, "We are _gorillas_, not _apes_!" Losing concentrating, Primemon ended up being tossed right at the Gorillamon and it hit the floor.

"Monkey Rage!" Primemon, who was pretty pissed off by now, had turned a dark red and was steaming. Primemon lifted Gorillamon and tossed it towards the second Gorillamon.

The two Gorillamon collided and fell on the floor next to the computer system.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Monkey Fist!"

The two Digimon lunged at the two animal Digimon and their attacks sent the two Digimon flying at the large computer network. They Digimon slammed into the giant wall of cables and were quickly electrocuted and shorted out the system.

Chapter Four: Into the Base Part II

Pondmon and Sparkmon

Jason glanced at one of the viewing screens and slammed his fist against it as it slowly blacked out. "Dammit! They destroyed our computer central!"

"They what!" James slowly walked towards the computer. "That . . . that computer was our only exit home." James punched one of the screens, slightly cracking the glass. "They'll pay!"

****

Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon all slowly crawled through the ventilation. The group was slowly making their way towards the entrance to the main hall of the Dark DigiDestined's base. But as they progressed . . .

"Hey, this wasn't here before." Pondmon poked its small finger at an invisible wall in front of them. "The Dark DigiDestined must have figured out we were coming and put up some force field at the entrance here."

"I guess we'll have to find another entrance to another room," said Alley, "then make our way to the main hall out of the vents."

Derek and Sparkmon both gave somewhat loud moans and then they both collapsed. "More crawling?"

Alley and Pondmon rolled their eyes and pinched their partner's ears. They started dragging them along to the next exit in the ventilation system.

No one seemed to notice that when Pondmon had touched the invisible wall, it began to glow a faint blue for a second. Pondmon had accidentally set off one of the alarms . . .

****

"I'm beginning to think we're put into the vents too often," grumbled Sparkmon, as he jumped out of the vent.

"Yeah, I don't think the author likes us too much," murmured Pondmon, following the Digimon.

The two human kids slowly crawled out of the vents and slowly closed it up.

"Looks like we're in the clear," said Derek softly, glancing around. "Nobody's here."

Suddenly, the four-some heard a mighty roar and a giant blast of fire knocked down the door. There, breaking through the doorway, was a very large and angry Dark Tyrannomon.

"Eck!" cried Alley.

Pondmon moaned. "Ugh, I hate Dark Tyrannomon. I wish they just stayed as regular Tyrannomon, but that dreaded virus transformed them into their current state. If its bad breath doesn't scare you away first, it's Fire Blast attack will. And its Iron Tail will send you flying."

"Well at least there's only one of 'em," replied Derek. He held up his DigiGem and Digivice, which were reacting again, and turned to Pondmon. "All right Pondmon, Digivolve!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Frost Fist!" Aquamon jumped from in front of Derek and into the air. It did a flip in the air and then lunged down at the dinosaur Digimon fist first. It went at full speed towards the fiery Digimon, but it spun around and hit it with its Iron Tail, swatting.

"You can do it Sparkmon!" ordered Alley, holding up her DigiGem and Digivice, which were reacting again.

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

The two human-like Digimon surrounded Dark Tyrannomon, preparing to attack.

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

But, the Dark Tyrannomon used its two attacks to deaden the incoming attacks. Its Iron Tail shattered Joltmon's Thunder Blade, while its Fire Blast attack shot from its mouth and evaporated the water.

"Join together!" ordered Derek.

The two Digimon slid together to prepare for a joint attack.

"Fire Blast!" Dark Tyrannomon inhaled, then shot a blast of fire at the two Digimon. But, the dinosaur Digimon was unaware of their powers, as the Light DigiDestined's Digimon absorbed the attack and powered themselves up. _But_, instead of separating . . .

"Duel Hit!" Joltmon and Aquamon came together to join their Electro Punch and Frost Fist attacks. The attack hit the Dark Tyrannomon and created a giant surge of energy and an explosion. When the dust cleared, only Joltmon and Aquamon were still there.

Chapter Five: Into the Base Part III

Bugmon and Tripupmon

Taylor, Bugmon, Sasha, and Tripupmon slowly moved around the perimeter of the base, looking for another way in besides the front and back entrances.

"This is hopeless," replied Bugmon, sitting down on the ground. "There aren't any more entrances besides the back way, the main door, and the vents!" Bugmon sighed then shouted, "We're going around in a circle!"

"Calm down," said one of Tripupmon's heads. The second head replied, "We have to think logically." The third head finished with, "Their SkullMeramon probably come out of a separate entrance to avoid enemies from slipping into the main/back entrances."

Bugmon had this half annoyed/half confused look on his face. "Why can't you all just speak at once like you usually do?"

"Would this entrance look something like this?" While the Digimon were arguing, the Light DigiDestined kids had managed to find a hidden door buried in the dust that covered the ground outside of the base.

"And we're going into the base," replied all three of Tripupmon's heads.

The group slipped into the entrance and closed the door behind them. Luckily, none of the SkullMeramon were around. They had all disappeared- probably to the nearest village or town to make sure that if the base was destroyed they wouldn't be destroyed too.

The four-some emerged in some underground storage room.

"There's a door there," murmured Taylor, pointing ahead.

Bugmon glanced around and shrugged. "I sense something."

"As do we," said Tripupmon.

"What is it?" asked Sasha. She glanced around. "I don't see anything. Maybe you can still sense the SkullMeramon that were here earlier."

As Taylor started towards the door, Tripupmon jumped in front of him. "Move away from the door."

Taylor snorted. "_Why_?"

There was a loud roar and suddenly a Monochromon rammed through the door. It shot its Volcanic Strike attack at Taylor, but Tripupmon pushed him out of the way.

"All right Tripupmon, stop that Monochromon!" ordered Sasha, Digivice and DigiGem started reacting.

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . .Cerberusmon!"

"Volcanic Strike!" The Monochromon shot another blast of fire at the group, but Cerberusmon came to the rescue and used its Tail Twister to reverse the attack.

"Web Spray!" Bugmon jumped at Monochromon and tried to blind it with its webbing, but the larger Digimon swung its tail at the small bug Digimon and it went flying back. It flew back against a wall and ended up . . . flying through it.

"It's a secret entrance!" cried Taylor.

"Cerberusmon can handle Monochromon for now," said Sasha. "Get Bugmon!"

Taylor nodded and chased after Bugmon. He ran through the wall and emerged in a dark room with a light shining down on a small platform in the room. Sitting in the center of the room was a black, round stone.

"That's what I was sense." Taylor turned around, and there was Bugmon, hiding in the corner. "That's a DigiEgg. And, there seems to be some kind of dark force shimmering from it."

"There's no time for that," murmured Taylor. He held up his Digivice, which had begun to glow. "Bugmon, Digivolve!"

As Taylor's Digivice sent a signal to Bugmon, Cerberusmon went flying through the hidden door and slammed into Taylor. Taylor's Digivices went flying through the air and the light from the Digivice began to shine and send the signal towards the DigiEgg. The Digivice dropped on the floor and Bugmon leaped in the way of the signal.

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

Monochromon marched into the room with the strange DigiEgg in it, and shot its Volcanic Strike attack, but there didn't seem to be anyone in the room. It glanced around, but it didn't notice Cerberusmon in the shadows or Spidmon on top of the ceiling.

"Spider Claw!" Spidmon jumped down from the ceiling and slashed Monochromon with its claw. This enraged the Digimon, and began using its Slamming Attack on Spidmon. This gave Cerberusmon to time, and it used its Underworld Wrath attack, send Monochromon flying up.

Cerberusmon, who seemed a bit enraged for being slammed against the wall, began to spin its tall around again. "You've done it now! _Tail Twister_!" Cerberusmon's tail continued spinning until it created a giant tornado- much larger than usually. The tornado tore away the room sending Monochromon flying upward. It also sent the DigiEgg flying upward.

"Let's go find the others," said Cerberusmon.

But Spidmon, who had been tossed around a bit, began to glow and started to Digivolved back to Bugmon. He collapsed on the ground. Taylor rushed to him, but the bug Digimon shook his head. "I'll be all right. I just need a little rest."

Chapter Six: Showdown in the Main Hall

Jason turned towards Karen and Henry angrily. "Why haven't your idiot Digimon Digivolved yet!"

"It's odd," replied Karen. "It appears there's something wrong, and now our Digimon can't Digivolve anymore. I guess they've gone into a trance or something."

Sectomon snorted. "Or maybe, they're too weak to do anything."

"Yeah . . . _right_," growled Henry.

Jason nodded. "Well, in that case, you four better head to the nearest village or town, where the SkullMeramon are. Besides, the Dark DigiDestined losing to their own Digimon, except some Digivolved differently, will be the perfect irony while defeating them."

Henry picked up Maremon and Karen picked up Vipmon and the two Dark DigiDestined walked out of the door.

Jason chuckled. "Besides, if we need _any_ backup, Raremon will be here to help." Jason turned to the others. "Dark DigiDestined, are you ready!"

The other five human children all nodded in agreement.

Sectomon crawled up next to Jason. "All Digimon, ready for your Digivolution?"

The five Digimon also nodded in agreement.

"Then prepare for this! Underworld Wrath!" Suddenly, from below the Dark DigiDestined, a giant claw shot up and broke a hole in the floor. The claw sent Jason and Sectomon flying, and Cerberusmon leaped out, carrying Sasha, Taylor, and Bugmon.

"Digivolve!" ordered the Dark DigiDestined automatically.

"Sectomon Digivolved to . . . IronWeb Sectomon!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Spider Lemon Digivolved to . . . Baboomon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Oceanmon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

The six larger Champion Digimon growled and snarled at Cerberusmon and the helpless Bugmon.

"I'll finish you off now," growled IronWeb Sectomon. "Iron Spider Rockets!"

IronWeb Sectomon launched four deadly iron missiles at Cerberusmon and Bugmon, but they both knew they wouldn't be able to stop them in time.

"Static Convey!"

"Banana Club!"

Suddenly, electricity zapped forward and teleported two of the missiles elsewhere. Then, a deadly club was hurled at the remaining two missiles and hit them, causing them to explode. From behind the Dark DigiDestined stood Michael, Grizzlymon, Summer, Primemon, Derek, Aquamon, Alley, and Joltmon.

"Well, you're all here," replied Jason. "Just like before. And what was the outcome from before?"

"_You_ ran and attacked innocent Digimon," growled Derek. "How pathetic is that, _Jason_. Get him Aquamon!"

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon hurled a blast of water straight towards Jason, but Lily's Baboomon jumped in the way and gave a mighty roar that ended up deadening the cyclone and turning it into regular water.

"Monkey Bash!" From the deadened water emerged Baboomon and launched itself at Aquamon.

"Banana Club!" Primemon swung its club and hammered Baboomon in the gut and it fell to the ground.

"Wrath of the Ocean!" Oceanmon liquefied and turned into a giant wave and loomed over the four Light DigiDestined.

"Iron Ropes!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

Cerberusmon grabbed Bugmon in its jaws and jumped out of the way, while Taylor grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled her out of the way, and the Iron Ropes ended up hitting Cerberusmon's claw.

Chapter Seven: Lowering the Defenses . . .

"Bugmon, it's time to Digivolve!" ordered Taylor.

"Not yet!" shouted Bugmon, as he jumped from Cerberusmon's jaws. "I have a plan!"

IronWeb Sectomon snorted. "Well, it won't do you any good! Iron Web Balls!" The giant steel spider Digimon shot three balls of iron towards the two Digimon, but Cerberusmon quickly countered.

"Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon's tail began spinning and reversed the direction of the webbing balls and they headed straight towards the two Dark DigiDestined's Digimon. But instead, the other Cerberusmon created a Tail Twister too. The two twisters slowly began to grow into a giant tornado had struck in the main hall of the base and broke through the roof.

"Iron Ropes!" While Cerberusmon's defenses were down, IronWeb Sectomon launched its ropes again and hit the Light DigiDestined's Cerberusmon right down the center of the face.

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon took advantage of the liquefied Oceanmon and turned it into a giant cyclone of water.

The enemy Joltmon lunged at Aquamon attempting to use its Electro Punch, but Grizzlymon managed to use its speed to counter the attack with its Grizzly Claw. But as Grizzlymon did so, Baboomon launch a banana peel and Grizzlymon slipped on it and fell face first.

"Mystic Mimic!" Suddenly, Aquamon lost control of the cyclone and it began to expand and encase Aquamon in the cyclone. Oceanmon had managed to take control of the cyclone and it quickly encase Grizzlymon in it too.

"Thunder Blade!" Joltmon hurled a blade of electricity at Oceanmon, but the other Joltmon got up in time to use Static Convey and teleport the attack back at the Light DigiDestined's Joltmon. Then enraged Joltmon and so it turned its focus to the other Joltmon and they quickly began fighting away.

"Uh, we don't have time for this," growled Primemon, as it drew out its club. "Banana Club!" Primemon jumped out from behind the Dark DigiDestined's Joltmon and pounded the Digimon over the head with its club.

"Baboo-" Baboomon was about to use its Baboo Roar, but Primemon swung around and hit Baboomon in the gut again.

"Now, get Oceanmon," ordered Primemon.

"Look out!" shouted Joltmon, but it was too late as the other Grizzlymon dug its claw into Primemon's back. But before Joltmon could help the Digimon, Primemon swung around and threw Grizzlymon on its back. Primemon released its Monkey Rage attack and began pounding away at the Digimon.

Joltmon shrugged and threw its Thunder Blade at Oceanmon. It suddenly was electrocuted and it returned to its psychical state and Aquamon and Grizzlymon were released from the cyclone.

"Cerberusmon!" cried Sasha. She turned towards Taylor angrily. "Get Bugmon to Digivolve, _now_!"

Taylor shook his head. "There's something we have to do." The boy sighed. "Bugmon said he had a plan. What could it be?"

Bugmon jumped into the air and landed on IronWeb Sectomon's head. "This'll slow you down! Web Spray!" Bugmon sprayed its webbing in IronWeb Sectomon's eyes, blinding it, allowing Cerberusmon to escape. He turned to Taylor and shouted, "The DigiGem!" But before Bugmon could finish its plan, the evil Cerberusmon's Tri Doggy Treat shot Bugmon off of Jason's Digimon, and Taylor's Digimon was thrown against the wall.

Taylor's eyes lit up. "Of course!" He quickly darted away from Sasha, holding the glowing DigiGem in his hand. He was heading straight towards . . . IronWeb Sectomon!

"Taylor, no!" shouted Sasha.

The boy who held the Crystal of Light and the Crest of Light ran straight towards the Digimon who was the partner with the one who'd possess the Crest of Dark. But, Taylor just didn't seem to care as he continued running forward.

"Foolish," replied IronWeb Sectomon. "Iron Ropes!" IronWeb Sectomon released its ropes made of iron webbing and swung them towards Taylor. But Taylor rolled to the ground and dodged the first rope, but the second rope . . .

"Underworld Wrath!" Cerberusmon's claw shot up from underground and sent IronWeb Sectomon up into the air and revealed Taylor's true target: Jason.

Taylor continued running towards Jason, glowing with a red rage. But as Taylor ran towards Jason, he stumbled on something and he fell to the ground, sending the Crystal of Light hurling up into the air.

"Foolish," replied Jason, as he caught the DigiGem in his hand and it started to turn to a dark black. "The Crystal of Light is now, _mine_! IronWeb Sectomon . . . Digivolve!" Suddenly, Jason's Digivice and the DigiGem began reacting with each other and IronWeb Sectomon began to glow . . .

Chapter Eight: The Tables Have Turned . . .

For a second, Jason's Champion Digimon began to glow and start growing. "IronWeb Sectomon Digivolved to . . ." Jason's Digimon stood up on its hind legs again and steel covered all over the Digimon's body. The large Digimon's giant claws seemed to have a special coating of metal over it. "Metal Arachnosectmon!"

Jason began laughing and laughing hard, as Metal Arachnosectmon picked up the Dark DigiDestined in its claw. "Destroy them my Digimon!"

"Insect's Sting!" Jason was flung onto the Digimon's back suddenly. Then, Metal Arachnosectmon went back on all eights and sunk its claws into the ground. Suddenly, the Digimon released a shock wave into the ground and only the Light DigiDestined's Digimon felt it and they were flung back against the wall.

Jason continued laughing uncontrollably, but suddenly, his eyes turned to Taylor, who stay lay helpless on the floor. "Metal Arachnosectmon, lower be down!"

"You do not wish for me to destroy him?" asked the Ultimate Digimon.

"No," replied Jason. "This is something a man must do: Destroy his nemesis." Jason slid off the Digimon's metal back and slowly walked towards the helpless DigiDestined of Light. "Well, well, well, Taylor the DigiDestined. It appears your pathetic attempts have ended the battle with us. And you lose."

Taylor, who seemed to have been hit by Metal Arachnosectmon's attack, slowly rose his head. "Not . . . yet."

"Puh-lease," replied Jason. He swung his leg back. "Take this!" The boy released his leg and it swung right at Taylor. But, strangely enough, Taylor rolled out of the way and threw a piece of rubble (a small stone) at Jason. The stone hit and cut the boy in the forehead. "Arg!"

Taylor quickly rose and punched the Dark DigiDestined in the gut and Jason quickly dropped to the ground, dropping the (temporarily) Crystal of Dark. As it fell from his hand, it began to glow and transformed back into the Crystal of Light.

This also caused the reaction with Metal Arachnosectmon to fail and it began to glow and ended up transforming all the way back to Simon again.

Taylor picked up the crystal and it began to glow with the touch of Taylor. The boy held up his Digivice and shouted, "Well, well Jason. It appears the tables have turned. All right Bugmon, _Digivolve_!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

The enemy Cerberusmon slowly turned around and tried to escape, but Spidmon's Spider Claw knocked it aside and Sasha's Cerberusmon was free from its rival.

Jason, who was partly injured, chuckled evilly. "Don't think you've won yet! Come out, _Raremon_!"

Suddenly, from the vents that the Light DigiDestined had crawled through, a giant Digimon that seemed to be built of digital slug and garbage dropped down. It gave off a strange odder that force all of the Digimon (including the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon) to their knees or legs . . .

"Now!" ordered Jason.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Monkey Bash!"

"Wrath of the Ocean!"

"Electro Punch!"

While all the slightly tired Digimon had inhaled the deadly gas, the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon used their deadly attacks and attacked their opponents in their weak points. Totally off guard, the Digimon took the attack at a full and powerful blow- All, but Spidmon.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and the other five Digimon returned to their Rookie forms. Spidmon was the only remaining Champion Digimon of the Light DigiDestined.

Chapter Nine: The Crest of Light

"Well, well, well," replied Jason, "it is _all_ of, Light DigiDestined." The children rose and smirked. "It's over."

Taylor shook his head. "It isn't over yet! Spidmon, go get 'em!"

The spider Digimon nodded and jumped towards the six Digimon.

Raremon growled and snorted. "Is that the best you can do! Breath of Decay!" Raremon shot a stream of toxic slug at the spider Digimon, but it was easily able to evade. Spidmon got behind Raremon and tried clawing it, but part of Raremon began to melt away a bit of Spidmon's claw.

"Thunder Blade!" Before Spidmon could counter, Joltmon attacked Taylor's Digimon by slashing it down the back with the blade of electricity.

"Wrath of the Ocean!" Oceanmon liquefied again and crushed Spidmon with its deadly wave. When Oceanmon returned to its solid state, Spidmon lay helplessly on the ground.

"Spidmon!" cried Taylor.

"Remember me Taylor," murmured the Digimon weakly.

Taylor quickly grasped his DigiGem and started shouting, "Power up Spidmon like you did before!" He then grabbed his Digivice. "Come _on_! Work, you stupid thing!"

Raremon slugged over to Spidmon and chuckled. "This was _too_ easy! You are a sad excuse for a Digimon, _Spidmon_!"

"Well Raremon," replied Spidmon, "remember . . . that the _light_ will always trump you pathetic virus Digimon."

Taylor's eyes suddenly widened. "The Light?" With those words, Taylor's Digivice dimly began to glow and shimmer. The Symbol of Light appeared within his DigiGem and it also started to react. The boy pulled out the pink crest and held it up. "They said, I wasn't suppose to do this without the tag! That it could be dangerous!" He turned to Jason and snorted. "How much danger could there be?" Suddenly, the crest with the star symbol on it began to glow.

"No," growled Jason. He shot up from the floor. "_No_! He's using the powers of Light! The Crystal and Crest of Light are reacting!"

Suddenly, a bright red light began to surrounded Spidmon and the aurora shimmered around the Digimon. It started to glow and also started to grow and the bright scarlet aurora surrounded the spider Digimon.

"Spidmon Digivolved to . . ." Taylor's DigiGem first sent a beam of energy towards the Digivice, and this caused the Digivice to react and send a signal to the unstable Crest of Light. Then, the crest sent a signal towards Spidmon and it continued to glow. It stood on its hind legs, and the scarlet aurora imprinted itself on the spider Digimon. Its bottom pair of claws turned to giant feet, and its two pair of claws turned into hand-like claws. Twin red whips of webbing appeared in two of the middles arms. "Crimson Spidmon!"

"No," murmured Jason. "He was able to Digivolve to Ultimate!" He turned to the other Digimon and shouted, "Get him!"

"Scarlet Whip!" Crimson Spidmon swung its two whips at the incoming Joltmon, Oceanmon, Grizzlymon, and Baboomon. They were knocked aside against the wall, and a red streak was imprinted on their chest. The Ultimate Digimon turned to the other Light DigiDestined. "Go! Get out of the base!"

Jason slowly rose. "Why, because you think you can _hurt_ us?"

Crimson Spidmon chuckled and extended one of its hands down to pick up Taylor, and he quickly hopped on. Taylor swiftly replied, "I'd be carefully if I were you, _Jason_!"

"Arachnid Shock!" Crimson Spidmon planted its hind legs into the ground and then planted its main arms into the ground too. Suddenly, the ground lit up with a strange red aurora, and released a blast of energy that only harmed the Dark DigiDestined and their Digimon, not the escaping Light DigiDestined.

"Now Crimson Spidmon!" shouted Taylor. "Destroy their base!"

"Crimson Rockets!" Crimson Spidmon began to glow again, and its twin whips began to transform into rocket and launched themselves at the base. As soon as they hit, they released a large blast of crimson energy that caused a giant explosion (of what remained of the base).

****

The other Light DigiDestined all waited as they watched the Dark DigiDestined's base burn to pieces. After Crimson Spidmon's attack, what had happened to Taylor, Crimson Spidmon, and the Dark DigiDestined?

Pondmon slowly rose up. "We have to do something! I can put out the fire with my Mystic Cyclone." Then, the aquatic Digimon fell to the ground. "But I'm too tired."

"Look!" Cubmon jumped up and down and pointed up ahead. There, a spider-shape shadow emerged from the fires. It was Crimson Spidmon, and in his hands was an unconscious Taylor. Not making only a few feet out of the burning base, Crimson Spidmon began to glow and started Digivolving backwards all the way . . . to Simon.

Michael arose. "Well, at least we're all okay. Taylor's Crest of Light saved us in the end, and Crimson Spidmon rid us of the Dark DigiDestined. Though . . . my sister . . ."

Alley glanced at the fiery building. "I dunno. Something tells me, they're still out there; The Dark DigiDestined. Maybe we'll have another chance to save them."

Derek sighed and glanced upward. "Something tells me, we're not even close to being over. Even if we do defeat the Dark DigiDestined." As Derek said this, he glanced back down towards the burning building. For a split second, he thought he saw some dark creature fly out from the fire, but when Derek looked closer, it was just a piece of the burning building . . .

****

After destroying the Dark DigiDestined's base, the heroes believe they're done. Far from it . . . now, that they've returned to the main Digital World, it appears a new darkness is reigning over the land. And it appears in order for their Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate, the Dark DigiDestined are working for them. Now, the Light DigiDestined must stop them, and find an easier way to reach the Ultimate level. Find out in the season opener, _The New Plan_.


	12. The New Plan (11)

****

The

DigiDestined

The DigiDestined have a new problem.

****

The New Plan

****

Jay Barial

Last Time . . .

Taylor: Last time, the Light DigiDestined found our first crest- the Crest of Light, m_y_ Crest of Light. Then we decided the best thing to do was attack the Dark DigiDestined. Crossmon and AeroVeedramon waited outside of Carrier Village while we headed towards our enemies' base. We all split up and entered the base. We took out the Dark DigiDestined's guards, and in doing so two of us found a strange DigiEgg. Afterwards, we had a showdown in the main hall. Bugmon and I managed to take out Jason and Sectomon. Then, _Raremon_ appeared! After a deadly attack, it took out all of our Digimon except Bugmon! As Spidmon was looking bad, my Crest of Light started to react and Spidmon Digivolved to Crimson Spidmon! It defeated Raremon and the Dark DigiDestined and destroyed their base. Whoa, now that that's done, what'll we do now?

Chapter One: Back to the Digital World

Crossmon and AeroVeedramon slumped down as they waited for the Light DigiDestined to return.

"You think they beat 'em?" asked AeroVeedramon.

"Course," replied Crossmon. "They're the DigiDestined."

The dragon Digimon shrugged. "You never know though. The Dark DigiDestined _are_ also DigiDestined you know."

"Yeah, but we're ten-times better than them." The Mega and Ultimate Digimon glanced up and there stood the six DigiDestined with the five Rookie Digimon and the one In-Training Digimon. Taylor held up Simon and the Crest of Light. "The powers of the Dark DigiDestined are no match for the powers of _Light_!"

Michael, Cubmon, Sasha, Tripupmon, Summer, Monomon, Derek, Pondmon, Alley, and Sparkmon all nodded in agreement.

"We're ready to head back home," said Michael.

"And we're ready to head back to the Digital World!" said Cubmon.

Derek stepped forward. "We figured now that we've defeated the Dark DigiDestined that we can return home!" Derek pointed upward towards the planet hanging in the sky. "And we figure heading back to the place where it all began would be the best place to start!"

****

"Horn Rocket!"

"Screech of Steel!"

Dark Ponymon shot a deadly rocket at the pile of jump while Hydramon released a powerful screech that shattered the rubble. From beneath the rubbles of the building appeared a giant bubble.

Karen chuckled as she climbed off of Hydramon. "The Light DigiDestined _really_ beat you that badly." She walked over and popped the bubble with her finger. From the bubble appeared the remaining six Dark DigiDestined and their six In-Training Digimon.

Henry hopped of Dark Ponymon and smirked. "See Karen, it was a good idea to leave early."

"Shut up," grumbled Jessie. "Those stupid Light DigiDestined had one of the crests. Spidmon was able to Digivolve to Crimson Spidmon and destroyed our base."

"And they were able to destroy the computer," growled Erik. "That was our only portal _home_! And those idiot Light DigiDestined destroyed it!"

Jason snorted. "There's a bigger problem at hand." He turned towards the base and frowned. "I fear that both us and the Light DigiDestined may have a new enemy." Jason sighed as he remembered the egg he had discovered. "We have to head to the Digital World. That's where the Light DigiDestined will probably be."

"We can just use the Digimon at Carrier Village to get there," suggested James.

Lily sighed as she looked down at her injured Lemon. "Let's hurry."

Chapter Two: The New Plan

As both the Dark and Light DigiDestined headed back to the Digital World, none of them saw the deadly force heading there too. It had started out as the DigiEgg, but after being exposed to the Digivice, it was able to Digivolve. And as it traveled through space, it was able to rapidly Digivolve and headed straight towards the Digital World.

****

"Well, we're back," said Taylor as he climbed off of Crossmon.

The others quickly got off and were all ready to head back home.

"Guys," said Taylor, "you think we're doing the right thing."

"Huh?" Derek turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Taylor, "you said, since we destroyed the Dark DigiDestined, we could head home. But, what if the Dark DigiDestined weren't destroyed? Or possibly, there's a greater evil out there."

Derek raised a curious eyebrow. "What else could there be?"

"The thing that created the Dark DigiDestined in the first place," replied Michael. "If we are able to destroy that, then we should be able to return. In other words, we aren't done yet."

"Or, what about that egg?" All the DigiDestined turned to Sasha in confusion.

"What egg Sasha?" asked Tripupmon.

"Remember when you were battling the Monochromon?" reminded Sasha. "There was that strange egg surrounded by darkness. I bet our next enemies there."

"There's a likely chance the egg was destroyed when I wrecked the building," said Simon. "So, we really don't know anything."

"Why not use your cubes?" suggested Alley. "Ask Tai or Kari what to do."

Within several seconds, Michael and Taylor drew out the cubes that held the spirits of the old DigiDestined and activated them. They both asked the former DigiDestined and their Digimon what to do.

"As Spidmon has," said Gatomon, "you all must Digivolve into Ultimate."

"Yes," said Agumon. "I sense that the Dark DigiDestined are still here."

Derek rolled his eyes as Taylor said, "ha! See, I was right."

"Where are the Tags and Crests located?" asked Summer. "And the energizer thing that Taylor used to energized his DigiGem."

"In order to find the tags," said Tai, "you must head to the Desert Pass. There, a mysterious Digimon lives. It will have the locations of your tags."

"But the crests are all scattered," continued Kari. "You must search this world in order to find them. But, in order to find the energizers that'll energize your DigiGems, you must finds cubes like these."

"The cubes will hold the spirit of past DigiDestined," said Tai. "Like us."

"The cubes will hold the DigiDestined that had the same crest as you," explained Gatomon. "They'll reveal the location of the energizer for you. Then, once your DigiGem is powered up, your Digimon will Digivolves into Ultimate."

Summer starter to groan. "It's going to be too much work."

"I'm never gonna Digivolve," grumbled Tripupmon. "Well, at least not the right why." The littler Digimon shivered. "As long as I'm not Dark Cerberusmon again."

"Where's the Desert Pass located?" asked Taylor.

"It lays beyond the Carrier Village," answered Agumon. "There, you'll find the Digimon that'll help you! Good-bye my friends." The four spirits faded back into their cubes.

"This is gonna take awhile," murmured Derek. "At least the Dark DigiDestined don't need to energize _their_ Digimon."

"Well, sorry," muttered Pondmon.

AeroVeedramon's head suddenly shot up. "What's that noise?"

The Digimon all glanced around. "What noise?"

Crossmon flapped its wings and took flight. "Oh no . . ."

"What?" asked Simon.

"It's the Carrier Village."

Chapter Three: Burning the Village

The six DigiDestined all quickly rushed to the Carrier Village. But they knew they'd never reach it in time as it burned down to the ground.

"Who . . . would burn down . . . Carrier?" asked Taylor as they ran.

"Dark DigiDestined," replied Summer. "Who else?"

"Why would they . . . burn down a village . . . they controlled?" asked Derek, as they ran.

When they finally reached the village, flames were blocking the entrance.

"This looks bad," murmured Derek. He glanced down at his Digimon. "Do it Pondmon!" Derek held out his Digivice and his Crystal of Friendship started to react in his glasses.

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

Alley bent down and held out her Digivice and it and the Crystal of Sincerity in her ring began to react. "Do it Sparkmon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Static Convey!"

Aquamon's Mystic Cyclone put out the flames while Joltmon's Static Convey teleported the flames away.

"Bubble Wall!" Aquamon put up an archway of bubbles, protecting the entrance from any flames.

"Let's move!" ordered Crossmon.

As they all darted forward . . .

**THUD!** **THUD!**

"Ugh!" The two Champion Digimon slammed into some kind of barrier and they hit it so hard the force weakened them and they were forced to Digivolve back to Pondmon and Sparkmon.

"Not so fast, DigiDestined." Suddenly, from the fires appeared ghost-like Digimon. They appeared to look similar to Bakemon, but a bit stronger. The only difference is their white sheets appeared straighter and dark red-demon like feet poked out from below their sheets.

"Don't worry," said Simon, "those are just Ghosmon. They're weak Digimon I could even handle. Their most powerful move is the Ghost Wall. And that's . . . well, it."

"Oh, but they're not the only ones!" Then, from above appeared three other ghost Digimon. Two were Champion Digimon while the third was an Ultimate Digimon. The first two Digimon seemed unfamiliar. They both looked Ghosmon, with the exception that they were larger. One had arms bad from the sheet and had shiny, bright, yellow, beaming eyes. They also had lost the feature of demon-like feet. The other Digimon had kept the demon feet, and had demon-like arms this time. His eyes were a darker, blood red. The final Digimon was an Ultimate Digimon that appeared to be the Digivolved form of Bakemon. It carried a larger sickle and its sheet was red not white. There were also several other new features to this Digimon.

"The first one's Phastamon," growled Pondmon. "It's a powerful ghost Digimon, and it's the data form of the next stage of Ghosmon. Its powerful Minds Eye attack will leave your Digimon clue-less."

"The second one's Ghostramon," said Sparkmon. "It's also a powerful ghost Digimon, but it's the virus form of the next stage of Ghosmon! Its Dark Tide attack will leave you stunned."

"That last one's Phantomon," said Simon. "Its sickle can destroy any Rookie or Champion Digimon. It may seem like a small Ultimate, but its powers easily surpass most Rookie and Champion Digimon!"

The group of Ghosmon all stood before the Light DigiDestined blocking their way.

Then, something caught AeroVeedramon's eyes. "I see someone!" The Digimon pointed upward towards the center of the burning city. "You guys hold them off, and I'll take out that Digimon!"

Simon nodded. "It's time to Digivolve!"

Taylor nodded as his Digivice started to react.

"Simon Digivolved to . . . Bugmon!" Bugmon leaped in front Taylor, next to Cubmon, Tripupmon, Monomon, Pondmon and Sparkmon.

Chapter Four: Battle at Carrier Village

AeroVeedramon flew up towards the burning building and glanced around. The strange creature had appeared to disappear.

"That's odd," murmured AeroVeedramon. "I suppose it could be worse . . ." It slowly turned around, but it was too late. The creature's bony fist had punched the Champion Digimon face first.

"Your not very bright, Digimon," growled the creature. It arose from the fire. Fire surrounded it, making it nearly impossible for AeroVeedramon to tell what it is. "And an Ultimate Digimon too. _Tsk_! _Tsk_!"

"V-Wing Blade!" AeroVeedramon attempted to attack the Digimon with a **V**-shaped blast of energy, but the fire surrounding the Digimon blocked.

"Sad attempt." The Digimon shrugged and growled, "Graveyard Hit!" It punched AeroVeedramon again, sending it flying backwards into a burning building. "That was fun." The Digimon hovered down into the building and picked up the tired out Digimon. "Again! Again!"

AeroVeedramon, who was slowly losing energy, managed to ask, "who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

"To get revenge on the DigiDestined," growled the Digimon. "And you, well, I need you for energy!"

"What are you," growled AeroVeedramon, "some kinda fire-type Digimon."

"I'm the Digimon of all darkness," growled the Digimon in return.

The dragon Digimon snorted. "Yeah, right."

The skeleton Digimon growled in anger. "You may not know in this form for long, but you will know my name! I am, Muertemon!" Suddenly, the fires surrounding the Digimon started to rapidly circle around the Digimon and focused into a ball of energy in front of it. "Blazing Hell!" The blast of energy hit AeroVeedramon and knocked it out cold- but it didn't kill the Digimon. Muertemon caught it before AeroVeedramon hit the ground. "Perfect, this will have some excellent power."

****

The six Rookie Digimon had easily managed to take out the Ghosmon, and all that lay in their way was Ghostramon, Phastamon, and Phantomon.

"You DigiDestined won't be able to defeat us!" growled Phantomon. "Not in your Rookie forms! Dark Scythe!" Phantomon swung its scythe at the six Digimon, but they all managed to dodge out of the way.

Suddenly, Michael, Sasha, and Summer's DigiGems started to react and so did their Digivices. "Digivolve!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!'

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"I'd Digivolve but I'm still too weak," said Bugmon.

Taylor nodded. "That's fine Bugmon. Just get those Digimon."

"Minds Eye!" growled Phastamon as it tried to take control of Primemon, but it just shrugged it off and swung it giant club and sent Phastamon flying back.

"Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon created a giant tornado with its tail and sent the ghost Digimon hovered upward. "Underworld Wrath!" Cerberusmon's giant claw shot underground and then shot up sending Phastamon flying high up.

"Dark Tide!" Ghostramon sent a wave of dark energy and it hit the Rookie Digimon, but they all managed to easily recover.

"Web Spray!" Bugmon sprayed Ghostramon in the face, temporarily blinding the ghost Digimon, giving the elemental Digimon a chance to attack.

"Rushing Waters!"

"Static Burst!"

The two Digimon sent their attacks together. This gave the electricity a more powerful charge and when it hit Ghostramon the blast forced it to lose control and fall ot the ground.

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon sent the giant bubble towards Ghostramon and it teleported the Digimon away.

"Now Crossmon it's just you against me," growled Phantomon.

Crossmon shrugged. "This should be easy." Crossmon's beak began to glow and it flew up into the air. "Mystic Beak!" It shot down and shot straight through Phantomon.

"Why me, why?" Phantomon then shattered into millions of pieces.

Chapter Five: AeroVeedramon's Goodbye!

"Rushing Waters!"

"Static Convey!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Banana Club!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

The four Champion Digimon and Pondmon did their best to try to put out most of the fires of Carrier Village.

Bugmon, who was the only Digimon who couldn't really help out, murmured, "Dark DigiDestined . . . if they weren't the ones who did this, than who? And why?"

"Probably some sick twisted reason," muttered Michael. "The usual."

Bugmon sighed and shrugged. "I suppose it could be worse." He then realized . . . "Where's AeroVeedramon?"

"He'll probably pop in a little later," replied Crossmon. "He needed to take out that mysterious Digimon."

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot out a bubble, finishing off the last of the fire.

The four Champion Digimon started to glow and Digivolved back to their Rookie forms. "Done!"

Summer sighed. "Where _is_ AeroVeedramon?"

"He should be back by now," murmured Cubmon. "I mean, we all took out the ghost Digimon pretty easily. Whatever that was couldn't have been too tough."

"Unless it was what caused the fire," said Bugmon.

The Light DigiDestined group sighed.

Then, something caught Taylor's eyes. He wasn't anything shiny, it wasn't anything special, but something was drawing Taylor close to the ruins of some familiar building. "That's where the energizer thing was. That thing that powered up my DigiGem."

"So?" asked Bugmon.

He shrugged. "Let's check it out."

So, the Light DigiDestined headed into the shake. What they found was horrifying.

"AeroVeedramon!" cried Crossmon in horror.

The holy dragon Digimon was laying lifelessly on the ground. It seemed to be glowing with a dark energy surrounding it.

"AeroVeedramon!" cried the six, small, Digimon. They all rushed over to the dragon and all checked it. "Are you all right? Who did this to you?"

"A Digimon," said AeroVeedramon. "A Digimon that we've never seen before." He moaned and cringed. "He won't be in the same form as he was when I met him. He called himself Muertemon."

"That's probably the Digimon that the Dark DigiDestined had in that DigiEgg," said Taylor.

"He used some kind of attack," said AeroVeedramon. "No . . . not an attack, some kind of magic spell. It absorbed the energy right out of me by forcing dark energy into me."

"Kinda like a magnet's positive charges," said Derek. "The regular energy is one positive charge and the dark energy is another positive charge. The regular energy was in AeroVeedramon and then Muertemon came over. He placed dark energy into AeroVeedramon, and like a magnet, pushed the other energy out of the Digimon into himself."

"He then started to glow," said AeroVeedramon. "Certain Digimon contain certain energy levels. He used my energy as an Ultimate Digimon to Digivolve."

This caused a silence in the group.

"He used AeroVeedramon's powers to Digivolve?" murmured Taylor. "How did it reach the Champion level in the first place?"

"It was exposed to a Digivice, remember?" reminded Sasha. "This probably caused it to rapidly Digivolve into its Champion stage."

"So then, it can suck the energy out of Ultimate Digimon to work as a Digivice," said Derek. "Eventually, it'll be powered up enough to Digivolve into its Ultimate form. And it'll do the same thing we Mega Digimon like Crossmon."

AeroVeedramon nodded and sighed. "Stop Muertemon . . . for me." The Digimon suddenly cringed and shattered into millions of pieces.

"Veedramon," murmured Crossmon softly.

Chapter Six: Beyond Carrier

"So when will we see you again?" asked Monomon curiously.

The Mega Digimon shrugged. "Whenever I'm needed I suppose."

Outside of Carrier Village, the Light DigiDestined children and the Light DigiDestined Digimon all stood looking at Crossmon. He had decided it'd be best to leave the group in search of whatever Muertemon had Digivolved into.

"Well," said Bugmon, "just make sure Muertemon doesn't find me."

Taylor nodded. "This Muertemon will eventually be able to contact the Dark DigiDestined- his creator. I suggest you go after these Dark DigiDestined. They should be a snap, since they're all Champion Digimon."

Crossmon nodded. "I hope to see you all again." He flapped his wings and took off. "And maybe, all you Rookie Digimon will be at your Ultimate level next time." Crossmon flew off, departing from them.

"Whoa," said Summer, "AeroVeedramon's death really messed him up, huh?"

The six Digimon nodded. Tripupmon replied, "AeroVeedramon and Crossmon were close friends. But, everyone who dies in the Digital World gets reconfigured and is reborn. But the challenge is finding them again."

"I guess waiting is the thing that really bugs Digimon," replied Bugmon.

Taylor nodded and glanced at the desert ahead of them. "Well, things are looking kinda grim." He sighed. "This is going to be a long, hot, walk."

****

Small sandstorms were here and there as they wandered the desert. It wasn't until they heard beeping that they discovered they could find out where this Digimon lived on their Digivices. It had some sort of map plugged into it.

The beeping eventually increased and sped up and they suddenly realized they could kind of see a steel tower up ahead.

"That must be where the Digimon is," said Alley. "That's why are Digivices are reacting." She picked up her tired Sparkmon. "Maybe it'll have our tags and crests!"

"Tai and Kari said this Digimon didn't know where the crests are located though," noted Sasha.

"Well, I'm sure there's going to be something in our way," said Taylor, "so lets Digivolve before we enter."

"Right!" The other five DigiDestined's held out their Digivices and their DigiGems and they began to react.

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

Taylor glanced at Bugmon and held out his Digivice. "All right Bugmon, let's do it!" It Digivice started to glow and react.

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . ." Bugmon started to glow but nothing happened. "Bugmon . . ."

"Huh?" Taylor stared at confusion as Bugmon collapsed on the ground, still at its Rookie level. "What happened."

"Bugmon could easily Digivolve before," replied Derek. "But that was before your DigiGem powered up your Digivice. Now that it's only Bugmon and your Digivice, Bugmon has to have enough strength to Digivolve on its own."

Taylor sighed. "Sorry I've worn you out Bugmon."

"I'm fine," replied Bugmon. "I'll Digivolve later. Let's go!"

Chapter Seven: Into the Steel Tower

The six DigiDestined kids, the five Champion Digimon, and Bugmon all stood outside of the strange steel tower.

"Here goes nothing," said Taylor. He walked up to the door and tried opening it.

"Nothing's right," muttered Summer. "This is a job for a lady." She glanced at Primemon. "Do it!"

"Banana Club!" Primemon swung its banana-shaped club at the door, breaking it down.

They all entered the strange steel tower and glanced around. The tower went upward and downward. There were even rooms on the main floor. The entire Steel Tower was huge. And it'd take hours to find the Digimon that Tai and Kari wanted them to find.

Taylor pulled out his rectangular shaped Digivice and examined it. "Well, whoever we're looking for, it's close by." He held up his Digivice, and there were two red dots on the small screen. "Let's head up!"

Bugmon moaned as he glanced towards the spiral shaped staircase nearby. "I don't want to climb that." He glanced at Cerberusmon. "Can I ride on your back?"

Sasha chuckled. "Aw, poor Bugmon."

"Hey, I'm not helpless!" shouted Bugmon as he climbed on Cerberusmon's back. "I'm just a bit tired out." He sighed. "And if you ever want me to Digivolve back to Crimson Spidmon, you all better be quiet."

"Bugmon gets kinda stuck up when he can't Digivolve." Derek glanced at Taylor. "Is that the same with _you_ Taylor?"

The kid who carried the Crest and Crystal of Light cringed and then flinched. "Yeah, well I don't Digivolve! Let's go!"

****

"I wish I had wings." Cerberusmon collapsed on the ground as he reached the top of the staircase, with the other Light DigiDestined behind him.

"You took too long." Bugmon hopped up. "I could have easily gotten up here if I were Spidmon or Crimson Spidmon!"

Cerberusmon's three heads all glared at the small spider Digimon. They suddenly started growling, and they yelled, "well then _Digivolve_ then!"

As the rest of the group reached the top of the tower, they discovered the last door standing in their way. Taylor finally reached the top and said. "Well, its downhill from here guys!"

"I wish it was done hill before," murmured Alley.

Bugmon hopped into Taylor's arms and ordered the five Champions, "all Digimon, move on out!"

The Light DigiDestined stepped through the doors, and there stood a house floating in the sky. It loomed a bit higher up in the sky than the tower, but both were above the giant sandstorm of the desert. The only problem was, there was nothing connecting the group with the house.

"How are we suppose to get all the way over there?" wondered Taylor.

"Its probably only suppose to look like there's no way over there." Bugmon glanced at Aquamon. "There's probably an invisible walkway of some sort! Do it, Aquamon!"

Derek's Digimon took a tiny step forward and stepped onto an invisible platform. "All right. Frost Fist!" Aquamon punched the invisible platform, freezing it over. This revealed the pathway to the house. "All right DigiDestined, step lightly."

The six kids, Champions, and the Rookie all slowly made there way across the platform. They slowly and eventually were in reach of the platform the house was on.

"Home free," said Bugmon with a feeling a relief. "That was too easy."

"Jinxed!" Suddenly, eight familiar Champion Digimon shot up from the sandstorm. It was IronWeb Sectomon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Baboomon, Oceanmon, Joltmon, Dark Ponymon, and Hydramon.

On all of their backs were the Dark DigiDestined.

Jason hopped off of IronWeb Sectomon with a smirk on his face. "Just when you think you got rid of us."

****

Before the Light DigiDestined can find their tags, they must get past the Dark DigiDestined. But after sent on their mission, they will encounter a new an improved Dark DigiDestined, with a new power: to reach the Ultimate level. Now, will the Light DigiDestined be able to receive their tags and beat the Dark DigiDestined? Find out in, _In Search of the Tags_.


	13. In Search of the Tags (12)

****

The

DigiDestined

The Light DigiDestined most go

in search of the tags.

****

In Search Of the Tags

****

Jay Barial

Last Time . . .

Sasha: At first, we thought we were able to go home. We figured the Dark DigiDestined had been destroyed when we destroyed the base, and there wasn't any more threats in this reality. So, we returned to the Digital World to try to get home. But, when we reached Carrier Village, it was burning down to the ground. We stopped Ghosmon, Ghostramon, Phastamon, and Phantomon from destroying the village, while AeroVeedramon separated from us. He bumped into Muertemon, a Digimon created through pure darkness that the Dark DigiDestined created. He drained the power out of AeroVeedramon to Digivolve into its Ultimate level. This left Crossmon angry and decided to leave to defeat Muertemon. Our focus was getting the tags and crests. A Digimon in the middle of the desert knew where our tags were. So, we went there, but when we got there, the Dark DigiDestined attack. But I have a feeling we can handle them.

Chapter One: The Dark DigiDestined's Attack!

"Well, well, well," said Jason, slowly walking towards them, "if it isn't the Light DigiDestined."

"Jason," hissed Taylor, "and the rest of your Dark DigiDestined idiots." He glanced at the others. "The Digimon have to hold off the Dark DigiDestined while we get to our tags." He held up his Crest of Light. "Spidmon should be able to stop them."

"Everyone, attack!" ordered Bugmon.

The five Champion Digimon nodded and darted at the eight Champion Digimon.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Banana Club!"

"Frost Fist!"

"Thunder Blade!"

"Defense positions!" ordered IronWeb Sectomon.

The eight evil Digimon all nodded and prepared themselves as the five Digimon attacked. Somehow, their powers were superior and managed to block the incoming attacks.

"Run!" ordered Michael.

The six nodded all darted without a nod straight towards the house across the icy platform.

"If . . . Bugmon could . . . Digivolve," said Sasha.

"Your crest or DigiGem should have some sort of affect to revive Bugmon's strength!" said Derek.

"Iron Ropes!"

"Horn Rocket!"

"Baboo Roar!"

As the five Digimon fell to the ground after the Dark DigiDestined's attacks, Jason's attention suddenly turned to the six DigiDestined kids. "IronWeb Sectomon! Stop the Light DigiDestined!"

"Right." IronWeb Sectomon chuckled evilly and fired three rockets ahead of the group. The rockets hit the ice in front of the Light DigiDestined and it suddenly shattered, destroying the icy pathway.

The six DigiDestined slowly turned around and there was IronWeb Sectomon and Jason slowly walking towards them. "So sad how pathetic you DigiDestined are."

Bugmon hopped out of Taylor's arms and replied, "Jason, sorry to burst your bubble, but you Dark DigiDestined are going to have a new problem! Do it guys!"

"Since we're the _Light_ DigiDestined," said Taylor, "we should be able to center our powers into my crest and crystal! Everyone, take out your DigiGems!"

The other five kids, standing behind Taylor, all pulled out their DigiGems, which had all already started to glow and react. This was creating the Crest of Light and the Crystal of Light to start reacting.

"All right Bugmon, Digivolve!" shouted Taylor.

Bugmon nodded. "Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Bugmon . . ." Bugmon sighed and collapsed in front of Taylor. "I'm too young for this."

Jason held up his Digivice. "James made this handy little addition to my Digivice." He waved it around. "Since I would have the Crest of Dark, James made it so my Digivice sends a signal to deaden the connection between your DigiGem and crest." Jason stuck out his tongue. "Your DigiGem can't aid Bugmon anymore, and now it can't reach its Ultimate level!"

Chapter Two: The Digimon's Appearance

"Fine then," said Taylor. "Bugmon, improvise!"

"Web Spray!" Bugmon shot webbing IronWeb Sectomon's eyes, temporarily blinding it.

Alley turned towards Taylor and Bugmon and swiftly ordered, "Bugmon, use your Web Spray to create a pathway to the house!"

"Do it Bugmon!" shouted Taylor.

"You don't have too be so loud," murmured Bugmon, spinning around towards the invisible pathway. "Web Spray!" Bugmon sprayed the invisible platform with webbing, to reveal a small pathway. "Let's go Taylor!" Bugmon darted across the pathway.

Taylor turned to the others and replied, "block the pathway so they can't get through."

Derek nodded. "Well can do."

Taylor darted across the pathway to the house.

Jason growled angrily and hit IronWeb Sectomon on the head. "Get Taylor and Bugmon _now_!" Jason climbed on IronWeb Sectomon's head and tore off the webbing on his face. He hopped back on the spider's back and ordered, "_GO_!"

"Right." IronWeb Sectomon growled and charged straight at the five DigiDestined kids.

"Banana Club!" Suddenly, a giant club struck IronWeb Sectomon in the back forcing it to trip and fall to the ground. Primemon stood behind the giant spider Digimon. "Well sorry IronWeb Sectomon, can't win 'em all-" Oceanmon had used its Aquatic Kick, knocking down Summer's Digimon and forcing it to Digivolve back to Rookie.

And then finally, Taylor and Bugmon had finally managed to reach the house. Taylor, who was huffing and puffing, slammed his fist on the door until . . .

"Yeah, what is it?" A Digimon that looked similar to some young boy dressed in blue with a wizard's cap on answered the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm . . . Taylor," said the boy out of breath. "The . . . DigiDestined of . . . Light. Need . . . help."

"I'm Wizarmon." The wizard-type Digimon peered out behind Taylor and Bugmon at the two DigiDestined groups battling it out. "Um, when you say you need my help, you want me to get rid of your virus friends?"

"Uh-huh." Taylor pointed to Jason and the others. "Dark DigiDestined."

"Ah, I see," said Wizarmon. "And I guess you want the locations of your tags, right?"

"Yes," said Taylor. "Yes, yes, yes! Preferably mine, because I already have my crest and powered up by DigiGem so I can get Spidmon to Digivolve to Crimson Spidmon."

Wizarmon nodded. "And who are your friends?"

Taylor pointed to Michael, Sasha, Summer, Derek, and Alley. Then he pointed out their Digimon. "Those are them, why?"

Wizarmon sighed. "I have annoying Digimon appear up here all the time. So, I'm able to setup traps up here to drive away Digimon." Wizarmon walked into the back of his small house and walked over to his table that had a small device on the table. He pushed a button and a small hologram of the battlefield appeared with the Digimon and humans on it. Wizarmon selected the Dark DigiDestined and their Digimon and there was a sudden rumbling noise outside.

Taylor, still somewhat confused, peered back outside and he managed to see a glimpse of the Dark DigiDestined and their Digimon falling down back to the ground. He stepped out further and saw several Meramon and Tyrannomon and other fiery Digimon down below.

Chapter Three: The Tags

"Whoa," murmured Sasha, slowly walking towards the house of Wizarmon, "I was Cerberusmon could do that. You know, some kind of hole attack."

Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, and Joltmon all Digivolved back to their Rookie forms and followed after the human partners towards Wizarmon's house.

When they were all inside the house of the magical Digimon, they all sat around a small circular table.

"So, you're the new DigiDestined?" Wizarmon nodded. "It appears you six aren't that strong."

The six kids all cringed, while the six Digimon sighed.

"We're trying to become stronger by Digivolving to Ultimate," said Taylor, getting back up. "The Dark DigiDestined actually have taken two of our members, so they're more powerful at the moment. But, when Bugmon Digivolved to Crimson Spidmon, we totally wiped them out."

"Plus, we have a new problem," said Sparkmon, jumping onto the table. "Some strange new Digimon, known as Muertemon, is attacking the Digital World. We think that the Dark DigiDestined have some connection with it, so if we destroy it, they'll be less powerless."

Then Pondmon jumped onto the table. "Yeah. It drains the energy of Digimon so that it can eventually Digivolve. It has already taken energy from one of our friends, and Digivolved to Ultimate and then disappeared. So, we'll need to be at our Ultimate forms to be able to destroy it."

"So Wizarmon," said Michael, "can you tell use where the location of our tags are?"

"Well, you all appear to be worthy of the title of Light DigiDestined," said Wizarmon, "so I suppose I'll tell you." He stood up and pushed a small button in the center of the table. A small hologram of the Digital World appeared and it suddenly zoomed in on a grassy part of the Digital World. "This area is north of here. In the center of the field is a hidden underground entrance. Down below is a treasure chest that contains your tags."

"So if we head just north, we'll reach a grassy area," murmured Derek. "Excellent. Then we'll be able to get our tags, and Bugmon will finally be able to Digivolve into Ultimate."

Bugmon shrugged and sank back in his chair. "I dunno. James did something to Jason's Digivice and it has deactivated the Crystal of Light."

"Huh?" Derek glanced at Bugmon. "What did he say?'

"James said that since Jason's Digivice is owned by the DigiDestined of Dark," said Bugmon, "that his Digivice can send out a signal to put out the light."

Derek nodded and glanced at Taylor. "In order for your Digimon to reach Ultimate, you'll need the powers of the Crystal of Light. And since it's disable when we're around Jason's Digivice, I'll need to see your Digivice and DigiGem."

Taylor nodded, slipping out the small device and small crystal. "Here you go. Are you going to be able to counter Jason's Digivice?"

"It'll be able to deaden it," said Derek, as he examined Taylor's Digivice and DigiGem. "I'll only need the DigiGem. The signal will deaden James' device, and when it's disabled it should shut down the Digivice completely."

"Before you head out," said Wizarmon, "would you like to stay here to rest and eat?"

"Food!" the six Digimon all cried at once.

Chapter Four: The Powers of Darkness

"Ugh." The eight Digimon of the Dark DigiDestined all started to glow and Digivolved back to their Rookie levels, after falling from atop of the tower.

The eight kids, who were riding on their backs, fell of their Digimon, and onto the hot ground. Suddenly, several Meramon and Tyrannomon appeared.

"Leave us alone," growled Erik, "we're not in the mood to be bugged by you Digimon right now."

Henry and Karen both got up and glanced at their Digimon. "Get away, or they'll Digivolve and take you all out."

"I'd like to see you try," growled one of the Meramon. "It'd be more humorous than you eight trying to stop us."

Jason rolled his eyes and picked up Sectomon. "Come on Dark DigiDestined, let's leave." He turned away and replied, "Meramon and Tyrannomon aren't worth our trouble- or at least my trouble."

Suddenly, the ground around them started to rumble. The eight children's attention suddenly turned back to the Tyrannomon and Meramon, but they hadn't done anything. There was some creature stranding behind them.

"Who is that?" murmured Bob.

Tripupmon shrugged. "I've never seen that Digimon before."

"Eternal Darkness!" Suddenly, the area around them darkened. The dark energy around them focused into a giant ball of pure evil energy. The strange Digimon hurled the energy towards the Tyrannomon and Meramon. It hit the Digimon and caused a giant explosion, sending the Dark DigiDestined flying backwards. The Champion fire-type Digimon were harmed but hadn't shattered yet.

"_Ultimate Surround_!" Suddenly, darkness surrounded the Tyrannomon and Meramon and they were compacted into a ball of energy that went straight towards the strange Digimon, powering it up.

"What are you?" growled Sectomon.

"I am the Digimon of all darkness," growled the strange Digimon. He glanced back at all the weak Tyrannomon and Meramon as they all shattered into millions of pieces. "You pathetic Digimon weren't even a snack."

Jason looked at the Digimon hard and murmur, "it's you. You're the Digimon from my DigiEgg before."

"Yes, so you are the Dark DigiDestined," murmured the strange, dark Digimon. "You're the ones that made me." He turned to Jason. "Why?"

"Our Digimon were perfectly fine," said Lily, "but if we were to take over the Digital World and defeat the Light DigiDestined, we needed a Digimon of pure darkness."

"But I thought you were destroyed with the base," said Jessie. "I guess there's the possibility that there was some kind of radiation was exposed form the DigiEgg when Crimson Spidmon Digivolved."

"So, I am the creature of darkness," said the strange Digimon. "I suppose that there is more to myself and my powers than that." He glanced at the eight children and said. "So, I suppose these would be yours." He held out eight tags that held within them eight dark crests. "These appeared when I Digivolved into my Ultimate form."

"Our Tags and Crests." A dark grin spread over Karen's face. "We'll be able to get our Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate."

"Come to my base, north east of here, and you'll receive your tags and crests." The strange Champion Digimon started to glow and disappeared.

"Perfect," said Jason. "The combine powers of my new Digimon and our Ultimate Digimon we'll be enough to wipe out the Light DigiDestined and take over the Digital World."

Sectomon nodded. "Yeah! Then I'll be Steel Arachnosectmon soon once again! And then, Spidmon will be powerless against me!"

Chapter Five: The Grassy Area

The Light DigiDestined climbed down Wizarmon's tower the next morning, hoping they wouldn't bump into the Dark DigiDestined down below, or any of Wizarmon's guarding Digimon.

The six Digimon and children quickly headed north of the Desert Pass, but it took several ours before the hot and dry weather and the stormy turned into a cool climate and a grassy plain.

"We've been walking all day," mumbled Monomon. "Not only has it been a long hot day . . . it's been _incredibly_ dull!"

"So true," agreed Cubmon and Tripupmon.

"Even I'm dried up," mumbled Pondmon. The little Digimon plopped down on the ground and replied, "I'm too tired to go on!"

The six kids turned back towards Derek's Digimon. "Get up."

Sparkmon shook Pondmon, and the electrical Digimon got the blue-color Digimon to get up. The continued to go on until . . .

"Food!" cried Bugmon, who was walking next to Taylor. The small bug Digimon started running ahead of the group and towards a small tree. Bugmon climbed up the three and there was rustling at the top of the tree. The tree stopped shaking and Bugmon, along with several other fruits, fell from the tree.

"Food!" cried the other five Digimon. They all rushed over to Bugmon and the food, and they all started getting the strange fruits.

The six kids started chuckling as their Digimon started eating away at the fruits. "That's the fastest they've moved all day." They all rushed over to the food and they too started eating.

"This . . . is good food!" said Michael and Taylor, contentfully eating away at the fruit.

The other six Digimon all stopped eating and glanced at their human partners. "Um . . . you guys shouldn't eat that."

Alley, who was about to eat her first fruit, stopped and asked, "how come Sparkmon?"

"These fruits are only for Digimon," replied Sparkmon. "Rookie Digimon for that fact. Champion and Ultimate Digimon who eat these fruits get sick for several days. Stomach problems and stuff."

The other five kids stopped eating. "Stomach problems? Blah!"

As the five DigiDestined ran passed the tree and started spitting out the fruits, the six Rookie Digimon all started cracking up at their human partners. But all of a sudden, there was a rumbling sound from over in the center of the area, and a giant snake Digimon shot out from out of the ground.

"That's Dunemon," said Pondmon. "Dunemon's a sand-worm Digimon who usually lives in places like the Desert Pass. It has powerful earthquake and sand attacks that make Nitegramon look like a pebble. But be careful, it's at the Ultimate level."

"But there's something different about this Dunemon," murmured Bugmon. "They're usually a brownish/yellowish color, like the sand to stay hidden from any enemies. But this one . . ."

"This one's black and gray," said Pondmon. "Its been infected with some sort of virus."

"Virus?" asked Alley.

"Digimon are one of three types," said Sparkmon. "They're either Data, Virus, or Vaccine. We are all data Digimon, as are several of the Dark DigiDestined's Digimon. But Digimon like Sectomon and IronWeb Sectomon are Virus Digimon, along with Spider Lemon."

"Some Data Digimon, like Tyrannomon, have been known to be infected with a virus," said Cubmon. "Their data becomes corrupted and their color changes, along with their attitude. Most Digimon who turn to a Virus form usually don't have names, but if their common, like Dark Tyrannomon, they're placed as a different species."

"Or if they have attacks their original form didn't use," said Tripupmon, "like Black Gatomon and Black WarGreymon."

"But Dunemon aren't usually Virus type Digimon," said Sparkmon. "We better Digivolve so we can get to our tags!"

Alley nodded, holding up her Digivice and her ring and they started to glow. "Sparkmon, Digivolve!"

Chapter Six: Battle Against Dunemon

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

Alley turned to her other five companions, who had yet to notice the giant Dunemon. She turned back to her Digimon and replied, "Joltmon, hold off that thing for as long as you can, okay?"

"Right." Joltmon darted towards the giant Dunemon, while Alley turned to her friends.

"You guys better get up," said Alley, with her quiet voice.

But they weren't listening, as they continued trying to get the food out of their mouths.

She sighed and repeated, "you guys better get up." But there was no response.

"Need some help?" Pondmon walked up to Alley and smirked. "I'll handle this. Rushing Waters!" Pondmon released a gushing blast of water that sprayed down Taylor, Michael, Sasha, Summer, and Derek.

"Hey!" shouted Sasha and Summer. "What was that for!"

Alley pointed to Dunemon, as Joltmon tried attacking but got knocked away. "It appears that there's a Digimon blocking our way."

Taylor stood up, holding his Digivice and turned to Bugmon. "All right Bugmon, Digivolve!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

The remaining four DigiDestined nodded and pulled out their Digivices, which had already started to glow. Suddenly, a gleaming beam of light from their DigiGems shined from off of them, and together they shouted, "Digivolve!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

Sasha and Summer pointed at Dunemon and shouted, "all Digimon, _attack_!"

The five Digimon nodded and ran or charged towards the giant sand-worm Digimon, preparing to attack it.

****

"Thunder Blade!" Joltmon created a series of five small blades of electricity and hurled them at Dunemon, but the electricity just deadened when they hit the sand-worm Digimon.

Dunemon roared and swung its tail around, sending Joltmon flying backwards.

"Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon managed to catch the airborne Joltmon, and slowly brought down the human-like Digimon. "You okay Joltmon?"

"Never been better," replied Joltmon, as Primemon, Aquamon, Spidmon, and Grizzlymon came up towards him. "Let's take him out!"

"Right," agreed Spidmon. "Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

While the twin rockets hurled down towards Dunemon, the two beams of energy hit Dunemon, while a giant gust of wind hit Dunemon. When the rockets hit, it caused a giant explosion, but Dunemon hadn't been affected.

"Everyone," said Spidmon, "close rang attacks! Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Banana Club!"

The three Digimon lunged towards giant sand-worm Digimon, but all of their attacks were countered as Dunemon's tail whacked them aside. The only attack that hit was when Cerberusmon's claw shot out from underground, but Dunemon turned into mid-air and dove underground. Cerberusmon's face turned pale and it howled in pain as it recalled its claw.

"Joltmon," said Aquamon.

The electric Digimon nodded. "Right."

"Duel Hit!" Joltmon's fist started sparking while Aquamon's fist froze over. The two Digimon lunged towards the Ultimate Digimon, but their attacks weren't strong enough and they bounced off the giant worm.

Chapter Seven: The Tags

"Monkey Fist!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

The two furry Digimon lunged at Dunemon from both sides, but the giant worm spun around again, knocking down both Digimon.

****

Taylor glanced at his other companions and replied, "our Digimon might not be able to take out Dunemon, if we don't have an Ultimate Digimon on our side." Taylor pulled out his Crest of Light, which was reacting and glowing a bright pink. "The tags are nearby."

Derek pointed passed Dunemon and saw a small aurora of pinkish light. "Taylor's Tag and Crest are reacting! The Tags are over there!"

He glanced at Derek and Alley. "All right, you two come with me." Then Taylor turned to Sasha, Summer, and Michael. "We need you to try to distract Dunemon if he heads our way."

"Great," muttered Michael. "We're bait."

"Let's go!" Taylor started running, and the other five DigiDestined followed after them.

As they ran closer and closer towards the Tags, Joltmon noticed and turned his attention back to his other Digimon. "Protect the children! Static Convey!"

"Web Wall!"

"Stun Fur!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Money Rage!"

"Bubble Wall!"

As Spidmon and Aquamon put up walls towards the Tags, and Primemon, Cerberusmon, and Grizzlymon tried stunning Dunemon, while Joltmon tried to conclude by teleporting the Digimon away. But the three attacks only made Dunemon slightly cringe and was only temporarily paralyzed for a moment. And when the electricity hit, it circled around the Virus Digimon, attempting to teleport it, but Dunemon brought out.

"Sand Storm Rage!" Dunemon roared and sprayed a blast of hot, stinging blasts of sand at the six Digimon, blinding them all and forcing them to fall to the ground. This gave Dunemon to chance to swiftly break through the Web Wall and Bubble Wall and head towards the Light DigiDestined when suddenly . . .

"Wrath of the Ocean!" Suddenly, from out of nowhere appeared a giant wave of water that splashed down onto Dunemon, bringing it down to the ground.

"Iron Web Ball!" Then, three giant cannon ball-like objects hit Dunemon's side, forcing it to fall to the ground.

"Aero-Beam!" Suddenly, a forced beam of wind energy hit Dunemon in the side again, forcing it to skid across the grassy plain.

The Light DigiDestined slowed down and turned around. There stood the Dark DigiDestined with their Digimon.

Chapter Eight: Digivolve into Ultimate

"Keep on running Taylor," said Derek, turning towards Jason and the others. "We can handle them if they get near."

"I'll need someone to help. Alley!" The young girl turned to the voice of the DigiDestined of Light. "I'll need your help, okay?"

"Okay," said Alley.

The two darted towards the glowing part of the grassy area, while the four other Light DigiDestined turned their attention towards the Dark DigiDestined, who were looking at the Light DigiDestined's Digimon.

"What do you want," growled Spidmon, as the other injured Digimon stepped up from behind them.

"We just want to show off this." James held up his Digivice along with . . . a Tag containing a black Crest. "A friend of ours gave it to us . . . as a gift." He chuckled as he glanced towards Taylor and Alley as they ran towards their Tags. "It doesn't even matter, because you won't be able to us your Tags . . . all except for Spidmon, and we already know he's not even that powerful."

"Digivolve?" Derek slowly pulled out Taylor's DigiGem, with the device implanted on to the crystal. "_Crap_! Taylor I have your-"

Summer covered Derek's mouth and replied, "Derek, honey, shut up! Jason doesn't know about it, plus he'll go after the DigiGem to get IronWeb Sectomon to Digivolve further."

"Yeah, Derek," said Sasha, "just activate it."

He nodded, and flipped a small switch on the crystal and it started to glow.

Jason stepped forward and replied, "Light DigiDestined, sorry, but your day of defeat has come!" Suddenly, a black light from all eight of the Dark DigiDestined's crests started to shimmer and a high pitch sound for the Digivice started to go off. Suddenly, only seven of the eight evil Digimon started to glow.

"Grizzlymon Dark Digivolved to . . ." Suddenly, the bear Digimon had a dark aurora surround it, and it started to grow. Its fur hardened, and it was like millions of spikes surrounding the Digimon. The Digimon's claws on its hands and feet lengthened and it roared with power. "Black Grizzlymon!"

"Cerberusmon Dark Digivolved to . . ." The Digimon started to grow and turned completely black. Its claws extended and its three heads became wild and somewhat distorted. Its tail split apart into three thick, giant, tails. Its fangs grew down to the ground and its eyes turned to a bloody red color. "Dark Cerberusmon!"

"Baboomon Dark Digivolved to . . ." Baboomon roared and started to grow. Suddenly, two banana-shaped bones appeared in the Digimon's hands, and a skull appeared over the Digimon's head. Bones also circled around its tail. The Digimon's claws expanded like Grizzlymon and Cerberusmon. "SkullBaboomon!"

"Oceanmon Dark Digivolved to . . ." Metal surrounding the water-type Digimon, and molding it new future. Then, the robotic-like Digimon started to glow and the steel cracked, and small drips of water started pouring out from the steel. "Steel Wavemon!"

"Joltmon Dark Digivolved to . . ." Joltmon started to glow and grow. Suddenly, the electric Digimon froze over into a giant chunk of ice. Then, the Digimon broke out of the ice, and remains of ice stayed with Joltmon. Icicles covered its body, along with three claw-like weapons equipped to Joltmon's fists. "Frost Joltmon!"

"Hydramon Dark Digivolved to . . ." Hydramon remained mostly the same, except larger. Small wings, which it couldn't use to fly, sprouted out from its back. Hydramon's fangs grew and hit the ground, while it darkened and strange symbols covered its body. DeviHydramon!"

"Dark Ponymon Dark Digivolved to . . ." Bone-like plating armed the Digimon on its hooves and its back. A skull mask appeared on the Digimon's face. Its tail and main hardened, and turned to stone. And finally, it sprouted bony wings. "SkullPonymon!"

"IronWeb Sectomon Dark Digivolved to . . . IronWeb Sectomon . . ." Jason's Digimon turned angrily towards his partner and growled, "Jason! What happened?"

"Something's blocking the Digivice from activating," murmured Jason, slowly turned towards James. But, as he turned towards the Dark DigiDestined, he looked passed him and there he saw Taylor and Alley running towards something. "Erik, James, come with me _now_!"

Chapter Nine: The Crest of Sincerity

"We're here!" Taylor bent down in the center of the grassy field and there was a small patch of grass the glowing. "The Tags must be under here!"

"Well how are we suppose to get to them?" asked Alley. But then, she noticed something about the grass. "Hey, there's some kind of carving in the ground." She bent down and looked the patch of grass. Suddenly, the patch started to glow a bright green in a rectangular shape. It suddenly hovered up, to reveal a treasure chest down below. But, Alley's attention was on the rectangle as it slowly shrunk down into a Crest. The Crest dropped into Alley's hand, and it stopped glowing. There, revealed a green crest with a tear drop shape on it. "It's my Crest of Sincerity."

"That Tags must be in the treasure chests," said Taylor. Taylor started down towards the chest when Alley grabbed his arm. "What?"

"There's something around the chest," murmured Alley, bending down and picking up a rock. "See. Watch." Alley hurled the small pebble towards the treasure chest and as it neared the box, it hit some sort of electrical force field. "Someone wanted to keep the Tags protected."

Suddenly, Alley and Taylor's attention turned towards the incoming Jason, Erik, and James.

"I guess they don't want us to get our Tags," murmured Taylor.

"Or his Digivice deactivated it," said Alley, "and he suspects you have something to do with it, since he deactivated your Crystal of Light."

As Jason ran towards them, he shouted, "Dunemon! Take them out now!"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling feeling as Dunemon got up again and roared. It slithered at full speed towards the two Light DigiDestined.

"He's on their side," murmured Alley. "They're the ones who probably put the virus in him."

"I have an idea," said Taylor, "don't move until I say so."

Dunemon continued racing towards them, while Jason started running towards Taylor shouting, "my Digivice! What did you do to my Digivice!" But Erik and James tackled Jason as Dunemon loomed over the two DigiDestined children.

"Total Darkness!" The Dunemon opened its giant mouth and shot down towards the two kids.

"Now!" Taylor grabbed Alley and they two dived out of the way as Dunemon hit the electrical force field. As its teeth hit the field, a charge surged throughout Dunemon's body, paralyzing it and taking out the force field. The Digimon stumbled and wobbled and fell down, blocking the Dark DigiDestined from them.

The two rushed back to the treasure chest and checked the force field. Two electrical wires sprayed electricity and energy, but it wasn't enough to harm them. They jumped down into the small area and tried lifting up the chest but . . .

"Too . . . heavy," moaned Taylor, falling down backwards. "We'll have to get it later."

Suddenly, they heard Dunemon roar and the ground started shaking again.

"Damn," said Alley. "What do we do?"

"Since it _is_ a Virus Digimon," said Taylor, slowly holding up their rectangular Digivice, "and since we _are_ the Light DigiDestined, maybe we can reverse what the Dark DigiDestined did." He glanced down at the electric wires spraying out energy. "And these small ports in the back of the Digivices should energy it up enough to stop it!"

"Worth a shot," said Alley, pulling out her Digivice.

The two bent down next to the wires, trying to avoid sparks of electricity and slowly put the back ports to the wires. Suddenly, screens on the Digivices started to glow brilliantly and shot a beam of light, or possibly a signal, up into the sky. Suddenly, both the Crest of Light and the Crest of Sincerity started to glow. Not positive what to do, the two children held out the idle hand that held the Crest and put it into the light.

Suddenly, the Digivices released a strong blast of energy and it hit the crest, and the symbol of Light and Sincerity traveled upward in the beams of light. When they reached the top of the beam, they shot a signal towards where the Light and Dark DigiDestined's Digimon were fighting.

Chapter Ten: The Big Battle

The two signal shot towards the two DigiDestined's Digimon, Spidmon and Joltmon, and they started glowing and growing.

"They're Digivolving," murmured Aquamon, stepping away from Joltmon.

"Spidmon Digivolved to . . . Crimson Spidmon!"

"Joltmon Digivolved to . . ." Joltmon started to glow and grow. Two fire circles surrounded both of his wrists, while a staff made of pure fire appeared in his hands. A spiral of fire ran down his legs and a fiery pattern appeared on his face. And finally, his fiery staff hardened into a metal staff. "Flame Joltmon!"

The two Ultimate Digimon stood in front of their smaller four Champion Digimon companions. Now the fight had better odds: two Ultimate Digimon and four Champion Digimon versus seven Ultimate Digimon and one Champion.

****

Taylor and Alley climbed up from out of their hole, just in time to see Spidmon change to Crimson Spidmon and Joltmon Digivolve to Flame Joltmon. Dunemon also appeared distracted, so they attempted ran passed him and towards the others, but the Dark DigiDestined got Dunemon's attention.

"Dunemon, you fool," growled Erik, "attack them, now!"

Suddenly, from all the way over with its other Ultimate Digimon, the roar of Dunemon caught Flame Joltmon's attention. "Crimson Spidmon, you stay here and I'll handle Dunemon."

"Fine by me," said the giant arachnid.

The Digivolved form of Joltmon nodded and using its powerful speed starting running towards Dunemon as it lunged towards the two children.

"I don't think so!" growled the Digimon. "Fire Strike!" Going at full speed, Flame Joltmon slashed right passed Dunemon, leaving a fiery travel behind, and grabbing the two kids before they could get hit by the incoming Dunemon.

"Nice work Flame Joltmon," said Alley. "You're a great Ultimate Digimon!"

"Thanks." As Flame Joltmon landed, and placed the two down by the hole with the tags, which was still producing a brilliant beam of pink and green light.

"Flame Joltmon," said Taylor, "bring Dunemon over towards the light and we'll be able to destroy the virus within him."

"Right," said the Digimon.

****

"Skull Clubs!" SkullBaboomon held up his two bone clubs and jumped into the air.

"Dark Claw!" Black Grizzlymon held up its black claw and lunged straight towards the five Digimon.

Crimson Spidmon shook his head sadly and held up four of its arms. Two of them grabbed Black Grizzlymon's claw, pushing it back, while the other two grad SkullBaboomon's clubs and pushing them back. Then, with his two idle hands, punched the too Digimon in the gut.

This gave the other Digimon a chance to attack.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

While Grizzlymon slashed by SkullBaboomon, Cerberusmon did a variation on Tri Doggy Treat. It did a spin in the air and first hit the baboon Digimon with its tail, then slashed it with its claws, and finished it by sinking its jaw into the Digimon's shoulder.

"Electro Punch!"

"Banana Club!"

Joltmon jumped up and punched Black Grizzlymon in the face and electrocuting it, shocking and confusing the Digimon. This gave Primemon, who was still on the ground, the chance to swing its club and hit the Digimon in its gut. 

Crimson Spidmon backed away as the two Ultimate Digimon started stumbling backwards. "Let me handle the rest! Crimson Rockets!" The fully Digivolved Bugmon fired twin rockets at the two Digimon but . . .

"Liquid Steel!"

"Cool Shock!"

Suddenly, two blasts of energy come from Steel Wavemon and Frost Joltmon. The two attacks hit the Crimson Rockets, and instead of destroying the rockets, Frost Joltmon's attack hit the rocket and turned it to pure steel and the rocket dropped like a rock. The Cool Shock attack hit the rocket and disable it, dropping it to the ground.

"Thunder Screech!" DeviHydramon released a deadly high pitched screech that forced Crimson Spidmon to its knees.

Chapter Eleven: The Big Battle

"Fire Strikes!" Flame Joltmon zipped by Dunemon again and again, leaving a trail of blazing fire each time it attacked. But, the Digimon's attacks didn't seem to be enough.

Alley glanced at Taylor and replied, "Flame Joltmon can't keep this up too long."

"If Dunemon were on our side," said Taylor, "then the fight would be a bit more different."

"Sand Storm _Rage_!" Dunemon roared and shot a blast of hot wind and spot large speckles of sand that Flame Joltmon, forcing it down to the ground.

"Supreme Jolt!" Flame Joltmon created a giant sphere of electrical energy and hurled it at Dunemon, but it just deadened when it hit the giant sand-worm Digimon.

Dunemon spun around again and slammed Flame Joltmon to the ground with its giant tail.

"Static Inferno!" The flames surrounding Flame Joltmon started to glow and start spinning and rotating quickly and enlarged and started to surround Dunemon. Then, a small blast of electricity erupted from beneath the flames.

"We need Dunemon," said Alley. "If it was originally a regular Digimon, then maybe we can bring it back." She then stepped in from of Taylor and shouted, "Flame Joltmon, try to bring Dunemon back to its regular Data self!"

Flame Joltmon nodded. "That won't be too tough. Fire Strikes!" The Digimon used its speed and dashed by Dunemon, sending it stumbling backwards into the beams of like.

The flames and electricity surrounding Dunemon swiftly died down, exposing the giant Digimon. "Don't worry Dunemon, this time it won't hurt at all." This time all the flames surrounding the Digimon came together into a ball energy. The Digimon sent jolts of energy into the energy ball and held it up high. "Flames of Purity!" He shot the flaming ball and spread and enlarged as it headed towards Dunemon. It hit Dunemon and surged through the Digimon, healing it. Then . . .

Dunemon emerged from the flames, untouched and completely different. Dunemon was a little smaller than before and had lighter colors. It was a brownish/yellowish, and it didn't have the same dark red eyes. "I've been healed." He slowly turned towards Flame Joltmon. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for attacking you."

"It happens," said Flame Joltmon with a friendly shrug. He glanced at his companion Digimon, as the three Dark DigiDestined started rushing away. "Dunemon, I'll be needing your help."

****

The seven Ultimate Digimon, and Sectomon (who had Digivolved back to Rookie) all surrounded the five Digimon of the Light DigiDestined.

"Ha! That's what you get for cheating!" growled the little Rookie Digimon.

"I thought you cheated first?" said Aquamon.

"Quiet," growled Frost Joltmon and Steel Wavemon.

SkullPonymon and Dark Cerberusmon stepped up to take out the five Digimon.

"Energy Blaster!" A beam of energy charged up at the tip of SkullPonymon's bone horn.

"Hell's Wrath!" The ground started to quake and rumble and fire started to shot a dark beam of light, preparing to release a beam of dark energy.

"Don't think we're going out that easily," growled Crimson Spidmon. Its red whips started to glow and it growled, "Scarlet Whips!" The spider Digimon knocked away SkullPonymon and Dark Cerberusmon, stopping their attacks.

"Hey!" cried Sectomon. "This isn't right."

"I have something else bad for you." Sectomon turned around and there was Dunemon with Flame Joltmon on top of its head. Flame Joltmon jumped down and smirked. "Fire Strikes!"

"Total Darkness!"

Catching the Virus Digimon off guard, Flame Joltmon slashed passed Sectomon, Steel Wavemon, and Frost Joltmon.

Dunemon dove down with its mouth wide and dived down at SkullPonymon and Dark Cerberusmon.

"Everyone, attack!" shouted Crimson Spidmon.

Chapter Twelve: Finally Over?

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Banana Club!"

"Frost Fist!"

The four Digimon tackled both Black Grizzlymon and DeviHydramon, sending them flying backwards. They all started furious scratching and clawing at the Digimon.

"Let me handle this." The giant spider Digimon's six arms started glowing a bright red. The arms crossed together to create three giant red crosses. The bright light from the arms enlarge and Crimson Spidmon growled, "Crimson Cross!" The six arms released three powers red **X**s and the eight Digimon. Suddenly, the seven Ultimate Digimon started to glow and all Digivolved back to their In-Training forms.

"Yeah!" shouted the six children as they rushed over towards their Digimon. The Dark DigiDestined were sulking back behind a tree.

"Now's our chance to finish them off," growled Flame Joltmon, landing down next to Crimson Spidmon. But suddenly, the two Digimon started to glow brightly and they rapidly shrunk back to their baby forms, Sisimon and Vomon.

"Huh?" Taylor and Alley stopped running. "What happened?" They glanced back and the bright beams of light that were shooting out from their Digivices had disappeared.

Suddenly, a shadowy creature cloaked in darkness appeared. "You foolish Dark DigiDestined have failed."

Suddenly, all the little evil Digimon huddled together in terror.

"Huh?" The Light DigiDestined all turned towards the dark creature as the four other Digimon all Digivolved back to their Rookie forms.

"Who is that?" asked Summer slowly.

"And you, pathetic Light DigiDestined," said the creature, "your friend AeroVeedramon says hi."

"That must be Muertemon," growled Derek.

The eight Dark DigiDestined all walked up from behind the Ultimate form of Muertemon.

"Both of you groups of DigiDestined," said the Digimon, "use feeble computerized devices to conceal the others power." Suddenly, it used its powers to hold up Jason's Digivice and Taylor's Crystal of Light, which had small devices on them. "You must use your true powers darkness of true powers of light to battle . . . otherwise this is useless." Suddenly, the small devices shattered and disappeared.

Taylor glanced back at the other five Light DigiDestined as they cringed.

The Digimon slowly turned towards their Tags. "And I'll be taking your Tags."

"I don't think so! Total Darkness!" Dunemon shot down underground and headed towards the Tags.

The evil Digimon broke open the chest and took the eight Tags that were inside the treasure chest. "Ha, ha. You petty Digimon can't defeat me . . ."

"Arg!" Dunemon shot out from the ground launching its teeth into the strange Digimon, knocking out only seven of the Tags from his hands, scattered around Muertemon's new form, along with Alley and Taylor's Digivices.

"Fine," growled the evil Digimon, "then only one of you won't Digivolve." Suddenly, the Digimon encased the Tag, which was glowing, in a bubble of dark energy.

Suddenly, Taylor released that his Crest of Light had begun to glow. "No! That's my Tag!"

"Then good bye to it." The Digimon hurled the ball of energy upward into the sky.

"NO!" cried Taylor.

"Dark DigiDestined," growled the Digimon, "we must return later to defeat them. We have something else to deal with." Darkness surrounded the Digimon and it teleported itself away, along with the Dark DigiDestined and their Digimon.

Taylor fell to his knees and sighed. "That was fun."

Michael pattered Taylor on the back and held out his hand. "At least we found Alley's Crest of Sincerity, stopped the Dark DigiDestined, got most of our Tags, and earned a new ally. Altogether, it has been a long day."

"You're right." Taylor glanced forward and picked up Sisimon. "Thank you Dunemon."

"No problem," said the sand-worm Digimon. "If you ever need my help again, just call." Dunemon shot back underground and tunneled away.

"Time to head onward." The six Light DigiDestined sighed, and their tired out Digimon all sighed to.

****

In order to reach their Ultimate forms, the Light DigiDestined go in search for the remaining four Crests. So, when they reach a nearby town, and Michael's Tag starts to react and they know a Crest is nearby. But, when the time comes, will Michael push Grizzlymon to Digivolve? Find out in _The Crest of Courage_.


	14. The Crest of Courage (13)

****

The

DigiDestined

Michael's Crest of Courage is

revealed.

****

The Crest of Courage

****

Jay Barial

Last Time . . .

Alley: After we found Wizarmon, who got rid of the Dark DigiDestined, he revealed to us that he knew the location of our Tags. They were located in the Grassy Area, north of where we were. The next morning, when we were heading out there, we were attacking by a strange evil Digimon, Dunemon. Then, we discovered where the Tags were, so we rushed over there. As we headed over there, the Dark DigiDestined revealed themselves, and their Digimon all (except Sectomon) reached the Ultimate level. But, after finding the Crest of Sincerity and discovering two power ports, Crimson Spidmon came back, along with Flame Joltmon, the Ultimate form of Joltmon! Flame Joltmon purified Dunemon and we attacked the Dark DigiDestined. We took them by surprise, but when we thought we won, a dark creature stole Taylor's Tag, and disappeared along with the Dark DigiDestined. Gee, I wonder what it is, and if we'll have to fight him too.

Chapter One: New Orders

After taking a day to rest, the Dark DigiDestined had prepared for their boss to give them new orders.

The seven In-Training Digimon had all already Digivolved up to their Rookie forms.

"What do you want," asked Jason, as he was followed by his other comrades from their quarters. "What's your new plan?"

"Dark DigiDestined," growled the evil Ultimate Digimon. "You all must work separately to do this."

"What is it?" asked Karen, as she and the others all sat back in several chairs.

"The Light DigiDestined are a searching for their Crests," said the evil Digimon. "Unlike you, they have to work to find their Crests to transform to Ultimate. And, unlike our side, I know the location of the remaining four Crests."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Dark Coltmon.

"I will be dividing you all up," said the larger Digimon. And image of the Digital World and three glowing points appeared on the map. "Three of the Crests are located here, in the Digital World. Jessie and Cubmon will guard the first point; Lily and Spider Lemon will guard the second point, while James, Pondmon, Erik, and Sparkmon will guard the third point." Then, a map of the Beta Moon appeared. "The last point is located here, and Bob and Tripupmon will be guarding it. Meanwhile, Jason, Sectomon, Henry, Dark Coltmon, Karen, and Boamon will be tracking the Light DigiDestined."

"So you're splitting us up," asked Henry.

"Simple," said the evil Digimon, "for ambush. Additionally, I want to see how powerful you all are when you're facing a group of Champion-only Digimon." The Digimon opened five dark portals. "Your assignments will be nearby. Take over any Digimon if you need guards for the surrounding areas. One of your Ultimate attacks will be able to alter a Digimon's data to transform them into a dark Virus Digimon."

The eight Dark DigiDestined picked up their Rookie Digimon and entered the separated portals, and they closed behind them as they walked away.

"This is perfect," said the evil Digimon. "I shall be able to defeat these powers of light once and for all!"

Chapter Two: The Digimon Attack

"Arg!" The six Light DigiDestined all ducked as the Virus version of Unimon flew overhead of them.

"Unimon is mythical Digimon," said Pondmon. "Its skills are superior to most other Champion, and its Horn Blaster attack is so strong, it'll blast away even an Ultimate Digimon."

The four Rookie Digimon, Cubmon, Tripupmon, Monomon, and Pondmon, are hurried after their human partners, trying to evade the Digimon's attack.

"We can't keep on running," said Taylor, who was holding his baby Sisimon in his arms.

"We have to stop and fight!" said Sasha, who was next to Alley who had her Vomon in her arms.

The four Light DigiDestined stopped running and held up their Digivices. The DigiGems all started to glow and this caused their Digivices to react.

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

The four Champion Digimon emerged in front of their human partners, ready to battle.

"Don't destroy it!" shouted Sasha. "This was an innocent that was purged with the powers of darkness! Just slow him down!"

"Horn Blaster!" Unimon inhaled and created a ball of energy and shot a focused beam of energy towards the four Digimon.

"Banana Club!" Primemon jumped in front of his companion Digimon and knocked away the blast of energy up into the air.

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

Aquamon created a giant cyclone of watery energy and it moved Unimon. Cerberusmon fired the three beams of energy that entered the cyclone and charged it up. When it hit Unimon, it was knocked down paralyzed.

"Let me handle this," growled Grizzlymon. "Grizzly Claw!" Grizzlymon jumped up and clawed Unimon in the side, forcing it to the ground.

"That's enough guys!" shouted Michael, Sasha, Summer, and Derek. "Digivolve back to Rookie!"

The four Digimon started to glow and Digivolved back to their basic forms. The altered Unimon growled angrily, because it thought the Light DigiDestined were making fun of it by transforming to Rookies.

"Pondmon," said Derek, "do it!"

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot a giant bubble towards the evil Unimon and since it was injured Pondmon was able to teleport away the Digimon. "All in a days work! Unimon is just injured now, and won't be any harm to anyone else!"

Taylor bent down and glanced at Tripupmon. "Where's the closest town or village or something?"

"The closest place?" Tripupmon thought for a moment. "Oh, I know, that would be Primary Village."

Cubmon and Monomon glanced at each other extremely ecstatic. "Primary Village!"

"What's Primary Village?" asked Taylor.

"That's the place where all newborn Digimon are born from DigiEggs," answered Pondmon. "It's just up ahead."

"Cool," said Michael and Alley.

Suddenly, there was a bright orange light that glowed from Michael's chest. Michael pulled out his Tag that he found back in the Grassy Area. It was starting to react. "My Crest of Courage must be nearby."

"Yeah!" cheered the Light DigiDestined.

They all happy headed forward towards Primary Village.

****

IronWeb Sectomon, Dark Ponymon, and Hydramon all appeared from out of their master's dark portal, with their human partners by their side.

"Perfect," said Jason, "Primary Village. We should be able to find some useful Digimon there."

"Yes," agreed IronWeb Sectomon, "in fact I can even think of a Digimon that would be of some great use to us."

Chapter Three: Surprise Attack

As the Light DigiDestined hiked towards Primary Village, Derek and Summer, along with Pondmon and Monomon, slowed down so they could talk.

"It seems like it's been forever since we've talked," said Derek, smiling at his girlfriend. "The Digital World's kinda slowed down the relationship."

"Yeah," said Summer with a smile. "Almost makes you miss detention."

Not too far up ahead, Michael and Alley were walking together with Cubmon by their sides.

"It feels like we've been gone for months," said Michael. "Since we've come to the Digital World."

"A number of weeks at the least," said Cubmon. "Months probably isn't as long as you think."

"Yeah," said Alley, holding Vomon. "Kind of said though . . . I mean, about Bob and Lily."

"Yeah," murmured Michael. "If only they weren't Dark DigiDestined . . . I'm sure one of these days they'd become a regular DigiDestined like us."

Up in the lead walked the quiet Taylor and not too far behind him was Sasha. Still somewhat shy, and feeling like they were in an embarrassing situation. So, they remained silent until they reached a nearby ledge.

"There." Cubmon pointed to a small village filled with colorful houses. "That's Primary Village."

Michael held up his Tag that he wore around his neck, and it was starting to react and glow brighter and brighter. "Perfect. The Crest of Courage has to be there."

"Huh?" Suddenly, two bright lights shot out from Vomon and Sisimon.

"Sisimon Digivolved to . . . _Simon_!"

"Vomon Digivolved to . . . _Voltmon_!"

"We're back!" shouted the two In-Training Digimon.

Taylor and Alley smiled as they put down their newly Digivolved Digimon. "Welcome back."

"Excellent," said Derek. "We're slowly getting back to full force!" He pointed to Primary Village up ahead. "Now all we have to do is get to that village!" Derek jumped off the ledge and started sliding down towards the village below.

"Hey, wait for _me_!" Pondmon jumped after Derek and slid down after Derek.

The two started sliding towards Primary Village, while the others all just moved away from the ledge and started walking down.

But, as the two moved down towards the village, a small red Digimon jumped up into the air and shouted, "Super Thunder Strikes!" It hind tails started to glow a bright yellow and released a deadly blast of electricity that shocked the incoming Derek and Pondmon, to force them to a stop.

"Wah," mumbled Derek and Pondmon as the other DigiDestined rushed over to them.

"What happened?" asked Summer, bending down next to Derek.

"That Digimon attacked us for no reason," mumbled Derek.

Cubmon, Tripupmon, and Monomon stepped up and replied, "that Elecmon!"

"Elecmon's a friendly Digimon that guards Primary Village," said Pondmon. "But be careful, its Super Thunder Strikes will leave you a stunned Digimon."

"I bet the Dark DigiDestined turned Elecmon into a virus too," growled Tripupmon.

"Let us handle this," replied Cubmon. "Pondmon, Voltmon, Simon, we can handle this!" Cubmon stepped forward and growled, "Honey Claw!"

Cubmon jumped towards Elecmon, but the red Digimon jumped up and slammed down on Elecmon, pinning Cubmon to the ground.

"Cubmon!" cried Monomon and Tripupmon. They darted towards Elecmon, preparing to use their attacks.

"Puppy Bite!"

"Tail Smacker!"

As they ran towards Elecmon, the red Digimon released another blast of electricity from its tail, shocking the incoming Digimon.

Chapter Four: Welcome to Primary Village

"Web Bubble!" growled Simon.

"Static Bubble!" growled Voltmon.

The two In-Training Digimon shot numberous bubbles at the Elecmon and it knocked the Digimon on its side, then on its back.

"Now's your chance," said Pondmon.

"Fur Bash!"

"Puppy Bite!"

"Banana Slap!"

Cubmon body slammed on the injured Elecmon, while Tripupmon bit the red Digimon, and Monomon pulled out a banana and whacked the Digimon in the stomach with it.

"You're . . . the Light DigiDestined, aren't you?" Elecmon managed to ask, but he appeared out of breath.

"Yeah, why?" growled Taylor, stepping up from behind Cubmon, Tripupmon, and Monomon.

Elecmon chuckled as he flipped over from off of his back and smiled. "I'm sorry I attacked you, I thought you were the Dark DigiDestined, or a group of evil Digimon. I have to be careful, I mean, even _Unimon_ attacked us!"

"Yeah, we stopped that," replied Pondmon, getting up.

"How could you tell we were even a group of DigiDestined?" asked Derek, slowly getting up.

"Well, there were humans here," said Elecmon, "that was a dead give away. But Simon and Voltmon's attacks . . . usually Digimon at the In-Training level only know Bubble Blow. But, you new Dark and Light DigiDestined have variations of Bubble Blow like Static Bubble and Web Bubble."

"Oh," replied Derek.

Michael bent down towards Elecmon and asked, "Elecmon, can you bring us into Primary Village . . . you know, without getting shocked again or anything. We're looking for my Crest of Courage, do you know where it is?"

"A Crest?" asked Elecmon. "I haven't seen one around here." He pointed to a small mountain-like area next to Primary Village. "It could be there, but that's where the Deltamon roam."

The group flinched. "Ugh, Deltamon."

"I guess you've meet one," murmured Elecmon. He started hobbling back towards Primary Village. "You can come to the village if you want to look for a Digimon friend of yours."

"Huh?" Tripupmon rushed over to Elecmon and jumped in front of it. "What do you mean a Digimon friend?"

"You know," said Elecmon, "if one of your friends were destroyed they'd get reconfigured and they'd come back as a DigiEgg. That's what happens to Digimon who die or run out of energy."

Taylor glanced back at others and said, "Crossmon would be happy if we were able to find AeroVeedramon's reconfigured DigiEgg. Maybe then, Crossmon would join up with us again."

****

As they entered Primary Village, tons and tons of baby Digimon approached them. Of the baby Digimon, there were even some Vomon, Botamon, and Leafmon. They all approached the Light DigiDestined and their Digimon with joy.

"We don't get many visitors," replied Elecmon. "Is there any certain kind of Digimon that you're looking for?"

"Um," said Alley, "what would a baby AeroVeedramon be?"

"Hmmm," said Elecmon. "Well, AeroVeedramon probably was a Veedramon at Champion, right? And Veedramon always Digivolve from Veemon. DemiVeemon are the In-Training forms of Veemon. So that means, you're looking for a Chibumon." Elecmon glanced around and saw a small DigiEgg. "Over there. That's our newest DigiEgg that would hold a Chibumon."

"Excellent!" The six human rushed over to the egg, but there was a sudden rumbling that caught everyone's attention. All the baby Digimon screamed and hid behind a giant block.

There, on the opposite side of the village, stood two Deltamon, and Grizzlymon, and Jessie between them.

Chapter Five: The Deltamon Attack

"This isn't good," murmured Elecmon.

"Well, well." Suddenly, the Light DigiDestined turned around and there stood Metal Arachnosectmon, SkullPonymon, and DeviHydramon, and behind them were Jason, Henry, and Karen. "What are the odds?"

"You and your Deltamon can't beat us!" shouted Voltmon.

Simon and Voltmon jumped from out of the partners arms and started to glow. Suddenly, Taylor and Alley's Digivices began to react.

"Simon Digivolved to . . . Bugmon!"

"Voltmon Digivolved to . . . Sparkmon!"

The two In-Training Digimon emerged in their Rookie forms, and stood next to the other five Digimon.

"Wait!" Metal Arachnosectmon held up a hand. "Let's let the Deltamon try to handle this pip-squeaks."

The two evil Digimon chuckled evilly and started running forward.

"Bug Bite!"

"Honey Claw!"

"Puppy Bite!"

"Tail Smacker!"

"Rushing Waters!"

"Static Ball!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

While Pondmon, Sparkmon, and Elecmon stayed back, Bugmon, Cubmon, Tripupmon, and Monomon rushed towards the closest Deltamon. But, the giant serpent head/hand swatted the four Digimon awhile. Then, Pondmon released a stream of water and Sparkmon and Elecmon release a current of electricity that traveled through the water. But when it hit Deltamon, its serpent hand/head absorbed the blast.

"We won't be able to beat them in our Rookie forms!" shouted Tripupmon.

"You have to make us Digivolve!" shouted Monomon.

"Right!" Michael, Sasha, Summer, and Derek pulled out their Digivices, which had already started to react with their DigiGems. "All right guys, Digivolve!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

As the three two-legged Champion Digimon lunged towards the giant Deltamon, Cerberusmon glanced back at the other Light DigiDestined and growled, "Sasha, you and the others get the little baby Digimon to safety! We can handle these Deltamon!"

"Right!" agreed the children as they rushed over to the children.

"Don't think we can't help!" Bugmon, followed by Sparkmon and Elecmon, rushed over to Cerberusmon.

The Light DigiDestined rushed over to the baby Digimon who were huddling over by a giant rectangular block.

As Michael approached it, his Tag continued to glow an orange color and started to glow brighter and brighter as they reached the block.

"What's going on?" Suddenly, Taylor's attention focused on the giant block that started to glow. Suddenly, a symbol appeared in the center of the block. "Hey, isn't that the same symbol that was on Michael's DigiGem when we first saw it."

"Yeah!" Michael rushed up to the block and touched it. It started to shimmer and shrink until it turned into a small, orange, Crest. "It's my Crest of Courage!" The Crest hovered over towards Michael and slid into his Tag.

"Our Digimon will need all the help they can get," ordered Taylor. He turned towards Alley and Michael. "Maybe our Crests can project some sort of power to help our Digimon.

"That's not likely," replied Derek, "since they haven't activated and have been powered up. Any reaction from your Crest that reacts with your Digimon probably isn't good."

"But it's worth a shot," said Alley quietly. "What harm will it do?"

"Fine." Derek turned to Summer and Sasha and they headed towards the baby Digimon, picking them up and rushing away.

Chapter Six: The Crest of Courage

The four Champion Digimon and the three Rookie Digimon all rushed towards one of the Deltamon, preparing to slow it down.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Banana Club!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

Grizzlymon and Primemon stood side by side then launched themselves towards one of the huge Deltamon. Grizzlymon slashed its claw across a small part of the Deltamon's face, while Primemon slammed it banana-shaped club in the Digimon's gut.

This gave the opportunity for Cerberusmon to do one of the versions of its Tri Doggy Treat. It shot three beams of energy, which whirled around in Aquamon's giant cyclone of water-energy. The cyclone hit one of Deltamon and it appeared paralyzed and unable to move.

"Bug Bite!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

Elecmon jumped up in the air, sending a blast of electricity to shock Deltamon. This gave Bugmon to chance to sink its small pinchers into its head, sending out venomous poison.

"Its time for Joltmon!" said Alley, holding up her DigiGem. It started to glow and sent a beam of energy towards Sparkmon.

"I feel . . . energized," said Sparkmon, and it started to glow, along with Alley's Digivice. "Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . _Joltmon_!"

"Get rid of the Deltamon!" ordered Alley.

"Right! Static Convey!" Joltmon created a ball of electricity and hurled it at the injured Deltamon. It tried to teleport Deltamon away but the second Deltamon tried destroying the attack, and the Deltamon trapped inside the bubble attempted to break out. The attack had been altered and messed up and suddenly the electricity bubble shrunk down to a microscopic level, crushing the Deltamon that was inside.

"Oops," said Alley and Joltmon at the same time.

"These stupid Deltamon are useless." Metal Arachnosectmon glared at the second Deltamon "Insect's Sting!" The giant Digimon moved swiftly at an extremely fast speed and jumped into the air and landed on Deltamon's back on all eight legs. Its eight arms/legs sunk into Deltamon's back, and released a surge of dark energy, forcing Deltamon to collapse on the ground.

"They're turning against their own Digimon," murmured Michael.

"Yeah." Taylor thought back to when they had met up with them back on at the Grassy Area. "They did the same thing with Dunemon. They tossed him aside."

"We have to focus," said Alley. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Suddenly, her Crest began to glow and her Tag began to hover up towards Joltmon, like a magnetic being drawn towards another magnet. "Our Crest may be able to help our Digimon in a time of crisis like this."

"Right." Michael clasped his hands and tried to concentrate and his Crest started to glow and draw out towards Grizzlymon. Taylor pulled out his Crest and clasped it in his hands and started to concentrate. Suddenly, a pinkish/purple like started to glow from his hands.

The strange aurora surrounded Bugmon, Joltmon, and Grizzlymon, while Elecmon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, and Aquamon stood aside.

"Well Grizzlymon," said Jessie, pulling out her Digivice and her Crest and Tag began to glow. "Grizzlymon, its time for you to Dark Digivolve!"

Jessie's Grizzlymon started to glow with a strange dark aurora and started to grow. But suddenly, something strange started to happen to Michael's Crest. The orange color started to become distorted and a strange yellowish light shot from Michael's hands.

Meanwhile . . . "Grizzlymon Dark Digivolved to . . . Black Grizzlymon!"

"What's going on!" Michael lost his concentration to try to get his Tag and Crest to stop reacting, but it wouldn't stop.

"Something happened when Jessie's Digivice and Crest started to react," murmured Alley.

Suddenly, Michael's Digivice started to glow a bright yellow, and started to violently shake. Of course, everyone's eyes were on the Digivice and Crest, but Michael's Crystal of Courage started to turn pure black. Then, the Digivice shot a signal up towards the hovering Crest, which was giving off a strange, off color glow. The signal hit the Crest and a strange dark signal shot up into the air. When it went up high enough, it transformed into a strange portal of energy that rained down on his Grizzlymon.

"The wires must have been crossed," muttered Taylor, turning his attention towards Michael's medallion (his DigiGem), which had turned a pure black. "The Crystal of Courage has been corrupted by Jessie's Digivice signal, and now the Digivice and Crest have enough power to Dark Digivolve."

Grizzlymon started to grow and glow. "Grizzlymon Dark Digivolved to . . ." The strange glow around Grizzlymon surrounded him, until you couldn't see the Digimon anymore. Then, when it faded, it revealed a totally black, rocky version of Grizzlymon. Made of a pure, strange, black stone, was a large, muscular, Grizzlymon-shaped Digimon. Claws extended from the fists of the rock-Digimon and its feet claws. Its eyes opened and glowed a dark red. The rocky Digimon roared and slammed its fist into the ground. It stood up and shouted, "DarkStone Grizzlymon!"

Chapter Seven: DarkStone Grizzlymon

"Grizzlymon Dark Digivolved to . . . DarkStone Grizzlymon!" Michael's Digimon finished Digivolving and slowly slammed its rocky fist down to the ground, roaring loudly and powerfully.

"Who are those Digimon?" asked Elecmon.

"Jessie's Digimon is Black Grizzlymon," said Aquamon. "This Digimon is a powerful Virus Digimon. Its Dark Claw attack will leave you missing Grizzlymon's Grizzly Claw. But be careful, its Black Slash will take you out."

"That Digimon over there is DarkStone Grizzlymon," Bugmon replied. "There are few DarkStone Virus Digimon, but DarkStone Grizzlymon is an especially tough one. Its Dark Stone Fist attack will easily KO Black Grizzlymon."

"DarkStone Virus Digimon?" repeated Taylor.

"Their Digimon that can only be activated through the Dark DigiGems," answered Joltmon. "Taylor must be right that Jessie's Digivice signal has interfered with Michael's DigiGem somehow."

"So certain Digimon can only appear if a Digimon Digivolves using the Dark DigiGems- or Dark Stones," said Taylor, "like this Digimon."  
"Since this was Grizzlymon," said Michael, "maybe it'll listen to me."

By this time, the powers of the Crest of Light and the Crest of Sincerity had worn off, and the other Digimon were getting eager to fight.

"This Digimon isn't strong enough to beat all four of us," growled Black Grizzlymon.

"Take down that pathetic excuse for a Virus Digimon!" shouted Jessie.

"Attack!" ordered Jason, Karen, and Henry.

While Black Grizzlymon came at DarkStone Grizzlymon from the front, Metal Arachnosectmon, SkullPonymon, and DeviHydramon came at the Digimon from behind. But, DarkStone Grizzlymon knew how to handle this. Its fist started to glow and it slammed them down into the ground. "Dark Stone Tremor." It released a giant earthquake that sent the four Ultimate Digimon tumbling, along with the other Light DigiDestined's Digimon.

"Something tells me DarkStone Grizzlymon isn't a team player," replied Alley. "Everyone, get out of reach of DarkStone Grizzlymon!"

"Right." Joltmon got up and held out his hand and Bugmon and Elecmon jumped into it. "We have to get to a safe place away from DarkStone Grizzlymon."

"Fine by us," replied Elecmon and Bugmon.

As the Digimon started to run, DarkStone Grizzlymon turned towards the escaping Digimon. "Stone Wall!" The Digimon closed its eyes and started to control the earth. Suddenly, a huge chunk of rock shot up from the ground, blocking the escaping the Digimon.

"Fury Claws!"

"Black Slash!"

"Energy Blaster!"

"Hydra Beam!"

While Metal Arachnosectmon attempted to furious scratch away at DarkStone Grizzlymon and Black Grizzlymon tried to slash it, DeviHydramon and SkullPonymon started to absorb energy and shot two focused beams at the giant Ultimate Digimon. When the smoke cleared from the beam attacks, DarkStone Grizzlymon stood unharmed.

Chapter Eight: The Boss's Appearance

"We may have to help the Dark DigiDestined," murmured Aquamon, standing up, and glancing at Joltmon. "Shall we?"

"Why of course," replied Joltmon.

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Banana Club!"

"Bug Bite!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Duel Hit!"

While Cerberusmon and Primemon lunged towards DarkStone Grizzlymon, performing their psychical attacks, followed by Bugmon, DarkStone Grizzlymon glared at them and swung its fist towards them. "Dark Stone Fist!" The powerful punch sent the three Digimon flying back, at Cerberusmon and Primemon Digivolved back to Tripupmon and Monomon.

Aquamon and Joltmon joined together to combine their Frost Fist and Electro Punch attacks and lunged towards DarkStone Grizzlymon. Elecmon jumped up in the air and sent a shock that charged up the two Champion Digimon's attacks. But as they headed towards DarkStone Grizzlymon, the giant stone Digimon inhaled, absorbing dark energy and sand, rubble, and stones. "Dark Breath!" The Digimon shot a stream of dark energy that was filled with small blasts of stones that went by so fast they could shred paper into millions of pieces in second. The blast sent Aquamon and Joltmon to the ground and they started to glow and Digivolved back to Pudmon and Voltmon.

DarkStone Grizzlymon turned towards the Dark DigiDestined Digimon's and growled. "Out of my way. Dark Stone Tremor!" DeviHydramon, SkullPonymon, and Metal Arachnosectmon managed to jump out of the way, but Black Grizzlymon was hit at full force with the attack. The blast weakened the Digimon and it collapsed right there in the middle of the battle, Digivolving back to Whelpmon.

As the trio of Ultimate Digimon darted away they started to glow as they weakened and started to wear down and Digivolved back to Sectomon, Dark Coltmon, and Boamon.

"This isn't good," said Taylor, glancing around. Injured and tired lay Bugmon, Elecmon, Tripupmon, Monomon, Voltmon, Pudmon, Whelpmon, Sectomon, Dark Coltmon, and Boamon. "DarkStone Grizzlymon managed to take out all of these Digimon. This probably means DarkStone Virus Digimon are stronger than regular Virus Digimon."

"Great," murmured Alley.

Suddenly, there was a streak of light that expanded and caused a temporary flash of blindness. When it cleared up, there hovered a strange Digimon covered in darkness, concealing its form.

"What do you want?" shouted Jason, Jessie, Henry, and Karen.

"I'm just here to help you," replied the strange creature in the shrouded form. It dropped down next to DarkStone Grizzlymon, who tried to furious slash away at it, but the strange dark creature was in some kind of ghost-like form and couldn't be touched. "Your days are over DarkStone Grizzlymon. Blazing Darkness!" The strange Ultimate form of Muertemon shot a blast of dark energy towards DarkStone Grizzlymon.

"Dark Breath!" DarkStone Grizzlymon tried to counter the attack by shooting a beam of dark energy at the evil Ultimate Digimon, but DarkStone Grizzlymon's powers weren't strong enough and the two attacks ended up hitting DarkStone Grizzlymon. The blast surrounded DarkStone Grizzlymon and it collapsed on the ground, Digivolving all the way back to its baby form, Whimon.

"Even an Ultimate DarkStone Virus Digimon can't defeat me," growled the strange creature. It turned towards Jessie and the injured Whelpmon. "I suggest you two return for some rest." The strange creature teleported the Dark DigiDestined and its Digimon away, and turned towards the other Dark DigiDestined, and teleported them away too. "You need a head start." He turned towards the three Light DigiDestined and all of the injured Digimon. "You and your Digimon shall never defeat me . . ." Slowly, it teleported away.

Chapter Nine: The Return of Chibumon

"Did we win?" asked Derek, as the trio of Light DigiDestined walked towards their comrades, who had all the baby Digimon with them.

"Well, in a way," answered Michael, holding his baby Whimon. "There were Digivolutions, all chaos broke out, and in the end neither side won . . ."

"What happened?" asked Derek.

****

"Ugh," moaned the four Dark DigiDestined as reappeared in the Digimon's tower, with their injured Digimon with them.

"You idiot Dark DigiDestined are pathetic," complained the evil Digimon. "It is so sad that you are the ones that created me . . . it is even sadder that I'm the ones now controlling you, instead of the other way around."

"So then why don't you do something about this idiot Light DigiDestined," muttered Sectomon, who lay curled up in a ball in Jason's arms.

The Digimon glared at Sectomon but then chuckled. "Ah, little Rookie Digimon, you do have a point. But I need energy." The Ultimate form of Muertemon glanced around and turned towards an injured Unimon that had appeared from out of nowhere. "And with the energy of a Unimon, I'll be at my peak and I'll be able to destroy these Light DigiDestined."

Jessie laid back, holding the injured Whelpmon. "I hope you three, Lily, and Spider Lemon better guard that next Crest."

"Yes, you should head out right now." The Digimon closed its eyes and a dark aurora surrounded Jason, Sectomon, Karen, Boamon, Henry, and Dark Coltmon, and suddenly the Dark DigiDestined teleported away. "The Light DigiDestined are about to get the shock of their life." He turned towards the injured Unimon and chuckled. "Ultimate Surround!" Darkness surrounded Unimon and compacted it into a ball of dark energy and charged up the strange Digivolution of Muertemon . . .

****

"That's not good," murmured Derek. "I think I know what's wrong."

Summer hugged Derek and replied, "Derek, it's your smarts that get us through this world."

"In that kinda, I dunno, nerdy way," muttered Taylor.

Derek glared at Taylor and shrugged. "If it weren't for me, you'd probably never be able to Digivolve."

"Wait, I thought Agumon helped us," said Alley.

"Anyway," said Derek, slowly trying to change the subject, "I think I figured out why Grizzlymon ended up Digivolving to DarkStone Grizzlymon."

"Oh enlighten us smart one," muttered Taylor.

"Now, if I'm correct," said Derek, "you, Michael, and Alley were getting your Crests to react to attempt to energize your Digimon. Normally, if your Crest were reacting, this would be the time your Digimon would achieve their Ultimate level. But, since the DigiGems couldn't power up to Digivice, to power up the Crest, to power up your Digimon, they were virtually useless. The Crests were all waiting for a signal from their Digivices."

"But there wasn't any reacting," said Michael, "until Jessie's Digivice and Crest of Timid started to react to make her Grizzlymon Digivolve."

"Correct," said Derek, "and since Jessie's Crest is a mirror of your own, the DigiGem must have been confused. It was as if Jessie was holding the DigiGem and it darkened."

"That's happened before." Taylor thought back to when Jason obtained his Crystal of Light several times. "The DigiGem darkened and transformed to the Crystal of Dark."

"But, since the DigiGem wasn't in the hands of anyone," said Derek, "it just darkened into a Dark Stone, or a Dark DigiGem that doesn't contain a symbol. The DigiGem/Dark Stone sent a signal to Michael's Digivice and sent a signal to his Crest of Courage. The Crest became altered and corrupted and sent a signal to Grizzlymon. Since it was a Dark Stone, Grizzlymon Digivolved to DarkStone Grizzlymon because of the altered signal."

"So, this is all because we were trying to help our Digimon," said Michael. "The powers of our Crests must have opened a loophole and that's why the signal from when Jessie's Digimon Digivolved affected my Digimon."

"Our first glitch in the Digital World," murmured Derek.

"Yeah . . . huh?" Suddenly, Summer stood up in confusion. Her Tag was glowing and hanging up in the air, pointing northwest. "My Tag is reacting."

"Summer's Crest of Reliability must be nearby!" said Monomon happily.

"Well, our next Crest location is northwest," said Michael, getting up. "Time to continue onward."

"Hey! Guys! Wait!" Elecmon rushed over to them, carrying a blue-colored DigiEgg. He stopped in front of them, panting and panting. "I'd just like to say, you're welcome to return here any time, and you are a good friend and if you ever need help I'm here." He stood up and handed Taylor the blue egg. "I think it's your friend, AeroVeedramon."

"That's is egg?" wondered Cubmon. He waddled over to it and started to sniff it, when suddenly it started to shake and a huge crack appeared down the middle of it.

Suddenly, the DigiEgg cracked open and there appeared a bluish, blobish Digimon, without arms or legs, that appeared in a cradle. "Hello everyone, I'm Chibumon."

"He's back!" cheered the six Light DigiDestined Digimon.

"Chibumon is the baby form of AeroVeedramon," said Voltmon. "Though it can't do anything now, this cute Digimon will Digivolve into one powerful Digimon."

"Chibumon . . ." Taylor picked up Bugmon and smiled. "It's good to see you again . . . but if you travel with us . . ."

"Well," said Bugmon, "you should probably just wait until you're at least Veemon until you return to traveling with us."

"You should be safe here at Primary Village with Elecmon," said Whimon.

Chibumon nodded. "It is okay. I'm sure you'll visit us, and Crossmon will eventually show up, and I want to surprise him!"

The other Light DigiDestined picked up their Digimon and headed away from Primary Village, where the future of millions of Digimon wait, along with their friends Chibumon and Elecmon.

****

As they go in search of Summer's Crest of Reliability, they discover that Metal Arachnosectmon, SkullPonymon, DeviHydramon, and SkullBaboomon are on their trail. But that's not their biggest problem. It appears the Dark DigiDestined's boss has chosen to appear to destroy. Now, will they be able to defeat the Ultimate form of Muertemon? Find out in _The Creature's Revealed_.


	15. The Creature Revealed (14)

****

The

DigiDestined

The form of their ultimate enemy

has appeared.

****

The Creature Revealed

****

Jay Barial

Last Time . . .

Michael: As we continued our journey, my Tag started to react. That means my Crest of Courage was nearby. But, an evil Unimon attacked us, but we were able to slow it down and teleport it away. Then, an Elecmon attacked us. Luckily for us, Elecmon wasn't evil and was a very friendly Digimon who cared for baby Digimon at the Primary Village. But, things weren't going smoothly when Jessie and her Grizzlymon showed up with two Deltamon, and Metal Arachnosectmon, SkullPonymon, and DeviHydramon also appeared. Then, from behind a block, appeared by Crest of Courage. The Digimon fought, and those with Crest stayed until we got rid of the Deltamon. Then something weird happened when Jessie's Grizzlymon Digivolved to Black Grizzlymon. And at this exact moment, my Grizzlymon Digivolved to DarkStone Grizzlymon. He took out the Light and Dark DigiDestined's Digimon, until the evil Digimon that the Dark DigiDestined created showed up and stopped my Digimon. He disappeared, and took the Dark DigiDestined with him. Suddenly, Alley's Tag started to react and point northwest. And finally, a DigiEgg appeared and opened that held Chibumon: AeroVeedramon's baby form! Whoa! Now we're off to find the Crest of Reliability.

Chapter One: The Digimon Attack!

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

The three Digimon appeared before the evil Monochromon. "Out of my way DigiDestined! You three can't handle me!"

"I seriously doubt that," growled Primemon, with Cerberusmon and Spidmon by his sides. "Shall we guys?"

"Right!" The two four-legged Digimon lunged at Monochromon, but it shot its Volcanic Strikes attack, and blew them away.

"Banana Club!" Catching Monochromon off guard, Primemon slammed its club onto the Digimon's back, and forced it to collapse on the ground.

"You'd think these Digimon would stop bugging us," muttered Michael, holding his small Whimon.

The Light DigiDestined were following Summer's Tag northwest towards the location of her Crest, when a Monochromon appeared and attacked. They were able to analyze that it had been transformed into a Virus Digimon.

"Spider Claw!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

Spidmon and Cerberusmon lunged at the Monochromon and the two attacks caused it to tumble over. But slowly, Monochromon started to get up again.

"I'll handle this," said Spidmon. "Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon shot twin rockets at Monochromon and it again collapsed on the ground. Spidmon turned towards Derek, who was holding Pudmon. "We'll need Pondmon to teleport the Digimon."

"Ah," said Pudmon, hopping out of Derek's arms, "and I thought I'd stay in my In-Training form for ever. Time to Digivolve Derek!"

"Right." Derek pulled out his Digivice, which had already started to react. "Pudmon, Digivolve!"

"Pudmon Digivolved to . . . Pondmon!"

The small Rookie Digimon appeared next to the three Champion Digimon. "I'm ready when you are."

Spidmon, Cerberusmon, and Primemon rushed over to Monochromon and started to hold it down. "Do it Pondmon!"

"Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon shot a giant bubble at Monochromon, encasing it in the bubble. When the bubble popped, it teleported the Monochromon away.

"I can't wait until we can Digivolve into our Ultimate forms," said Voltmon. "Then we can return the Digimon back to their natural Data or Vaccine forms."

Pondmon turned towards Voltmon and replied, "Yeah, but until then, we're trapped teleporting them away."

Primemon, Spidmon, and Cerberusmon all started to glow and Digivolved back to their Rookie forms. Monomon walked over to Summer and jumped onto her shoulder. "Are we getting close to your Crest of Reliability?"

"Let me see." Summer closed her eyes and her Tag started to glow and started to hover and pointed northwest. "It's still up ahead there."

"Yeah, cool!" They all turned their attention towards Bugmon. "That's the area of the hives! Tons of insect-type Digimon live there! I remember hearing about it somewhere."

Taylor flinched. "More bug Digimon?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" replied Bugmon.

"Nothing." Taylor picked up his Digimon and started walking, until Derek said something that made him cringe.

"You're afraid of bugs, aren't you?" Taylor flinched as Derek started chuckling. "Oh well, that's great." He turned towards Summer. "Shall we?"

Chapter Two: The Buggy Situation

After traveling a ways northwest, they eventually entered a strange forest. But, before they reached the forest.

"Whimon Digivolved to . . . Whelpmon!"

Michael's Digimon was slowly regaining power as they continued onward.

"You're back to Whelpmon," said Voltmon, turning his attention to the companion In-Training Digimon. "I don't feel so lonely anymore."

Taylor glanced at the forest up ahead and saw a giant tree up ahead. "Bugmon, what is that?"

"That's the hive," answered Bugmon, pointing at the tree. "Insect-type Digimon live in that area."

Taylor flinched, and slowly turned towards Summer. "Where's your Tag pointing to?"

Summer's Tag started to react and started hovering towards the giant tree. "The hive. I'm sure one of the Dark DigiDestined is going to be there attempting to try to stop us."

"But if there's only one Ultimate Digimon against six Champion Digimon," said Monomon, "we shouldn't have a problem."

As the Light DigiDestined continued walking towards the giant tree, Sasha stopped the group and bent down towards Bugmon. "This forest is suppose to be crawling with Insectoid Digimon, am I correct?"

"Yes, why?" asked Bugmon.

"So far, we haven't seen a single bug Pokémon," said Sasha. She glanced towards her human companions. "Does this seem kind of odd to anyone else?"

"More of a relief if you ask me," replied Taylor, who seemed pretty relaxed.

"That's just cause you're scared of the bug Digimon," replied Derek.

Taylor cringed, but quickly shook it off. "Me? Afraid of Insectoid Digimon? That's a laugh!" Taylor started to laugh loudly, when suddenly a small, yellow, bug Digimon lowered itself from a tree with its tread, right in front of Taylor's face. The DigiDestined of Light went pale and froze in terror.

"This Digimon shouldn't be a challenge," replied Bugmon. "This is Kunemon. This larva Digimon packs quite punch. Its Electro Thread attack will leave you stunned, and its poison wind will stop you in your tracks."

"Not to worry," growled Tripupmon. "Rookie Digimon like us can handle one Kunemon. Puppy Bite!" Tripupmon leaped from in front of Sasha and sunk all three of its heads into Kunemon.

"Time to leave! Rushing Waters!" As Tripupmon released its grip from Kunemon, Pondmon released a massive rush of gushing water that slammed Kunemon to a tree.

"Fur Bubble!"

"Static Bubble!"

The two In-Training Digimon shot two bubbles that pinned Kunemon to the tree.

"Time to finish this thing off," said Pondmon. "Aquatic Teleport!" Pondmon created a giant bubble and hurled it towards the paralyzed Kunemon and teleported it away.

"Yeah!" Michael, Sasha, Summer, Derek, and Alley all cheered as they got rid of Kunemon but, where was Taylor.

"See, a chicken." Derek glanced over at Taylor who was crouching in fear and rocking back and forth.

Chapter Three: The Kunemon Attack

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Michael held out his hand as he pulled Taylor up.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered as he got up. "This is the first of a bunch of Digimon, right?"

Bugmon shrugged. "Supposedly, but I haven't seen any yet. You'd think there'd be more Insectoid Digimon around here by now."

Suddenly, the trees started to shake and several more Kunemon lowered themselves down towards the ground. There were about five of them.

Voltmon and Whelpmon leaped out of their partners' arms. "They'll need our help in this one!"

Sasha and Summer exchanged glances and nodded. "Let's do it."

"Voltmon Digivolved to . . . Sparkmon!"

"Whelpmon Digivolved to . . . Cubmon!"

"Six against five," growled Bugmon. "You Kunemon might as well just back off now!"

"We can't let you get to the hive." The leading Kunemon jumped into the air and shot its Electro Thread at Bugmon, but Taylor's Digimon dodged it.

"Big mistake." He glanced at the other Digimon. "Attack!" Bugmon turned back towards Kunemon and lunged at it. "Web Spray!" Bugmon sprayed Kunemon in the face, blinding it.

The other four Kunemon turned towards the remaining five Digimon. "Electro Thread!"

"Static Burst!" While Cubmon, Monomon, Tripupmon, and Pondmon jumped out of the way of the attacks, Sparkmon released a small blast of electricity that absorbed the attack.

"Honey Claw!"

"Puppy Bite!"

"Tail Smacker!"

"Rushing Waters!"

Each of the four Digimon took on one of Kunemon and pinned them to the ground.

"Bug Bite!" Bugmon jumped onto Kunemon's back and sunk it teeth into the insect's back.

"Electro Thread!" From out of the tree shot tons of small electrical threads of webbing that shocked Bugmon, Cubmon, Tripupmon, Monomon, and Pondmon, and got them off of the Kunemon. Suddenly, tons and tons of Kunemon lowered themselves from the trees.

Taylor glanced around and started to cringe. "We're out numbered."

Michael sighed. "Well, looks like I'll be in charge of the Light DigiDestined for awhile, since Taylor temporarily frozen with fear." He glanced at the four other Light DigiDestined. "It's time to Digivolve!"  
"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

Bugmon glanced at Taylor and shouted, "Taylor! If you want to get rid of these Bugmon then I'll have to Digivolve."

Taylor, who was still scared, slowly held up his Digivice and replied, "Bugmon, Digivolve."

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

The six Champion Digimon stood before the Kunemon as they started to gather together. Thinking they'd use a combine attack, the six prepared for a powerful jolt when all of a sudden . . . they started to run.

The six Champion Digimon glanced back at their human partner as they climbed aboard the Digimon. "After those Kunemon!"

Chapter Four: The Trap at the Hive

Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, and Joltmon all rushed after the Kunemon who were all heading straight towards the giant tree up ahead: The Hive.

"Do you think they're leading us into a trap!" shouted Summer to Sasha.

"I don't know!" replied Sasha. "If so, those Kunemon can't do anything to six Champion Digimon!"

"Then they probably have someone else waiting for us at the hive," growled Spidmon. "We'll be ready for it!"

As the six Digimon continued running through the forest, the tree was finally close enough that with acouple more steps they emerged into a giant clearing. There was the giant tree, and the Kunemon at the base of it.

"Some trap," muttered Michael, as Grizzlymon lowered him to the ground.

The other Light DigiDestined hopped off of their Digimon, and all prepared as they Digimon started forward.

"Huh?" Summer's Tag started glowing brighter and brighter and pointed towards the Kunemon. "Why is my Tag pointing to them?"

"Well, well, well, the Light DigiDestined fell into my trap." The six children's attention suddenly turned upwards towards a small platform on the giant tree. There stood none other than the Dark DigiDestined, Lily, and her Ultimate level Digimon, SkullBaboomon.

"That's SkullBaboomon," growled the leading Kunemon. "This Ultimate Digimon is one of the tougher Digimon in a fight. Its Skull Clubs will run you into the ground."

"Jason and the other Dark DigiDestined will be pleased," said Lily. She chuckled. "And I have a little plan of my own to prevent you from getting any further."

"Lily!" shouted Michael. "Why are you doing this? We don't have to fight you Dark DigiDestined. All we want is peace in this Digital World, and then we can return home!"

"I'm on a mission, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" She glanced at SkullBaboomon. "Shall you destroy them?"

"I'll let these Kunemon handle them," replied Lily's giant Digimon.

"Oh! I get it!" Summer turned to Primemon. "Put me in your hand and climb that tree."

"Okay." Primemon waited as Summer climbed into his hand. It closed it, making sure not to crush her, and jumped up high and landed in a tree. He held out his hand and Summer stood tall and looked down upon to Kunemon. "Yes! I was right. The Kunemon are standing right above my Crest of Reliability!"

"There'll most likely be a bit below them." Primemon smiled. "We'll be able to defeat them without harming them."

"Right." Summer closed her eyes and her Crest started to glow brighter and brighter until the panel that the Kunemon were standing started to glow too. The panel shrunk down into a Crest, and it revealed a giant hole that all of the Kunemon fell into. The Crest of Reliability hovered over to Summer and it slid into her Tag.

"Perfect," said Lily, from the giant tree, "just as I planned." She smiled as she pulled out her Digivice. "You know, Erik came up with this excellent theory awhile back. He said that the powers of our Digivice can help _any_ Digimon to Digivolve. That point has been proven through the Airdramon you Digivolved, your own Digimon, and also Muertemon." She held out the Digivice over the pit. "And you Light DigiDestined are about to see how strong this thing really is. Digivolve!" Her small Digivice started to glow brightly and sent a beam of energy towards the pit of Kunemon. "And thanks to Summer's Crest, I have all the Kunemon right here. Thank you."

"It was a trap," growled Summer.

When the Digivice finally stopped reacting, there was a strange buzzing sound coming from the pit and suddenly, strange bee-like Digimon flew out from the pit.

"Flymon!" growled Primemon.

Chapter Five: The Flymon Swarm

"Of course," said Derek, "I should have thought of it before."

"Enlighten us later," replied Sasha. She turned to Cerberusmon. "Let's get out of here, _now_!"

Michael, Sasha, Derek, and Alley rushed over to behind a tree, along with Taylor slowly coming out of his fear and rushing along with them.

"Summer, you get down with the others," growled Primemon, as he placed her down in the tree. "We'll stop these pathetic Flymon." He glanced at the Flymon and jumped up into the air towards them. "Banana Club!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Frost Fist!"

"Electro Punch!"

While Spidmon and Cerberusmon shot their long distance attacks towards the swarms, Grizzlymon, Primemon, Aquamon, and Joltmon lunged into the swarm and slashed/punched taking down several Flymon.

"You think you pathetic six Digimon can defeat _my_ Flymon." SkullBaboomon started laughing. "Feel the full wrath and fury of these Flymon!"

"Deadly Sting!" Suddenly, the remaining swarm of Flymon started rapidly shooting tons of stingers towards the Light DigiDestined Digimon.

"Web Wall!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Banana Club!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Static Convey!"

While Grizzlymon rushed over to the kids to try to protect them, Spidmon put up a giant wall of webbing. Of the stingers that made through, most of them missed but Cerberusmon reversed the attacks, while Joltmon teleported the stingers away, and Primemon and Aquamon destroyed the two attacks.

"Can't beat us, huh? Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Monkey Fist!"

"Duel Hit!"

The six Digimon continued attacking the Flymon and slowly and surely decreased their numbers.

"SkullBaboomon," growled Spidmon, "call off the Flymon and no more Digimon will have to be destroyed!"

"It is amazing you Light DigiDestined managed to hold off this Flymon swarm for so long," replied SkullBaboomon. The giant monkey Digimon jumped from the tree and onto the ground. "Now, you'll have to handle me!"

"Right." Suddenly the remaining Flymon started to glow and Digivolved back into their Kunemon stage.

"We can handle this," growled Primemon. "All Digimon, attack!"

Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, and Joltmon all rushed towards SkullBaboomon, preparing to attack.

"Prepare to feel the full power of an Ultimate Digimon." SkullBaboomon pulled out his two bone clubs. "Skull Clubs!" He hurled the two clubs at the Digimon and ended up pinning Spidmon and Cerberusmon to a tree and Aquamon and Joltmon to another tree.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Monkey Fist!"

"You can't beat me! Skull Explosion!" As the two Digimon came closer towards SkullBaboomon, its skull armor started to glow and created a disruption in the energy around the Digimon and a giant explosion was released from Lily's Digimon and it slammed down Primemon and Grizzlymon.

Chapter Six: Fighting Back

"Now, as you can see, there is now way you can beat an Ultimate," growled SkullBaboomon. He glanced at Primemon and growled, "Digimon who are inferior to me will be destroyed first- starting with you, _Primemon_!"

"Not so fast. Grizzly Quake!" Grizzlymon sunk its claws into the ground and it created a deadly earthquake that created a giant hole beneath SkullBaboomon that it stumbled into.

"Welcome to my lair, said the Spidmon to the Dark DigiDestined." Spidmon jumped up into the air and its two front fangs started to glow. "Spider Fang Rockets!" He shot the twin rockets down at SkullBaboomon as it started to get up.

As the smoke cleared from the explosion from Spidmon's rockets, SkullBaboomon wasn't there. The Light DigiDestined glanced around until they saw SkullBaboomon jump out from a tree. "Deadly Bash!" SkullBaboomon slammed into Spidmon and Grizzlymon, pinning them to the ground.

"Now! Banana Club!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

Cerberusmon, Aquamon, and Joltmon released numerous blasts of energy at SkullBaboomon, forcing it to roll off of Spidmon and Grizzlymon. Then, Primemon took advantage of the injured Digimon and clubbed it with its club.

"Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

Spidmon and Grizzlymon slashed by SkullBaboomon as it started to get up, but the two Champion Digimon forced it to fall to the ground again.

"Arg," growled SkullBaboomon as it started to get up. "You think you can defeat a Ultimate Digimon? Ha! You'll never be able to defeat me! Baboo Boom!" SkullBaboomon slammed its fists to the ground and a giant shock wave was released from its two fists and sent the six Champion Digimon flying backwards.

"Everyone! Full force attack!" shouted Spidmon. "Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Monkey Rage!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

The six Champion Digimon all got up and launched their long range attacks from all sides of SkullBaboomon and the deadly attacks forcing SkullBaboomon to collapse to his knees. Suddenly, the Digimon started to glow and Digivolved back to its In-Training form, Lemon.

"Yeah! We did it!" cheered the Light DigiDestined, even Taylor who had resumed his stability since there weren't any other bug Digimon around. They glanced upward towards Lily who was slowly climbing down the tree.

As Lily reached the ground, Lemon came rushing over to its partner. "You'll pay for that Light DigiDestined!"

"Six against one, Lily," growled Taylor. "Besides, our Champion Digimon could take you all out any-"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a giant hole in space appeared and a Digimon-shaped creature appeared from it, cloaked in the shadows of darkness. It lowered itself in front of the injured Lemon and Lily and laughed evilly.

"It's that evolved form of Muertemon," growled Summer.

"Oh, my I have enough energy now to reveal my true form to you all." Suddenly, the darkness surrounding the Digimon disappeared and revealed its true form. "For I am, DeviMuertemon!"

Chapter Seven: The Creature Revealed

The darkness around the Digimon slowly disappeared. Instead of being a skeleton-like Digimon, this Digimon had grown a thick layer of red and rubbery skin. It had giant wings, with small spike on the tip of the red wing. The Digimon looked like it was purely made of muscle, except for its giant claws and the two deadly horns on its head. Its feet additionally had deadly curved claws. "Fore I am, Devi_Muertemon_!"

"This is DeviMuertemon," said Lemon. "Its powerful claws will destroy _any_ Digimon. And its Eternal Darkness and Blazing Darkness will wipe you all out. And then, he'll absorb your energy using its Ultimate Surround!"

"So, _you_'re DeviMuertemon!" growled Taylor, as he and the rest of the Light DigiDestined emerged from behind the tree. "_You_ are the one that destroyed AeroVeedramon!"

"And I will be the one who destroys you." Suddenly, the area around them darkened, and the Digimon control the Dark DigiDestined started to absorb it. "Eternal Darkness!" DeviMuertemon created a ball of dark energy and hurled it at the Light DigiDestined children.

"NO! Absorb!" Aquamon and Joltmon attempted to try to stop the attack by leaping in front of the children and creating the absorbing wall, but the blast hit them so hard they started to Digivolve back to Pondmon and Voltmon.

"Who is next?" growled the Digimon.

"We are! Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Monkey Rage!"

Grizzlymon created a tremor that headed straight towards DeviMuertemon, while Spidmon shot twin rockets and Cerberusmon and Primemon shot focused blasts of energy at the Ultimate Digimon. As the attacks all hit, the smoke cleared and there revealed an unharmed Digimon.

"My turn! Blazing Darkness!" DeviMuertemon turned towards Primemon and Grizzlymon and sent an unfocused blast of dark energy at the two Digimon and they swiftly Digivolved back to Whelpmon and Monomon.

"You're not getting the children!" growled Spidmon, swiftly protecting them.

"You'll never get pass us!" growled Cerberusmon, standing in front of the children.

"You Digimon amuse me so," growled DeviMuertemon. "Please, try your best attacks."

"You ask for it! Underworld Wrath!"

"Spider Claw!"

"Dark Flames." Suddenly, DeviMuertemon was surrounding by some sort of dark fire, which stopped the two incoming attacks, and ended up burning the two Digimon.

Spidmon and Cerberusmon cringed as they crawled back towards the children.

"Web Wall!" Spidmon swiftly put up a giant wall of webbing to block any of the incoming attacks.

"You think that'll stop me?" growled DeviMuertemon. "Blazing Darkness!"

"You won't get the DigiDestined! Tail Twister!" As DeviMuertemon released a deadly blast of dark energy, Cerberusmon tried to reverse it by using its Tail Twister attack, but it only turned DeviMuertemon's attack into a giant tornado of dark energy.

"Run!" growled Spidmon to the children. He then turned to DeviMuertemon and shot twin rockets, but the attack was useless.

"We won't leave you!" shouted Sasha.

"We're part of this too!" shouted Alley.

"Spidmon, Cerberusmon," said DeviMuertemon, "you've shown that you're the strongest Digimon here. So, you get the pleasure of your energy being absorbed." The tornado of darkness suddenly became controlled by DeviMuertemon and spread itself over the two Digimon. "_Ultimate Surround_!"

Chapter Eight: The Return

"_Ultimate Surround_!"

"NO!" cried Taylor and Sasha as they darkness started to surround Spidmon and Cerberusmon.

"I don't think so! Mystic Beak!" Suddenly, from behind the giant tree appeared a strange golden Digimon who slammed its beak right into DeviMuertemon's back. The attack forced the giant Digimon to topple forward and lose control of the darkness surrounding Spidmon and Cerberusmon.

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

As Spidmon shot the twin rockets at the darkness and Cerberusmon shot three beams of energy at it, it created a giant explosion the destroyed the darkness.

In front of Spidmon and Cerberusmon landed Crossmon, the giant golden Digimon who had helped them before.

"Back so soon?" growled Cerberusmon.

"You knew I couldn't stay away from you for too long," replied Crossmon. "Especially with a psycho like Muertemon going around the Digital World."

"_Devi_Muertemon!" growled the Digimon of darkness. It turned towards Crossmon and growled, "Crossmon, I could destroy you _any_ day!"

"I'd like to take that challenge," replied Crossmon.

"Eternal Darkness!" The surrounding area completely darkened and DeviMuertemon focused the dark energy into a ball and hurled it straight towards Crossmon.

"Kaizer Phoenix!" A fiery aura surrounded Crossmon and it shot at full speed towards DeviMuertemon. It shattered the dark ball of energy and slammed into DeviMuertemon's chest, forcing it to stumble into the hole.

"Arg!" growled DeviMuertemon, quickly jumping up from out of the hole. "You think you can defeat me!"

"Well, I am a mega," replied Crossmon. "Your days are finished, DeviMuertemon!"

"Oh really? How so?" growled DeviMuertemon.

"Spiking Strike!"

"Twin Sickle!"

"Scissor Claw!"

Suddenly, from behind DeviMuertemon, a Stingmon, Snimon, and Kuwagamon used their deadly attacks to topple DeviMuertemon over. The giant Digimon turned around and there were all the Insectoid Digimon of the forest.

"Ugh!" Taylor flinched, and hid behind a tree. "They're back."

Crossmon flew down in front of the rest of the bug Digimon. "You think you can handle all of us at once?"

"You underestimate me Crossmon," replied DeviMuertemon.

Suddenly, several Kabuterimon hovered up from out of the crowd and shouted "Electro Shocker!" as they shocked DeviMuertemon.

"Poison Thread!" Several Dokugumon appeared from behind Crossmon and shot webbing at DeviMuertemon's face, blinding it.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Then, an Okuwamon appeared and grabbed DeviMuertemon between its deadly claws.

"Get off of me! Dark Flames!" Suddenly, the dark flames appeared around DeviMuertemon again and the Okuwamon jumped back and tried to put out its burning hand. He glared around as it realized it was surrounded. "You think you've won? Ha! I know how to hurt you all the most." DeviMuertemon's attention turned towards Crossmon. "Blazing Darkness!" DeviMuertemon released a deadly unfocused blast of dark energy that pinned Crossmon to the ground.

"No!" Spidmon and Cerberusmon rushed over towards DeviMuertemon, but it spun around and slashed the two Digimon, forcing them to Digivolve back to Bugmon and Tripupmon.

DeviMuertemon turned back towards the injured Crossmon and ignored the Insectoid Digimon that tried to attack him as his claw grabbed Crossmon, pinning him to the ground. "_Ultimate Surround_!" Suddenly, DeviMuertemon absorbed Crossmon's energy, and replaced it with dark energy that Crossmon couldn't handle until . . .

"ARG!" Crossmon began to shake and uncontrollably start to seizure until it stopped and started to shatter away into millions of pieces.

"Crossmon!" shouted the six Light DigiDestined.

DeviMuertemon turned towards the Light DigiDestined, laughing evilly. "Good bye, Light DigiDestined." It closed its eyes and teleported itself, Lemon, and Lily away.

****

Later that day, after giving a burial ceremony for their good friend Crossmon, the Light DigiDestined headed out of the Hive forest.

As they were walking, Derek felt strange and odd. "What's . . . what's going?" Suddenly, his Tag started to glow and it pointed forward, out of the forest. "My Crest of Knowledge must be nearby!"

Taylor nodded. "The faster we get out of here the better."

"Hey!" The other five DigiDestined stopped, and turned towards Alley. "Doesn't it seem like we forgot some?"

****

"We're here!" Metal Arachnosectmon, SkullPonymon, and DeviHydramon emerged in front of the giant Hive tree, with Jason, Karen, and Henry by their sides.

The three Dark DigiDestined glanced around in confusion. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, several Kunemon lowered themselves from several trees. "Are you the Dark DigiDestined?"

DeviHydramon nodded. "Yes, where are our companions."

"Let's just say you lost, and you're a little later," replied Kunemon.

"Damn." Jason hopped on Metal Arachnosectmon. "Let's head on out."

****

After the loss of their friend, the Light DigiDestined continue onward to find Derek's Crest of Knowledge. But this time, the Dark DigiDestined won't be standing in their way. An old ally and an old enemy reappears to fight the Light DigiDestined to the death. But with the powers of DeviMuertemon on its side, along with Jason's Digivice, will they be able to get to Derek's Crest in time and defeat their foe? Find out in _Nitegramon's Return_.


	16. Nitegramon's Return! (15)

****

The

DigiDestined

An enemy from the past returns . . .

again.

****

Nitegramon's Return

****

Jay Barial

Last Time . . .

Summer: While searching for my Crest of Reliability, we were attacked by an evil Monochromon- but we easily took care of it. As we progressed forward, we entered a forest with a giant tree in the center of it known as the Hive. This was home to many bug Digimon. But, there were only Kunemon there when we came. A _huge_ group of Kunemon attacked, but hurried away. Then, at the giant tree were Lily and SkullBaboomon. We thought we could stop the Kunemon when my Crest was hidden there and they fell into a giant pit beneath it. But, Lily's Digivice created and they all Digivolved to _Fly_mon. After defeating them, we stopped SkullBaboomon and then _he_ appeared: DeviMuertemon. This was the Ultimate form of Muertemon. He was destroying us until Crossmon came with backup- the rest of the bug Digimon of the forest. It knew it'd have to escape, but it didn't leave without destroying Crossmon. Now we must wait until Crossmon returns at Primary Village. Now, we're off to find the Derek's Crest of Knowledge.

Chapter One: The Digimon Trap

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

Centarumon and Flarerizamon, two deadly data-Champion Digimon stood in their way from entering the beach area where Derek's Tag was pointing. They had been altered by DeviMuertemon already and were sent there to guard the beach. It'd also help Jason, Karen, and Henry so that they'd be able to catch up.

"Out of our way!" growled Cerberusmon. "We don't want to hurt you."

Flarerizamon snorted as his fists started to flare up with fire. "Flame Hit!"

Aquamon's fist started to glow a bright blue. "I'll counter that! Frost Fist!"

The two Digimon lunged at each other and their two attacks hit with a deadly explosion, tossing both Flareizamon and Aquamon flying backwards. That's where Cerberusmon came in.

"Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon grabbed Flarerizamon in the air by creating the giant tornado with its tails. But, by grasping Flarerizamon, this caused its flame to flare up and increase.

"Flare Tower!" Suddenly, the fiery Digimon increased its flames on its own. With the wind from the Tail Twister attack and its own strength, Flarerizamon created a giant tower of fire the encased Cerberusmon and itself.

Just as Aquamon was about to slow down Flarerizamon's fire, the gun on Centarumon's hand started firing and pummeled Aquamon into the ground.

"Spider Claw!"

"Banana Club!"

As Centarumon slowly turned around, Spidmon and Primemon lunged at the Digimon and knocked it out with its deadly claw and its powerful club.

"Aquamon, now!" shouted Derek.

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon gathered water energy and focused it into a giant cyclone of energy and sent it towards Flarerizamon's attack. But, the water phased out when it evaporated against the fire Digimon's attack.

"If we draw away some of Flarerizamon's energy," said Voltmon, hopping out of Alley's arms, "we can slow down its flames and Aquamon can send them flying." He turned to Alley. "I need to Digivolve!"

"Why?" asked Alley.

"Because if Voltmon Digivolves," said Summer, "then Aquamon and Sparkmon can create a stable Absorb attack that'll slow down Flarerizamon!"

Alley nodded. "Okay, Digivolve."

"Voltmon Digivolved to . . . Sparkmon!" The small Rookie Digimon hopped on Aquamon's shoulders and nodded, as it glanced at the flaming tower. "Ready?"

"Right," agreed Aquamon.

"Absorb!" Aquamon and Sparkmon created a wall of electrical and water energy that slowly grew larger and larger, until it was a giant wall that was larger than Aquamon. Slowly, Aquamon moved in towards Flarerizamon, who was hopping Cerberusmon captive. When the shield touched the fire, it slowly absorbed into the shield and went into Sparkmon and Aquamon as positive energy and slowly energized them up, and slowly weakened Flarerizamon, causing it to stop the attack.

"Our turn! Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Banana Club!"

While Primemon hurled its club towards Flarerizamon, Spidmon released twin rockets that headed straight towards the weakened fire Digimon. As the two attacks hit, Flarerizamon fell right next to the injured Centarumon. But, they weren't easily defeated and were already starting to get up.

"Static Burst!" Sparkmon released a tremendous blast of electrical energy that hit both Digimon, frying them, and causing them to collapse again.

"Mystic Cyclone!" Aquamon created a giant cyclone of water energy that headed straight towards the two Digimon and rose them up into the powerful Mystic Cyclone attack. The attack continued around and around and slowly carried the Digimon off, as Spidmon, Primemon, and Aquamon returned to the Rookie stages- after the powerful blast of fiery exposure, Cerberusmon had Digivolved all the way back to Pupmon.

Chapter Two: A Change of Plans

"Hmmm," murmured DeviMuertemon, peering into the image of the DigiDestined children, heading straight towards the pathetic trap that James, Steel Wavemon, Erik, and Frost Joltmon had set up on the beach. "This won't work . . . Metal Arachnosectmon, DeviHydramon, and SkullPonymon are too far behind."

"If we were to stall them," suggested Lily, "then the other Dark DigiDestined could get here in time. Just transform some Digimon into its virus form."

"That'd be great," murmured DeviMuertemon, leaning back in his chair. "But there's a problem with that. All the Digimon in the area are mainly aquatic Digimon that live underwater- and they won't surface. It's either that, or I'll have to drag some Digimon all the way to the beach, and by that time they'll have already gotten the Crest of Knowledge." He sighed. "Besides, they are slowly becoming useless since the Light DigiDestined easily toss them aside each time."

The defeated Dark DigiDestined were still with their Digimon, who were healing and regaining their strength after their previous encounters. Jessie and Lily's defeat weren't looking good in the eyes of DeviMuertemon, who had slowly taken command of the Dark DigiDestined. They had even found a base on the Beta Moon, which DeviMuertemon claimed its own instead of in the name of the Dark DigiDestined. Things weren't looking too good in the eyes of the Dark DigiDestined; Muertemon was using them as their pawns.

"These Light DigiDestined are really becoming a pain," murmured DeviMuertemon. "True they are not at their strongest, but with the power of those DigiGems, they can reenergize whenever they want."

"Except for Bugmon," muttered Jessie.

"Oh well," said DeviMuertemon. "Two Ultimate Digimon should at least be somewhat entertaining. Besides, if they do defeat these Digimon, it'll help us to see their strategy."

Suddenly, Jessie's Cubmon's ears twitched and it ran over to the image overlooking the two Dark DigiDestined. "Hey! Maybe something interesting will happen after all."

"Why do you say that?" DeviMuertemon looked into the image and there flew a shadow over the two Dark DigiDestined children.

****

"Waiting has been a real drag," muttered Erik, as he and James waited on the beach, looking up at the sky with Erik's Joltmon as their guard.

"Those Light DigiDestined idiots better hurry up," mumbled James. "How slow are they anyway?"

"Maybe the others destroyed them," suggested Erik. "Or maybe DeviMuertemon demolished them."

"No," murmured James, "someone would have contacted us by now. And the DeviMuertemon idea, he won't want to use up its energy when it's 'so close to achieve its Mega stage.' Besides, why do it when you could get DigiDestined to do it."

Suddenly, a giant shadow loomed over the two DigiDestined children and a giant dragon Digimon landed in front of them. It as none other then that annoying beast that had taunted them by rescuing Pondmon and Sparkmon back on the Alpha Moon. It was Nitegramon.

Chapter Three: Nitegramon

"Well, well," growled Nitegramon, landing in front of them. "It's the _Dark_ DigiDestined. How have ya been? Heard your base blew up!"

"It's a sensitive subject," replied James. "Get him Oceanmon!"

Suddenly, a giant wave from the ocean behind Nitegramon appeared and loomed over the dragon Digimon. "Wrath of the Ocean!" The giant wave crashed down towards Nitegramon, but it speedily jumped out of the way, as Oceanmon crashed down into the sand, quickly reforming itself into its human-like stage.

"You think two pathetic Champion Digimon will be able to defeat me?" Nitegramon laughed. "Show me your best."

Joltmon and Oceanmon turned to each other and nodded as they turned to their Dark DigiDestined partners. "Do it!"

Suddenly, a signal from the DigiDestined's Digivice hit their Crest and the signal from the Crest went up into the air and hovered above their Digimon. The signal turned into energy and rained down upon their Digimon, powering them up.

"Joltmon Digivolved to . . . Frost Joltmon!"

"Oceanmon Digivolved to . . . Steel Oceanmon!"

The two human-like Digimon appeared next to each other, standing almost as tall as Nitegramon.

"So, this is your best, is it?" Nitegramon shook his head slowly. "Can't even beat me in your Champion stage, so you immediately Digivolve to the Ultimate stage. That is truly pathetic."

"So, you are this Nitegramon I've heard so much about." Suddenly, darkness filled the sky as DeviMuertemon emerged from a portal and landed in front of Frost Joltmon and Steel Oceanmon. "You're the one who helped the Light DigiDestined at one point, are you not?"

"Yes," said Nitegramon, "since the Dark DigiDestined would have destroyed them. It is my destiny to destroy these Light DigiDestined, not them. So I rescued them from the ones who would have stolen my destiny."

DeviMuertemon chuckled. "Well, I have a proposition for you, Nitegramon." He glanced back at James and Erik. "These two Dark DigiDestined together can combined their Digivices, along with my dark energy, and power you up to achieve a deadly Ultimate stage. This stage could destroy the Light DigiDestined once and for all."

Nitegramon snorted. "I don't need your help." He flapped his wings and started to take off. "The Light DigiDestined are near anyways. I'll take them out _now_!"

DeviMuertemon shook his head. "He'll be back."

Chapter Four: Nitegramon's Return!

"You know, DeviMuertemon's really beginning to become very dull," noted Pupmon, as the Digimon was being carried in Sasha's arms. "His tainted Digimon pose more of a threat then he does."

Derek sighed as he stepped is feet into the gravely sand of the beach in the Digital World. "Well, we're at the beach."

Taylor walked next to Derek on one side of him, while Summer stood on the other side. The DigiDestined of Light sighed. "Just one problem Derek."

Summer pointed ahead. "If your Tag doesn't start reacting more soon, I'm guessing we'll have to cross through that cave to continue to the other side of the beach."

Michael sighed as he fell to the ground. "That means . . . more walking."

"Come on Michael," said Sparkmon, who was standing next to Alley. "Get up so that we can find the Crest of Knowledge, then rest for a bit!"

Suddenly, Whelpmon's ears started to twitch and it glanced around. "Hey, I think I hear something."

The other five Digimon glanced at Whelpmon in confusion as his ears continued to twitch until . . .

"Spinning Needle!" Suddenly, eight Airdramon emerged from the sky, raining tons and tons of needles down upon the Digimon. With them emerged a Gigadramon and a Megadramon.

"Arg!" The Light DigiDestined children quickly grabbed their Digimon and dived out of the way of the millions of needles raining down on them.

From these ten Digimon, a familiar voice emerged. "So, we meet again, DigiDestined youths who all carry the powers of light." The giant ground/dragon Digimon flew down from the sky and landed in front of them. It was Nitegramon.

"Just when you though things couldn't get any more annoying," muttered Bugmon.

"I am actually here to prove your enemy wrong," replied Nitegramon. "They say I can't defeat you unless I achieve my Ultimate form. Ha! I can defeat you in this form easily. And, I wish to prove it."

"As long as you'll leave," said Taylor, as he turned to the other DigiDestined. "It's time to Digivolve!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

"Whelpmon Digivolved to . . . Cubmon!"

Pupmon was the only Digimon that remained, but it was too exhausted to fight.

"Sasha," said Derek, turning to his old friend, "there's no need for Pupmon to Digivolved to Tripupmon or Cerberusmon."

"Using the Crystal of Friendship, I could power up Pupmon," said Sasha.

"Yes," said Derek, "but if Pupmon uses up all its energy, it won't Digivolve back to its previous stage. It'll be destroyed and fade away." He glanced at the four Champion Digimon and the Rookie Digimon. "We can handle Nitegramon!"

"Oh really? Try this on for size! Tail Quake!" Nitegramon slammed its tail into the sand to create a giant earthquake, but the sand had softened the attack, not causing a quake.

"Whoa, you're great Nitegramon," muttered Primemon as it drew out its club. "Banana Club!" Primemon rushed towards Nitegramon and slammed its club into Nitegramon's side.

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

The three attacks hurled at full speed towards the deadly Nitegramon, and caused a giant explosion, that forced Nitegramon to topple to the ground.

"Grrr," growled Nitegramon, as it slowly rose up again. "Take this! Dragon's Breath!"

Joltmon created a surge of electrical energy and hurled it at the giant fireball that Nitegramon had launched at them. "Static Convey!" The electricity it the fire and swiftly teleported towards Nitegramon, forcing it to topple to the ground again.

"Everyone, surround him!" ordered Aquamon and Joltmon.

All of the Digimon (Pupmon and Cubmon stood next to each other) surrounded Nitegramon as the Airdramon, and the two Ultimate Digimon watched as their Digimon master was slowly pummeled down.

"Spider Claw!"

"Monkey Fist!"

"Frost Fist!"

"Electro Punch!"

"Honey Claw!"

"Saliva Bubble!"

All the Digimon, except Pupmon, lunged towards Nitegramon and furious scratched up the Digimon with their claws or deadly pummeled the Digimon with their fists. Pupmon simply shot its altered Bubble Blow attack at Nitegramon. After all the attacks hit, Nitegramon collapsed on the ground.

Chapter Five: The Aerial Attack

"Say good bye to Nitegramon. Static Convey!" Joltmon released a blast of electricity that swiftly teleported the giant dragon Digimon away.

Suddenly, there was a low growl from several of the Airdramon. Gigadramon glanced at four of the Airdramon and growled, "You four Digimon stay here with Megadramon. The rest of us will be looking for Nitegramon."

****

"ARG!" Nitegramon reappeared in front of DeviMuertemon and the two Dark DigiDestined, just as the dark Digimon had anticipated. It collapsed on the ground, and slowly looked up at the giant, winged Digimon. "Oh, it's you three."

"You _five_," corrected Steel Wavemon and Frost Joltmon.

"It's an unfair fight," replied DeviMuertemon. "They all can reach their Champion stage, and there can be from one of them to six of them in their Champion stage, against _one_ Champion."

"So," growled Nitegramon, "you're saying if I were an Ultimate, my powers would be as strong as theirs and they wouldn't be taking advantage of me in an unfair fight?"

"Exactly." DeviMuertemon turned towards Erik and James and chuckled. "And, we wouldn't be defeating the Light DigiDestined, _you_ would. We'd just help you a little by giving you some powers linked to darkness." He turned back towards Nitegramon. "So, are you ready?"

Nitegramon nodded.

Erik and James held up their Digivices and they started to glow and sent two dark signals towards Nitegramon. As this was happening, DeviMuertemon flew over the Digimon and sent a beam of dark energy into Nitegramon and the deadly dragon Digimon start to grow . . .

****

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Pupmon Digivolved to . . . Tripupmon!"

The Champion and the Rookie Digimon emerged next to the other four Champion Digimon.

"God Tornado!"

"Spinning Needles!"

Two Airdramon flew over the Light DigiDestined and released a powerful pinkish color beam of energy, while the other two Airdramon flew over the DigiDestined and released tons and tons of needles.

"Web Wall!"

"Bubble Wall!"

"Static Convey!"

While Spidmon and Aquamon tried to slow down the two attacks with their defenses wall attacks, Joltmon created another blast of electrical energy and hurled it towards the needles. The electrical surge teleported the needles elsewhere, while the two walls managed to deaden the beams.

Joltmon moaned and fell to one knee. Suddenly, Joltmon started to glow and Digivolved back to Sparkmon. "I need more electrical energy to stay as Joltmon."

Tripupmon stepped in the way of Sparkmon and replied, "we can handle these Digimon."

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

While Spidmon shot twin rockets at the flying dragon Digimon, Aquamon absorbed the Bubble Wall attack energy and transformed it into a powerful cyclone of water energy that hit the Airdramon at full force.

****

As the Airdramon and Gigadramon headed straight towards the spot where Nitegramon had encountered the Dark DigiDestined, a dark beam of black light emerged from beyond several rocks. The light transformed the area around them into a darkened area where everything was a dark color. The beam shot up into the air and released a powerful shock wave, that forced the Airdramon to lose control and fall to the ground.

As the Gigadramon flew closed towards the beam, it managed to make out the shape of a familiar Digimon that headed towards them. "Nitegramon! Is that you!"

"Nite Force!" Suddenly, the darkness around the area entered (who seemed to be) Nitegramon, powering up the Digimon. Then, the Digimon released a black beam of energy that hit the Gigadramon, and the four Airdramon, quickly destroying them . . .

Chapter Six: ExNitegramon

"Genocide Attack!" Megadramon flew up over to a rock formation and released a series of deadly missiles towards the Light DigiDestined.

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Banana Club!"

Spidmon and Primemon both tried to counter Megadramon's powerful missile attack, but they only knocked down acouple of them. The rest exploded in front of them, forcing them to stumble backwards.

Grizzlymon was the first to get up, as Megadramon laughed after his brief victory. He still hovered over the same rocks. "Grizzly Quake!" Grizzlymon sunk its claws into the earth, creating a deadly earthquake that headed straight for Megadramon, but the Digimon didn't care since it was in the air.

But it was too late as the Digimon realized that the earthquake hit the rocks and created an explosion. Giant rock chunks flew everywhere and knocked Megadramon out of the air.

Aquamon started to glow and Digivolved back to Pondmon. "All right guys, time to go!" Aquamon was about to use Aquatic Teleport, when all the Digimon heard a loud roar not too far off, and the land around them started to darken and turned to plain black, white, and grayish colors. "Someone's coming!"

Suddenly, a giant dragon Digimon roared again and flew from further down the beach and landed right behind the rock formation. It appeared to be the Ultimate stage of Nitegramon.

"That's ExNitegramon," said Pondmon. "This deadly dragon Digimon is what our good ole Nitegramon Digivolves into. Its Nite Force attack takes all the negative energy around the area and transforms it into a focused beam of energy. But, I'd be more worried about its Dragon Force attack."

ExNitegramon laughed sinisterly as its shadow loomed over the sun of the DigiWorld. ExNitegramon resembled an extremely large Nitegramon, but purely black. Its claws were large and curved. It had multiple tails, along with six giant wings. Its teeth were much larger, and two fangs emerged from its mouth from the top set of teeth and the bottom set of teeth.

ExNitegramon slowly opened its giant mouth, revealing its several sets of teeth, and started absorbing the dark energy around the area, returning it to its regular color. The darkness was absorbed into ExNitegramon, slowly focusing it into a beam.

Megadramon and the four Airdramon lowered themselves in front of ExNitegramon in total confusion. "Boss, what are ya doing?" growled Megadramon.

"I have the supreme power, given to me by a demon-beast," replied ExNitegramon. "Now nothing stands in my way! Nite Force!" ExNitegramon shot the focused beam of dark energy right at Megadramon and the Airdramon, but only hit Megadramon, shattering it into millions of pieces. The Airdramon were sent flying because of the shock wave.

"Demon beast?" repeated Michael.

"DeviMuertemon!" shouted Sasha, Summer, and Alley.

Taylor sighed. "Great. Nitegramon's working for DeviMuertemon too."

"I am just here to prove that I can destroy you once and for all," replied ExNitegramon, "and becoming an Ultimate will even things out."

Taylor glanced around at Sparkmon and Tripupmon. "Not if there are only four Champion Digimon."

ExNitegramon closed its eyes and a strange dark aurora surrounded the Digimon, along with Sasha and Alley's Digivices. Suddenly, they sent the regular signal to the Digimon and they started to Digivolve.

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

The six Champion Digimon stood before the giant Ultimate Digimon, all ready to fight against this annoying nemesis- ExNitegramon.

Chapter Seven: The Fair Fight

"Why should we fight you!" growled Derek. "There's no reason to fight you, when we could teleport away!"

ExNitegramon held up his giant claw, and between two of the deadly claws was the small, purple, Crest. "This is your Crest of Knowledge, is it not DigiDestined?" He grasped it in his fist and replied. "Defeat me, and you can have your stupid Crest of Knowledge."

"Spider Claw!"

"Banana Club!"

"Frost Fists!"

Spidmon, Primemon, and Aquamon quickly leaped into action. As they soared towards ExNitegramon, the giant dragon Digimon swatted the three Digimon away.

"Really? Is that all you have, Light DigiDestined?" A fiery aurora surrounded ExNitegramon and slowly circled around its body until it entered its mouth. "Dragon Force!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

As ExNitegramon released a focused beam of fiery energy towards the Light DigiDestined, their Digimon attempted to counter the attack by sending several powerful attacks to deaden it, but it merely absorbed the attacks and created a larger explosion as it hit the Digimon.

As the blast cleared, Spidmon glanced around and shouted, "Digimon! All psychical attacks, _now_!"

"Banana Club!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Duel Hit!"

And finishing it off, Spidmon shouted, "Spider Claw!"

The six Digimon all surrounded the giant dragon Digimon and all lunged straight towards ExNitegramon.

"X-Gra Force!" Suddenly, a ray of dark energy was released from the dark and leathery skin of ExNitegramon. The ray hit the six Champion Digimon, forcing them to be slammed back against the sand. "Had enough, Light DigiDestined?"

"You villainous characters are always so annoy. Monkey Rage!"

"Take this! Underworld Wrath!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

The three Digimon all launched their attacks at ExNitegramon, but the Digimon spun around and deadened the trio of attacks with its giant tails.

"Now is the last time you'll laugh at me." ExNitegramon started to glow with a black aurora again and its several tails stretched out and turned to giant stones. "Supreme Tremor!"

Chapter Eight: The Ally's Return

"Supreme Tremor!" Suddenly, ExNitegramon's tails began furious beating the ground causing a giant earthquake. This time, the sand didn't deaden the attack and it released powerful shock waves that sent all the Digimon flying back. This attacks would eventually swallow up the Airdramon, the Light DigiDestined, and their Digimon.

"Total Darkness!" None of the DigiDestined or the Digimon noticed the trial that the giant sand-worm Digimon had left as it burrowed underground towards ExNitegramon. Suddenly, Dunemon emerged from the ground with its jaw wide opened and clamped down onto ExNitegramon's shoulder.

"Dunemon!" shouted the six Champion Digimon.

ExNitegramon roared in pain and tried to shake off Dunemon, but it won't come off. "X-Gra Force!" The giant Ultimate released a shock wave, from itself, that hit Dunemon and forced it to the ground.

"So, you're the Digimon, Nitegramon?" replied Dunemon, as it quickly spun around, getting ready to attack.

"Yes," replied the Digimon, "though I'm _Ex_Nitegramon now." He snorted. "And you're Dunemon; The Digimon that protects the deserts of this sector of the Digital World. And, you're one of the few Digimon left who help these Light DigiDestined. Now, why is that again?" ExNitegramon thought for a moment. "Aw yes, because the rest were killed off."

"And you're Nitegramon," replied Dunemon, "the Digimon that is obsessed with stalking the Light DigiDestined for some absurd reason. Sand Storm Rage!" Dunemon inhaled and released a deadly storm of sand and rocks at ExNitegramon.

"Dragon Force!" ExNitegramon absorbed its surrounding fiery aurora in its mouth and shot a focused beam of fire energy straight towards Dunemon.

Though the sand enlarged ExNitegramon's fire and harmed Dunemon more than it would have, this heated up the sand that lodged into ExNitegramon, creating small bullet-hole like markings all over its body.

ExNitegramon roared with pain as it fell to the ground, roaring in pain and trying to furious scratch away the pain of the various grains of sand and pebbles that were trapped inside of its arms and belly and legs and wings and so on.

"Looks like a good time to step in!" Frost Joltmon and Steel Wavemon emerged from the rocks that separated the two sections of the beach. With them were Erik, James, and DeviMuertemon.

"What are you doing here!" growled ExNitegramon. "Why must you Dark DigiDestined taunt me with lies of power!" The Digimon closed its eyes and the same, black, aurora appeared again. "X-Gra Force!" Suddenly, there was another shock wave that was released from ExNitegramon's body, which also forced out all the small pebbles of sand and rocks from out of its skin.

DeviMuertemon turned towards the two Virus, human-like Digimon. "With myself out of this area, ExNitegramon's powers will weaken and it'll either Digivolve back . . . or have used up all of its energy and shatter away." DeviMuertemon closed its eyes and teleported away. "I'm gone . . ."

Chapter Nine: ExNitegramon's Decision

"Cool Shock!" shouted Frost Joltmon.

"Liquid Steel!" shouted Steel Wavemon.

While Frost Joltmon released an electrical charged blast of ice while Steel Wavemon shot a beam of steel and water energy straight towards ExNitegramon. The two attacks hit ExNitegramon, and the attacks stung from the various holes covering its body.

"Banana Club!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Tri Doggy Treat!"

Primemon and Grizzlymon lunged at Steel Wavemon, but their two attacks didn't harm the Digimon because of its hard, metal shielding. Spidmon and Cerberusmon's attacks couldn't land a hit, because Frost Joltmon was incredibly quick.

"Total Darkness!" Dunemon emerged from the sand once again and lunged at Frost Joltmon, to try to swallow the giant Digimon, but it had already started to glow as it performed a countering attack.

"Stormy Blizzard!" Frost Joltmon released a blast of cold, icy, snow that went straight into Dunemon's mouth and frost part of its insides, forcing Dunemon to drop to the ground.

"Duel Hit!" Aquamon and Joltmon linked fists and lunged straight towards Steel Wavemon, combining their Frost Fist and Electro Punch attack. The two attacks hit Steel Wavemon, but the attacks were deflected and they bounced off of the Digimon.

"Ow! That hurt." The Digimon swiveled around and chuckled. "Tsunami!" Suddenly, its watery form inside its steel casing circled around its body, creating a giant storm of dark water energy that sent Aquamon and Joltmon flying back.

ExNitegramon slowly rose up, realizing what was really happening. They had been using him to slow down the Light DigiDestined, so that they could finish off these Light DigiDestined. _These two groups of DigiDestined are pathetic! One exiled me while the other uses me! _Why _must I be surrounded by those who deny my power!_ ExNitegramon glanced around and laughed. _The Light DigiDestined are still my main objective, but these Dark DigiDestined may prove as a threat. Slowing them down will be vital. Destroying them will come later._

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon released twin rockets at both Digimon, but neither missile was strong enough to do anything to the Virus Digimon.

"Take this! Lightning Swipes!"

"Liquid Steel!"

The two attacks hurled straight towards Spidmon, but to their surprise, the giant dragon Digimon emerged in front of the spider Digimon, taking in the attacks. Luckily, the attacks were virtually ineffective against ExNitegramon.

"Supreme Tremor!" It turned away from the Dark DigiDestined and it started to rapidly beat its tails and created a deadly earthquake in the Dark DigiDestined's direction, forcing Steel Wavemon and Frost Joltmon to stumble around.

"He's helping us," murmured Taylor and Derek in unison.

"Sand Storm Rage!" Dunemon released a blast of sand that hit the two Ultimate Digimon in the face, blinding them.

"Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon began rapidly spinning its tails to create a giant twister that picked up the two Ultimate Pokémon in the deadly gust. Cerberusmon glanced at ExNitegramon and replied, "Dragon Force might be a good attack to use now."

"Dragon Force!" The fiery aurora surrounded ExNitegramon again and the fire energy entered its mouth and ExNitegramon shot a streaming blast of fiery energy straight towards the two Ultimate Digimon caught in the twister, slamming them against the ground. "I don't know why you Light DigiDestined are helping me. I'd think you and the Dark DigiDestined would have joined together to try to stop."

"Huh?" wondered six Champion Digimon in confusion, as the area slowly started to darken.

"ExNitegramon," said Alley, "wasn't try to help us. It was only trying to take out the Dark DigiDestined . . . then us."

"And all we did was help them," growled Joltmon.

Suddenly, ExNitegramon started to absorb the energy for his next attack. "You know, I don't only have to use this dark energy for my Nite Force attack- I can use it for any attack! X-Gra Force!" ExNitegramon released an array of dark energy from its body, which slammed Dunemon to the ground, and was also slammed all six Champion Digimon of the Light DigiDestined to the ground, and the two Ultimate Digimon were being loaded and loaded with pressure from the beam. As the beam continued heating them, the six Champion Digimon Digivolved back to Bugmon, Whelpmon, Pupmon, Monomon, Pondmon, and Voltmon, while the two Ultimate Digimon Digivolved back to Voltmon and Pudmon.

Chapter Ten: The Beta Moon

ExNitegramon laughed sinisterly as all the Digimon started to Digivolve backwards. But, as the dark array slowly fade away, ExNitegramon felt something weird that it had never felt before. "What's . . . happening to me?"

Erik shook his head sadly. "You betrayed us. And now you don't have enough energy to keep this stable form."

James nodded. "You see, we powered you up with our Digivices and some of DeviMuertemon's dark energy. This combination of energy made you rapidly Digivolve to your next stage, instead of naturally getting there at your own pace. DeviMuertemon was supplying you energy just by being in the area, but when he left, you slowly started to lose power . . . until you used it all."

"Oh!" said Derek. "Oh! I get it! Digimon who naturally Digivolve on their own pace can keep the form they're in, even if they become really exhausted. But Digimon like the two DigiDestined groups have are dependent on energy from the Digivice to make them Digivolve. They wouldn't have Digivolved to this stage without the energy from the Digivice. So, after losing a lot of energy, in order to remain intact and stable, they have to Digivolve backwards until they become stronger."

"Correct, _Light_ DigiDestined," sneered James. "Since you, Nitegramon, were not ready to become ExNitegramon, your Ultimate stage, and since you've used up all your energy, you're Digivolving back."

"_NO_!" ExNitegramon started to shake and glow and suddenly, ExNitegramon started to rapidly shrink. It slowly shrunk and shrunk, until it was smaller than its Nitegramon form and continued shrinking until it was a brownish color Digimon, with large wings, but somewhat small body. It had a small tail, and tiny claws on its feet and on its tiny arms. Next to the Rookie Digimon dropped a small, purplish color Crest.

Derek rushed over to the small Crest and picked it up. "This would be mine."

"Light DigiDestined, may I introduce you to DemiGramon," replied Voltmon. "This is the Rookie stage of Nitegramon. It can't do much except for its Deadly Gust attack. Other than that, DemiGramon is pretty much harmless- and useless."

The Dark DigiDestined picked up their In-Training Digimon and turned away from the Light DigiDestined. "We're out of here." Suddenly, they teleported away back to DeviMuertemon's base.

"Uh, heh- heh," laughed DemiGramon weakly, as the six Light DigiDestined Digimon and their human partners surrounded the small Rookie Digimon. "Whoa, you don't look too pleased."

"Ah yes," said Pupmon, "you were just trying to kill us- no big deal."

"And what a fine job you did," replied Whelpmon. "Used all your energy just when you were about to win." The little Digimon sighed. "Even the Dark DigiDestined aren't as pathetic as that."

DemiGramon looked sadly at the ground. "I've never used the powers of a Digivice before. How was I suppose to know I'd Digivolve back to my Rookie stage." DemiGramon sighed. "Well, now that you're leaving, I guess we're parting ways."

"Why would we be leaving?" asked Derek.

"You know," said DemiGramon, "you'd head over to the Beta Moon. That's where the location of the last Crests are rumored to be, along with the energizing pools that you all need to Digivolve. So . . ?"

"So nothing," replied Taylor. "We're bring you to . . . some kind of prison of some sort. Are there any jails in the DigiWorld?"

"Um," said Bugmon, thinking hard. "There's Starmon's region, but that's a ways away."

"Here," said DemiGramon, "I'll make a deal. I won't cause any more trouble around these parts, and I'll even head west to stay out of your way- since you all protect the eastern part of the Digital World." DemiGramon turned towards his injured Airdramon. "In return, you can use my Airdramon to fly you to the Beta Moon." DemiGramon glanced at the injured Dunemon, "I promise I'll stay out of trouble! And if I get in any, Dunemon can rat me out! But trust me, after this, I won't cause any trouble until Dunemon _fly_."

"Funny," replied Dunemon, slowly getting up. "I'm heading back to the desert. Good bye Light DigiDestined. Until you return to the Digital World." Dunemon borrowed underground and departed.

"Fine DemiGramon," said Taylor, "you can go free to the western continent." He sighed. "But if you ever get in any trouble, we'll be here in a split second."

"I'm sure you will," replied DemiGramon, as his Airdramon flew over to him. "You three will accompany the Light DigiDestined safely- no trick intended- to the Beta Moon." DemiGramon glanced at the third one. "Due to my current state . . . you will fly me to the western continent." DemiGramon hopped on the Airdramon's head and they flew off. "You won't regret this!"

"I'm sure we will," replied Bugmon, as he glanced upward. "Now, on towards the Beta Moon DigiDestined!"

****

As he saw his Airdramon fly the Light DigiDestined fools away from the Digital World, DemiGramon chuckled evilly as he continued flying towards the western continent. "Those DigiDestined fools think just because I'm leaving I'll stay out of trouble. No way." He continued laughing. "And, now that I've been exposed to DeviMuertemon's powers and the powers that I possess, the northern Digital World will be in ruins . . . as soon as I achieve my Champion form once again."

****

What dark plan does DemiGramon have in store for the Light and Dark DigiDestined? Well . . . you won't find out until season 3. But, in the mean time, the Dark DigiDestined only have one last chance to stop them before they obtain Sasha's Crest of Friendship. But will it be so easy when for Ultimate Digimon await them at the location of the last Crest? Find out in, _The Final Crest_. 


	17. The Final Crest (16)

The ****

The

DigiDestined

Both DigiDestined groups head to

the Beta Moon.

****

The Final Crest

****

Jay Barial

Last Time . . .

Derek: Whoa, what a rush. After we stopped Centarumon and Flarerizamon, we went in search for my Crest of Knowledge. Meanwhile, DeviMuertemon and the other Dark DigiDestined were having trouble about what they should do with us- since they figured Steel Wavemon and Frost Joltmon's trap would fail. But then, Nitegramon appeared. He said that he would be the one destined to destroy. So, DeviMuertemon offered him power to Digivolve to Ultimate. But he declined, since he was sure he'd be able to beat us. Of course, we defeated him. Then his Airdramon attacked- we defeated them too. But then, Nitegramon returned as ExNitegramon- his Ultimate form. After he started to lose, Steel Wavemon and Frost Joltmon appeared, and ExNitegramon felt betrayed. So, he created a deadly attack that knocked us all out, and both DigiDestined groups were weakened. But, so was ExNitegramon and with the loss of energy he Digivolved back to DemiGramon. After the Dark DigiDestined left, DemiGramon said that the last Crest was located on the Beta Moon. He also said he'd stay out of trouble. Yeah right. I have a bad feeling about that Digimon.

Chapter One: The Digimon Trio

Metal Arachnosectmon, DeviHydramon, and SkullPonymon all swiftly moved as fast as they possibly could to catch up to the Light DigiDestined. Lately, Jason, Karen, and Henry had been slacking off and they hadn't been able to catch up to Light DigiDestined and their Digimon.

"I'm beginning to have some doubts about finding the Light DigiDestined," muttered Henry. "I mean, it's taken this long to even catch up with them." He held up his Digivice and there were several pink dots glowing on the small screen.

"Well," said SkullPonymon, "they've had a lot of help with other Ultimate Digimon. But together, the six of them can take on three Ultimate Digimon."

"I guess you're right," murmured Henry, as he rode on his Digimon partner's back.

Suddenly, DeviHydramon, who was taking the lead through the grassy field, stopped and hissed angrily. "I sense Digimon." Its eyes started to glow a dark red. "It's the _Light_ DigiDestined."

The three Ultimate Digimon all slowly stopped and glanced around. But, none of the Light DigiDestined seemed to be around.

"What's going on!" shouted Metal Arachnosectmon and Jason.

"Hello!" Suddenly, Taylor appeared from behind a tree in the middle of the field. He was holding Bugmon in his arms. "Hello Dark DigiDestined! How long has it been? Three- four days?"

"_Light_ DigiDestined," hissed DeviHydramon angrily.

The DigiDestined who possessed the Crest of Light sighed and shook his head sadly. "How rude. We haven't seen each other in ages and this is how you treat me?"

Metal Arachnosectmon glanced at SkullPonymon and DeviHydramon and they all nodded as the three Dark DigiDestined climbed off of their Digital Partner. "Destroy him."

Taylor glanced down at Bugmon and smirked. "That's just plain old mean! Show him Bugmon!" He placed his Digimon on the ground in front of him and his Digivice started to react. "Digivolve!"

Bugmon started to glow and began to grow into a bigger form. "Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

The three Ultimate Digimon continued running at the newly Digivolved Champion Digimon, and awaiting for its attack.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon tried firing rockets at three Ultimate Digimon, but the twin rockets didn't harm the three Digimon. But Spidmon still didn't budge.

"All Digimon," growled DeviHydramon, "ram Spidmon!"

The three Ultimate Digimon were about trample Spidmon when suddenly red blasts hit the incoming three Dark Digimon, sending them stumbling backwards.

"Now!" shouted five familiar human voices.

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Banana Club!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

Suddenly, five different attacks headed straight towards the three Ultimate Digimon and caused a deadly explosion, causing them to collapse momentarily. As the smoke cleared, there stood the six Light DigiDestined with the six Digimon along with three Airdramon. It was nine against three.

Chapter Two: The Deadly Fight! The Ultimate Defeat!

"You might as well just give up now!" shouted Taylor, who stood side by side with his five companion DigiDestined. "Nine Champion Digimon can easily defeat three Ultimate Digimon."

"Oh _really_," said Karen, "I'd just like to see that. Get them DeviHydramon!"

"Hydra Beam!" DeviHydramon inhaled and shot a beam of focused dark energy that headed straight towards the DigiDestined children.

"Banana Club!" Primemon shielded the children by blocking the blast with its giant club, deflecting the attack. But, Primemon couldn't hold of DeviHydramon's attack for too much longer.

"Energy Blaster!" SkullPonymon closed its eyes and focused a beam of dark energy at the tip of its horn and released it, shooting it right towards the Light DigiDestined.

"Thunder Blade!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

Knowing they couldn't stop the attacks, Aquamon and Joltmon slowed down the incoming attack with their powerful electric and aquatic attacks. But it wouldn't be enough.

"Tail Twister!" The two attacks had weakened the beam enough so that Cerberusmon was able to reverse the attack without getting harmed. It spun its tails around to create a giant tornado and sent the blast of energy flying at DeviHydramon, stopping the Hydra Beam attack and allowing Primemon to stop blocking the attack.

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Spider Claw!'

"Monkey Fist!"

The three Champion Digimon lunged Metal Arachnosectmon, but it swung its giant claw, swatting the three to the ground.

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Banana Club!"

While Spidmon released twin rockets and Primemon hurled its club at Metal Arachnosectmon, Grizzlymon dug its claws into the ground and released a deadly quake that headed straight towards Metal Arachnosectmon.

"Fury Claws!" Metal Arachnosectmon stopped the three incoming attacks with its six claws. It deadly the quake by hitting it with its claws, while its claws destroyed the incoming rockets and slammed the club to the ground. Metal Arachnosectmon chuckled as it held up its four arms and its tiny claws began to glow. "Claw Rockets!" Several small rockets went flying towards the three Digimon, pummeling them into the ground.

Meanwhile, Cerberusmon, Aquamon, and Joltmon were finishing off the other two Ultimate Digimon.

"Underworld Wrath!" Cerberusmon dug its two front claws into the ground and they shot up from below SkullPonymon and DeviHydramon and sent the two Digimon flying upwards.

Aquamon and Joltmon stood on opposite sides of the two Ultimate Digimon and their fists began to glow. "Duel Hit!" Using the Frost Fist and Electro Punch attacks, the two Digimon slashed by the temporarily aerial Digimon, causing a deadly explosion as they passed by each other.

After the blast cleared, all that remained was Vipmon and Maremon, the two Dark DigiDestined's Digimon's In-Training forms.

This left the nine Champion Digimon surrounding the giant Ultimate Digimon.

"Give it up now Jason!" Taylor shouted to the Dark DigiDestined, who stood further away from the battle. He held up his Crest of Light, which was shining and reacting. "There's no way you can defeat us now! We have almost every single Crest!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Banana Club!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

The six attacks went hurling towards the giant Digimon and they all hit with full impact and caused a giant explosion until the smoke cleared to reveal an injured Simon.

Cerberusmon and Aquamon stood side by side as they closed their eyes and began focusing their attacks. "Tail Twister!" "Mystic Cyclone!" The two attacks picked up the three In-Training Digimon.

"My turn! Static Convey!" Joltmon created a ball of static energy and hurled it at the three In-Training Digimon and quickly teleported the three Digimon. The six Digimon all returned to their Rookie forms, with the three Airdramon hovering over them.

"Now would be the time to say good bye," replied Sasha and Summer to the three Dark DigiDestined.

The Dark DigiDestined glared angrily as the Light DigiDestined climbed aboard their newly acquired Airdramon and they took off away from the DigiWorld and headed towards the Beta Moon.

Chapter Three: Welcome to the Beta Moon

After about fifteen minutes of flying between the Digital World and the Beta Moon, the three Airdramon landed safely in the ruins of the Digital World's other moon. Unlike the Digital World and the Alpha Moon, the Beta Moon seemed to be more in ruins. It was a dusty plain filled with small patches of green. Luckily, the trio of Airdramon seemed to land by the only lake there.

As the Light DigiDestined slowly climbed off of the Airdramon, Derek of course helping Summer of the giant Digimon, they all glanced around at the area. The green area seemed to resemble a part of the original Digital World and trees covered it. Somewhere up ahead was a small restaurant.

Michael and Cubmon froze as they saw a small Digimon approaching them.

"Hey!" growled Taylor, appearing from behind Michael.

"It's a Digimon!" growled Bugmon, appearing on Taylor's head.

Cubmon squinted at the approaching Digimon for a moment and shrugged. "I suppose it's fine. I think I know that Digimon."

"Who is it?" asked Michael curiously.

"I think that's a Gabumon," answered Cubmon.

Pondmon walked over to the group and stared at the approaching Digimon for a moment. "You're wrong Cubmon." Suddenly, the sun hit the Digimon to reveal a Gabumon-like Digimon, but completely different colors. "At first glance you could mistake this Digimon for Gabumon, but this is Psychemon. Be careful. It's Colorful Spark attack will leave you stunned, though Psychemon usually don't harm that many Digimon."

"You never know," replied Taylor. He glanced at the other Light DigiDestined and nodded. "We have to be careful."

"Right!" Bugmon jumped out of Taylor's arms and rushed over towards the Psychemon. "Who are you and what do you want!"  
"I'm not here to cause trouble! I'm not here to cause trouble!" cried the altered looking Gabumon. The Digimon began shaking rapidly, and was also holding something behind his back. "Are . . . are you the Dark DigiDestined or Light DigiDestined."

"The Light DigiDestined! _Why_?" asked Sasha and Summer forcefully.

"No reason," cried Psychemon in a high pitched voice, stumbling backwards.

Leering curiously, Alley glanced over at Psychemon's shoulder, and started quivering even more. "Then what's that behind you're back!"

"Nothing," answered Psychemon, slowly pulling out what was behind his back. "Just . . . _maps_!" Psychemon revealed tons and tons of scrolls and maps from behind his back that were so high that they covered him.

"Maps," replied the six DigiDestined children, with utterly confused looks on their faces.

"I'm the traveling sales Digimon of the Beta Moon!" said Psychemon happily.

"A traveling sales Digimon," replied Tripupmon. "I've never heard of that before."

Psychemon snorted as he glanced upward towards the Digital World. "Well, apparently you've lived your life in the Digital World for all too long. Or else you would have heard _me_!"

"That's nice," replied Michael flatly. "What do you want Psychemon."

"Just to show you guys around!" Psychemon slid over to Taylor and glanced around before he said, "show around, with a fare price. Am I wrong, or am I wrong?"

"You're wrong." Taylor picked up Psychemon by the back and placed him away from him. "We're on a mission. We're in search of the Crest of Friendship and we don't have time for traveling sales Digimon."

"Speaking of the Crest of Friendship . . ." Derek turned to Sasha and asked, "I'd check your Tag to see if your Crest is nearby."

"Right." Sasha closed her eyes and pulled out her Tag. It started to glow blue and it pointed north. "My Crest of Friendship awaits in that direction."

"Perfect!" said Psychemon eagerly. "I was just heading that way!"

"Why?" asked Monomon and Cubmon curiously.

"He has something up his sleeve," said Sparkmon and Pondmon in unison, as Psychemon began sweating rapidly.

"No reason! No reason!" replied Psychemon. "It's just Digitamamon's restaurant. Isn't this a free Digital World?"

"One of Digitamamon's restaurants!" The six small Rookie Digimon all began drooling and their stomachs grumbled with hunger. "That's good stuff. The best food around!"

"Excellent!" said Psychemon happily. "This way!"

Chapter Four: The New Plan

"You are all idiots." DeviMuertemon glanced out of the corner of his eyes and snorted at the eight Dark DigiDestined and their Digimon. "So far, the Light DigiDestined have managed to get the Crest of Light, the Crest of Sincerity, the Crest of Courage, the Crest of Reliability, and now the Crest of Knowledge." He slammed his fist against the wall and roared, "and now they're about to find the Crest of Friendship! And you idiot DigiDestined can't do a thing!"

"Uh," said Henry, beginning to speak up, "this may just be me, but I think they had a slightly unfair advantage . . ."

"There are eight of you," reminded DeviMuertemon, "and only six of them. You all can achieve the Ultimate level easily, and they can barely stay in their Champion forms." He snorted and glanced around at the eight Dark DigiDestined and their eight Digimon. "You're pathetic!"

"I'm beginning to think creating you was a mistake," replied Jason flatly.

"And I'm beginning to think that relying on you eight was a _really_ big mistake," replied DeviMuertemon. He chuckled. "Though, I've seen several positive results when you use your Digivice on other Digimon . . ."

"You mean Flymon thing?" Lily cleared her throat. "I might be wrong, but didn't they beat us?"

"Crossmon was defeated," replied DeviMuertemon. "That was one of the Light DigiDestined's strongest allies. Dark Cerberusmon appeared from one of the Light DigiDestined and nearly trashed them. The powers of the Digivices should be strong enough to achieve the Mega level if focused enough."

"Why Mega?" asked Jason. "Is there any particular Digimon you're thinking of?"

DeviMuertemon started walking towards the Dark DigiDestined and nodded. "The Light DigiDestined are currently on the Beta Moon."

"Digitamamon's restaurant?" replied Spider Lemon. "That's good stuff!"

"Well then you, Cubmon, and Tripupmon get to go their with your Dark DigiDestined partners," said DeviMuertemon. "Lucky you." The deadly demon-like Digmon began molding and focusing a ball of dark energy in its hands. He held it up into the air and it split into three balls of energy and they headed into the Digivices of Jessie, Bob, and Lily. "You'll be needing this."

As the energy hit their Digivices they started to glow and their Digimon achieved their Ultimate stages, SkullBaboomon, Black Grizzlymon, and Dark Cerberusmon.

"This energy boost will help your Digivices Digivolve Digimon at the Ultimate level," said DeviMuertemon.

"Why not just-" Jessie began.

"It won't work on your Digimon," replied DeviMuertemon. "Your Digimon are all depend on Digivice energy. Digimon who naturally Digivolve need less energy from a Digivice to achieve the next level. Since your Digimon are all depend on energy, it'd more for your Digimon to achieve the Mega level." He opened a portal that was outside of the small grassy patch on the Beta Moon. "I'd hurry if I were you, since they aren't too far off . . ."

Chapter Five: The Lake and the Restaurant

"Welcome to Digitamamon's last restaurant!" Psychemon pointed the Light DigiDestined to a beaten down restaurant with a shining blue lake in front of it. In the back of the restaurant was a brownish pond.

"Whoa," said Michael in a dry and flat voice, hinting a _lot_ of sarcasm, "this place looks great. I want to eat here."

"Who said anything about eating," said Tripupmon. "We're here to find the Crest of Friendship." Then, the small three-headed dog Digimon sighed and looked off into the distance. "Of course, Digitamamon's restaurants are rare on the Digital World . . . and none of them have Digitamamon as a chief . . . the closest thing to this restaurant is Tapirmon's restaurant and we don't even like Chinese noodles-"

"_Alright_!" said Taylor in annoyance. "We'll go into the broken down restaurant."

"Yay!" cheered the six Digimon with joy.

Psychemon nodded with agreement. "And you know, since you're going into Digitamamon's restaurant, you might as well check out the Beta Lake."

"What an original name," said Michael, again in the flat voice. "How could you Digimon have come up with it?"

Psychemon leered at Michael out of the corner of his eyes and replied, "Beta Lake isn't named after the _Beta_ Moon, it's named after the Digimon that lives in lake: _Beta_mon."

"Oh." Michael fell silent. "What's a Betamon?"

Psychemon glared at Michael and replied, "you'll see when we get there." He sighed. "You Light DigiDestined are _really_ pushy."

"Just Mike," replied Alley as she and the other Light DigiDestined passed by him, following after Psychemon.

Michael flinched and cringed then looked sadly down at the ground. "I'm not liking this Beta Moon."

****

"Hmmm!" An egg-shaped Digimon, who was wearing a smock, glanced out of the window of his kitchen. He glared angrily as he noticed several humans and several Digimon, _including_ Psychemon, heading towards the lake outside of his restaurant. "Humans? Here at the Beta Moon . . . But how?"

****

"You know, the lake looks bigger from far away," murmured Sasha, as she and the other DigiDestined peered out at the extremely small lake. "I'd hate to live here."

"Me too," agreed Summer.

"So what's so great about this lake?" Derek asked Psychemon, who appeared to by extremely bored with Psychemon's tour guiding.

The small Digimon snorted and replied, "you're very insensitive for _Light_ DigiDestined!"

Derek shrugged. "I bear the Crest of Friendship, not the Crest of Sensitivity."

Psychemon cringed and swiftly replied, "I though you would just be kindhearted about what I had to say. But apparently . . ."

"_You_!" The six children and seven Digimon swiveled around and there was an egg-shaped Digimon standing in the doorway of the restaurant doorway. It was none other than Digitamamon.

Chapter Six: The Dark DigiDestined's Plan . . .

"What do _you_ want!" growled the Digimon, as he stood in front of his restaurant.

Taylor chuckled. "He's kinda small for a chief."

The Digimon leered at Taylor out of the corner of his eyes and replied, "I'm an Ultimate Digimon, and I am _extremely_ powerful for my size! I could take out your pathetic spider Digimon any day."

"Huh?" cried Bugmon. "I'm sorry to say, but I could take you out in my Ultimate form any day." But then, Bugmon got down on his knees and began to beg. "But as long as you cook some food, I don't care!"

Taylor cringed and shouted, "what's so special about this guy's food!"

"You're _Dark_ DigiDestined, aren't you," sneered Digitamamon angrily.

"Huh?" The six children slowly looked at each other in confusion. "Dark DigiDestined?"

"No Digitamamon these are the Light DigiDestined," corrected Psychemon.

"Why should I trust you, Psychemon?" growled Digitamamon. "All you ever try to do is sell me stuff!"

Psychemon nodded. "Well, that's true."

"Thanks Psychemon, you're helping a lot," muttered Sparkmon and Pondmon, passing by the Gabumon-like Digimon.

"You've met Light DigiDestined before!" said Digitamamon. "They'd have burnt down your kitchen by now if they were Dark DigiDestined . . ."

"Quiet! Betamon, _attack_!" From the shrill of Digitamamon's voice, three small Rookie Digimon emerged from the lake.

"These are Betamon," said Psychemon. "They may appear harmless, but their Beta Slugger attack will knock you out cold."

"Good, you started without us." Suddenly, the feeling of darkness covered the area and a dark hole appeared from out of thin air and from it emerged three of the Dark DigiDestined, and their Digimon at the Ultimate level, SkullBaboomon, Black Grizzlymon, and Dark Cerberusmon.

"Lily," growled Michael.

"Bob," growled Alley.

"Jessie," sneered Taylor.

"Hmmm! Light DigiDestined, what fun!" The giant virus Ultimate Digimon landed near the Light DigiDestined, Psychemon, Digitamamon, and the three Betamon.

The six Light DigiDestined grouped together, ready for the attack.

"We're just here for the Crest," said Lily. "Get out of our way and we won't harm you."

"Ironic," muttered Psychemon. "_We're_ just here for the Crest of Friendship too!"

"You're not looking for the Crest of Friendship," growled Tripupmon, leering at the Digimon. "You're just here for the money."

Psychemon flinched and nodded. "Yes that may be true, but I'm guessing you Light DigiDestined could use all the help you could get."

"Beta Slugger!" The three Betamon jumped at SkullBaboomon, but it swung its giant fist at them, sending the three Rookie Digimon flying backwards. Two went soaring back into the lake, while the other landed next to Psychemon.

"All right DigiDestined," said Taylor, "get ready! It's time to Digivolve!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

"You Light DigiDestined might as well just give up now," growled Black Grizzlymon.

"There's no way you'll be able to defeat us," growled SkullBaboomon.

"I'm guessing _they're_ the Dark DigiDestined." Digitamamon spun around and headed back into his restaurant. "Well, I'll just be going then . . ."

"You're not going anywhere," growled Dark Cerberusmon. "_Entrapment_!" Suddenly, four barriers of darkness surrounded Digitamamon, enclosing him in a box. The black box started to shimmer and disappeared, paralyzing Digitamamon.

Chapter Seven: Devitamamon

"Perfect," growled Black Grizzlymon, slowly turning towards the three Dark DigiDestined. "Do it."

"Ready!" shouted Jessie, holding up her Digivice as it started to release dark energy.

"Ready!" shouted Lily, holding up her Digivice.

"Ready!' shouted Bob, holding up his Digivice.

Suddenly, the three dark signals shot straight towards Digitamamon and sent a blast of energy at the Digimon, powering it up.

"There's some kind of stronger dark energy coming from their Digivices," growled Cerberusmon.

"It's enabling Digitamamon to Digivolve to its Mega form," growled Grizzlymon.

"Mega Digivolve!" Digitamamon started to glow with dark energy and its shell began to crack. Two dark, thick red legs emerged from its shell, along with a long tail. Two wings emerged from the back of the shell, and two arms purged through the front part of the shell. Suddenly, a long giant head, with multiple eyes all over it, emerged through the front of the shell. "Devitamamon!"

"Though Digitamamon appeared peaceful, Devitamamon is another story," said SkullBaboomon. "Its Death Black Cloud attack and its Dazzling Eye attack will stop you in your tracks. Your pathetic Champion Digimon can't defeat it."

"He has a point," said Derek, as he and the other Light DigiDestined started to move away from the battle. "Six Champions can't compete with three Ultimates and one Mega."

"Six Champions and two Rookies," corrected the Betamon, as he stepped up with Psychemon by his side.

"You still won't be able to beat him," said Derek.

"Well we'll have to try!" Psychemon glanced at Betamon and nodded. "Color Spark!"

"Electric Shock!" growled Betamon.

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Tail Twister!"

"Banana Club!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

Psychemon released a blast of energy that concealed multiple colors, while Betamon released a stream of electricity. Meanwhile, the six Champion Digimon shot their usual attacks, all aiming at the Mega Digimon. The eight attacks hit Devitamamon with full force but when the smoke cleared from the eight attacks, it remained unharmed.

"My turn! Dazzling Eye!" All of Devitamamon's eyes shot a beam of yellow energy that hit all eight of the Digimon, sending them flying back.

"One Mega Digimon could easily take out all of these Digimon," growled SkullBaboomon.

"We should wait and conceal our energy for later," said Dark Cerberusmon. "Just in case Devitamamon gets out of control."

"Right." Black Grizzlymon turned towards the trio of Dark DigiDestined and growled, "your three Digivices will be able to open up a portal. Focus on your destination, and the portal will open."

The three Dark DigiDestined closed their eyes and held up their Digivices. The three beams of dark energy shot upward towards the sky and they all hit. They split time and space open, creating a hole and the three Digimon and DigiDestined walked in, leaving the Light DigiDestined to handle Devitamamon.

Chapter Eight: The Sixth Crest

"How can we defeat a Mega Digimon on our own," growled Spidmon, slowly getting back up.

"If some of us could achieve our Ultimate level," said Joltmon, "we could then purify Devitamamon."

"The only problem with that theory is," said Psychemon, "Devitamamon is a data-type Digimon. It's an altered Digimon- it was simply Digivolved."

"Try it again!" shouted Alley. "Everyone, _attack_!"

"If you penetrate its shell, then maybe it'll lose its energy," said Derek. "Everyone, try your powerful attacks!"

"Right!" The six Champion Digimon and the two Rookie Digimon moved in together, preparing for their attacks.

"Beta Slugger!"

"Colorful Spark!"

"Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Banana Club!"

"Duel Hit!"

The Digimon all lunged in towards Devitamamon, attempting to crack its shell but . . .

"Black Death Cloud!" A cloud of darkness surrounded Devitamamon and it slowly enlarged. As it hit the eight Digimon, it sent them and their attacks flying backwards.

"Tail Twister!" Cerberusmon managed to counter the attack and blow away the deadly clouds.

"This is bad," said Michael, "very, _very_ bad."

"We could attempt to revert it back to Digitamamon," said Derek, "but we'll need to use the powers of our Digivices and our Crests."

"But we still don't have all six of Crests," said Sasha, holding up her empty Tag. "We still need to find the Crest of Friendship. And I don't think that Devitamamon will let us get it."

"All we need is a diversion," replied Alley. "More Digimon or something."

"More Digimon." Derek pulled out his Digivice. "It worked before. We could use our Digivices to Digivolved Psychemon and Betamon."

Taylor pulled his Digivice. "That could work." He turned to Psychemon and shouted, "Psychemon, get over here _now_!"

"You too Betamon!" shouted Derek.

The two Rookie Digimon rushed over to the Light DigiDestined slightly injured.

"Close your eyes and try to get a reaction from your Crest," ordered Derek. He closed his eyes and his Crest started to glow and powered up his Digivice. "Psychemon, Digivolve _now_!"

Psychemon started to glow and started to grow. "Psychemon Digivolved to . . ." Suddenly, Psychemon appeared to Digivolve into a giant fox/wolf-like Digimon. It seemed that it had Digivolved to Garurumon. But it actually Digivolved to . . . "Gururumon!"

"You might have confused this Digimon with Garurumon," said Cerberusmon, "because of its name and its looks. But Gururumon's powerful Chaos Fire and Killer Bite attack will leave you stunned!"

"Right." Taylor closed his eyes and held up his Crest of Light. It started to react, along with his Digivice, and Betamon began to glow. "All right Betamon, it's time to Digivolve!"

"Right! Betamon Digivolved to . . ." The glowing Betamon jumped into the lake and suddenly, there was a shock wave the formed a small wave. And from the bottom of the lake surfaced its Digivolved form. "Seadramon!"

And on top of Seadramon's head was a small blue light that was reacting with Sasha's Tag. It was the sixth and last Crest.

Chapter Nine: The Attack!

Gururumon and Seadramon stood side by side with each and with the six other Champion Digimon.

"So, you think you can defeat _me_! That's a laugh!" Devitamamon shook his head slowly. "Maybe more powerful Digimon, but it's just you Digimon! Spidmon, Grizzlymon, Cerberusmon, Primemon, Aquamon, Joltmon, Gururumon, and Seadramon. The Dark DigiDestined have more powerful Digimon than _you_."

"Catch!" Seadramon tossed the Crest of Friendship towards the Light DigiDestined, so they could carry out their plan.

"That's mine!" Devitamamon jumped up and took flight, using its wings. It shot at full speed towards the Crest.

"No!" cried Sasha, as she watched her Crest fall into the hands of Devitamamon.

As Devitamamon got close towards the Crest, it suddenly shrieked with pain as the Crest of Friendship started to react and created a blinding flash of light and caused Devitamamon lost altitude. Accompanied with the Crest of Friendship, the Crest of Light began to react blinding Devitamamon and it collapsed to the ground.

The Crest of Friendship safely hovered over to Sasha and slid into her Tag. It was the final Crest.

"Now! Everyone attack!" ordered Derek.

"Ice Blast!" growled Seadramon.

"Chaos Fire!" growled Gururumon.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" growled Spidmon.

"Grizzly Quake!" growled Grizzlymon.

"Tail Twister!" growled Cerberusmon.

"Banana Club!" growled Primemon.

"Mystic Cyclone!" growled Aquamon.

"Thunder Blade!" growled Joltmon.

The eight attacks hurled at the injured Devitamamon. They hit him at full force but the attacks still didn't seem to be taking affect.

"We can weaken the Digimon if we use the powers of our Digivices and our Crests," said Taylor.

"Since the Dark DigiDestined left, they're no longer radiating power to Devitamamon," said Derek. "So, the powers of our Crests and Digivices should be able to draw out the powers of their Digivices, and the Digimon should weaken the Digimon. Then, Devitamamon will revert to Digitamamon."

"Right." Sasha closed her eyes and held up her Digivice. "Crest of Friendship." Her Crest and Tag began to react and started to blow a bright blue.

"Crest of Knowledge." Derek held up his Digivice and it started to glow and his Crest began to glow a bright purple.

"Crest of Reliability." Summer's Digivice and Crest began to react and she held up his Crest up high and it glowed a grayish color.

"Crest of Courage." Michael nodded as he held up his Digivice up in the air and it released an orange energy. Then, his Crest of Courage began to react and released an orange energy.

"Crest of Sincerity." Alley's Crest began to react with a bright green glow. She then pulled out her Digivice and held it up high.

"Crest of _Light_." Taylor pulled out his Digivice and his Crest of Light. He crossed his arms and both objects sent out a blast of pinkish color energy.

All twelve blasts of energy hit Devitamamon, weakening its shell. This gave the other Digimon the chance the fight back.

"Ice Blast!"

"Chaos Fire!"

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Underworld Wrath!"

"Monkey Rage!"

"Mystic Cyclone!"

"Thunder Blade!"

All eight attacks went flying towards the Digimon and surged through the Mega Digimon until the six Crests began to glow to their brightest point and suddenly.

"ARG!" A dark energy arose from Devitamamon. It was the same energy that had caused the Digimon to Digivolve.

"Static Convey!" Joltmon formed a ball of electricity and hurled at the dark energy. It surrounded the energy and swiftly teleported away.

As it faded away, Devitamamon reverted back to Digitamamon . . .

****

Now that the six Light DigiDestined have found all six of their Crests, all they need to do is find their energy ports to power up their Crests. And all Taylor has to do is find his Tag. And supposedly, all of these things are located on the Beta Moon. Now, the Light DigiDestined, accompanied by Psychemon, go in search of Centarumon who holds the location of the cubes that have the location of these things. But will three mischievous Dark DigiDestined ruin things for our heroes. Find out in _Energized_. 


	18. Energized (17)

The ****

The

DigiDestined

The Light DigiDestined must find

the cubes the hold the locations of their

Energizer ports . . . and Taylor's Tag.

****

Energized

****

Jay Barial

Last Time . . .

Sasha: We were heading to the Beta Moon, to find my Crest of Friendship, so we decided to stop the Dark DigiDestined first. With Airdramon on our side, we managed to defeat the three Ultimate Digimon. And when we headed to the Beta Moon, who encountering the traveling sales men, Psychemon. He showed us to Digitamamon's restaurant, where he confused us with Dark DigiDestined. He was about to attack, when Dark DigiDestined showed up. Unfortunately, they had a plan of their own. Using some new dark power, they were able to force Digitamamon to Mega Digivolve to Devitamamon. After they left, it left us two deal with the Mega Digimon. All together, with the help of Gururumon and Seadramon, along all of our Digivices and Crests, we managed to weaken Devitamamon enough for it to revert back to Digitamamon. And we found my Crest! Now all we need to do is find these Energizers and Taylor's Tag and we can defeat the Dark DigiDestined!

Chapter One: Digitamamon's Story

"_Food_!" cheered the six Digimon of the Light DigiDestined.

The six Rookies, accompanied by Psychemon and the three Betamon, were all sitting around the table and happily chowing down on some of Digitamamon's excellent cooking.

"I'm afraid to ask," said Taylor, as he stomach gurgled. "Is your food eatable for humans?"

"Hungry," moaned Michael and Derek in unison.

"I believe so," said Digitamamon. "The last time I had humans in my restaurant, they didn't get sick and they very much enjoyed it."

"_Excellent_!" The six Light DigiDestined quickly ordered some of the food and eagerly dug in.

As they continued eating, Taylor brought up an important question. "So, Digitamamon, do you know the location of the Energizers that we need?"

"Taylor," said Alley, "don't you remember what Tai and the others said. They said that we need to find the others cubes before we can find the Energizers. The spirits within the cubes hold the location of the Energizers."

"You truly are the Light DigiDestined children," said Digitamamon. He glanced at Taylor for a moment, seemingly like he was remembering something.

"What is it?" asked Taylor. "Do you have some sort of connection with the DigiDestined somehow?"

"Yes," answered the egg-shaped Digimon. "A long time ago, I met the DigiDestined who you all follow after. Tai and Kari and such. I later met up with them again, but with new children. They saved me from the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral. Then, after many years of seeing the Dark DigiDestined and Light DigiDestined duke it out, their battle go too close to my restaurant and I was destroyed."

"Ouch, that sucks," replied Sasha. "But you were obviously reborn, right?"

"Of course," said Digitamamon. "I was reborn not too many years ago. But this time, I was reborn with a human partner. I was a Digimon of the Light DigiDestined."

"Yeah," said Summer, "but as I recall all of the Light DigiDestined were destroyed, right?"

Digitamamon nodded. "I was in one of the Light DigiDestined groups that survived for awhile. Our group even surpassed where you DigiDestined are. Our battle even led us out into the real world, where there was an attack eight years ago."

"I remember that," said Derek. "Those were all Digimon. They were attacking the airport, the city, airplanes, and other stuff."

"Oh yeah," said Sasha. "That was the same time that angel-like Digimon Digivolved somehow. It then Digivolved into a giant Digimon that destroyed most of the other monsters."

"Now that I think about it," said Summer, "that Digimon reminded me a lot of Angewomon. You know, the Digimon that Gatomon Digivolves to."

"Yeah," said Michael, "and there was a plane crash that heard about on the news. There were Digimon there, like Seadramon and Crossmon."

"I remember that," said Alley. "My brother was occupied with something else at the time, but there was a Digimon battle right outside."

"Eight years ago . . ." Taylor sighed. "Eight years ago, is kinda blurry for me . . . I remember I went to Tokyo and there was some weird stuff happening, but I don't specifically remember any Digimon."

"How come they all remember stuff but you don't Taylor?" asked Bugmon.

"There's the time that my cousin disappeared." Taylor shrugged. "I kind of just shut down for awhile in depression . . . blocked out that how thing . . ."

"Anyway," said Digitamamon, "after the battle eight years ago, must of the Digimon were destroyed and reborn, but I was one of the few that made it back to the Digital World. The Dark DigiDestined destroyed our human partners and they let us be, since we couldn't possibly stop them."

"So you remained in your restaurant," replied Derek, turning away. "Sounds like a chicken to me."

Digitamamon rolled his eyes and pulled away Derek's plate. "No food for you."

Derek cringed and sighed. "My big mouth."

Chapter Two: The Energizers

"You idiots!" roared DeviMuertemon.

"Sorry," said Bob, Lily, and Jessie in unison.

"You had the chance to destroy the Light DigiDestined and you _left_!" roared DeviMuertemon in anger.

"Sorry," said SkullBaboomon, Dark Cerberusmon, and Black Grizzlymon.

"It's because of your stupidity that the Light DigiDestined were able to revert Devitamamon back to Digitamamon!" shouted DeviMuertemon in anger. "And now, the Light DigiDestined hold all six Crests, which they'll need to Digivolve!"

"But with us standing in their way," said SkullBaboomon, "they'll be no way for them to Digivolve."

"Besides," said Lily, "they'll need the Energizers to achieve their Ultimate forms. And if we get to them first, we can destroy them or we can use them to Digivolve."

"That's what I want to talk to you three about," said DeviMuertemon. "You three Dark DigiDestined are the only ones who can remain at the Ultimate level at this moment. Jason and Sectomon will be ready soon, but until then we need you three to stop them."

"And what can we do?" asked Dark Cerberusmon.

"A Digimon called Centarumon holds the key to the cubes," said DeviMuertemon. "The cubes hold the location of the Energizers."

"So," said Black Grizzlymon, "a Centarumon. We've faced a Centarumon before, have we not?"

"_This_ Centarumon is special," replied DeviMuertemon. "It was here during the destruction of the Dark Masters. Additionally, this Centarumon was chosen twice as a Digimon for past Light DigiDestined. He's skilled." DeviMuertemon swiveled around towards the trio of Dark DigiDestined and growled, "_plus_, he knows where Taylor's Tag is! And Michael's Energizer port is nearby! If you screw up-"

"We're screwed," replied Bob. "Bugmon and Cubmon will be able to Digivolve to Ultimate."

"Well," said Lily, holding up her Digivice. "With the help of our Digivices, we'll be able to Digivolve Centarumon to aid us in the battle."

****

"Centarumon," said Digitamamon, "is another Digimon that aided us in the battle eight years ago. He is the one you'll want to look for. He holds the cubes of the Light DigiDestined."

"Like these?" asked Taylor and Michael, pulling out the two small cubes that held the spirit of Kari and Tai.

"Exactly," said Digitamamon.

"So if you and Centarumon were in the battle eight years ago," said Tripupmon, "are there any other Digimon who were in the fight?"

"We were!" said Psychemon and the Betamon that had Digivolved in unison.

"You two were Digimon of the Light DigiDestined of the past?" Pondmon and Sparkmon chuckled. "That's a laugh."

Psychemon snorted. "Fine. _I_ know the location of Centarumon. I was going help out but if you don't want it."

"We don't." The Light DigiDestined got up and bowed. "Thank you Digitamamon, but we must depart." The six Digimon and DigiDestined turned away and headed out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Psychemon, rushing after them.

Chapter Three: Centarumon's Tale 

"So," said Monomon, slightly annoyed by their present company, "Psychemon, I have a question about Centarumon. And since you're all buddy-buddy here on the Beta Moon, I bet you probably know the answer."

Psychemon chuckled. "I know all!"

"Yeah," said Monomon sarcastically, "I'm sure ya do." He cleared his throat and asked, "Centarumon was a Digimon of the DigiDestined twice, right? That's what Digitamamon said."

The Light DigiDestined, led by Psychemon, were eagerly heading towards a small mountain range where Centarumon lived. It was there were they'd find their cubes.

"Centarumon was reborn after the battle eight years ago," said Psychemon. "He was once again chosen as a Digimon of a DigiDestined. But this DigiDestined group didn't get too far. It was at this time that the Digital World had set up guards all around the world to protect the real world. So, when a new group of Dark DigiDestined tried to attack the real world, these DigiDestined children and their Digimon were able to stop them from entering the real world."

"But there weren't any Light DigiDestined in the Digital World," said Bugmon. "I guess that's better than nothing."

"Centarumon, along with the other Digimon around the world protecting the entrances to the Digital World, were sent back into the Digital World after the Dark DigiDestined were dealt with," said Psychemon. "There were a lot of these Digimon, with different abilities. Naturally Digivolving . . . DNA Digivolving . . . Armor Digivolving . . . there were a lot of them."

"How many?" asked Taylor.

"Uh . . ." Psychemon stopped and thought for a moment. He counted on his fingers for a moment before he came up with his answer. "Around twenty Digimon, if I'm not wrong."

Alley cringed. "That's a lot. And there's only six of us. How will we stop the Dark DigiDestined if they ever get to the real world?"

"When that day comes, we'll deal with that problem." Taylor pointed to the mountain up ahead. "But right now, we have to get our cubes."

"_Huh_!" Suddenly, Michael's Digivice started to go off and his Crest started to react. "Something's happening."

"I sense something!" said Cubmon eagerly. "Michael, pull out your cube now!"

Michael stopped and revealed his cube that held the spirit of an old DigiDestined. It was reacting with the Crest. Michael activated it and an image of Tai appeared.

"Tai," said Michael, holding up his Digivice and Crest. "Something weird is going on. Is there anything important nearby?"

"Are you on the Beta Moon?" asked Tai, curiously. "You're at Centarumon's mountain, right?"

Michael nodded.

"This is the location of your Energizer port," said Agumon. "If you find it in the mountain, then Cubmon will be able to Digivolve."

"Perfect," said Taylor contentfully. "Cubmon's Ultimate form will prove useful if we have to face the Dark DigiDestined again."

"Is that enough?" asked Tai and Agumon.

"Yes," said Michael. "I'll see you two soon." Michael took out his Crystal of Courage and deactivated the cube. "Let's go!"

Chapter Four: The Dark DigiDestined's Plan

The Light DigiDestined, their Digimon, along with Psychemon, all quickly hurried through the giant mountain. After about an hour of hiking, the Light DigiDestined managed to emerge in a giant valley.

Taylor sighed as he leaned against the side of part of the wall. "This is taking forever."

"Cubmon," said Bugmon, turning towards his companion. "Is your Energizer port nearby?"

Cubmon glared at Bugmon out of the corner of his eyes and growled, "I don't know _Bugmon_! If I had know, then I would have **told** you!"

"Bitter, bitter," muttered Bugmon as he walked away from Cubmon.

"What's their problem?" asked Michael, as he leaned against the wall next to Taylor.

"I think they're hungry again," replied Taylor.

The other DigiDestined all chuckled as Cubmon and Bugmon remained angry at each other.

"I think they're tired too," replied Sasha, as she bent down and rubbed Tripupmon on the head. "Think about it. We've been traveling for awhile, and we haven't gotten much rest. We may be full of energy, but these guys have a limit."

****

"Perfect," said DeviMuertemon as he watched the Light DigiDestined emerge into the valley between the mountains. "The Light DigiDestined's guards are down. Now is the time to _strike_!"

Bob, Lily, and Jessie slowly turned towards each other and then slowly turned back to DeviMuertemon.

Jessie stepped up and had the courage to ask, "DeviMuertemon, um, weren't we suppose to go after Centarumon first?"

"It doesn't matter _now_!" growled DeviMuertemon. "We have the Light DigiDestined in our grasps! Let's use this to our advantage!" DeviMuertemon suddenly created a portal of darkness and pointed to it. "Hurry, and you can get them while their still in their Rookie forms."

Jessie, Black Grizzlymon, Bob, Dark Cerberusmon, Lily, and SkullBaboomon all nodded and quickly headed into the portal.

****

The Light DigiDestined all got up after taking a quick break.

Alley sighed as she glanced around the giant valley and then turned to Michael. "Which we do we head if Centarumon hasn't revealed himself to us?"

"I don't know," replied Michael.

"Well," said Monomon, as he hopped on Michael's shoulder, "if we head to the center of the valley, then we'll have a better chance at finding him."

"Get off," growled Michael, as he tried to shake the monkey off of his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?" The six children and the seven Digimon all swiveled around and there was Black Grizzlymon, Dark Cerberusmon, and SkullBaboomon standing on a ledge on the side of part of the mountain. With them were three of the Dark DigiDestined.

Taylor glared at Jessie who happily waved at Taylor from the ledge. "They're trying to stop us from finding the Energizer port and our cubes."

"Well we won't let that happen," replied Michael.

All six children pulled out their Digivices and shouted, "_Digivolve_!"

"Bugmon Digivolved to . . . Spidmon!"

"Cubmon Digivolved to . . . Grizzlymon!"

"Tripupmon Digivolved to . . . Cerberusmon!"

"Monomon Digivolved to . . . Primemon!"

"Pondmon Digivolved to . . . Aquamon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolved to . . . Joltmon!"

Chapter Five: Centarumon's Appearance

The six Champion Digimon all stood in front of the six DigiDestined children, along with Psychemon by their side.

"Get me to Digivolve! Get me to Digivolve!" shouted Psychemon eagerly. "Seven against three will be better odds! _Please_!"

Derek nodded, pulling out his Digivice again. He concentrated and the Digivice slowly began to react. "Digivolve!"

The light from Derek's Digivice hit Psychemon and a brilliant light surrounded the Digimon. "Psychemon Digivolved to . . . " As the light started to die down, a new figured emerged from where Psychemon stood. "Gururumon!"

"So, you think seven puny little Champion Digimon can defeat us?" sneered Dark Cerberusmon.

"We defeated the other three Dark DigiDestined!" growled Cerberusmon.

Taylor swiveled around towards the other five Light DigiDestined and sighed. "We won't have time to get to the Energizer port if our Digimon lose. We have to go _now_!"

"SkullBaboomon," instructed Lily.

"Right." The giant monkey-like Digimon jumped off from the ledge and landed behind the seven Digimon, wedging the six children between a bunch of monsters.

"Killer Bite!"

"Banana Club!"

"Electro Punch!"

Gururumon, Primemon, and Joltmon all lunged at SkullBaboomon as it faced towards the six Light DigiDestined children. Gururumon dug its powerful set of teeth into SkullBaboomon's opened side, while Joltmon released a shocking and Primemon swung its club at SkullBaboomon.

A combination of all three attacks sent SkullBaboomon flying back, and skidded towards the six children.

"Watch out!" shouted all three Digimon.

"Underworld Wrath!" Cerberusmon dug its claw into the ground and it emerged in front of the rolling SkullBaboomon as it headed toward the children. A giant claw shot out of the ground and SkullBaboomon slammed into it.

"My turn! Shadow's Darkness!" growled Black Grizzlymon.

"Flames of Hell!" roared Dark Cerberusmon.

Dark Cerberusmon's three heads all started to inhale and released three powerful blasts of black fire that hurled towards Gururumon, Joltmon, and Primemon, that sent the three Champion Digimon flying backwards.

Black Grizzlymon's shadow started to grow and shadowed over Aquamon and Cerberusmon, and as it did the two Digimon remained stunned and frozen in place and roared in pain as darkness started surging through them.

SkullBaboomon quickly regained balanced and turned angrily towards the six DigiDestined children, after being harmed by their Digimon. "You'll pay! Skull Clubs!"

Spidmon and Grizzlymon quickly appeared in front of the six Light DigiDestined children to protect them, but there was no way they could hold off SkullBaboomon's club.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" growled Spidmon.

"Grizzly Claw!" growled Grizzlymon.

Spidmon released twin rockets towards SkullBaboomon but the explosion wasn't strong enough to hold of the Ultimate Digimon, while Grizzlymon tried to slash it with its claw, but the bone armor was too resistant.

The two Champion Digimon landed in front of the children to prepare for the incoming blow when they heard a loud battle cry and several feet trampling down a nearby hill.

"Hunting Cannon!" Suddenly, an armored human/horse-like creature started running down the hill, with its arm that had a gun on the end of it aimed towards SkullBaboomon. It released several shot towards SkullBaboomon, which sent the Digimon stumbling off coarse.

Chapter Six: Centarumon's Evolution!

Knightmon!

Centarumon landed by Spidmon and Grizzlymon and quickly swiveled around towards Taylor, Michael, Sasha, Summer, Derek, and Alley. "You're the Light DigiDestined, right?"

Taylor nodded, holding out his Crest of Light. "That's us. Do you have the cubes we're looking for?"

"Yes," answered Centarumon, "but from the looks of it, you need me here, so I can't show you the locations now."

"Damn," growled Taylor, as it kicked the dirt in front of him.

"Heh." Black Grizzlymon released Aquamon and Cerberusmon from the Shadow's Darkness attack and turned his attention, along with Dark Cerberusmon's attention. "Dark Claw!"

"Terror Attack!" roared Dark Cerberusmon.

The two Digimon quickly lunged towards the three Champion Digimon as they quickly prepared for the incoming attack.

"Spider Fang Rockets!"

"Grizzly Quake!"

"Hunting Cannon!"

Spidmon and Grizzlymon tried to slow down the two incoming Ultimate Digimon by using their multiple target attacks, which slowed the incoming Digimon a little bit, but not enough to do any harm. Centarumon lunged towards them and tried to fire at them, but Black Grizzlymon slashed by it, cutting its side, and Dark Cerberusmon tackled Centarumon and all three heads began to rapidly bite at Centarumon.

"Quickly!" shouted Centarumon, under the large Ultimate Digimon. "Head to the north caves to find the cubes and the Tag that should hold the Crest of Light."

Taylor's head shot up, with his eyes wide opened. "_My_ Tag!"

Spidmon lowered itself down and Taylor climbed onto its back, while Grizzlymon lowered its claw and Michael walked onto it. While the other dark Digimon were distracted with the remaining Light DigiDestined's Digimon and their allies, the two idle Digimon quickly rushed away from the battle.

"Web Wall!" Spidmon put up a huge wall of webbing that blocked the Dark DigiDestined's way, so the two Digimon could at least get a head start.

Jessie smirked with contentment as the two Digimon rushed away and left Centarumon unprotected. "Please, let me do the honors." Jessie held up here Digivice and pointed it towards the pinned Centarumon. "It's time to Digivolve!" Jessie's Digivice started to radiate and released a stream of dark energy that hit Centarumon, and it started to glow and change shapes.

"Centarumon Dark Digivolved to . . ." Its four legs retracted and out of it emerged two legs, and armor covered its body. A shield appeared on its back, and twin swords appeared by his side. A helmet covered over its face and it swung its two blades back and forth and back and forth. "Knightmon!"

Derek, Sasha, Summer, and Alley all froze in fear as their allying Digimon Digivolved into a dark, warrior.

"This isn't good," replied Primemon.

"Bad timing," murmured Cerberusmon.

"We could easily take him!" roared Aquamon.

Joltmon swiveled around towards Aquamon and asked, "you're kidding right?"

Aquamon nodded. "Of course, we're dead."

"Knightmon," said Jessie, pointing towards Spidmon's Web Wall attack. "Cut through that wall and go after those DigiDestined!"

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon drew forth one of his swords and quickly charged towards the four remaining Light DigiDestined children. Their Digimon stood their ground to protect their human partners, but Knightmon jumped over them and sliced its sword down the center of the wall of webbing, destroying the attack.

"No! Static Convey!" Joltmon tried to stop the escaping Knightmon from catching up to Spidmon and Grizzlymon by teleporting the evil Digimon. But, it spun around and slashed at the electricity, deadening the shock.

Chapter Seven: On the Rampage

"No!" cried Joltmon as Knightmon escaped.

"Terror Attack!" Dark Cerberusmon lunged towards Joltmon and sunk all three sets of teeth into the Digimon and it cried in pain as the teeth dug deeper and deeper.

"Banana Club!" Primemon quickly appeared to help Joltmon and began repeatedly slamming Dark Cerberusmon with its club, but it didn't seem to be very effective. Then, SkullBaboomon appeared and sent Primemon flying backwards with its Skull Clubs attack.

SkullBaboomon landed in front of Primemon as it tried to pull itself up from the ground and started to glow as Primemon approached it. "Skull Explosion!" All of its skeletal bones lit up and released deadly blasts of energy that sent Primemon soaring backwards.

"Frost Fist!"

"Tail Twister!"

Aquamon and Cerberusmon quickly rushed towards Dark Cerberusmon, who was still lodged into Joltmon. Aquamon darted towards the Ultimate Digimon and punched it in the back, temporarily freezing Dark Cerberusmon and loosening its grip on Joltmon. Cerberusmon began spinning its tail and sent Dark Cerberusmon airborne and flying away from Joltmon.

As soon as Joltmon was released, the Digimon dropped to its knees as pain was slowly relieved from it.

****

Spidmon and Grizzlymon quickly moved through the valley towards a cave at the end of the valley. But, as they were moving . . .

"Uh, this may not be the best time to mention this," said Taylor, as he looked back towards the others, "but there's a large, guard-like Digimon chasing after us."

Grizzlymon and Spidmon glanced back and there was Knightmon rushing towards them, holding up its two swords and quickly running towards them.

"This is Knightmon," said Grizzlymon. "Normally a strong and noble Digimon, this Digimon has powerful swords that can cut through the ground. It is Centarumon's Ultimate form, thus it will usually bare the Crest of Hope on its back since its Rookie form is Patamon, who Digivolves through the powers of hope."

"We can't stop this thing while we're heading to the cave," said Grizzlymon. "It would take too long, and the other Light DigiDestined need us."

Michael stood up and closed his eyes. His Crest of Courage and his Crystal of Courage began glowing and slowly started to glow brighter as they moved closer towards the other end of the valley. "My Energizer port is nearby."

"Well," said Taylor, "it really doesn't matter because Knightmon's catching up to us."

The two Light DigiDestined glanced back again and Knightmon was several feet away from them, ready to attack.

"Wait!" Suddenly, Michael's Crest started to glow less and Michael's eyes moved towards the wall of the mountain and squinted. He pointed at it and shouted, "Taylor! The cave's there! Hidden by some sort of hologram!"

Spidmon and Grizzlymon slowed down and spun around towards Knightmon, and quickly let down their human partners, as they quickly ran away.

"Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!"

Spidmon and Grizzlymon both lunged towards Knightmon, but its swords slashed towards the two Digimon to countered the incoming blows. Spidmon's Spider Claw clashed with one of Knightmon's swords and Grizzlymon's Grizzly Claw clashed with the other sword, and they pushed against one another to knock the other over.

Meanwhile, while the two Champion Digimon fought against the Ultimate Digimon, Taylor and Michael quickly rushed towards the wall that Michael's Crest of Courage was pointing him towards.

They stopped in front of the wall and Michael put his hand on the wall and it passed right through.

"Somehow it's getting old," replied Taylor as they stepped into the cave.

Chapter Eight: Centarumon's Cave

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon lunged towards Spidmon and Grizzlymon with its giant sword, but the two Champion Digimon quickly darted out of the way. "You may be a bit more agile, Champions, but I have much more power." He drew out a second sword and glared at the two Digimon. "Berserk Swords!" Knightmon quickly ran towards the two Digimon and tried to slash at them, but they managed to dodge out of the way again.

"Grizzly Quake!" As Grizzlymon landed in front of Knightmon, it sunk its claws into the ground, creating a small but deadly tremor that caused the ground to collapse beneath Knightmon's feet.

"Spider Fang Rockets!" Spidmon landed behind Knightmon and shot the twin rockets at the Ultimate Digimon and hit the evolved form of Centarumon off guard. Unfortunately, the armor that encased the Digimon protected it from Spidmon's attack.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon slashed at Spidmon and sent the arachnid Digimon flying backwards, and then lunged at Grizzlymon and slammed the Digimon into the side of a wall.

****

Taylor and Michael slowly walked through the holographic wall and there was a small room up ahead with a dim light shining into it.

"The cubes are probably there," said Taylor to Michael. "We have to hurry, _now_. Centarumon's counting on us to defeat him, and the rest of the DigiDestined need some Ultimate Digimon to aid them."

Michael nodded. He closed his eyes and his Crystal of Courage and Crest of Courage both began glowing and Michael slowly looked up and pointed towards the room. "My Energizer port has to be up there."

The two quickly rushed down the tunnel into the room and there, on the floor, were four cubes with the symbols of Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, and Friendship. They all started to glow as Taylor got near them.

"I guess the one who possesses the powers of Light has some sort of connection with the other Crests," murmured Michael. "This is something I'm sure Derek will want to know."

Taylor bent down and picked up the four cubes and sighed. "Well, supposedly my Tag and your Energizer port are here _too_." He glanced around with a disappointed look on his face. "Here's a question: Where are they?"

****

Spidmon and Grizzlymon slowly rose up from after Knightmon's deadly sword attack.

"This could be worse," replied Spidmon, as it slowly started to regain its strength. "We could be fighting more Digimon than Knightmon."

Grizzlymon sighed and gave a loud roar. "Where are Michael and Taylor! We need their powers in order to Digivolve. Without them . . ."

"We're finished." Spidmon quickly gave a low hissing sound and lunged towards Knightmon. "Spider Claw!"

"Grizzly Claw!" roared Grizzlymon.

"The Duel!" Using both swords, Knightmon slashed at both Digimon in unison and sent them hurling towards the ground, leaving them open for Knightmon to finish them off.

****

"Man!" Taylor leaned back against the wall of the cave and sighed. "We got _so_ far, and we still didn't find anything that could help us."

Michael sighed and stood in front of Taylor. "The Energizer port and your Tag have to be around here somewhere." Michael gave a low grunt and started to lean back against the wall right next to Taylor when suddenly he stumbled through the wall.

"Huh?" Taylor quickly got up and looked around for a moment. "Michael?"

"I'm . . . right here." Michael poked his head out through the wall, which was apparently another hologram. "Centarumon really loaded this place up with holograms." Michael smiled as he signaled Taylor to enter. "Our stuff's in here."

Chapter Nine: The Digimon

Taylor walked into the room, and a small pool of strange, liquid, energy seem to radiate with a light to create a glow within the room. There was a small ledge hanging over the pool, and there was Taylor's Tag hanging on it.

"My Tag!" cheered Taylor happily. Taylor quickly reached for it and placed it around his neck. Taylor pulled out his Crest of Light and slid it into Taylor's Tag. Suddenly, Taylor's Digivice and Crest of Light began glowing and reacting.

Michael smirked as he felt something glowing and reacting with the pool. Michael pulled out his Digivice and DigiGem, which were reacting with the pool of energy. He slowly bent down and drew out his Crystal of Courage and his small Digivice. As he slowly moved the two objects towards the pool, they started to react more and more, until he placed them in the pool and a brilliant flash of light was released from the pool.

Michael slowly pulled out his Digivice and DigiGem, and they were both radiating with light and energy.

****

Knightmon once again slammed Grizzlymon into the ground as Spidmon jumped onto Knightmon's back, attempting to stop Centarumon's altered form. But, Spidmon was also hurled away and slammed into the ground.

"You Digimon bug me," replied Knightmon. "It'll be necessary for you two to be destroyed."

"That's great," replied Spidmon, slowly backing up.

"It could be worse," mocked Grizzlymon, as he continued to back up.

"The Duel!" Knightmon drew out its two swords and they loomed over the two injured Digimon. Knightmon was able to slash the two Digimon in half when it suddenly roared in pain, feeling some sort of energy surge through it. It spun around, and there was Michael and Taylor, with their Crests and Digivices radiating, and seeming to repel the darkness that was buried within Knightmon.

"No duel," replied Taylor.

"We don't want to hurt you Centarumon," said Michael. "But weakening you will be necessary for you to revert back to your regular form."

Taylor smiled brightly as he held up his Digivice and shouted, "Spidmon, it's time to Digivolve!"

Suddenly, Taylor's Digivice began to glow and sent a signal towards the Crest of Light. The signal powered up the Crest of Light to send another signal, which sent the two signals upward into the sky. A new signal was created rained down upon Taylor's Spidmon.

"Spidmon Digivolved to . . ." Spidmon quickly started to glow and stood up on two of its feet. Crimson-colored whip-like weapons appeared in the Digimon's hands, and claws extended from its feet and hands. "Crimson Spidmon!"

Michael nodded. "All right Grizzlymon, let's do it!"

Michael's Digivice released a signal that hit his Crest of Courage and the two signals went upward like Taylor's Digivice. The signal went upward and then started to rain down upon Michael's Digimon. "Grizzlymon Digivolved to . . ." Grizzlymon started to enlarge and its hands and feet were encased in a metal covering. Its claws turned to pure metal, and metal shielding covered over Grizzlymon's chest. A helmet appeared Grizzlymon's face, and sent of surge of energy powering up Michael's Digimon. "MetalGrizzlymon!"

Chapter Ten: The Attack

The two Ultimate Digimon appeared from the clouds and dust of the valley and loomed over the smaller Knightmon. "Uh oh. Um . . . Berserk Sword . . ."

"Multi Attack!" All of MetalGrizzlymon's claws on its feet and hands all began to glow and they were all launched towards the incoming Knightmon. Knightmon tried to knock away the small missiles, but as he sliced through them, they caused huge explosions that sent Knightmon hurling backwards.

"Crimson Cross!" Crimson Spidmon crossed its six arms to form three Xs and they all started to glow a dark red. Spidmon released his arms from the position and sent three Xs hurling towards Knightmon.

Knightmon quickly jumped up and blocked the three Crimson Crosses with its swords.

"Grizzly Slash!" MetalGrizzlymon's claws, which had grown back, started to glow again and it darted towards Knightmon and he slashed the occupied Digimon. Instead of injuring his own claws, MetalGrizzlymon ended up sinking its claws into Knightmon's armor and slashed through the knight Digimon.

Crimson Spidmon sunk its eight arms into the ground and it started to glow. "Arachnid Shock!" Crimson Spidmon released the energy that had build up in the Digimon and surged it through the ground. The attack didn't harm MetalGrizzlymon, but it ended up surging through Knightmon, forcing the Digimon to lose strength and stumble to the ground.

"Metallic Force!" MetalGrizzlymon closed its eyes and the metal armor the surrounded the Digimon began to glow. MetalGrizzlymon held out its arms and spread its feet, and suddenly a beam of light was released from the armor and hit Knightmon.

The beam of light from the Ultimate Digimon slowly faded away and there lay an injured Centarumon, laying on its side.

"I'm sorry Centarumon," murmured MetalGrizzlymon, "but it was the only way to stop you." MetalGrizzlymon turned to Crimson Spidmon and nodded. "We have to go help the others, _now_."

****

"Skull Clubs!" SkullBaboomon leaped towards Primemon and Cerberusmon and swatted the two Digimon away with its bone clubs, sending the two Champion Digimon towards the wall of the valley.

SkullBaboomon landed and then quickly rushed towards Primemon. "Deadly Bash!" SkullBaboomon lunged at Primemon and slammed it further into the wall, and continued ramming into it. "Skull Explosion." Suddenly, the bone armor protecting SkullBaboomon began to glow and caused a giant explosion that badly harmed Primemon and forced it to lose energy and revert back to Lemon.

"ARG!" Cerberusmon quickly jumped onto SkullBaboomon's back and sunk its three sets of teeth in the Digimon, along with its four sets of claws.

"Skull Explosion!" SkullBaboomon's armor began to glow again and caused a giant explosion that sent Cerberusmon flying backwards. Cerberusmon slammed into a rock and sent a surge of pain through Cerberusmon's back and it began to glow and Digivolved back to Tripupmon.

Several feet away from SkullBaboomon another battle was concluding. Aquamon, Joltmon, and Gururumon were attempting to fight off Black Grizzlymon and Dark Cerberusmon.

"Killer Bite!" Gururumon jumped towards Dark Cerberusmon, but the Ultimate Digmon swatted the Champion Digimon and slammed it to the ground, forcing Gururumon to Digivolve back to Psychemon.

"Duel Hit!" Aquamon and Joltmon stood side by side and their fists began to glow with energy. They lunged at Black Grizzlymon and punched the Digimon in the stomach, but it didn't go flying back.

"Terror Attack!" Dark Cerberusmon darted towards the two Champion Digimon, and sunk their teeth into their backs, and sent them flying off of Black Grizzlymon. Dark Cerberusmon slowly turned towards the two Digimon and chuckled. "Say bye-bye. Flames of Hell!"

"Armored Claw!" Suddenly a Digimon lunged down from a ledge above them to protect Aquamon and Joltmon from Dark Cerberusmon's attack. The Digimon sliced through the fire and sliced at Dark Cerberusmon's face.

Suddenly, a large spider-like Digimon jumped down and planted all eight of its legs into the ground and released a surge of energy into the ground. "Arachnid Shock!" The pulse of energy the Digimon released sent Dark Cerberusmon, Black Grizzlymon, and SkullBaboomon flying back.

Jessie's eyes widened in horror, as did the other two Dark DigiDestined. "It's Crimson Spidmon and Grizzlymon's next form."

Aquamon started to glow and reverted back to Pondmon, and stood next to Joltmon. "Joltmon, let's do it! Aquatic Teleport!"

"Static Convey!" Joltmon sent a blast of electricity towards the Digimon, while Pondmon sent a large bubble towards the injured Digimon, but they weren't weakened yet as they broke through the two attacks.

"Multi Attack!" roared MetalGrizzlymon.

"Crimson Cross!" shouted Crimson Spidmon.

MetalGrizzlymon's claws began to light up and they all launched towards the three dark Ultimate Digimon and caused millions of tiny explosions that sent the Digimon soaring backwards. Crimson Spidmon released three dark red crosses towards the Digimon and one X hit each Digimon, and sent them flying backwards.

"No!" The three Dark DigiDestined quickly rushed over to their Digimon, to try to revive their strength through their Digivices and Crests, but that only helped Pondmon and Joltmon get all six of them at once.

"Aquatic Teleport!"

"Static Convey!"

Pondmon and Joltmon released their teleporting attacks again, and this time, within a matter of seconds, the trio of DigiDestined and the trio of Digimon disappeared.

Joltmon began to glow and reverted back to Sparkmon, while Crimson Spidmon and MetalGrizzlymon began to glow and changed back to Simon and Whelpmon.

****

MetalGrizzlymon and Crimson Spidmon have joined the ranks, and are now apart of the Light DigiDestined's crew. But now, DeviMuertemon has sent some dark Digimon to attack a small village, and it's up to the Light DigiDestined to stop them. And, DeviMuertemon plans to attack them directly after. But, they're not at full strength, because Metal Arachnosectmon and Crimson Spidmon are facing off once again, in a rematch you won't want to miss. _Crimson Spidmon versus Metal Arachnosectmon_. ****


End file.
